


Bussica

by QuodAuctor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Accusations, Adorable Innocence, Affection, Age Difference, Alcohol, Amiibo, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Anti-Christian, Arguments, Assistance, Assumptions, Asthma, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Background Relationships, Backstory, Beach Holidays, Beach House, Beach Hut, Befriending The Enemy, Best Friends, Betrayal, Birthday Party, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bitching, Black Hood - Freeform, Black Hoodie - Freeform, Blackmail, Blackmail sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bodily Fluids, Boob Jiggling, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Breast Fucking, Build up, Bulges, Bullying, Bus, Bus Penetration, Bus Railings, Bus Sex, Bussica, Busulon - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Car Accidents, Caring, Caught, Character Death, Chatting & Messaging, Cheating, Chinese Food, Choose A Victim, Chopsticks, Christianity, Christmas, Christmas Party, Circle Jerk, Cliffhangers, Clit, Closet Jokes, Closeted, Closeted Character, Closing In, Clues, Cock Docking, Cock Slapping, Cock Swordfight, Cock Tease, Coming Out, Coming out of the Closet, Communication Failure, Competition, Condom, Copying, Couple Kissing, Crazy, Crossdressing, Crushes, Crying, Cum Eating, Cumming On Food, Cumming Together, Curious Exploration, Cute, Cute Ending, DOA - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Day At The Beach, Death Threats, Denial of Feelings, Detention, Developing Relationship, Doggy Style, Doubt, Doubt In Trust, Drama, Drama & Mystery, Drama & Romance, Eating out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Escape, Ex, Exhaust Pipe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Exposing Secrets To Each Other, Exposure, Face Punching, Failed Relationships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Falling out, Family, Fanfiction References, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Tension, Fingerfucking, Fire, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flavored Lube, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Forced Bonding, Forced Secret Exposure, Forced Sex, Forced To Choose Next Victim, Foreign Object Impregnation, Foreskin Play, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Funeral, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Gift Giving, Going Down On A Gearstick, Graffiti, Greenwood, Greenwood High, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Hatred, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexuality, High School, Homecoming, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Teenager, Homosexuality, Hooded Figure - Freeform, Hopeful Ending, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, Injury, Innocence, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Investigations, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kinks, Kissed Whilst Drunk, Kissing, Kissing Couple, Kitchen Ladies, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian fingering, Licking, Licking Bus, Light BDSM, Lightning - Freeform, Locker Room Exploration, Long, Loss, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love/Hate, Lovers Fight, Lovesick, Lovesickness, Lube, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Male Exploration, Male Friendship, Male Heterosexuality, Male Homosexuality, Male Tension, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulation, Masturbation, Masturbation In Gym, Masturbation in Boys Locker Room, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Misunderstandings, Morgan Freeman - Freeform, Moving On, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Sex Positions, Murder Mystery, Mutual Exploration, Mutual Masturbation, Mysterious Figure - Freeform, Mysterious Hooded Character, Mysterious Hooded Figure, Mysterious Hooded Villain, Mystery, Night, Night School - Freeform, Nipple Flicking, Nipples, No Lube, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Nosebleed, Not Officially Broken Up, Notes, Object Penetration, Obsession, Office Sex, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Ookie Cookie, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, Out of the closet, PEG - Freeform, Pain, Panic, Party, Partying, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Pegging, Pegging Sexual Partner, Penetrating A Bus, Penetration, Penis Bleeding, Penis Measuring, Phone Code Breaking, Pineapple On Pizza Argument, Pineapple pizza, Pizza, Pizza Argument, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Playing With Each Other's Dicks, Plot, Plot Twists, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Monsters, Pokemon References, Precum, President Barack Obama, Pride, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Punching, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped Whilst Drunk, Realization, Rebound, Red - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Hoodie, Relationship(s), Religion, Religious Conflict, Return, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Revelations, Riding, Romance, Rough Sex, Rubbing Bus, Running, Sad, School Dances, School Excursion, School Fight, School Punishment, School Threats, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret Exposure, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secret Sexuality, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Fisting, Separations, Set in America, Sex, Sex Education, Sex Toys, Sex With Chopsticks, Sexual, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Identification, Sexual Questions, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Sharing secrets, Shipping, Shower Sex, Sibling Relationship, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Soggy Biscuit, Spanking, Spying, Spying On Boys, Standing up, Strange Alliance, Strange Sexuality, Strap-Ons, Suicide, Support, Surprise Birthday Party, Surprise Pairing, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Surprising Gift, Swearing, Sweat, Teamwork, Teasing, Teen Angst, Teen Party, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Tension, Terrorizing, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Game Goes On, Theories, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome, Throat Slash, Torture, Tragedy, Trapped, Tricked, True Love, Twinning, Uncircumcised Penis, Unconfirmed Break Up, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Unique Sexuality, Unknown Ally, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Rubbing, Vaginal Sex, Vehicle Penetration, Vehicles, Victimisation, Victims of Non-Consensual Foreign Object Impregnation, Waiters & Waitresses, Walks On The Beach, Waterboarding, Weather, Wet Dream(s), Wheelchair Sex, Who, Window Smashing, Work In Progress, Wrong, Yellow Hoodie, a lot of cum, ambulance, ass, ass grabbing, asthmatic character, body bag, bullied, climax, coming clean, confined, corndog, couples, cum, discussion about sex, ear biting, explicit - Freeform, farewell, female heterosexuality, forced decisions, forshadowing, hung, kicked out, kicking, killer, lgbtq character(s), lying, male characters, mlp, my little pony - Freeform, naughty girl, quiz, reunited, revealed, saliva, school sex, sleeping, small dick, surprise, surprise return, sweethearts, terrible weather, thick, wet, why, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 76
Words: 138,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuodAuctor/pseuds/QuodAuctor
Summary: A teenage girl named Jessica Orbeck falls in love with a school bus, whilst an unidentified sexual predator is victimising students. No one's secrets are safe.





	1. Back To School

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my original fanfiction, I will - hopefully - be posting at least one chapter each week.  
> Occasionally I may post chapters whenever, but don't count on it.  
> Chapter posting will last until the story is over (of course), but I may add additional special chapters after (such as a chapter dedicated to Christmas - even though the most of the main characters would hate it).  
> All listed tags will be in the story at some point, as well as other tags that haven't been added yet due to spoilers or stuff I want to stay hidden until later.  
> There are more relationships, but I want them to not be listed until they are mentioned or occur in the story.  
> Keep in mind that the story has a rather slow start-up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the town of Greenwood, where Jessica Orbeck and her friends attend high school like any other ordinary bunch of teenagers. Well, at least Jessica was ordinary at first...

Less than two months ago, Jessica thought she was like any other grade ten student. Well, at least until she met the love of her life. Its name was Busulon. It was a peculiar love interest, not even Jessica could predict their relationship. Although, to be honest, this goes for most relationships. Besides who loves who, the only other thing that runs Greenwood High’s social hierarchy is popularity. Yes, so unpredictable. For Jessica, a socially inept ‘sophomore’, popularity is crucial. But, who could blame her?  
Now that school was back in action, Jessica knew she could reset her social status from last year – a cringy My Little Pony lover. Although this secret that Jessica held close to her strange heart was well hidden, at least until Phil Baset happened. He was another MLP fan who backstabbed Jessica due to her defeating him in a MLP quiz face-off for the title of ‘M-L-Queen’, which is known by MLP lovers as the most respectable title in the magical pony world. In the real world, the title was given to a laughing stock. And that’s exactly what happened to Jessica, plus some mockery.  
As for this year, she held high hopes of success, and perhaps that might just have happened.


	2. The Midnight Impregnator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica awakes to vibrations of pleasure, and reminds herself of how much of a pest her friend, Ethan Samson, is.

Jessica awoke to the faint sound of something vibrating. Her thoughts from last night re-entered her mind, causing a wisp of excitement that made her smile. She sensed that today was going to change her life forever.  
“Uh” Jessica coughed in surprise, only just noticing that her social media feed was overflowing. They all read a similar caption: ‘Emily Ayrton has been impregnated with a very cold object!’, but Jessica had no idea what that meant, so she planted her face back into her Spiderman pillow, only to instantly get back up, as there were more vibrations…  
She chuckled to herself, only just now realising that she left her vibrator inside of herself all night. Finally deciding to get out of bed, Jessica put on her leopard-print leggings, to whom her one of her best friends, Ethan, classifies as ‘cougar pants’. Ethan was a strange friend, who said the weirdest shit that Jessica had ever heard. He was known by others for his bizarre clothing choices and opinions. To Jessica however, he was known for his insane nicknames that he gave to people, they were special nicknames, ones that spread like viruses. They acted as if once they were heard by someone, then they too had to use the nickname that Ethan had ingeniously invented on the victim. Jessica is one of his victims, and to be exact, his most unfortunate one. She carried the most insane amount of nicknames that you could ever imagine! From Jibbles, which would literally mean anything in the world, to JessiCarly…yeah. But, those two cannot compete with the ‘descripticas’. Which are basically describing words or emotions put at the front of Jessica’s name, and so far Ethan has come up with: Clumsica, Stressica, Sleepica, Wetica, Gigglica, Threatica, Guessica, Hungrica, Slutica, Sadica, Boredica, Annoyica, Molestica, Stalkica, Pestica, Companionica, Strangica, Tiredica, Bullyica, Sillyica, Smartica, Stupidica, Sickica, Flirtica, Scaredica, Disgustica, Happica, Energetica, Sneezica, Sassica, Lickica, Grossica, Hugica, Harassica, Nagica, Feelica, Abusica, Funnica, Spoilica, Hateica, Failica, Kissica, Punchica, Slapica, Smellica, Hornyica, Loudica, Messica (thank Tina for this one), and of course… Aggressica. Jessica hated them all, but ‘Aggressica’ is the one that she has a passionate hatred for. Mostly because it is the most used, and heard of out of the ‘descripticas’. But, this soon changed after Ethan met Busulon.


	3. Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica arrives to Greenwood High for the first day of school, and falls in love at first sight.

It’s now time to enter the prison known as ‘school’. Jessica had butterflies and one contraceptive pill in her stomach, as she knew that anything could happen today. And that’s exactly what did.  
“Hey Aggressica” grinned a very familiar face.  
“Oh, hey” sighed Jessica, it was Ethan. At this point Jessica already felt like today was going to be miserable thanks to Ethan and his nicknames.  
“Did you hear about what happened to Emily?” inquired Ethan.  
“Yep” replied Jessica, who was uninterested in the topic.   
Ethan began to mumble more information and gossip about Emily as Jessica’s mind was beginning to wander off in search of attractive and at least potential partners. She found none, absolutely none… well, not until she saw it. A majestic creature, with a fresh coat of yellow paint, four glistening hubcaps, a big-lipped bumper, and utterly clean windows.  
“Why are you staring at a bus?” interrupted Ethan with a confused frown spread across his face.  
Jessica continued to stare at the bus, undisturbed by what her friend had to say.  
“Aww, did JessiCarly just fall in love with someone?” teased Ethan, who dismissed the idea of Jessica staring at a bus, and replaced it for Jessica seeing someone who she loved.  
“Y-Yes, yes actually” stuttered Jessica in reply to Ethan’s teasing.  
She continued to stare at the bus, until it left her view, leaving her to stare blankly into the air. She was still bewildered by this occurrence.  
“Well, that’s a first…” blatantly mumbled Ethan.  
“Oh, shut up” grumbled Jessica, who is clearly annoyed by Ethan’s comments.  
“Woah Aggressica, calm down!” pleaded Ethan.  
“Don’t tell me what to do!” demanded Jessica as she stormed off, leaving Ethan alone with his nicknames and look of regret. Shortly afterwards, the bell rang. Although it was time for her first class of the year, Jessica had only one thing on her mind: To see that sexy-son-of-a-bus again, no matter what.


	4. Easy In, Easy Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica gets hit-on, and goes to the bathroom where she encounters her friend, Emily Ayrton, being awkward in a stall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (30/11/2018) - Edited a lot of the chapter for reasons such as: grammatical errors, adjusting sentences, or for more context.

“Hey girls, I’m Mr Scribe” introduced Jessica’s teacher as he lifted his leg up to the nearest desk – that is, of course, being occupied by a girl.  
Jessica was too overwhelmed to acknowledge the teacher’s greeting, that damn bus had taken over her thoughts. She needed to calm herself down.  
“Excuse me sir, may I be pardoned from class?” asked Jessica, who decided to head to the bathroom to gather herself and her thoughts.  
“Sure thing” replied Mr Scribe as he gestured a ‘call me’ signal to Jessica as she got up and left the classroom.  
“What a creep for a teacher” Jessica thought to herself as she left the class.  
…  
Up ahead, Jessica caught sight of the bathroom doors that she hadn’t seen in a whole summer.  
As she got closer Jessica could hear squelching noises. Although she found it weird, Jessica reluctantly pushed the door back, it creaked as if its age had finally caught up to it. The sound sent an eerie echo through the whole washroom. As if responding to the door’s cry, the squelching sounds came to a stop.  
“Wh-Who-Who’s there?” stuttered a faint, yet alarmed voice out from one of the bathroom stalls.  
Although Jessica felt uncomfortable, the awkwardness that lurked within the bathroom didn’t stop her. Even after almost instantly regretting her decision to continue in, Jessica’s curiousity was intrigued by the mysterious voice. The flats of Jessica’s shoes click-clacked against the black and white tiles of the room as Jessica glanced to her right. Two sinks stared back at her, the closest of which was occupied by a lone bag – a bag completely covered by small Pokemon monsters to be exact. To Jessica’s left she saw three stalls, and the furthest one appeared to be occupied.  
“Who are- is this… is this ‘S’?” called out the voice, as it tried to form a coherent sentence with the suitable words.  
“What, no? It’s me, Jessica Orbeck” stated Jessica, who was beginning to question the other person’s sanity.  
There was a click of a lock as they opened their stall door, and popped their head out in curiosity. It was Emily Ayrton.  
“Oh, hey Emily” greeted Jessica, who didn’t expect this confusing voice to belong to her seemingly confident friend.  
“He-Hello Jess” replied Emily, whom upon closer inspection, Jessica realised, was terrified.  
“So, uh, why’d you ask me if I was…” Jessica paused as she questioned if she heard Emily correctly, “’S’?”  
“Can I…tell you something?” mumbled Emily.  
“Well, does it answer my question?” frowned Jessica, trying to piece this whole event together.  
Emily nodded slowly.  
“Sure, go ahead then” replied Jessica, who didn’t know what to expect Emily to say.  
“You’ve heard about the ‘thing’ inside me…right?” asked Emily.  
“Yeah…” answered Jessica, awkwardly.  
“Well, I think it’s getting smaller inside me” worriedly replied Emily.  
Jessica looked to her feet, she had nothing to say, despite being extremely disturbed.  
“And, whoever did this to me left a note for me…” continued Emily, not acknowledging whether or not Jessica wanted this conversation to continue.  
“Well, what did it say?” interrupted Jessica, whose curiosity peaked at the mention of a note.  
Emily, didn’t respond, and instead chose to outstretch her right hand, which clasped something within her nervous, sweating fingers.  
“Here, read it” finally answered Emily, who then proceeded to unravel her hand to reveal a small piece of paper.  
Jessica took the paper, and began to recite the note.  
“It may be ice, but it’s still not as cold as your heart. <3 - S” she mumbled.  
“I don’t know how to respond to this…do you?” asked Jessica.  
Emily’s face went pale in discomfort, but Jessica couldn’t tell if it was in response to how Jessica reacted to the note.  
“Just don’t talk about this to anyone. Please do this for me” pleaded Emily as she snatched the note back off of Jessica.  
Jessica said nothing as she watched Emily proceed to grab the bag covered in Pokemon monsters before she headed for the exit. Just as Emily reached the door, she shivered and let out a short grunt as something fell to the ground beneath her.  
The wet slap of the object hitting the ground took Jessica by surprise, whilst Emily looked down, for mere seconds, before realising what is was. Emily let out a disturbed whimper before she dashed out mortified. As for Jessica, it took further inspection for her to realise what the object on the ground was.  
“Oh!” exclaimed Jessica as she realized what she was staring down at. It was a small piece of ice, just like this ‘S’ person had stated in the note, except it had one sloppy addition – mucus.  
Forgetting both her desire to see the bus again, and also Emily’s plea to not tell anyone, Jessica pulled out her phone to text Tina, her closest friend. She couldn’t keep the freak-ride of events that just happened in the girl’s bathroom to herself.  
Tina replied almost instantly, and suggested to Jessica that they should meet up in person to discuss this situation further.  
Jessica let out a sigh as she put her phone away. First class hadn’t even ended yet and this day was already something out of a nightmare.


	5. BFFs And OMGs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica meets up with her best friend, Tina Tower, to discuss what just happened in the girl's bathroom; whilst another friend overhears the girls' conversation and decides to join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (30/11/2018) - Edited a lot of the chapter for reasons such as: grammatical errors, adjusting sentences, or for more context.

“Over here Messica!” called out Tina, who seemed distracted. Jessica sighed from hearing yet another one of her ‘descripticas’ that Ethan had come up with.  
“So, why’d you want to meet here?” questioned Jessica as she watched Tina lower her head to the floor and then to a row of books.  
“Heh, look they have ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ here, our parents would ask us to keep reading it at school if they found out” chuckled Tina, who was distracted by the two’s families being obsessed with the highly erotic book series.  
“Tina! What’s up, was this whole thing with Emily too disturbing?” Jessica questioned further, as she tried not to imagine an image of the sloppy, ice thing in her mind.  
“No, it’s not that…wait, no I mean, it is partly, but not that…it’s just that my, uh, bus driver was actually a suicidal maniac, wh-who chose to drive the bus that I took every day last year off of a cliff” admitted Tina with a weak exhale as if all the weight on her shoulders had been removed.  
“That’s not great, at least you weren’t on there” smiled Jessica in reassurance.  
“But what if I was on the bus when he did that?” cried out Tina, who tried to hold back tears as her shoulders tensed up.  
“Hey, hey, hey! Tina calm down, it never happened and never will happen…okay?” reassured Jessica, yet again.  
Tina’s shoulders loosened at Jessica’s calming words. She was beginning to become an expert at assisting Tina with her quirk to easily, but also constantly, overthink and overreact to issues or tasks.  
“What’s up, you two?” intruded a third voice, that sounded rather intrigued by the current conversation.  
“Oh, hey there Ethan” greeted Tina with a sniffle.  
Jessica didn’t reply, and instead she chose to look down, still ashamed of what she said to Ethan at the front of school.  
“Jibbles, it’s okay, I forgive you for what you said to me earlier today” explained Ethan, with a smile.  
“What’s this?” asked Tina, who forgot about her own drama.  
“Nothing Tina, don’t worry, but hey, what were you two talking about before I got here? Was it something about Emily?” questioned Ethan, as he looked for answers.  
“You’ve heard about something being inside her, right?” checked Jessica, before continuing.  
Ethan said nothing as he nodded.  
“Well I found out that it was a piece of ice, but don’t start imagining me inspecting her vagina, it fell out of her when she was walking…this ‘S’ person’s a monster” sighed Jessica as she tried not to remember the sight in her mind.  
“Well that was disturbing to say the least, thanks Grossica” stated Ethan.  
“Yep” agreed Tina, who had her eyes closed, as if seeing anything would make her picture the sight.  
“So, what did you mean by ‘S’?” asked Ethan with a frown.  
“’S’ is the person who did this to her,” answered Jessica.  
“I doubt that ‘S’ is their actual name, I think they want to stay anonymous, it’s the only way that makes sense, especially since they literally just sexually assaulted someone” explained Tina, who’d already thought of this whole situation a lot, despite being told just recently too.  
“Yeah, that’s true, but why just ‘S’?” questioned Ethan, but before anyone else could reply the bell to signal lunchtime went off. Although, Ethan’s question did make a point, why were they called ‘S’?


	6. Touched By An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica meets up with her lover and names them.

It was finally the end of school for the day, and nothing interesting happened after the whole ‘Emily event’ in the toilets. Although, Jessica didn’t care, all she wanted was to see that sexy bus again. Now the day was turning dusk as Jessica awaited the return of the school buses. Sounds from the humming and heaving of multiple engines grew louder as bright lights approached the school fence, and just as Jessica was expecting, they were the buses. Now their drivers were finally disembarking them for the day.  
“Ugh… about time those slowpokes got their booties off of those seats.” whispered Jessica to a bush that had already gone to second base with her. Jessica spied on the drivers as she watched them walk off to their own vehicles, but she recognised one of them, it was Tina’s dad, however she chose not to question this as she knew Tina’s dad probably chose to replace Tina’s old bus driver. With cramps forming in her feet, Jessica finally decided that the coast was clear, and begins to approach the buses, but she turns around only to say,  
“Sorry, but I’m taken Bushie.” to the bush who was being blown around by the strength of the late evening wind. Bushie looked upset due to Jessica’s sudden decision to get up and walk away from it, but it didn’t give up and released one of its leaves that followed the wind. It managed to land right in front of Jessica’s left foot, as if one final attempt to bring Jessica back…but, it failed. Jessica sighed and as she turns herself back to the buses as she pulls out her flashlight. She turns on her light source to see a bright yellow-white colour. Now accompanied by this light, Jessica begins scanning through the buses to find the ‘one’. Her flashlight reflects back at her, but this time it’s brighter, so Jessica decides to take a closer look at this bus and almost instantly realises that it is the bus!  
“We finally meet again,” smiles Jessica, who is staring intently into the bus’ tail lights, and she does this for several minutes. Finally she works up the courage to make a move on the bus. Jessica makes her way to the left side of this bus and begins to run her right hand along the side of the bus’ sleek, metallic structure. The smooth feeling it gives off makes Jessica instantly ‘get off’ until she is only left with tingly feet and hands as a direct result from all of the excitement that one touch gave her. To Jessica’s amazement, the bus’ left headlamp indicates once, so she takes this as the bus’ way of telling her that it too enjoyed the intimate sensation that Jessica had created with her right hand.  
“Sooo… what do I call a handsome spunk such as yourself?” inquired Jessica. There was no response from the bus so Jessica put it upon herself to name the bus. For inspiration she decided to look at the bus’ number plate. The number plate has the word ‘bus’ above the actual ID, which was ‘U10N’. Jessica starts to mumble ideas to herself,  
“Busuten…Busten?” she shakes her head in displeasure, then as if a lightbulb when off in Jessica’s brain, she exclaims,  
“Busulon!”… and thus began the love story of a bus and a girl.


	7. Please, Do Talk About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica has a sex-ed class with a very strange teacher and organises a group get-together at Tina's house.

He put his leg on the closest desk and leaned in.  
“Now girls, I want you to know that boys have urges now that they’re teenagers. Urges that can result in making another human grow inside your body’s, however these boys’ urges can be prevented by saying one simple word, this being ‘no’,” he leans in even further, “If a boy goes against your answer and proceeds to,” he clears his throat, “touch you, please feel free to,” he adjusts the leg that he is using to lean, and also clears his throat again, “seek me for ‘guidance.” he decides to return his leg to the floor, and is now pleased by his lecture.  
Jessica, Tina, Emily and another friend, Rebecca, are all sitting around a table that is close to Mr Scribe.  
“Excuse me Mr Scribe, but did you just try to sugarcoat sex?” questioned Tina, who was visibly annoyed by Mr Scribe’s lecture.  
“Well firstly young lady, I did not sugarcoat it, and why are you so angry?” respond Mr Scribe.  
“I’m angry because you only talked about a male-female sexual relationship, like what about all the other sexual relationships?” stated Tina, who was ready to pounce out of her seat to attack Mr Scribe.  
“That’s because there is only one sexual relationship, that being between a male and a female,” replied Mr Scribe, who now satisfied by the conversation left to go put his leg on a desk that had a crowd of girls surrounding it. Tina, on the other hand, wasn’t satisfied, and wanted to attack the teacher, but before she could, Emily diffused the situation by a change of topic – a very juicy topic at that.  
“So Rebecca, how are you and Garry?” asked Emily, making Tina return to her seat to hear more, “Have you two done it yet?” continued Emily, who was enjoying this topic. Rebecca however, wasn’t and wanted the conversational topic to end.  
“Hey Emily, how about we don’t talk about this, especially here” commented Rebecca.  
“Fine then, let’s talk more about this at my house tonight” suggested Tina, who both just joined in on the conversation and didn’t want it to end, but knew Rebecca would become agitated if it did continue. Jessica, who hadn’t said anything during this class finally spoke,  
“Well, I’m up for it” she stated.  
“Same” agreed both Emily, but also reluctantly, Rebecca, who felt pressured into joining in, but also knew that she’d be the only one there to defend her relationship from lies, rumours and theories.  
The bell to leave class rings.


	8. My Name Is Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica meets up with Ethan after the sex-ed class.

“Oh, hey Ethan,” calls out Jessica after seeing Ethan just exit the classroom full of male students. Ethan was accompanied by Garry, the tallest friend in their group. His hair was a shaggy, light brown that went down to the ends of his ears. He always wore checkered shirts, but occasionally chose to wear striped shirts, and the colour of said shirts never mattered and thus, his colour scheme of his closet varied from hectic blue checker with pink to purple and yellow stripes. His lanky legs hid behind navy blue jeans that went all the way down to his white and red sneakers.  
Today was one of Garry’s ‘occasional’ days, the colouring of his chosen striped shirt is a light purple and white, long sleeve. Jessica decided to take her eyes off of Garry to avoid thinking about what he and Rebecca ‘do’ to and with each other. As soon as she frees her eyes from Garry, the locked onto Ethan’s, who’s eyes were locked onto Jessica’s. His hazel eyes stopped looking at Jessica, and changed focus to Garry, who gestures to Ethan with his right hand that he’s leaving, assumedly to go see his girlfriend. Ethan started approaching Jessica as he calls out,  
“Hullo, Aggressica!”  
“Finally, it’s about time you responded to my greeting” smirked Jessica, slightly disappointed.  
“Oh, sorry Disappointica…” apologized Ethan, “so what did you call my name out for? Do you need something, Needica?” continued Ethan.  
“Well, I was just wondering what your last class was about, because mine was about sex” stated Jessica.  
“Same, but I love how they only separated the students into the two apparent genders” Ethan answered sarcastically.  
“Omg, I know right! What about sexual relationships? Did they only talk about male-female ones?” questioned Jessica.  
“Oh my lord, yes, but how funny was it when they tried to sugarcoat sex!’ exclaimed Ethan.  
“That was so hilarious, and we had Mr Scribe, so he made it ten-times more awkward when he leaned in on us with his crotch. Too bad I won’t have to deal with this whole ‘sex’ thing” Jessica said shyly.  
“Wait what? Jessica hold on, are you trying to tell me that you’re lesbian?” questioned Ethan. Jessica looks down in embarrassment, only just realising that Busulon doesn’t have a specific gender.  
“Um, Quietica?” Ethan mumbled, interrupting Jessica’s thoughts.  
Jessica looks back up to examine Ethan as a way to change the topic. She sees a huge textbook titled ‘The World of Entomology’ being hugged to Ethan’s chest.  
“What’s Entomology?” Jessica asked, trying to sound curious in order to avoid the mention of her sexuality, and furthermore her somewhat odd relationship with a school bus.  
“Oh, umm, well you see,” Ethan chuckles to himself whilst trying to find an explanation to Jessica’s question, “it’s a section of Zoology that focuses on insects, and it’s what I need to ace in order to pass Biology” concludes Ethan, who then looks down to Jessica for understanding, and by this point Jessica only nods to hide her confusion.  
“But, enough about me. Soo, was there something you wanted to admit to me before?” asked Ethan through his hazel eyes.  
Jessica however, didn't reply, and could feel herself breaking underneath the pressure of her newly gained secrecy. She begins shuffling away from Ethan until it is obviously noticeable, and by that point Jessica starts running away.


	9. He Can Fantasise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica runs into her friends, Garry and Rebecca, after trying to ditch Ethan, who is being a pest - yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter update!

Jessica’s upper-neck length, straightened hair flowed through the stale, teenager-smelling air as she ran down one of the school hallways. Some of her dark drown, bob-cut hair pressed against her lips, and with little effort, she blew it away. Jessica turned around, managing to catch a glimpse of Ethan’s plain white t-shirt beneath his crystal-blue, unbuttoned, denim shirt, which he chose to fold at his elbows. She could make out his long beige coloured pants amongst the forestry of legs, and occasionally sighted his burnt-orange backpack bobbing up and down with every running-step he made. Ethan’s light grey beanie, which only revealed his pushed-to-the-left-side fringe, which is an ever so slightly lighter dark brown hair compared to Jessica’s. The beanie mimicked his backpack’s movement, but stayed loyal to his head, and stayed attached.  
Jessica’s breathing began to grow heavier and louder with each new step. She turned to face the direction she was running in again. Then she saw Garry. Jessica knew it was too late to stop crashing into the unsuspecting Garry, who was too busy making out with a girl. In a last ditch effort to degrade the force of the impending collision, Jessica outstretches her arms. During this, she notices a hole in the left sleeve of her long sleeve shirt, which is patterned along each sleeve in a variety of horizontally stiped cyans, blues, grays, and lighter blues.  
They collide, but Garry, like a stone-cold statue remains standing there like nothing happened, whilst Jessica falls onto her thick ass, which provides somewhat cushioning for her fall. Garry stops making out with the now identifiable girl, Rebecca.  
“Woah, watch it Clumsica” comments Garry as he looks down at Jessica.  
“Sorry, it’s just that Ethan was annoying me again, so I tried to run away from him and…well you saw what just happened” apologises Jessica as she recollects herself and stands up to see that Garry is already back to making out with Rebecca, acting like nothing ever interrupted them. She can feel her face turning red just from witnessing the couple making out. Her eyes begin to examine her surroundings in order to identify where they are in the school. Jessica notices that Rebecca is leaning up against her locker, which Jessica uses to confirm that they’re in Hall-E. She looks to Garry and Rebecca in hopes that they’ll stop making out seeming that their friend is standing awkwardly in front of them, but they show no interest in stopping. A now bored Jessica decides to entertain herself by fiddling with the hole in the left sleeve of her shirt, causing it to rip open even more. The sound of footsteps growing closer take Jessica’s attention away from her sleeve.  
“Aww, too bad poor, little Lesbica won’t get to taste Garry’s lips like Rebecca can” whispers a teasing Ethan - who’s trying to avoid both Rebecca and Garry over-hearing him – as he is convinced that Jessica is in fact a closet lesbian.  
“Oh shut up” Jessica says furiously, which manages to interrupt Garry and Rebecca’s make out session.  
“But we weren’t talking, Strangica” giggles Rebecca, who’s neck is covered in hickies. Garry, whilst admiring his girlfriend, nods in agreement.  
“Gabecca, JessiCarly was talking to me” clarifies Ethan.  
“Gabecca?” questions Garry.  
“Yeah, that’s my ship-name for you and Rebecca” states Ethan proudly.  
“Really, cause that sounds like some weird-ass name some Christian parents would come up with” smirks Jessica, who finds this sassy comment as her way of getting back at Ethan for annoying her.  
“Ethan, did you just make that up just then?” questions Rebecca as she rolls her eyes in disapproval of the ship-name.  
“Maybeeee” replies Ethan, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Anyways, Ethan, what were you annoying Sassica for?” asks Garry, wanting to change the topic.  
“Well, you see…Closetica, is totally a closet lesbian” theorises Ethan. Instead of replying verbally, Jessica punches Ethan in the shoulder.  
“Aggressica” says Ethan, Rebecca and Garry, all in unison.  
“Listen, just picture this: you and Rebecca, having a one-on-one moment together, just one small, innocent kiss… and then you’re hooked for good!” fantasises Ethan, who begins to smirk off into the distance as he imagines it.  
“Um, did I consent to you involving me?” questions a slightly annoyed Rebecca.  
“You need to stop…” urges Jessica.  
“And anyway, the closest thing to a female that I’d make out with is my body pillows of female anime characters” continued Rebecca, who began blushing.  
“Oooh, so it’s Tina that you’re into” claims Ethan as he continues to theorise.  
Rebecca squeezes out of the sandwich that Garry and her locker had formed around her, and approaches Ethan to get closer to him.  
“Listen to what Jessica said, stop” advises Rebecca as she pokes Ethan in the forehead.  
Now out in the open, Jessica finally had the chance to examine Rebecca, who’s bright, crystal-blue hair came down to her shoulders. As for her clothing, she was wearing a burnt-red dress that came down to their knees, her shoes were plain black, button-ups, and the socks were knee-high purple and yellow checkered. Garry, who was starting to get impatient due to the lack of Rebecca’s lips being on his. He lightly grasped his girlfriend’s right hand, and began to pull her away. Rebecca looked up at her tall boyfriend, smiled lovingly and gave in. Gabecca walked off hand-in-hand as they walked off aimlessly, only caring about if their lips stayed connected as they walked.  
“As I was saying…” continued Ethan.  
“Nope” interrupts Jessica.  
Just as Jessica stops Ethan from rambling on about his fantasies of his female friends, the Principal’s assistant approaches them.  
“Hey Glinda” greets Ethan.  
“Excuse me Ethan Samson, but just because I’m your mother’s sister, it doesn’t mean you can call me by my first name at school. So it’s Miss Norton to you” clarifies a rather unpleased Miss Norton.  
“Was there something you wanted to tell us?” asks a curious Jessica.  
“Ah, yes, Principal Connaway would like to see you in her office as soon as you can, Miss Orbeck” answers Miss Norton.  
“I’ll go see her now, Miss” says Jessica.  
“Oh, and Ethan, remind me to bring a crowbar to school tomorrow to separate those two lovebirds, Miss Frit and Mr. Jones”  
“Do you mean Gabecca?” questions Ethan.  
“Um, I think who your nephew means is Garry and Rebecca” states Jessica.  
“Yes… those two…” shudders Miss Norton, who begins to question what those two have already done together.  
Miss Norton stops herself before she can think about it any further, and walks off to attend to her next assignment as Principal Connaway’s assistant.  
“Well, I’ll take this as my queue to leave too, I’ll see you in Math, ok?” organizes Jessica.  
“Sure, catchya later” farewells Ethan.


	10. Principal's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica has an awkward encounter in the Principal's office and goes to the girl's toilets to recuperate after the ordeal. Jessica talks to the now calmer Emily outside the girl's toilets where Jessica meets Emily's 'twin', Sierra Shepherd.

As Jessica approaches Principal Connaway’s office door the temperature feels like it rises slightly. Ignoring this change, Jessica proceeds to knock on the door. No reply. Jessica knocks again. Still no reply. Losing both her patience and her lunchtime, Jessica boldly decides to open the door, not knowing what a huge mistake she’s just about to make.  
The stuffy room creaked open to reveal moist steam, a mixture of sweat and condensation, and two sweat-glistening meaty-bodies rubbing up against each other like scouts use sticks to start bonfires. The hairier body untangled its upper-limbs from the sweaty heap and placed them onto the other body’s bouncing lumps on the upper-chest region, and began to squeeze. The nipples of the said lumps were semi-erect, and continued to harden as the pressure from the other body’s hands grew stronger. Their pace grew faster as the long black hair from the body with the lumps fell out of their hands and gently floated down against their lumps and shoulders. The one with their hands on the lumps began to furiously lick up – and basically almost eat up – the sweat covered skin of the one with the lumps. The hairier body adjusted their legs so that both theirs and the body with lumps’ legs – which sat on the hairier body’s legs – were comfortable. The body with long, black hair and lumps began to bounce tirelessly on the other body, causing their lumps to bounce even more furiously then the rest of the body.  
A drop of sweat above Jessica gave in to gravity and plummeted into Jessica’s right eye, which was too busy being fixated on the clump of meat known as two bodies. In pain Jessica took her eyes off of the bodies and began rubbing her right eye in displeasure.  
The body with the lumps began to moan and groan, but Jessica couldn’t see why.  
“Yeah, you like that don’t you?” grunted the body which took a break from licking up the drops of sweat from the other body, and was instead focused on the furiously bouncing lumps.  
“Oh, FUCK YES DADDY, MORE, MORE…MORE!” shrilled the body with the upper chest lumps.  
In reaction to this commented Jessica managed to swiftly blink away the sweat in her right eye, only to realise that the density of the steam in the room had increased enough to be considered a sauna.  
The body with the lumps started to decrease in bouncing speed as Jessica noticed that their hair had become extremely damp with sweat during the time that Jessica was blinded.  
“You know… that I’m younger… than you, right?” questioned the hairier body in jolts of grunts.  
“Shut up and FUCK ME Michael Scribe!” urged the voice from the body with lumps, and damp hair.  
Jessica blinked in confusion, only just realising that the hairier body belonged to Mr Scribe.  
Suddenly Mr Scribe’s body began to convulse at the hips and groin.  
“Here come the girls, Connaway” groaned Mr Scribe, who started to heavily exhale after every breath he took in.  
Now acknowledging the body with lumps, and long, damp hair as Principal Connaway’s, Jessica began to creap backwards in a tippy-toe fashion.  
“OOOOHH, Michael, this is a lot of ‘girls’, the condom might explode at this rate” stated the voice of Principal Connaway, as she focused her eyes on something near Mr Scribe’s groin. Jessica closed her eyes, hoping that her ears would stop listening to the adults having sex inside school.  
“OH JESSICA ORBECK” exclaimed Principal Connaway. Jessica’s eyelids burst open in shock of being caught.  
“Wha-?” exclaimed the also surprised voice of Mr Scribe.  
“It’s…uhh- did you just come in?- What have you seen my dear?- We were just testing Michael’s- um, I mean Mr Scribe’s waterworks down below- that’s all, yeah. That’s all” lies Principal Connaway as she retrieves her partially damp clothes at such a speed that Jessica’s eyes cannot keep up.  
Jessica checks on Mr Scribe, who appears to be already dressed, as if he’d been prepared for this situation before it even happened. Mr Scribe says nothing as he and his completely sweat-ridden clothes exit the room at the speed of light.  
“I, uuh, just entered?” says a bewildered Jessica, as she re-enters the steamy office.  
Principal Connaway begins to act like nothing ever happened between her and Mr Scibe. Jessica looks at Connaway’s clearly visible pink-laced cup-F sized bra on top of her suit. Principal Connaway notices Jessica’s gaze, looks down, widens her eyes until they’re almost falling out, and then looks back up at Jessica and gives off a very nervous smile.  
“Sooooo, you and Phil Baset… will there be any problems this year?” shakily questions Principal Connaway.  
“N-No? We dealt with all of that drama last year, Phil gave in and let me be ‘M-L-Queen’” clarifies Jessica awkwardly.  
“Well, from what I heard, he was very reluctant in his decision to do so, just tell me if he’s harassing you in any from or manner this year so that I can deal with him as soon as possible” assures Connaway.  
“I will” confirms Jessica, as Principal Connaway gestures Jessica to the door. Jessica obeys, and retraces her steps to the door to the room. Principal Connaway picks herself up and walks up to Jessica, but struggles as she put her high heels on the wrong feet.  
“I’m always here for you’ reassures Connaway before she gently pushes Jessica out of her sauna-like office.  
Jessica collapses on the toilet seat of her chosen toilet stall.  
Her hands begin to shake to the sudden realisation that she just witnessed one of her teachers and the principal ‘getting it on’, and begins to quietly sob into her hands.  
Clock, clock, clock.  
The sound of moderately-high heels entering the toilets disrupts her sobbing, but keeps her head hidden within her hands. The owner of the heels slides a note underneath Jessica’s stall door. Jessica picks up, what she assumes to be a supportive ‘girl-to-girl’ note, only to find…  
“Two’s amazing, but three’s a crowd, sorry hun. – S”  
Jessica blinks her eyes in amazement and shock. Is this the ‘S’ person who impregnated Emily with a piece of ice? Who is it? Jessica realised that this is her chance to catch the pervert, and launched herself at the door, only to realise that she forget that she locked it when she first entered.  
Clock-click, clock-click, clock-click.  
The sound of running heels ceased the moment of possible revelation to ‘S’s identity. Still filled with some determination, Jessica unlocked the stall door, and rushed outside the toilets after ‘S’, but sees no one running away from the female toilets.  
“Hey Jessica,” calls out a familiar voice, “over here hun!”  
Jessica looks in the direction of the voice and sees Emily Ayrton.  
“Emily, how are you?” asks Jessica, as the two approach each other from the opposite ends of Hall-B.  
“I’m doing fine actually, but it’d really ruin my day if you’ve told anyone about my toilet incident, or anything about ‘S’? Although you haven’t, right?” continuously questions Emily, who starts to appear worried.  
“Of course I haven’t Emily, what kind of a friend would I be if I did?” Jessica says, reassuring Emily.  
“You’d be a terrible one” laughs Emily, who seems to believe Jessica.  
Jessica starts to laugh with Emily, but quickly stops, and shortly after her, Emily does. The two stand there in awkward silence watching other students go on with their teenage lives. Suddenly Emily spots something to her displeasure.  
“Ugh, look who it is, my copycat” sighs Emily in displeasure as she points out a girl with the same backpack and necklace as her so that Jessica can see the girl too.  
“I mean, you two are both just Pokemon monster fans” Jessica says bluntly.  
“It’s called ‘Pokemon’, and no, she calls me ‘Twinnie’” clarifies Emily, who is still looking at the other Pokemon fan in displeasure.  
“She’s even starting to wear the same clothes as me!” exclaims Emily.  
“Oh, really? Haha, that’s actually hilarious, it’s like you two were meant to be the same” laughs Jessica, who’s finding this drama very refreshing compared to what she witnessed at Principal Connaway’s office.  
“Trust me when I say this, but that girl is literally dead to me” Emily says coldly.  
Suddenly the girl that they’d been eyeing spotted them looking at her, and in that instant, began approaching them.  
“Hi Jessica, I don’t think you know me, but let’s change that! I’m Sierra Shepherd, it’s nice to finally get to talk to you” cheerfully greets Sierra.  
“Hi Sierra, and don’t worry, Emily was just telling me all about you and her” greets Jessica.  
“Oh she was? Well that’s very nice of you Twinnie! Gosh, we’re both just so nice, aren’t we? We’re basically destined to be twins!” giggles Sierra as she grins at Emily.  
“I’m not your twin, you just copy my in everyway pos-“ begins a now furious Emily.  
“Alright,” Jessica says, grabbing Emily’s left arm, “well, it was nice to finally meet you face-to-face, Sierra, but Emily and I have to go to our next class early. So we better head off now, sorry!” apologises Jessica as she hurries Emily and herself away from Sierra, taking a right turn down to Hall-C.


	11. Bite Your Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone spills the beans that Jessica swore to keep secret, causing Emily to become angry, and Jessica to feel guilty, but not for the spilling of the beans.

“Jessica, I swear you’re a lifesaver, I owe you my life!” smiles Emily in gratitude. Jessica smiles back at Emily, but her face begins turning red, realising that Emily will hate her guts if she finds out about Jessica spilling the beans to Tina, and also to Ethan through accident.  
“Listen, it really wasn’t that much…” kindly argues Jessica.  
“It was to me” admits Emily as she admires Jessica’s deep brown eyes. In return Jessica examines Emily, only just noticing that both Emily and Sierra share the same breast-length, sandy blonde hair. Emily’s denim jacket glided swiftly through the air as the two friends continued walking down the hall, as the highest button stayed firm, keeping the jacket on Emily as she walked with her hands casually cushioned in her jean pockets.  
“Hey Em, are you ever going to change your full denim look for something different?” asks Jessica, changing the topic. Emily fiddles with the lowest button on her denim jacket, only now realising that Jessica was aware of her denim obsession.  
“Well, it probably won’t be long until my tots’ bestie, Sierra, will copy my clothing choices too hmm?” sarcastically, yet worriedly replied Emily.  
“Probably…” agrees Jessica.  
“She already copied my hair, I mean it’s just getting to the obsessed stalker stage…surely I can get my boyfriend to stop her?” questions Emily, as she day dreams the possibility.  
“Wait, what? You have a boyfriend and you didn’t tell me?” exclaims Jessica, “Nice one Em” she continues, nudging Emily in the process.  
“And before you ask, yes he is the cutest” states Emily.  
“Tsk, well don’t just tease me, who is the lucky guy?” pleads Jessica.  
“Jason Matthias” smiles Emily as she thinks of him.  
“Wait, you mean that Jahovah’s Witness kid?” questions Jessica disappointedly.  
“Yep, that’s him. Besides, he really is amazing, like truly. We really hit it off when he visited my house to teach me about God and Jesus, but don’t get me wrong, I just couldn’t resist watching those thick lips of his flutter about as he mumbled on” Emily says, complimenting Jason.  
“Soooo, he didn’t get you to become a Jahovah’s Witness?” quizzes Jessica.  
“No, we came to the agreement that I will become one, but only after our relationship becomes more serious and that’s even if we keep dating” blushes Emily.  
“Righto” says a slightly confused Jessica, as she walks right into an oncoming girl.  
“Ugh, watch where you’re going…Clumsica” snickers the girl in displeasure as she flicks some of her loose orange afro curls out of her eyes and into the direction of Jessica’s face.  
“Oh…sorry Jennifer…” sincerely apologises Jessica, trying to not start a fight in the middle of a school hall.  
“Yeah, well maybe next time put those eyes of yours to use, and get out of my way, hoe!” screeches Jennifer as she storms off in a fit of rage.  
“Oh god, there she goes, in another one of her ‘Jennifits’ as Ethan used to call them when they dated” Jessica says in a displeased manner as she rolls her eyes.  
“Wait, you mean that’s THE Jennifer Meridew?” questions a shocked Emily.  
“Yep, that’s her, Em, and she’s the second person I’ve run into today, not to mention that they’ve both called me ‘Clumsica’ right after the collision” clarifies an annoyed Jessica.  
“I just can’t believe that Ethan dated that…that bitch” admits Emily. Jessica shrugs in response, and somehow notices both Tina and Ethan inside a classroom chatting to each other.  
“Speaking of ‘The One with Terrible Taste in Women’, there he is, right there, in that classroom” points out Jessica.  
“Let’s go see what those two are talking about” decides Emily.  
The two girls enter the classroom to hear Ethan and Tina mid-discussion.  
“Tina, you really should tell me why your old bus driver decided to kill himself” urged Ethan. Emily looks to Jessica for answers, but Jessica shakes her head.  
“I’d prefer not to…sorry Ethan” apologises Tina as she denies Ethan’s request.  
“Really guys? You’re talking about the deceased suicidal bus driver again?” complains Jessica.  
“Come on, please? I just want to know out of curiosity” pleads Ethan, but Tina shakes her head in denial.  
“Anyways, Tina, I saw your dad driving a bus…is he a bus driver now?” asks Jessica, grabbing Tina's attention.  
“Oh, ok, I’ll answer this one question, but only this. Ok, so my dad is the new bus driver of my new bus-“  
“New bus? What?” questions Emily, who is completely in the dark on what is being discussed.  
“Yeah, my bus driver, well the old one, committed suicide by driving the bus off of a cliff with him inside it” clarifies Tina.  
“Wait, so why is your dad now a bus driver then? Does he want to kill himself too?” asks Ethan jokingly.  
“No, but he wants me to feel safe by becoming my bus driver so that I won’t have to worry about potentially being on-board the bus the next time I have a suicidal bus driver” answers Tina. Jessica starts connecting the dots, and comes across a shocking realisation.  
Busulon is obviously a new bus, as seen from its sexy paint-job and stunning exterior condition. Is Busulon the replacement bus of the one that was assumedly destroyed thanks to the suicidal bus driver? If so…that that’d mean…  
“Wait, Tina, do you know the number plate ID of the bus you take to school? If so, what is it?” desperately questions Jessica.  
“Umm… yeah, I do. It’s U10N…why?” asks an incredibly confused Tina. Jessica’s jaw flings open, now speechless to the confirmation that she is sexually attracted to the bus that her best friend takes to and from school.  
“W-why exactly is this relevant and at all important to anything?” questions an obviously confused Ethan, who appears to be trying his best to connect the dots. Everyone sits in silence, staring at Jessica for an answer, but she cannot even bear to think about how she will explain her situation of being sexually attracted to a school bus to her friends.  
“Ah yeah hey guys, sorry for the late greeting. Oh! And Emily, it’s great to see you hun, how’s things holding up?” asks Tina, who sounds incredibly awkward due to the intense silence, but begins to relax as her topic-changing question manages to begin to break the ice of silence.  
“Jessica…you told her about me?” questions as slightly furious Emily.  
“N-no, no, no…it was all over social media, on every platform too…I don’t know who originally posted this information, but that’s how she, and everyone else knows” Jessica says, trying to clear up Emily’s confusion.  
“Emily, Jessica’s telling the truth” confirms Ethan. Jessica looks at Ethan and nods to him as a thanks.  
“Yeah, well you’re still the one who told me about Emily’s incident inside the toilets” clarifies Tina, causing Jessica to glare at her in annoyance due to the revelation of Jessica’s secret, that she had been concealing from Emily.  
“What the hell Jessica, you told Tina? What about Ethan? Did he know or did another person just find out?” questions Emily angrily.  
“Yeah, um I knew about it…” admits Ethan, as Emily glares at Jessica in anger.  
“But-“ begins Jessica.  
“But, it was an accident, I walked in on their conversation at the library” clarifies Ethan, which slightly calms Emily down.  
“Yeah, only Tina was supposed to know, please you have to believe me, Em” pleads Jessica as she tries to regain Emily’s admiration of her before this was revealed.  
“How could you do this to me? You were my lifesaver…” grumbles an upset Emily.  
“And besides, Ethan did contribute a good question to our conversation about this before. Like why would someone call themself ‘S’?” questions Jessica as she desperately tries to change the topic.  
“Well, I don’t care why they’re called ‘S’. I need to figure out who she, he, it, bitch, pervert, whoever it is did this, and stop them before they make someone else their next victim” states a suddenly concentrated and determined Emily. Ethan looks at Tina, who looks at Jessica, and all three of them are confused by Emily’s sudden change in tone and attitude that they’re all speechless.  
“Goodbye, and don’t come looking for me” determinedly farewells Emily as she exits the room and leaves the view of the trio still inside the classroom. Jessica’s stomach begins to churn as the guilt floods into her, corrupting her once positive mood into a depressed one.  
“I don’t know what to say…” admits a confused Ethan.  
“…should we be proud of her sudden change in personality and determination?” questions an also confused Tina. Jessica says nothing as she too exits the room. She realises that she needs to be forgiven, but not by Emily, but by herself, and decides to head to Busulon for consultation.  
“Hey, wait Jessica, where are you going?” questions Ethan, who at this point had run up to the classroom door, to call out to Jessica, but it was no use.


	12. If These Trees Could Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica meets up with Busulon and things get raunchy.

Holding back tears, Jessica hurriedly walks in the direction of where the school buses are parked. Thinking only of her mistake of ever falling in love with a school bus, she begins to slowdown her pace. Her cheeks begin to feel the flow of salty tears running down them. She inhales the air around her, basically gulping it up instead of the natural breathing in technique.  
“Oh-Em-Gee, check out the My Little Pony lover, like she’s totally messed up!” snickers a high pitched voice.  
“Becky… that’s a bit harsh” says a relaxed voice, defending Jessica.  
“Shane! Did you just oppose me?” questions the voice, whom Jessica assumes belongs to the girl named Becky.  
“Babe, come on…” pleads Shane, whilst Jessica begins recollecting herself. She can hear the sound of footsteps growing closer to her with every step.  
“Ugh, there he goes again… Andrew, you’re his best friend. Can’t you talk some sense into him and stop him from helping every girl that he sees in distress?” complains Becky.  
Jessica turns to face the direction of the footsteps, and rubs her eyes in adjustment to see an athletic boy with blonde hair in a quiff hairstyle approaching her.  
“Hey, uh, Jessica right?” asks Shane.  
“Yeah, that’s me” sniffles Jessica, who begins to blush.  
“Are you alright, Jessica?” enquires Shane as he runs his right hand through his hair to adjust his quiff.  
“I think I’ll be fine, thanks for checking on me though. It was very sweet of you” Jessica says shyly, trying to hide her bright red cheeks.  
“It was my pleasure” smiles Shane, revealing two giant and adorable dimples.  
“Thanks Dimples, I can see why she likes you…” admires Jessica, not realising that she was talking aloud.  
“Thanks Jess” quietly laughs Shane, hearing Jessica’s admiration of him.  
“Oh, I!” begins Jessica, but Shane walks away smiling and waving goodbye.  
Jessica stands there blushing for several more moments, until she finally decides to continue on with her plan. She takes a right and begins to walk down the last hallway until the parking lot. As Jessica walks down Hall-B, she recognizes Sierra sitting on a bench outside a window. Sierra is twirling her hair just like Emily would, with the exact flirtatious flair and everything, right in front of Jason.  
“Cheat much?” questions Jessica as the brightness of the sun reflects off of a car’s bonnet and connects with Jessica’s line of sight, blinding her.  
Not stopping to look back at what she’d just questioned, Jessica continues walking down the hall. She places her hand on the long metallic bar of the door. Jessica begins to think of what she’ll say to Busulon as she presses down on the bar. More light blinds Jessica as she walks out onto the parking lot.  
“Okay, all I have to do is say ‘Hi, babe, we’re over’” Jessica says, trying to assure herself of the simplicity of saying words to a bus.  
The wind begins to pick up as it blows Jessica’s bob-cut hair back and forth. Loose leaves from the old trees begin to fall all around Jessica. A leaf hits her square in the face, and she freaks out as she slaps her face in an attempt to remove the lifeless attacker. An onlooker gasps from witnessing Jessica attack the leaf, and in response to the sudden sound Jessica looks up to find the onlooker’s location. However, all is not what it seems, and much to Jessica’s shock, she witnesses the onlooker humping a bush. The onlooker realises that they’ve been spotted, rip up the bush, that they’d been humping, out of the ground with their sheer adrenaline-powered strength, and flee their scene of the crime. Jessica runs up to where the onlooker was.  
“Oh, Bushie, no!” cries out Jessica as she stands there miserably watching the thief flee with Bushie in their hands. She looks around for help, but there is no one.  
Realising that she’s powerless to do anything in this situation, Jessica wipes the shock off of her face and goes to find Busulon once again.  
Almost immediately after returning to her mission to find Busulon, Jessica sees it glistening a bright yellow reflection at her.  
“Uhm, hi again…” begins Jessica as she continues to approach Busulon.  
Jessica looks around nervously looking for any more onlookers.  
“You see, I think we got a bit ahead of ourselves. Like maybe we should just be…friends, you know? Just like Tina and I are, we’re just friends, friends that both want to ride you…but in different ways…so maybe I should think of you how Tina does. Like an ordinary bus” awkwardly suggests Jessica.  
Suddenly Busulon’s headlights begin flashing both of the indicators immediately after each other in quick succession.  
“Oh, oh ok, ok!” exclaims Jessica.  
Busulon’s headlights stop to listen to Jessica.  
“What am I thinking? How can I not love something as hot as you?” Jessica says, arguing to herself.  
This time both of Busulon’s windscreen wipers start activating, and begin to wipe the already incredibly clean windows.  
“Is that- wait, you agree?” questions Jessica, causing the bus’ windscreen wipers to wipe even faster.  
“Well, I guess it’s settled. We won’t stop our relationship. It’s was a stupid idea, I’m sorry babe” apologises Jessica, which resulted in Busulon’s windscreen wipers coming to a halt.  
“Damn, why is everything you do just…just so goddamn sexy?” Jessica admiringly complains.  
Busulon’s door suddenly opens, and comes to a slow, but sensual stop, indicating it’s finished.  
“Oh, alright. I’ll treat us both to some more quality ‘time’ together” smirks Jessica as she grips on of Busulon’s bars which help passengers both board and disembark it.  
Jessica begins to sexually rub her hand across the bar, still gripping it.  
“Oh! You’re so thick! What a big boy you are!” exclaims Jessica as she begins to rub her gripped hand across the bus’ bar even faster.  
“Oahhh” grunts Jessica, beginning to feel tired from the fast movement. She stops, and decides to enter Busulon, finding its smell even more sexually attractive than she expected.  
“My turn” Jessica says, giggling at the thought. She grabs the nearest stability poll for passengers to grip on a rocky ride, and begins to rub herself against it.  
“Oh, Busulon! It’s going to be a rocky ride!” groans Jessica as she begins to move herself up and down the poll.  
Jessica begins to contribute every ounce of energy within her to rubbing against Busulon’s poll. The bus begins to shake, as Jessica’s vagina quivers. Jessica starts to groan and moan with every new movement, her mouth salivates immensely. She opens of saliva filled mouth, extending her tongue and placing its wet surface all over the poll. The metallic tastes the poll gives off only supplies Jessica with more energy for her to use. Her rubbing actions intensifies to its highest potential, as her tongue drenches the poll in even more saliva.  
“Oh yes! Yes, Busulon, yes!” cries out Jessica as her rubbing slowly comes to a stop, and retracts her tongue back into her mouth. Jessica collapses onto the nearest seat she can find. Feeling exhaustion kick in, her eyes begin to flicker as they fight off the need to sleep and regain her energy. Clasping one of Busulon’s seatbelts in her left hand and clenches the cushioning of a seat with her right, as if it was Busulon’s ass, Jessica falls asleep smiling.


	13. 'S' Is For Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'S' reveals that they know about Jessica's love life, whilst Jessica meets up with some of her friends to go to Tina's house for the group get-together.

The sound of freedom rung throughout the school grounds, waking Jessica from her slumber.  
“Hrnggh, is it time to go to next class already?” groaned Jessica as she looked at her phone to confirm the time.  
“Oh shit! Three o’five? What the hell? How could I sleep through the rest of school?” questioned Jessica, not remembering that she stayed up until 4am playing with her purple, ribbed, eight-inch vibrator both last night and the night before.  
Jessica’s confusion came to a sudden stop after hearing the fleeing sound of footsteps.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck! No one can see me like this” panicked Jessica as she fumbled to recollect herself after the terrible blunder she’d made from falling asleep inside of a bus.  
“What the hell was I thinking? That ‘S’ creep could’ve done what they did to Emily, but to me…” realised Jessica as she clutches her vagina in reassurance that it wasn’t messed with.  
Jessica’s pocket began to vibrate. It was her phone.  
“Forgetica, did you actually stay true to one of those stupid descripticas that Ethan made and forget about our plans tonight?” – Tina  
Jessica blinked away her forgetfulness, as her eyes adjusted from sleepiness to shock. Jessica replied, asking Tina if she was still at school. Tina responds, telling Jessica that she’s in front of school with the lovebirds. Jessica makes her way to the front of Greenwood High, as she questions if Tina meant Garry and Rebecca. Pushing through protruding branches of the oldest oak tree in school grounds, that a girl had been seen having sexual interactions with, Jessica emerges out on the other side of the tree to see two figures. One of these figures stood on both of their feet, but somehow had a third foot protruding out. Upon closer inspection Jessica realised that this figure was in fact two figures, Garry and Rebecca. The other figure, now identifiable as Tina, waved at Jessica.  
“That was fast Jessica, it’s almost like you were just at the parking lot” commented Tina.  
“Yeah, well I wasn’t. Oh, and I see that by ‘lovebirds’ you meant Gabecca” said Jessica.  
“Did Ethan seriously invent a ship-name for them?” questioned Tina.  
“Yep. Sooo, are we waiting on anyone else?” asked Jessica, as she inspects Gabecca, noticing that Garry was somehow still able to be on his phone whilst making about with Rebecca.  
“Yep, Ethan and Emily, both of which still haven’t replied to my texts” sighed Tina, as Jessica received another text.  
“Damn, I never expected you to be bus-sexual! – S” mumbled Jessica as her eyelids widened enough for her eyes to practically almost fall out.  
“Um, were you saying something Jessica?” wondered Tina.  
“Wha-uhh, nooo, no not at all” lies Jessica.  
“Right?” questions Tina, who begins to grow suspicious of there actually being something wrong. Jessica frantically looks for something to change the subject to.  
“So, Rebecca, what were you just saying?” asked Jessica, causing Rebecca to practically sputter as she went in for another full on tongue-to-tongue kiss with Garry.  
“Hun, does this look like talking to you?” Rebecca comments sassily.  
“I mean…” begins Jessica.  
“Yeah, that’s how Slutica wants to see you ‘talk’ to her” teases the snarky voice belonging to Ethan Samson.  
“Ugh, speaking of the Nickname-Demon…” points out Rebecca, who’s finally distracted from making out with Garry enough to turn and face Ethan.  
“Hey now, chill” pleaded Ethan.  
“Actually, that’s probably best guys. Your lips have had enough action tonight” added Tina.  
“Yeah, I’ve got something else up my sleeve, or should I say my pants, for us two tonight” jokes Garry.  
“Wow, the Ga’ and ‘Becca to the Gabecca two-man ship have both spoken now, what a rare site to see!” exclaims Ethan.  
“Stop being a dick, Ethan” sighed Jessica.  
“Anyways, what exactly are we waiting on?” questioned Ethan.  
“Supposedly Emily, but she’s probably already at Tina’s house” theorised Rebecca.  
“Actually, you’re probably right Rebecca. The phone service out at my house is pretty sketchy, so she mightn’t have gotten the messages that I sent her” agreed Tina.  
“Yeah, and it’s getting kinda dark out here” states Jessica.  
“Alright, it’s decided then, let’s get a move on. One thing, Garry do you think we can talk your car?” asked Jessica.  
“We certainly can, it’s just in the school parking lot, come on” clarified Garry, gently grabbing Rebecca’s hand. Whilst Tina walked up and grabbed Jessica’s hand. Ethan awkwardly shuffled along with the girls, still smirking at the idea of shipping two of his female friends.  
“I knew it” whispered Ethan teasingly into Jessica’s right ear.  
“Oh shut up Sams-“ begins Jessica as she turns to Ethan, only to pause after catching a glimpse of a hooded figure hiding behind a nearby tree. Jessica stops in response, causing a shockwave of the rest of the gang to also come to a stop.  
“Jess?” “Uh, you ok?” “What, Jess?” “Really, Pausica?” questioned everyone, but Jessica, in unison in their own unique way of questioning.  
“Guyyyss, there’s an extra pair of eyes on us…” whispered a distressed Jessica, as she continued to stare at the figure, who still lacked any clue of being noticed by the gang.  
“I don’t see anything? What?” questioned Ethan in utter shock at the occurrence, not realising he was practically shouting. Which caused the hooded figure to loudly flee their, once, hiding spot out of a mix of embarrassment and shock.  
“Well, we certainly all heard that” blatantly admits Tina.  
“I’d prefer not to die tonight”, jokingly states Garry.  
“So how about we get a move on?” exclaims Rebecca, causing everyone to speed up in pace.  
Once everyone was inside Garry’s silver, beaten-up, bomb of a car, Garry took no time to start up the car and get on the road to Tina’s house.


	14. Fresh Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica meets new people, who have unexpectedly gate-crashed Tina's house. The night takes a turn for the worst when Jessica gets a bit tipsy, and it doesn't get any better from then on.

As the group inside Garry’s car pull into the driveway of Tina’s garage Jessica notices Emily and Jason walk out of the front door and onto the front porch.  
“I found Emily” stated Jessica, who seemed more focused on finding out why Emily’s boyfriend was at Tina’s house as well. No one replies, hinting to Jessica that they too want to know why Jason is here. After getting out of the car, Jessica immediately becomes anxious.  
“Why the hell did you invite her?” questioned a furious Emily, who, through her tone, gave off the impression of a lawyer questioning the opposition.  
“I ran into her after you and your friend, Jessica, spoke to her. She seemed a bit upset, and was hinting at it was because of something you said. So I brought her here to clear things up with you so that you two can be friends again” clarified Jason caringly.  
Jessica and the rest of the group of friends who’d just arrived continued to approach the porch where Emily and her boyfriend were, but kept quiet as they did so. A shadow spying through a window of the house catches Jessica’s eyes, but, realising that it’d been seen, the shadow almost instantly vanishes from the window.  
“Jason, I know you mean well, but I don’t like her, and don’t want to have to put up with her standing in a corner making everything awkward for everyone else” reveals Emily, who’s beginning to sound slightly upset over this whole ordeal.  
Suddenly the front door on the porch of Tina’s house opens up to reveal another teenager.  
“Sorry to interrupt you cuties, but I hope you don’t mind me doing this, but I’ve invited a bunch of others over to join us and our fun-filled night!” exclaims an excited Sierra, as she exchanges glances between Emily and Jason. Emily frowns, as Jason’s lip show worry, but quickly changes to a grin. Jessica’s jaw drops in shock of the reveal.  
“Great! Thanks Si-“ began Jason.  
“You invited Sierra?” questioned Tina and Ethan in unison.  
“Oh yay! You guys finally arrived!” exclaimed an overly excited Sierra, as Jason and Emily turn to face the group.  
The sound of more cars growing closer to Tina’s house interrupted everyone as they watched the cars pill into the front yard. One dark blue car came so close to Jessica that she jumped back out of fear of being run over.  
“Hey now, Jumpica, there’s no need to be scared, it’s only me!” called out the driver of the dark blue vehicle, as he hopped out of the car to reveal his athletic physical build and jock attire of the Greenwood High’s Giraffe team jersey, which accurately had the logo of a green giraffe on the center.  
“Ugh, really Sierra, why Cody Hoppins?” questioned Emily.  
“Oh Emily Aryton, don’t be such a whinny downer, Cody is super fun! Just like me!” laughed a girl with a dark brown afro with an accompanied dark skin tone.  
“Beth, how about you leave the talking to me” ordered Jennifer Meridew.  
“What about me, like, I’m a totally great speaking person” giggled Becky as she admired herself through the pocket-sized mirror she was holding in one hand, whilst the other arm was wrapped around her boyfriend, Shane. Despite him being an unwanted guest, Jessica smiled at Shane, as she waved a small greeting.  
“Um, no, not you, especially not you, Becky Summerville. I’d suggest you keep those pretty, little lips of yours shut, or I’ll have to stitch them shut” snapped Jennifer ending with an evil smile.  
Behind Shane, Jessica recognised the teenager that Becky whinned to earlier today, Andrew. He had a messy, red mop for hair, but showed confidence to be up for anything. A real party-guy in Jessica’s eyes. More people arrived before Jessica could examine Andrew any further. The school photographer, Ryan Lopez, was one of them, and presumably here to get photos for the yearbook.  
“Hey Sexica, smile for the yearbook” smirked Ryan as he took a photo of Jessica before she even react. "Wha?" questioned a shocked Jessica. "Damn, what a stunning photo of your double-chin, well more than double, but still" laughed Ryan at the newly made photo. Jessica’s face went red from embarrassment of seeing the photo that Ryan took of her.  
“Thanks, asshole” muttered Jessica, as she glared at him as he practically slithered away from her.  
“Oh my gosh, that loser who cosplays came” whinned Becky as she stared in disgust at a male teenager, who was dressed casually and wasn’t cosplaying as anything.  
“I- I’m not-“ begins the teenager who apparently cosplays, but backs away to avoid any more embarrassment.  
“Sammy Reed is such nerd, like who’d ever date someone like that?” questioned Cody.  
“You think that’s a nerd? How about Bob Dennis?” laughed out Jennifer as she pointed out a teenager with thick glasses.  
“Ew. Hello, Evilica” greeted the snarky, yet grouchy, voice of Phil Baset as he pushed past a bunch of other teenagers to get up to Jessica's group.  
“Oh, I didn’t expect your M-L-Peasant face to be here” teased Jessica, who was annoyed by the appearance of Phil Baset.  
“Oh great, another pony-lover to make this party even worse” commented Jennifer sarcastically.  
“Shut up Jennifer, you used to like My Little Pony too. So you have no say in this” defended Emily as she left the porch and approached the new arrivals of the party.  
“Listen up bitch, if I were you, I wouldn’t want to be caught dead in denim” smirked Jennifer as she judged Emily’s choice in clothing.  
“I don’t think you should be judging my clothes hun, have you looked at yourself recently?” grumbled Emily as she glared at Jennifer.  
“Wait, look who it is, the not-so in the closet lesbian” exclaimed Beth as she pointed out a girl behind Tina. Tina looked at where Beth pointed, but mistook it as being directed at her, and blushed.  
“Oh my gawd, Tina Tower, move your silly, red face out of the way so I can see the lesbian!” shouted Becky. Tina moved out of the way, now sighing in embarrassment from her misunderstanding.  
“God, even her name is ridiculously lesbian-like, ‘Gey Phistor’, like who the hell names their child that and doesn’t expect them to be a gay-fister” loudly laughed Jennifer as she held herself back from snorting as she laughed.  
“Oh hey, Marvin” greeted Rebecca as she detached herself from Garry’s lips, choosing to finally speak for the first time after getting out of Garry’s car.  
“Oh, Rebecca, hey, how are you?” greeted Marvin charmingly.  
“Alright, I think everyone who’s coming is here now” stated Andrew before Rebecca could reply to Marvin. Garry drew Rebecca back in to his focus and lips, as they returned to making out.  
“Yep, great, and now they can leave” loudly shouted Emily so that everyone could hear.  
“How about no one leaves, and we all have a giant, mad rave all night long?” suggested Cody forcefully.  
“Or, I could just call up my parents and shut this whole thing down before it even gets started? So I suggest everyone who just arrived, leave now” stated Tina.  
A wave of disappointed moans and sighs broke out as everyone, reluctantly, begin leaving the not even started party.  
“You’ll pay for this, bitch!” shouted Jennifer in Emily’s face, but Emily remained unaffected by Jennifer’s intimidation technique.  
Ethan smiled admiringly at Tina and Emily for their defensive stance against who Jessica saw as the ringleaders, Jennifer and Cody. As he did this he didn’t notice the Sammy, who was walking as he was distracted by his phone, accidentally walk into him.  
“Oh, sorry” apologised both the boys in unison. After hearing each other mimic each other by accident, they smiled in a relatable sympathetic way.  
“Hey, uh, do you want to hang out?” suggested Sammy shyly to Ethan. Ethan looked down at the ground as a means of displaying his consideration towards the offer. Then he turned to Jessica and Tina.  
“Uhm, yeah uh, it’s alright if I just go hang out with Sammy Reed for a while, right? I’ll definitely be back later tonight to chat with you guys, so can I go?” checked Ethan as he turned to smile at Sammy.  
“Um, sure?” questioned Tina as she looked to Jessica for agreement.  
“Yeah, go ahead Ethan” approved Jessica, as she watched Ethan and Sammy wander off to what was assumedly Sammy’s car.  
“So Tina, I thought your family was off doing one of those cult readings of Fifty Shades of Grey with Jessica’s family at her house? I doubt that they’d sacrifice their cult reading time for stopping a party run by teenagers, right?” questioned Emily.  
“Yep, that’s exactly right Emily, they are, and would never leave their cult reading early to stop a party. I just used them to threaten Jennifer and Cody’s army” admitted Tina.  
“Speaking of which, thank god I’m not staying at my house to have to listen to them graphically discuss and admire Fifty Shades of Grey” sighed Jessica.  
“Does anyone know where Sierra went?” asked Tina as she surveyed the front yard for Sierra.  
“I saw her run off crying into the house” revealed Jason.  
“We should probably go look for her, and apologise to her, and get her to apologise for her mistake” reluctantly suggested Emily, knowing that even though she hated the thought of this, her boyfriend would love it.  
“That’s a very kind idea Emily, God blesses you and Jesus smiles over you from the Heavens” preached Jason is happiness.  
“Oh fun…” muttered Jessica quietly enough for only Tina to hear her comment.  
Everyone entered Tina’s house one-by-one. Immediately feeling warmer than when they were outside. The warmth somehow manages to make everyone, but Jason, forget about their search for Sierra, as they all take a seat inside the lounge room.  
“Ok, well I’m going to go find Sierra and talk to her about how she’s feeling as well as tell her that she did nothing wrong, as she had only good intentions” clarified Jason as he began walking up stairs to find Sierra.  
Jessica awkwardly smiled and waved goodbye to Jason until he wasn’t visible.  
“Em, how the hell are you into him?” questioned Jessica.  
“Yeah, sorry Emily, but I have to agree with Jess on this one” agreed Tina.  
“Hrmhmm” mumbled both Garry and Rebecca, as they made-out, as a means of showing their agreement to what Tina and Jessica said.  
“See, even Gabecca agrees” added Jessica.  
“Guys come on, you barely know him, and besides this night isn’t about inspecting my relationship, but Garry and Rebecca’s” urged Emily.  
“You mean Gabecca” clarified both Jessica and Tina in unison, causing them to laugh together.  
“Actually, I’m bored of their relationship already, I mean all it is, is just tongue-intercourse. They’ve probably done nothing further than that” stated Tina.  
“Yeah true…” admitted Emily.  
“So that’s why I bought alcohol instead of going to fourth session today, it’s time to get this party to the next level!” smiled Tina excitedly.  
“Oh, so that’s where you were…that explains a lot” admitted Emily.  
Several hours later.  
Jessica groggily awoke to the sound of a glass bottle hit the carpet of the lounge room. Her sleepiness vanished in seconds after remembering Tina say that she would kill anyone who got any alcohol stained into the carpet.  
“Hrngg, please don’t be noticed” pleaded Jessica as she placed a cushion over a drop of alcohol that had stained the carpet.  
Jessica rubs her head feeling a slight headache from her hangover coming along. Feeling even more tired than before, Jessica heads upstairs to fall asleep more comfortably. Tina’s door creaks open, and reveals Tina’s head as she pops it out to see Jessica rub her eyes in disbelief.  
“Jessica…can you come in?” asked Tina.  
“Mmhm” mumbles Jessica trying not to fall asleep.  
As she enters Tina’s room Jessica’s eyes adjust to the brightness. Tina approaches Jessica until their noses are practically centimeters apart. Jessica can smell the groggy, damp breath being emitted from Tina’s mouth. Jessica adjusts her sleeves in awkwardness from the situation.  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you…” begins Tina shyly.  
Thinking she knows the answer to Tina’s inevitable question, Jessica replies without even knowing the answer.  
“No, I don’t know where Ethan is or if he’s even here” groggily stated Jessica.  
Tina looks into Jessica’s eyes, smiling at her friend’s innocence. Whilst Jessica plays with her lower lip in obvious boredom.  
“Are we going to go find him. Like really? Do we have to? Let big-boy Samson be exactly that, a big-boy” commented Jessica.  
“Um?” questioned Tina, not realising how drunk Jessica could get.  
Tina gently grabs Jessica’s hand that is playing with her lower lip, moving it away. She then brushes Jessica’s fringe away from her weary eyes. Tina leans in as Jessica looks at the floor. Jessica never saw it coming.  
A kiss.  
A kiss of innocence.  
A kiss of-  
“Mchwa…uh wah was that? Wait, what the heckin’ heck is that?” questioned Jessica, almost instantly dismissing the Tina’s kiss, and instead stares at a pair of heels. Moderately-high ones.  
“Oh…the heels? They’re um, actually forget them. Jess, did you even realise what just happened between us?” asked Tina, slightly upset.  
“One of them is broken…like, like you were, uh, runnin’ in ‘em” groggily stated Jessica.  
“Jess! I’m serious! I just kissed you!” exclaimed Tina in desperation.  
“What? Oh that? Pfft, I know you were just practicing on me, you silly. Why do you need to get so worked up over it?” questioned Jessica, oblivious to anything that she had to think of.  
“Fine, yeah, that’s what I did…well then. Bye” awkwardly announced Tina, as she shuffled out of her own room.  
Jessica couldn’t take standing up any longer, and collapsed onto Tina’s bed, falling asleep almost instantly.  
Two hours later.  
The sound of voices shouting outside of Tina’s room, where Jessica once slept, awoke her. A drop of drool dripped out of her mouth and stuck to Tina’s pillow. Jessica hadn’t the care in the world for her drool, as the shouting was her one priority to allow her to sleep again. As she walked outside, she managed to recognise the voices as belonging to Garry and Rebecca.  
“Pfft, what are you two lovebirds arguing about?” blatantly questioned Jessica, causing the couple to stop arguing and stand there, worried about if she heard what they’d been talking about.  
“Uuuh, nothing” replied Rebecca, which made Jessica look up, only to realise that she cannot tell where they’re standing, as she can only see blurs due to her grogginess.  
“Oh so it is nothing, huh?” questioned a rather angry Garry.  
“Garry, we can’t do this now” pleaded Rebecca, as Jessica heard a door slam shut.  
“Fine” shouted Garry, as Jessica heard footsteps head downstairs.  
“Oh nice guys, good idea, water is a thing that I should go get” stated Jessica, not realising that she was literally talking to no one, but the air.  
Jessica then proceeded to head downstairs to find water, only to see a cup of what she assumed was water on the island bench.  
“Ah, thanks for getting me some” thanked Jessica taking a sip of the drink.  
Suddenly Jessica felt even dizzier, everything started to haze, blur and distort even more than before. Hands placed themselves onto Jessica’s shoulders, and guided Jessica upstairs and back into Tina’s room. The hands pushed, but practically shoved her onto the bed. Jessica lay on the bed on her back, her feet touched the floor of the room, as a hand not belonging to her ran up her legs. Another hand joined in, and together the hands pulled down Jessica’s orange nickers. The next thing she felt made very clear sense to her. It’s rough, yet salivated surface slithered onto Jessica’s vagina, then proceeded into the crevice. The lips of her vagina fought to stay together, but were broken apart by the strength of the intrusive tongue.  
“I…I wasn’t ready for this…” muttered Jessica as she began kicking the intruder as a means of defense.  
“Oww!” cried the voice of the offender.  
Suddenly the tongue left Jessica’s vagina alone, and the sound of fleeing footsteps soon followed. Unable to get up due to the extreme dizziness that Jessica now had, she passed out and her orange nickers stayed at her knees.


	15. That Sense Of Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes for Jessica.

Jessica awoke to her right hand clenching a seat, and the other grasping a seatbelt. She groaned at the annoyance of awaking uncomfortably, and sits up to adjust her weary head because of this.  
“Good morning, my sleeping beauty” greeted a deep, smooth sounding voice.  
“Is that Morgan Freeman?” questioned Jessica to herself.  
“No, it’s me” stated the voice as if they were trying to remind Jessica of their identity.  
“Who?” questioned a still confused Jessica, who by this point was exiting a bus.  
Jessica moved around the bus, taking note of the glistening hubcaps, utterly clean windows, and fresh coat of paint.  
“Ooh, you look mighty fine and stunning, as usual” complimented the voice that sounded a lot like Morgan Freeman’s.  
“Busulon… is that you talking?” asked Jessica after realising that she fell asleep inside of Busulon.  
“Well of course it’s me!” chuckled Busulon, as its headlights flicked to add to Busulon expressing its happiness.  
“But why do you sound like Morgan Freeman?” questioned Jessica.  
“I guess I just do, but that doesn’t matter to you, right?” laughed Busulon in reassurance.  
“No, not at all” smiled Jessica as she ran her right hand across the front of Busulon.  
“Babe, you know that tickles!” exclaims Busulon, as it tries to conceal the laughter in its voice.  
“Oh really, well how about I do it more?” smirked Jessica as she added her left hand to tickle Busulon more.  
“Betrayica, when were you going to tell us about this?” muttered Emily in hatred.  
Jessica stops smiling and her hands come to a stop, and her hands slowly slide off of Busulon. She turns around to see not only Emily, but Garry, Rebecca, Ethan and Tina all behind her. Ethan and Emily are sitting at opposite ends of a small, round table playing what Jessica assumes is a board-game.  
“You’re such a mess, or should I just call you ‘Messica’?” judged Tina, causing Jessica to stop observing Ethan and Emily, and to instead look at her best friend.  
From what Jessica saw, it was obvious that Tina was fully naked, with her hands covering her breasts, and her unusual hair length concealed her groin region.  
“Why are you naked?” questioned Jessica.  
“Because I exposed myself to you, and you treat me like I’m nothing, like it’s all a game to you, like this bus means more to you than I do” revealed Tina, who began clenching her breasts tight enough that they could pop out of her hands at any moment and be revealed to the world and the many, unsuspecting eyes that it contained.  
“Check and mate” smiled Ethan, making Jessica turn to him in confusion, only to realise that he was looking at Emily, awaiting her next move.  
“Why are you saying that? This isn’t even chess, this is scrabble, and you can’t just add an ‘s’ to a pre-existing word and announce that you’ve won the game” complained Emily, trying to work out Ethan’s madness.  
“Oh, but isn’t life just one big game with lies, power plays, and cheating in it?” challenged Ethan.  
“Gabecca, back me up on this” pleaded Emily, as Jessica looked up to notice that, like usual, Garry and Rebecca making out.  
“You’re right” agreed Rebecca, as she stopped making out with Garry to take a seat next to Emily.  
“I’m sorry, but Ethan’s right on this, you have to cheat to get anywhere in life, it’s that simple, Em” stated Garry, who then took a seat next to Ethan.  
“How about you guys smile for the camera?” grinned another voice as their face hid behind the sophisticated camera which took a photo of everyone.  
“Really Ryan? Right now, when I’m standing here naked and Jessica’s having fucking sex with a bus?” whinned Tina.  
“No, we haven’t had sex” clarified Jessica urgently, forgetting to question when the photographer arrived.  
“Not yet” added Busulon.  
“Who could’ve guessed that Little Miss Loser was dating a bus” smirked Jennifer Meridew as she came out of nowhere.  
“What a freak! Time to shut you down, you MLP thief” shouted Phil Baset, who was on a pony, which Jessica recognised as being from her favourite show, My Little Pony.  
“Wait, where’d Emily go?” asked a suddenly confused Ethan.  
“Oh Twinnie? She had to go take a break from all this nonsense, but don’t worry, I’m here now!” stated Sierra, who was suddenly where Emily was sitting.  
“Ugh, look who it is, that disgusting lesbian girl” complained Jennifer after noticing Gey Phistor walking away with Tina.  
Suddenly a car shows up out of nowhere and smoothly approaches them. It comes to a stop, and a figure emerges from the back right hand side of the car.  
“Uh, helloooo! Did somebody mention gay, or should I say, homosexual, without the presence of little old me in the sentence?” sassily remarked the figure as they swiftly strolled over to the group.  
“Wait, is that Kevin?” questioned Jessica.  
“If it is, then when the hell did Kevin come out? Like he was soooo closeted that it became obvious!” commented Rebecca.  
“More importantly, when did he move back to Greenwood?” questioned Ethan.  
Suddenly a black hoodie falls from the sky. Jessica is distracted by the hoodie, and when she looks up, both Tina and Emily have returned, but are poking their heads outside of Busulon.  
“Alright, who the hell owns this hoodie?” exclaimed Emily.  
“’S’?” suggested Jessica, causing everyone to stop and stare and her.  
“’S’…’S’…’S’…’S’…’S’…’S’” whispered everyone, but Jessica, in unison as they continued to stare at her.  
In response Jessica turned to Busulon for hope and reassurance. They stopped.  
“Hold me” cried Jessica.  
“Of course, my love” reassured Busulon.  
After huddling up to Busulon for some time, she turned back to face everyone. Only to realise that there was no one to face.  
“Where did they all go?” Jessica questioned as she returned to huddling next to Busulon.  
“Honey, why worry?” asked Busulon.  
“I don’t know” whispered Jessica, rethinking her values.  
“How about we do something to take away your nerves?” suggested Busulon.  
“Like what, Busulon?” asked Jessica.  
“Like sex” whispered Busulon.  
“Okay, where?” Jessica whispered back, but there was no reply from Busulon.  
Looking around for something to enact sexual intercourse with, Jessica decided to search for ideas inside of Busulon. She saw the polls, where she had rubbed herself against, but decided against doing that. Next Jessica inspected the seats, but felt no connection with them as they were all the same, and held nothing special to Jessica, other than being a part of Busulon. Although these seats proved unworthy, Jessica decided to explore the mystery called the driver’s seat. Acknowledging this location was such an excitement for Jessica. Her nipples were hard and throbbed with excitement, as her mouth watered graciously. She noticed the big, leathery steering wheel, but couldn’t decide on how to approach this beast that belonged to Busulon. Then it caught her eye. The steering wheel’s companion, the gear stick, and its giant, leathery knob.  
“Oh, Busulon, you’re a big boy” whispered Jessica sexually as she bit her bottom lip.  
“Don’t be too naughty” Busulon whispered back.  
“Only if you don’t be rough on me” giggled Jessica, as she began to slowly remove her orange nickers, only to realise that they were already at her knees. Jessica noticed this, but chose to ignore this as she couldn’t care less about them at this moment. She lifted herself over Busulon’s gear stick, and its ginormous knob. Her breathing began slowly picking up in rate, as her heart rate did. She gently pushed herself into the air through the strength in her arms, keeping her legs together in the air as a monkey does when it maneuvers itself with only its, very hairy, arms. Now above Busulon’s gear stick, Jessica gently and very slowly lowered herself onto it, feeling its slightly cold, leathery surface on her ass cheeks. She continued to lower herself, feeling her cheeks begin to spread a millimeter everytime she lets out another breath of air. Suddenly the gear stick feels as though it had shrunk in size, causing Jessica to evaluate what just had happened. The gigantic, leathery knob of the gear stick was now completely inside of Jessica’s ass.  
“Phew, ok” gasped Jessica, who had been questioning whether or not she’d be able to fit the gear stick’s knob inside of her ass.  
Now Jessica adjusted her positioning, as her arms had grown tired of supporting her full body weight. This new positioning was a squat, with both of her hands placed on the appropriately sided knees. She clenched the sides of her orange nickers with both hands as she lifted herself up, then back down. Jessica moaned with each new change in movement, which she continued to do so, even after beginning to feel pain.  
“Jessica” groaned Busulon.  
“Busulon” moaned Jessica.  
“No, Jessica” mumbled a voice that didn’t quite sound like Busulon’s Morgan Freeman voice, causing Jessica to open her eyes in shock, even though she didn’t realise that she had them closed.  
“No Jessica, it’s me, Rebecca” stated Rebecca.  
“Rebecca!” exclaimed a very shocked Jessica.  
“Yeah, me, and who’s this Busulon that you kept mentioning?” questioned Rebecca.  
“I was mentioning?” questioned Jessica for reassurance that she heard Rebecca correctly.  
“Yep, I’ve been hearing you moan ‘Busulon’ since I started watching you sleep” stated Rebecca.  
“You watched me sleep?” exclaimed Jessica.  
“I do that, so?” argued Rebecca.  
“Yeah, um, that’s a little creepy!” shouted Jessica.  
“Ugh, forget it, thanks for announcing to everyone else that I like to watch people sleep” grumbled Rebecca as she stormed out of the room where Jessica had been sleeping.  
“I was sleeping?” questioned Jessica, only just realising that she’d been having a wet dream of going down on Busulon.  
This realisation made her think even more. Her orange nickers and last night, did they happen? But before she could evaluate if those events were true she felt pains of discomfort coming from her groin.  
“This is a bit early for my period…” began Jessica, as she took off her orange nickers, which were somehow back around her crotch instead of being at her knees like she remembered they were last night.  
A feeling that she felt when she was using her vibrator came to her mind, penetration. Although Jessica couldn’t quite understand why she felt penetrated as she’d left her vibrator at her house, so she couldn’t have forgotten to take it out of her, like when she did on the first day of school. Then Jessica reached for her phone to use as a light to check if something got stuck inside of her. As she moved her phone down to her crotch she bumped her nickers, and a piece of paper fell out. Jessica picked it up.  
“Don’t worry Slutica, your secret is safe with me. – S” recited Jessica as she read the note.  
“Secrets? No!” uttered Jessica as she began to break down into tears to the realisation that ‘S’ knows about her and Busulon, and more…


	16. Bring Down The Hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to find out who did this to her, Jessica turns to her friends, who awkwardly find out the issue.

Reluctantly forgetting about the note’s presence, Jessica turned her head back down to face her crotch as the painful feeling lingered within.  
“First Emily, now me?” questioned Jessica fearfully.  
Jessica stood up to and put her orange nickers back on. The pain felt worse.  
“Did ‘S’ put one of those objects inside of me, like Emily’s? Except I don’t feel cold, so it cannot be ice like hers” theorized Jessica as she also thought of what to do next.  
After grabbing her phone, Jessica decided to head to the upper-floor bathroom of Tina’s house. She awkwardly shuffled out of Tina’s room, where she had slept, until she found herself inside of the bathroom. Forgetting to lock the door behind her, Jessica instantly took of her nickers again, this time completely. Jessica bent down at her crotch, turned her phone’s light on, and angled the light at her crotch for improved visibility. It still wasn’t enough. So Jessica weakly lifted herself up on the bathroom bench. Sitting on her ass, Jessica began leaning backwards, with the support of her left hand, as she pushed apart the lips of her vagina with her thumb and index finger of her right hand. Next she grabbed her phone with her left hand, choosing to let go of the support that it gave to her leaning, and shone the light directly at her vagina. Noticing that her labia and vulva were extremely swollen and an unusual red, Jessica knew whatever object was inside of her, was the cause. Realising that the object wasn’t going to just slip out, she quickly pushed her right hand into her vagina. Jessica felt a foreign feeling that she’d never felt from previous times of fisting herself, except she wasn’t purposefully fisting herself this time, and that she was in considerably distractible pain. In quick realisation, Jessica knew she’d found the object from ‘S’. She tried grabbing it, but the mucus of her vagina made her attempt futile.  
“Sleepica? Did you fall asleep on the toilet?” question the voice of Ethan from outside the bathroom as he knocked on the door.  
“No, and I’m actually Wideawakica right now” commented Jessica awkwardly, trying not to grunt in both pleasure and pain.  
“Well, what are you doing in there?” asked Ethan curiously.  
“Uuhm, nothing?” replied Jessica, forgetting to think about an excuse before answering.  
“Oh, ok, well I’m coming in, I need to use the toilet!” revealed Ethan, with a sudden urgency in both his voice and actions.  
Ethan opened the door to the bathroom, revealing Jessica, who was sitting on the bathroom bench, still leaning back, and practically fisting herself from what Ethan could tell.  
“It’s not what you think!” screeched Jessica as she desperately tried to explain what Ethan was obviously assuming.  
“Um, I think it’s quite obvious, pfft, I mean what else could it be?” replied Ethan jokingly.  
“There’s something in me” muttered Jessica.  
“Wait, what? Like what happened to Emily?” questioned Ethan worriedly.  
“Yes…exactly like the Emily situation, but…” admitted Jessica.  
“But what?” asked Ethan curiously.  
“But…for a different rea- I mean, but the object inside of me is stuck, unlike Emily’s” revealed Jessica, truthfully, but not wholly.  
“Well I better get help right? Like you need the other girls to help you of course…” suggested Ethan.  
“Wait n-“ began Jessica.  
“I’ll go get them!” interrupted Ethan.  
Jessica felt dizzy from the exposure of herself to Ethan, but he seemed still sane from the ordeal, so Jessica returned to taking out the object. Although a little furious that Ethan was going to tell more of her friends about her and her situation, Jessica used this anger to help her in her attempts to dislodge the object from her vagina. Her first attempt failed, but the second time, she felt angrier. This time, she forcefully latched her fingers onto the object, scratching some of the inside of her vagina in the process. She pulled it out, trying to ignore the pain through clenching her jaw together. There it was, the object that ‘S’ had impregnated her with. And what was it? It was a rubber ball, melted into an egg shape with something inside of it.  
“What the hell?” Jessica said as she noticed the additional object inside of the melted egg object.  
Jessica lifted the egg closer to her face, smelling the scent of her vagina after she did so. Her eyes widened until it hurt, as Jessica identified the item inside the egg. It was a miniature bus. Jessica screamed, but stopped soon after from the sound of running footsteps rapidly approaching her direction.  
“Jess, are you ok?” questioned a frantic Tina.  
“I… I’m f-fine…” stuttered Jessica as she swiftly hid the egg with the small bus inside of it, inside of her dress pocket.  
“Ok, that’s good, I heard something was in you?” continued Tina, now more relieved.  
“Oh that, I uh, flushed it down the toilet, it was another ice object, like Emily’s” lied Jessica.  
“Well, um, is that all? Nothing else happened in the night?” awkwardly questioned Tina.  
“No” lied Jessica, clenching her left fist behind her, rethinking back to last night, and the midnight rapist, who had eaten her out.  
“’S’ did this to you right?” questioned Emily, who’s head had suddenly appeared out from behind the door.  
“Yes…” cried Jessica.  
“It’s ok Jess, we’ll get help” reassured Rebecca, who’s head, just like Emily’s, had suddenly appeared out from behind the door.  
“Pfft, help? As if, Mr Scribe never did anything after I told him, he’s probably ‘S’ anyways” commented Emily angrily as she walked away.  
“What’s with her?” asked Tina.  
“Oh, she’s probably just annoyed at everyone suddenly being unreliable, but she’s not wrong, Mr Scribe could definitely be that pedophile known as ‘S’” theorised Rebecca.  
“Well, more like hiding behind the identity of the letter ‘S’, but yeah” added Ethan.  
“Forget that, who’s going to stop them? That’s what we should all be asking!” shouted Jessica.  
“How about we stop them, if no one else will, we will!” confidently suggested Emily as she ran back to the girls, and Ethan, at the bathroom.  
“That’s a perfect idea!” agreed Rebecca.  
“But don’t you guys think it’ll be dangerous, you know? Going up against Mr Scribe, a fully grown adult male” cautiously warned Tina.  
“How do you know it’s Mr Scribe?” questioned Ethan.  
“We don’t, but he’s a pedophile no matter what!” argued Emily.  
“Um, context?” curiously asked Rebecca.  
“Who cares! We to do something, and if that means stalking and investigating Mr Scribe for clues, then fine!” urged Jessica desperately.  
“I agree, we need to be ones doing something, as no one else will!” exclaimed Emily, getting annoyed again.  
“Well then, it’s settled, we’re going to hunt for a mysterious pedophile, and put an end to them and their terrorizing!” triumphantly stated Tina, beginning to get excited.  
“Anyways, who’s up for food? ‘Cause I’m starving over here, and we can save the witch hunt for after breakfast at least” suggested Ethan as he began walking to the stairs, waving his hand at the girls to signal them to join him.  
“By the way, nice new fragrance I can smell, Jess. I love it” commented Tina, as they all walked away from the bathroom to the stairs.  
“Oh, yeah, it’s a one off…” coughed Jessica in surprise, realising that Tina must think the smell of her vagina is a fragrance.  
“Guys, stop talking and come down here for some food!” laughed out Ethan from downstairs.  
“Alright!” shouted both Tina and Jessica in unison, slightly annoyed at Ethan’s persistence.


	17. Someone To Watch Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone watches over Jessica and her friends as they arrive at Greenwood High, Jessica goes to see Busulon.

“So where’d Matthias and Sierra go last night?” questioned Tina, as her, Emily, Jessica, Ethan and Rebecca sat inside Garry’s car, as he drove to Greenwood High.  
“I don’t know about Matt, but I kicked Sierra out of your house this morning after I caught her watching me sleeping” explained Emily.  
“Hmph, I guess I wasn’t the only one being watched” remarked Jessica as she slowly turned to face Rebecca, who was sitting in the passenger’s seat. Rebecca didn’t notice.  
“Heyy, uh, Jess? You don’t remember anything from last night, right? Like you don’t remember seeing a glimpse of ‘S’ or… anything else?” asked Garry, who seemed uneasy about mentioning anything to Jessica.  
“If she saw something she would’ve told us, right JessiCarly?” reassured Ethan, as if trying also answer his own worries too.  
“Anyways, Em, are you and Matthias all right?” fretted Tina.  
“I hope we are, I know he was trying to do the right thing, but he doesn’t understand how much I hate Sierra” sighed Emily.  
“I wish my boyfriend thought of my feelings, like yours Emily” blatantly admitted Rebecca, ending her silence.  
“Rebecca, please, I said I’m sorry” pleaded Garry.  
“Um…Ethan! Where’d you end up going last night?” questioned Emily, changing the topic.  
“I uhh, oh it was nothing, really, it was just something I had to go pick up” lied Ethan.  
“Was it that stupid Hawaiian pizza, that’s now in my fridge?” asked Tina.  
“Who even likes pineapple on pizza these days?” added Jessica.  
“I mean it’s all right” admitted Garry.  
“It’s stupid, those tiny pieces of fruit just ruin the pizza!” laughed Tina.  
“Well I like it. So?” mumbled Rebecca.  
“I thought you take them off though?” questioned Jessica.  
“I do” replied Rebecca.  
“Than what’s the point of ever having them on there in the first place then?” teased Ethan.  
“All right guys, enough, leave Rebecca alone” demanded Emily.  
“But we almost converted her to the good side” complained Ethan.  
Garry and the crew inside his car finally reached their school’s parking lot. Jessica tightened the grip on her pocket that contained the rubber ball with the miniature bus inside of it as she examined the area for a glimpse of Busulon. She needed to tell it that someone knows about them, but couldn’t find it anywhere. Jessica returned to the converstion, feeling slightly down.  
“Don’t start, I’ve heard enough about converting people from Matthias” hushed Emily.  
“Wait…he tries to convert people into Christians, or Jehovah’s Witnesses, or whatever the hell it is that he follows?” cried out Tina.  
“Shhh, if he heard you say that he probably would’ve crucified you and then moved onto throwing holy water onto you!” joked Ethan.  
“I think you mean doused holy water on her” laughed Jessica, beginning to cheer up.  
“Guys, come on, give him a chance” pleaded Emily.  
“Christians never gave people like Gey Phistor a chance, so why should we?” challenged Garry.  
“I think you mean homosexuals, and because we’re better than them. That’s why, Garry!” exclaimed Emily.  
Garry found a park, and soon after stopped the car.  
“Thanks for the lift, sweetie” thanked Rebecca quietly, causing Garry to gently smile back. Jessica could feel the two mending their injuries from what was suggested to be a couple’s argument.  
Jessica stepped outside of Garry’s car smelling the brisk morning air around her. She looked over to Garry and Rebecca, who were now beginning to cuddle.  
“Typical Gabecca, am I right, Messica?” commented Tina, interrupting Jessica’s thoughts.  
Jessica turned to face Tina to make a comment, when her eyes caught sight of a black hooded figure looming on top of the school.  
“What the hell is that?” shouted Jessica.  
“Is that a student?” questioned Tina.  
“Guys, I think that whoever it is, is looking in our direction” added Ethan.  
“You don’t think it’s ‘S’, do you?” suggested Emily.  
“Maybe they’re going to jump? It’d be great if ‘S’ did that” laughed Ethan.  
“Ethan!” exclaimed Tina and Emily in unison.  
“What?” innocently asked Ethan.  
“I wouldn’t mind if ‘S’ did that either” admitted Jessica.  
“Well…if it’s Sierra then I wouldn’t care, not a single bit” mumbled Emily.  
“Hey Emily, that girl has the same bag as you right?” asked Tina, causing everyone to forget about the hooded figure on the school roof.  
“Yeah, a Pokemon monster one” added Jessica.  
“Why do you ask?” questioned Emily.  
“Because I can see her, and it looks like she’s looking for someone from the way she keeps turning her head around in every direction” revealed Tina.  
“Oh god! She’s looking for me! Quick, Ethan hide me, please!” pleaded Emily desperately as she ran behind Ethan.  
“Um, I think she saw you, she’s coming towards us” commented Jessica.  
Sierra looked cheerful like always, and was increasing in pace as she called out to the group.  
“Hi everyone! Oh! Ethan, I didn’t get to see you last night. You’re still looking as handsome as always!” giggled Sierra, who was beginning to blush.  
“Uh, hullo Sierra” shyly greeted Ethan.  
“No way! Sierra has a thing for Ethan!” shouted Jessica.  
“Oh yeah? Well how about you back off Sierra, because Ethan has a thing for me, not you. I think you’re even starting to get your life confused with mine. So maybe you should just stop trying to be me in every way possible, and get your own life!” snapped Emily, as she pounced out from behind Ethan.  
“But you don’t even like him…” mumbled Sierra, who has completely lost their cheery attitude thanks to Emily’s aggression.  
“I…uh…what?” awkwardly laughed Ethan.  
“Sierra, I think you should leave before there’s a fight” suggested Jessica.  
“Thanks Jessica, I will” smiled Sierra, who started to frown as she turned away.  
“Woah! She just got really angry, like angrier than you, Em!” exclaimed Tina.  
“Jealous bitch” muttered Emily.  
“All right Em, can you calm down now” pleaded Jessica.  
“Wait! Where’d ‘S’ go?” questioned Ethan, who had returned to looking at the school’s roof again.  
“Ethan!” shouted a voice that was unrecognizable to Jessica.  
“What’d I do n- oh! Hey Sammy!” greeted Ethan.  
“Um, hello?” greeted Jessica?  
“Oh, Jessica, this is Sammy. He’s the one who I got pineapple pizza with” revealed Ethan.  
“Pineapple pi-oh! Yeah, right” laughed Sammy shyly.  
“Righto, so what brought you to us?” asked Tina.  
“Yeah right, so Mrs Hummings wants both you and Rebecca to go see her. She has some suggestions for both of your English essays” answered Sammy.  
“How the hell have you two already done so much of your English already? The year only just started!” exclaimed Jessica.  
“Boredom?” Ethan hinted.  
“Oh, and she’d like you to come as soon as possible” added Sammy.  
“Not so fast Exthan!” shouted the snarky voice Jennifer.  
“Exthan?” questioned Emily.  
“Because she’s my ex…” admitted Ethan.  
“Oh, right that makes sense” laughed Tina.  
“Ex?” asked Sammy”  
“Yeah, these two used to date, but Ethan finally realised that Jennifer was a bitch, and broke up with her” admitted Jessica.  
“Excuse me, Slutica, but I’d prefer it if you stayed quiet” screeched Jennifer.  
“At least I’m-“ began Sammy.  
“Not now” hushed Ethan as he interrupted Sammy, and held out his index finger in front of his mouth as if to silence Sammy.  
“Oh by the way, since when did Slutica have balls?” teased Jennifer.  
“Balls?” questioned Tina.  
“Are you blind, bitch? Can’t you see the bulge coming out of the side of that loser’s leg?” commented Jennifer.  
Jessica looked down at her leg, only just now realising that Jennifer was talking about the rubber ball with the miniature bus inside of it that ‘S’ had impregnated her with. She didn’t realise that the ball would protrude so much.  
“Oh that! It’s uuh…” began Jessica, who quickly lost what she was going to say for an excuse before everyone was looking at the bulge.  
“Nevermind Ethan, I see you’re busy dealing with her” laughed Jennifer as she sinisterly smiled at Ethan. Jennifer walked off laughing to herself.  
“Yeah, that’s right fat ass! Walk away!” shouted Tina, trying to defend Jessica.  
“Ethan, we better go to Mrs Hummings now” suggested Sammy.  
“I’d better go too, I have to go to my English teacher and catch up on my work” admitted Jessica, even though she was lying. All Jessica wanted to do was see Busulon.  
“All right Messica, we’ll see you at lunch!” shouted Tina as Jessica ducked behind a tree to hide the direction she was going in as she ran off to find Busulon.  
The air's scent started to become gassier as she grew closer to the area of the parking lot owned by the school’s buses. Almost immediately, Jessica found Busulon. As Jessica approached it, she felt her pocket for the rubber ball, but couldn’t feel its obvious bulge. In panic, Jessica glanced down at the pocket the rubber ball was in, just before, but now not in.  
“Shit! Shit! Shit!” exclaimed Jessica.  
How’d Jessica prove to Busulon that someone knows about them now?  
“Busulon…someone knows about us” admitted Jessica, causing Busulon’s horn to go off once in panic.  
Jessica looked around for the ball again, but gave up almost instantly. Then she remembered her wet dream of Busulon and her.  
“Have you considered us ever having sex? Because I have, I did last night. It was absolutely amazing, but…it was only a dream” admitted Jessica.  
The thought of Busulon and her having sex calmed Jessica down. Her thoughts of her relationship with a school bus being exposed died down whilst she contemplated having sex with Busulon now. For real, this time.  
“Maybe we could…you know…have sex now? suggested Jessica.  
Busulon’s windscreen wipers started cleaning the already clean screens again, but without water, causing a screeching sound.  
“Ok, ok! Not now, not properly right now, how about we just do some foreplay now?” suggested Jessica.  
Busulon’s indicator lights flicked methodically, going left then right, then left twice, back to right once more. Then it opened its door.  
“Oh, you’re so hot when you don’t speak” groaned Jessica, as she entered Busulon.  
Jessica flopped onto the driver’s seat, released her boobs from the prison known as a bra, and began rubbing them against the steering wheel. In response Busulon turned on its music and began playing ‘Toxic’ by Britney Spears.  
“I god, I love that song!” moaned Jessica, as her sensitive nipples rubbed against the stitching of the leather steering wheel.  
Jessica looked down at Busulon’s gear stick.  
“Oh Busulon, you’re even bigger than I remember from my dreams!” groaned Jessica as she moved onto licking the buttons surrounding the driver’s seat.  
Jessica drooled as she tasted the saltiness. Busulon began changing the volume of the music. Jessica leaned over to the gear stick, feeling tempted by its size. She wanted to give Busulon a handjob. Busulon gave off a small beep of excitement.  
The bell to first class rung as Jessica’s hands were inches away from the gear stick. Jessica sighed in defeat. She’d forgotten about it.  
“Maybe next time?” teased Jessica as she flicked the tip of the gear stick, causing Busulon to spray a little bit of water onto it's windscreen.


	18. President Of The Kitchen Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica meets the President of the kitchen ladies, and questions who 'S' really is.

Jessica played with her paintbrush whilst she stared at the black canvas in front of her. She sighed as she contemplated what to paint onto the canvas. At first she considered Busulon, but revoked that option after not wanting to appear related to Busulon. She blinked in defeat, knowing that was what she wanted to paint, but couldn’t in order to protect their secret relationship. The scuttled approach of her ambitious teacher caught her off guard, but took Jessica only a few seconds to regain her focus on the canvas.  
“Jessica Orbeck. Have you done anything this lesson?” questioned the posh voice belonging to her teacher.  
Jessica sat there and looked up at the teacher with guilt.  
“No, she hasn’t, sir” replied Tina.  
“I just can’t think of what to paint” admitted Jessica.  
“Don’t let it happen again, not even once more. Or I’ll have to refer you to the principal for night school detentions” warned the art teacher.  
“I’ll try not to, Mr Montgomery” reassured Jessica, not even convincing herself of what she was saying to be genuine.  
“I’d hope not, but for now, start packing up all utensils” announced Mr Montgomery.  
Jessica finished cleaning up all most instantly, as all she had with her was a clean paintbrush and a black canvas. Tina took longer, but Jessica waited for her friend. The bell to lunch had rung two minutes earlier to when Tina finished cleaning. Together the two left the classroom, noticing Garry stood outside of the classroom opposite of theirs.  
“Garry what exactly are you doing?” asked Tina whose face showed obvious confusion.  
“Yeah, why are you waiting outside of a classroom, it’s lunchtime” added Jessica, before Garry had enough time to reply.  
“I’m waiting for Rebecca, she’s still in this class with Ethan” answered Garry.  
“Oh, I take it that they have English with Mrs Hummings then?” questioned Tina, beginning to smirk  
Mrs Hummings was the slowest teacher when it came to ending classes. Her record for keeping in her class after the bell is halfway through what should’ve been the students’ next lesson.  
Suddenly, as if Mrs Hummings had heard the gossip from outside, released her students to lunch. Sammy Reed exited the class first, shortly followed by Ethan, and then Rebecca.  
“God, it’s like she can just talk forever and not give a damn about what time it is” groaned a hungry Rebecca.  
“At least you’re out now, and you still have lunch time”  
“I think you mean some. Like what the hell? Does she want us to starve to death in there? She’s so sadistic” complained Rebecca, starting to sound upset.  
“It’s not like you have the rest of the year with her or anything” laughed Jessica.  
“Jess, come on” hushed a disappointed Garry.  
Rebecca frowned at her. Jessica knew Ethan would’ve laughed at her joke, but he didn’t. Ethan was busy whispering to Sammy.  
“Ethan?” asked Jessica.  
Hearing Jessica call out his name must have caused Ethan to end his conversation with Sammy, as the two began separating as Ethan turned back to face Jessica and the rest of the group.  
“Yes! That’s me. Did I miss something?” replied Ethan as he waved goodbye to Sammy.  
“Um, only the greatest joke Jessica will ever say in her life!” exclaimed Tina, who up until now, Jessica wasn’t aware was amused by her joke.  
“It better be the last, I already have to deal with Ethan and Mrs Hummings in English” stated Rebecca.  
Ethan sighed, and Garry hugged Rebecca to comfort her.  
“Really? Ethan’s not that bad” commented Tina.  
“Yes he is” replied everyone else, but Ethan, in unison.  
“Guys, I’m not as bad as Phil Baset though, right?” asked Ethan.  
“No, but close” replied Jessica.  
“Anyways, Tina, Rebecca and I agree that you should date that Cody Hoppins guy” suggested Ethan.  
“You mean that jock from your English class?” questioned Tina.  
“Yep, but don’t listen to Ethan, it was all his idea, and I don’t think you two match at all” commented Rebecca.  
Garry’s stomach grumbled.  
“Can we go get food yet?” pleaded Garry.  
“Yes, can we?” added Jessica.  
As everyone hurried in the direction of the cafeteria, Jessica noticed how unusually full it was during the middle of lunch time.  
“Do you think they finally added spaghetti back on the menu?” questioned Jessica.  
“I doubt it” commented Ethan.  
“Oh crap! What if it’s an unhealthy lunch day?” suggested Rebecca.  
“It probably isn’t, I mean Emily would’ve texted us if it was” reassured Garry, hoping that they didn’t miss the chance of buying pizza.  
“Just because Emily’s a part of the school council, it doesn’t mean she has to notify us about every single thing” replied Tina, defending Emily as she felt offended by the rest of the group’s comments.  
They continued to progress up the line, taking barely any notice, only moving once they’d realised the students in front of them had moved up.  
“Jessica was what ‘S’ did to you painful?” asked Ethan, out of nowhere.  
“To be honest, not as much as getting it out felt, but it sort of felt like what it feels like to fall asleep on top of something. Like a shoe for example, and then when you wake up it just feels like you’ve been stabbed by a shoe” revealed Jessica.  
“Should I even bother asking why you’ve slept on a shoe?” commented Tina.  
“It was an example!” laughed Jessica.  
“As if” snorted Rebecca finding this amusing to imagine.  
No one noticed, but by this point they were at the front of the line, with Tina at the very front.  
“Hello young woman, how may I help you today?” greeted the kitchen worker.  
Everyone felt as though they had heard that voice before, and looked up at the kitchen worker.  
“Barack Obama?” exclaimed Tina.  
“What the f-“ began Jessica, only to stop herself from swearing in front of the previous President of the United States.  
Garry laughed in amusement. Rebecca just gazed up at Barack Obama, bewildered by the encounter. Barack Obama smiled, and then noticed Ethan at the end of the group and nodded.  
“It’s great to see such stunning students, are you all doing well?” asked the former President.  
“We’re all fine, some better than others, but all ok” answered Tina, who smiled from being pleased at herself for not stuttering as she replied to Barack Obama.  
“C-can I just say sir, uh, Mr Pres- I mean former President, that it’s an honour to finally meet you. I was er, meant to meet you during an awards ceremony for my advanced skills and knowledge in Legal Studies, but I had an asthma backstage from getting to excited” rambled Rebecca, as she tried not to offend her idol.  
“Ahh, yes, very well done young lady. Even if you had a hiccup backstage, I am proud of you” smiled Barack Obama.  
“Tina, can I get in front of you? I’d like my food now” commented Garry.  
“Sure” replied Tina, not taking her eyes off of Barack Obama.  
“Now what would you like good sir?” asked Barack Obama.  
“I’ll just have the plain mac ’n’ cheese, thanks” answered Garry.  
“Find a seat for us all please!” called out Rebecca as she watched Garry walk off, still laughing at the encounter with Barack Obama.  
“So, what made you become a kitchen, um, lady?” questioned Jessica awkwardly.  
“No need to feel awkward, just say kitchen worker. As for why I chose to work at a school, well, I want to see the Americans of the future grow and develop into hardworking adults” admitted Obama.  
“Fair enough” smiled Tina.  
“It was nice meeting you sir, you’ve done an incredible job for America, we love you” blushed Rebecca as she walked off with Tina and Ethan, who had all gotten their food. Jessica started following them.  
“Excuse me, Jessica right?” asked Obama.  
“Uh yeah? Why?” replied Jessica, who was shocked by Barack Obama knowing her name.  
“I’ve got something special here for you. I cannot tell you who gave this to me, but they told me to deliver it to a girl of your description and name. I take it that you lost it?” admitted Obama, as he lifted out an object from below the counter, but kept it concealed within his clasped hands.  
“I don’t think I did, what is it?” asked Jessica.  
“I take it that it’s some sort of handball?” revealed Obama.  
“Handball?” replied Jessica, who was so intrigued by why someone had given Barack Obama a handball that they’d claimed to be hers.  
“Yes, with a miniature bus inside of it” added Obama.  
Jessica’s jaw dropped, she finally knew what the former President was describing to her. The object that ‘S’ impregnated her with last night.  
“Oh yes, that thing! Yeah, it’s mine, thanks!” answered Jessica, causing Obama to reveal the object inside of his hands. Without any hesitation Jessica snatched it from Obama’s hands, and hurried away from him.  
“Uh, your welcome madam?” questioned a confused Barack Obama, who shortly after returned to serving more students.  
Jessica frantically dropped into the empty seat beside Ethan.  
“What the hell was that Crazica? Did you just get the former President’s phone number or something?” laughed Ethan as he took a bite from his red apple.  
“Wait, what? Really?” exclaimed an excited Rebecca as she dropped the plastic fork for her Caesar salad into the food.  
“Pfft, as if, show us or it never happened” demanded Garry after he slurped up a mouthful of his milk.  
“No, it’s not, guys please” begged Jessica.  
“Well, what is it then?” pleaded Tina as she mindlessly fiddled with her French fries.  
“I’d prefer not to show you what it is” urged Jessica, starting to feel embarrassed.  
“Oh, come on, please?” requested Rebecca.  
“Fine, fine, stop asking her guys. If she doesn’t want to show us who it is then we should stop” admitted Ethan.  
“Well that sounded like a very responsible thing to say! I am proud of you Ethan” smiled Miss Norton.  
“Thanks Auntie” grinned Ethan.  
“Oh, fine, I’ll let you off for calling me that in school just this once, but don’t let it happen again.  
“Understood, Miss Norton, so what have you come to talk to us for? Did mum tell you to give me more money for lunch?” replied Ethan.  
“No actually. This time I’m here to ask Jessica Orbeck something” revealed Miss Norton.  
“Wait, why?” commented Jessica.  
“It’s private, sorry. Jessica can you come talk to me over here” requested Miss Norton as she indicated that she wanted to talk over by an entrance into Hall-B.  
Jessica adhered to Miss Norton’s request and followed the principal’s assistant to the entrance to Hall-B.  
“What do you have to ask me that is so private?” asked Jessica.  
“I’ve been notified by Principal Connaway that you’ve witnessed something very explicit inside of her office. Something…very mature” clarified Miss Norton.  
“Oh yeah…her and…Mr Scribe…”paused Jessica, as she shuddered to the memory of the two adults having intense sex inside of Connaway’s office.  
“Yes, precisely that, but I’d like you to know that I am here for you if you need any support to overcome what you have witnessed. I am here for you” reassured Miss Norton.  
“You know about them?” realised Jessica.  
“I do, but now you do as well, and I’ve been told to keep their relationship a secret. You can do that right?” asked Miss Norton, looking for reassurance from Jessica.  
“Yeah, it’s easier to keep this a secret than my rela-“ began Jessica, forgetting that she was talking to an adult, whom she all most revealed her relationship with Busulon to.  
“Your what?” replied a curious Miss Norton.  
“Oh nothing! I was just thinking about girl stuff” lied Jessica.  
“Really though, Jessica. If there’s anything you need to talk about, please come to me” requested Miss Norton.  
“I will” replied Jessica, as she nodded.  
“Well, I better not keep you from your lunch break! Bye now!” dismissed Miss Norton, as she wandered down Hall-B.  
Jessica returned to her friends and her food. Realising that her secrets are much more important to conceal than she originally thought. Taking note of the severity of bullying that she could receive if anyone, not just ‘S’, revealed her barely hidden relationship. Maybe Miss Norton was ‘S’? Maybe she was indirectly warning Jessica that if she revealed the secret relationship between Mr Scribe and Principal Connaway, that her secret relationship would also be revealed. Or Was Miss Norton just a henchman for Mrs Connaway? After all, ‘S’ couldn’t be a male…they had entered the female toilets to taunt Jessica, and ran off with moderately-high heels. She thought about the possibility of Ethan finding out about her and Busulon, imagining what he’d convince everyone to nickname her. Than Jessica’s thoughts moved onto that night at Tina’s, seeing the broken heels, whilst she also thought about who ate her out that night. Why were Garry and Rebecca fighting that night? Who loved Emily enough to victimize her for not loving them? How was ‘S’ involved in Jessica’s life, and who’ll be ‘S’s next target?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part at the end of the chapter is mostly there for you to start theorising who 'S' is. It could be anyone at this point.


	19. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and her rival, Phil Baset, have the ultimate showdown when the two face-off against each other in a second My Little Pony quiz. Things get awry.

Jessica sat there as she stared deeply into Rebecca’s Caesar salad, which still had the plastic fork in it, as she contemplated who ‘S’ really is.  
At first she considered Phil Baset, he’d always hated her, even before Jessica received the title ‘M-L-Queen’. Although why would Phil target Emily for her? She considered the possibility of Phil having a crush on Emily, and frowned at thought of seeing them together.  
Jessica’s second theory was Ethan. After all, he was a troublemaker, but he only created problematic nicknames, and nothing more. No matter how annoying Ethan could be, Jessica knew that Ethan would never purposefully go out of his way to hurt his friends in any way other than his nicknames. He is both Jessica’s and Emily’s friends, well, he did have a thing for Emily, but who hasn’t? Emily was extremely attractive, even Sierra wanted to be like her. In Jessica’s eyes, Emily is the ‘it’ girl, so of course countless boys would be after her. Some say that they’ve even caught some of the teachers taking a few cheeky glimpses of Emily’s ass as she walked past. Another issue with Ethan being ‘S’ was that they’d walked into the girl’s bathroom to slide a note under Jessica’s stall. Not even Ethan was brave and crazy enough to enter there.  
Lastly she thought about the possibility of ‘S’ being the creep-of-a-teacher, Mr Scribe. She didn’t doubt it, but just like Ethan, she knew that he would never visit the girl’s bathrooms. Well at least not during the school hours. Jessica predicted that the creep probably smelt each stall everyday like his life depended on it. Then Jessica realised that Principal Connaway could also be in on ‘S’. They were practically a couple from what Jessica observed in Connaway’s office. Maybe they were partners in crime? It made sense, as Principal Connaway could easily, and unsuspiciously enter and exit the girl’s bathroom. Whilst Mr Scribe could stalk students for blackmail material to torture the student’s life over, he could definitely do it…after all he suited the creep-factor.  
Jessica was adding more to her suspicion of Principal Connaway and Mr Scribe being ‘S’ when Jennifer Meridew and her gang arrived at the cafeteria.  
“Ugh, look at them, all oily-skinned, wearing fashion I wouldn’t be caught dead in, and not to mention grades that only the homeless would value, what a sorry sight to see!” exclaimed Jennifer Meridew as she walked up to Jessica’s table, then stepped back a little after rethinking how close she wanted to get.  
“But Jennifer I kinda dig Jessica’s shirt” admitted Becky as she stepped forward.  
“Excuse me Becky? What about mine? I thought it was your fav!” complained Beth as she tugged on Becky’s shoulder for attention.  
“It is babes, but like you’re too good for Jessica’s shirt, like I would be great it in” explained Becky.  
“Yeah, I do look good, don’t I?” smirked Beth as she looked down at her clothing and caressed it happily.  
“Ethan! Omigawd, that beanie is just super-duper cute! Although, I do think that it would suit my babe, Shane, more” giggled Becky as she toyed with Ethan’s beanie, causing him to become slightly agitated from having to readjust the beanie’s placement.  
“Oh, hey Ethie!” teased Jennifer after finally noticing Ethan’s presence.  
“Jennifer, I told you, we’re over. So stop calling me that” pleaded Ethan, who was still readjusting his beanie.  
“So what exactly are you three doing here?” interrupted Garry.  
“We were looking for Andrew, we haven’t seen him all day!” revealed Becky.  
“Come to think of it, we haven’t seen Emily either. Well, we did, but not since arriving at school” admitted Rebecca.  
“Um, what use is that information? Why would we care where that lowlife is?” teased Jennifer.  
“I wouldn’t say that again if I were you” threatened Garry.  
“Agreed” added Tina.  
“What? It’s not my fault that freak was impregnated by some pedophile. You know they do talk about avoiding white vans for a reason” smirked Jennifer.  
“And about taking candy from strangers!” added Becky.  
“Becky, shut it!” demanded a now annoyed Jennifer.  
“Who cares that Emily got impregnated? It’s not like anyone’s going to do anything to help her…like she’s just Emily, nothing more. Although, if I was me, the mayor would send all the police to my aid, I’d have security guards, and of course a personal bodyguard by my side at all times. I’m too important for this town to lose, if I go, this town isn’t worth a single cent!” blathered Beth as she daydreamed about her self-importance.  
“Well we care, so you can stop talking” smiled Ethan in a passive-aggressive tone.  
“As if! She’s probably just got you wrapped around her fingers, making you think that there’s someone out to get her, when in reality she’s punishing herself for attention” smirked Jennifer.  
“Actually no, ‘S’ got Je-“ began Rebecca.  
“How about you gossip girls leave?” interrupted Jessica.  
“What’s an ’S’?” asked Beth.  
“Not what, but who” revealed Ethan.  
“Ugh, who cares girls, let’s ditch this joint! They obviously don’t know where Andrew is and are completely distracted by Emily’s desperate plea for attention!” giggled Jennifer.  
“You wish, Jennifer! You wish!” shouted Jessica as the trio of girls walked out in style.  
“Don’t worry guys, I’ll go look for Em” stated Tina as she got out of her seat, leaving her food behind.  
“Thanks” replied Rebecca as Tina left.  
“What a bunch of hoes” commented Ethan.  
“And idiots” added Garry.  
“Speaking of which, Rebecca, what the hell was that?” complained Jessica.  
“What?” questioned Rebecca.  
“You nearly told them that I was ‘S’ next victim!” exclaimed Jessica.  
“Oh…I know…I’m really sorry Jess” apologized Rebecca.  
“It’s okay, just remember not to blurt anything else out, especially around those girls” suggested Jessica.  
“Blurt out what? That you’re a thief? Cause that’s exactly right, and I want the title that belongs to me back right now!” demanded Phil Baset, who as if was concealed nearby, awaiting the perfect opportunity to strike, had finally appeared from thin air.  
“Ugh, really?” complained Jessica.  
“Just give it to him. It’s not like you care about this stupid title that ended up getting you in trouble from both bullies and Principal Connaway, right?” implied Garry.  
“That’s the thing, I do. Oh, and Phil, I earned this title” stated Jessica determined to uphold the ‘M-L-Queen’ title.  
“Oh really? Well how about we have a rematch? And no friends allowed to give you the help you desperately need” smirked Phil.  
“As if I need their help, I can take you on my own, just like last time” teased Jessica.  
“You, the weirdo with the crystal hair, look up some challenging questions for only hardcore My Little Pony fans” demanded Phil, as if he was in charge.  
“Uhh, okay?” whined Rebecca in confusion as she pulled out her phone.  
Ethan looked at Garry and shrugged, not feeling the need to interfere. Garry rested his right hand on his forehand in disagreement, but reluctantly agreed with Ethan’s decision.  
“Round two, the ‘two’ being for ‘too bad I’ll win this time’” smirked Phil as he whipped out two portable buzzers with giant, red buttons for tops.  
“Not so fast” smirked Jessica back at Phil as she grabbed one of the buzzers.  
“Wait! We need a fair buzzer judge…hey you! Yes you, over there! Come here!” announced Phil as he shouted out at a male student in a jock jersey.  
The jock adjusted his quiff-styled hair as he approached the two My Little Pony fans. It was Shane.  
“Hi Jess, uh, was there something you two wanted?” greeted the confused jock.  
“Heyy Dim- I uh mean Shane” blushed Jessica, forgetting about the competition for a moment.  
“Yeah, I want you to be our buzzer judge” ordered Phil, who was leaking with determination to begin the quiz battle as soon as physically possible.  
“Buzzer judge?” questioned Shane as he again, readjusted his quiff.  
“Yes, exactly that. All you have to do is decide and then announce who you think pressed the buzzer first. Got it?” clarified Phil.  
“Uuuh sure?” accepted Shane, causing Jessica to smile in excitement.  
“I’ve got the questions ready!” announced Rebecca from the sidelines.  
“Goodluck Ponica!” shouted Ethan from behind Rebecca.  
“I’ll make the quiz ‘best of five’, and if the first guesser guesses incorrectly the other will have a chance at guessing the correct answer! Alright, question one: Applejack’s dog, Winonna, was originally named what?” asked Rebecca.  
Brrzzz!  
“Jess!” stated Shane, who was beginning to feel excited.  
“Brandy, and then Buckaroo!” exclaimed Jessica triumphantly.  
“Correct! One point to Jessica” revealed Rebecca.  
“Wooh! Keep it up Guessica! It’s only Phil, so stay calm!” cried out Ethan.  
“Question two: Rainbow Dash was originally a what?” asked Rebecca.  
Brrzt!  
“Phil!” stated Shane, losing his smile.  
“A serial prankster of course, it’s very obvious” claimed Phil confidently.  
“Correct Phil!” One point to both contestants!” announced Rebecca.  
“See Losica” laughed Phil.  
“Question three: in what year did the first My Little Pony TV special debu?” asked Rebecca.  
Brrzt!  
“Phil…” stated Shane, beginning to feel worried for Jessica.  
“Well obviously in 1978” smirked Phil.  
“Incorrect, how about you Jess?” clarified Rebecca.  
“Uhm…1984?” guessed Jessica.  
“Correct! Two to one, in favour of Jessica!” exclaimed Rebecca.  
“No way!” laughed Jessica.  
“Question four: in ‘Return of Harmony’ Applejack was scripted to?” asked Rebecca.  
Brzztt!  
“Um…Jess!” claimed Shane, after struggling to decide between to two guesser’s very close buzz.  
“What? No! It was obviously me!” complained Phil, desperately trying to convince Shane to reconsider his decision, but instead, Shane just turned and winked at Jessica. Her face grew red hot as she failed to contain her blushing.  
“Alright, well I believe that-“ began Jessica.  
“NO! I was buzzed first, get out Bitchica!” cried out Phil.  
“Actually, no Phil, just like you stated previously, it’s the buzzer judge’s decision to make, not yours…we wouldn’t want any unnecessary bias, would we?” smirked Garry, finally decided to feel compelled to join in.  
“Thanks” grinned Jessica as Phil clenched his teeth in frustration.  
“All right, Jess, what were you saying?” requested Rebecca.  
“I believe that Applejack was scripted to climb to the top of the balloon to get to the basket to rope Rainbow Dash” revealed Jessica, confidently.  
“Absolutely correct! And that’s the competition over! Phil cannot beat Jessica’s score of three with only one question left after having only correctly guessing one question. Congratulations Jessica!” announced Rebecca, grinning in excitement.  
“No! Not so fast! I demand we make this next question the deciding point, forget the rest!” ordered Phil, visibly growing angry at this point.  
“That’s in no way fair!” exclaimed Ethan.  
“No! It is!” demanded Phil.  
“No, it’s not!” argued Ethan.  
“Guys, please, I’ll do as he wishes, don’t worry. I’ve got this!” announced Jessica, brimming with confidence.  
“Are you sure about this Jess? I mean from Phil’s original rules you are deemed the winner, and remaining title holder of ‘M-L-Queen’” reassured Rebecca.  
“Well, I know Tina would be completely against me saying this, but go for it Smartica!” reassured Ethan.  
“Pfft, Tina would be screaming out that Jessica’s a complete ‘Messica’ if she was here right now listening to Jessica consider this instant rematch” laughed Garry.  
“Come on! What are we waiting for?” contested Phil.  
“Nothing, let’s get this over with!” challenged Jessica.  
“Ok then…question five: which pony is a true My Little Pony fan’s favourite?” asked Rebecca.  
Brrzzz!  
“A true My Little Pony fan would respond with this: ‘all of them’” stated Jessica.  
“Correct! This means that Jessica is still the reigning champion and title holder of ‘M-L-Queen’! Nice one Jess!” happily announced Rebecca.  
“I knew you had it in you Ponica!” laughed Ethan.  
“Oh really huh? Well how about I just break this poor pony queen’s legs so that she’s useless?” suggested Phil with extreme aggression as he lunged at Jessica.  
In Jessica’s panic, she grabbed her buzzer and slammed it into Phil’s right ear. In severe pain from this newly received injury from the ‘M-L-Queen’, Phil toppled over, and instead crashed into Rebecca as a result. Garry then lunged at Phil, who had now pinned Rebecca to the floor and couldn’t get up thanks to the pain that he’d received from both Jessica and falling over. Shane ran over to Jessica, gently grasping her shoulders with both of his hands.  
“Babe, are you ok?” checked Shane full of worry and distress.  
“I’m fine, but what about Rebecca?” questioned Jessica as she dropped the buzzer from her previously clenched fist. It landed on the floor with a loud thud just as Garry slammed his right fist directly into Phil’s gut after he picked him up off of Rebecca.  
“Garry stop!” shouted Ethan as he desperately ran over to stop the two from breaking out into a full on brawl.  
Rebecca started to sit up, but Phil swung his right fist behind him in preparation for an attack on Garry. Instead he unintentionally smashed Rebecca on the right side of her jaw.  
“Phil! You little punk!” shrilled Garry as he threw Phil to the ground.  
Ethan stands between Garry and Phil, as he cautiously prepares for another possible engagement from the two. Garry gently lifts Rebecca up, as the protects her recently injured jaw with her left hand.  
“Nurse!” exclaimed Garry.  
Phil crawls towards Jessica and soon after stands up, face-to-face with her. He throws his right fist at her shoulder before Jessica has time to react. The punch connects, but Jessica remains standing.  
“Back off!” shouted Shane as he slammed his right knee into Phil’s groin.  
Phil instantly drops to the floor. His cries for mercy are heard by everyone, causing them all to face him in disgust.  
“My jewels! Arghhhhhhh! I think I’m bleeding! My penis! Oh god!” squeals Phil as he places a hand inside his pants at his groin region.  
“Holy shit, really? Oh god! Nurse! Please!” shouted Jessica, feeling slightly guilty for all of this.  
Phil lifts out his hand from his pants, revealing it to be completely covered in blood.  
“Nurse! Holy fuck!” exclaims Garry.  
Everyone, but Ethan, stands still in horror. Ethan instead walks forward, offering out a hand to Phil. Phil gratefully grabs Ethan’s hand with the hand that isn’t covered in blood. Ethan lifts Phil up, and smiles.  
“Your welcome, now stay the fuck down before I put you down!” shouted Ethan as he punched Phil directly in the mouth with his left hand after almost instantly helping Phil stand back up.  
Phil crumples to the ground, his mouth pouring blood out of it with every progressive second that goes by.  
“What in God’s name happened here, dear Lord!” exclaimed Barack Obama, practically out of breath.  
“This maniac attacked us!” cried out Rebecca, instantly regretting her decision to speak due to the pain that came with it.  
“I-I-I hit him with a buzzer, but it was self-defense!” exclaimed Jessica.  
“Forgot the why’s! I don’t care if that goddamn boy is in the wrong or right, is he still breathing?” questioned Obama in an extremely panicked tone.  
“He is sir!” exclaimed Shane, is if disappointed.  
At that very moment with all of his remaining might and adrenaline, Phil shot up, and threw a punch directly at Ethan’s nose.  
Ethan gripped his nose almost immediately after contact, unable to stop the onslaught of blood from flooding from his nose. Ethan cried out in pain, causing a lot of the blood to pour into his mouth.  
“You bastard!” screamed Phil, whose mouth was still covered in now partially dry blood. Shane lunged at Phil, and pinned him to the ground to prevent any more fighting.  
“Mr Obama please help us!” pleaded Garry.  
“Pfft, as if this stupid man could do anything anymore. All he is now is a pathetic kitchen lady, so much for being the most respected American President in the history of the United States!” teased Phil as he sputtered out blood from his mouth.  
“Right! That’s it, dear God! I’m calling the Principal!” announced Barack Obama, still completely panicked from the increasingly problematic situation.  
“Yes, Barack?” answered a voice not belonging to Principal Connaway.  
“Oh! Mr Scribe!” exclaimed Barack.  
“Yes, that’s me! Sorry about the unexpected receiver, you see, Diane Connaway is a little bit busy dealing with my ‘south pole’, if you get what I mean. Oh! And you’re still up for our ‘naughty trio night’, right?” questioned Mr Scribe.  
Yes, well we have a god-awful and absolutely horrific situation going down against the connection between Hall-B and the cafeteria! There’s been a major brawl between several students. There’s a terrifying amount of blood!” exclaimed Obama.  
“Oh!” exclaimed another voice after hearing a large slurping sound.  
“Diane, get back on the ‘pole’!” pleaded Mr Scribe.  
“YOU’RE ON SPEAKER PHONE!” exclaimed Barack Obama, completely mortified by both what Mr Scribe and Principal Connaway were doing and what the students had done.  
“You mean they heard us?” questioned the shocked voice belonging to Mr Scribe.  
“YES! Take them to the nurses office immediately! They’ll all be receiving a night school detention tonight until any further and severer punishments can be decided. I’ll send Glinda Norton down to support you on moving the students!” shrilled Principal Connaway after hearing another large slurping sound.  
“Diane! Stop taking your goddamn mouth off of my goddamn co-“ began a furious Mr Scribe as Barack Obama hung up the phone.  
“Nurse’s Office, NOW!” demanded Barack Obama.


	20. Night School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now facing the punishment for things getting awry with Phil, Jessica and a group of students explore the school at night.

All of them slumped into the chairs that they’d been ordered to sit in. None of them wanted to budge. Instead they sat there, and stared up at their superiors in defeat. They watched their superiors’ mouths move with the accompaniment of hushed voices. Jessica noticed that one superior, Mr Scribe, appeared visibly frustrated at something, whilst Mrs Hummings nodded her head in what appeared to be agreement to whatever Mr Scribe was saying. Jessica leaned in on her desk in an attempt to hear what they were whispering.  
“Yes, it wa-…-ood decision at th-…ime, but really? Is thi-…only punish-…-ey’ll get?” whispered Mrs Hummings, whose glance was fixated on Mr Scribe.  
“Unfortu-…-ly…ye-…if it wasn’t for that…-ucking…-inda Norton, who convinc-…onnaway to lessen their puni-…ey’d be out of…-ool” whispered Mr Scribe, who somehow managed to add grumbles of anger into his whispering.  
At this point Jessica had leaned in too far, and was beginning to tip her desk. Luckily she managed to re-ground the desk before it had the chance to fall, and take her with it. Unfortunately, as she re-stabilized both the desk and herself, she not-so-gracefully slammed the desk down, and interrupted the teachers’ whispered conversation.  
“Jessica Orbeck, do you want to put everyone through another night school detention? ‘Cause that’s where you’re headed with that attitude!” threatened Mr Scribe.  
“Really” mumbled Ethan as he somehow slumped even further back into his chair. Whilst Rebecca lifted up her arms, placed the fingers from both of her hands onto her forehead, as her thumbs went onto her cheeks, and planted her elbows onto the school desk in worried frustration.  
“Ethan Samson! Do YOU want to spend more class time with me?” threatened Mrs Hummings with such a shrilled voice that she could be a banshee.  
This caused Rebecca to groan in stress of having to think about being forced to spend any more time with Mrs Hummings than she already had to.  
“Oh, Rebecca, don’t worry dear, you won’t have to. Just stop sitting next to that no-good, unthoughtful, and distracting nightmare known as Mr Samson here, and you’ll be fine. Trust me, dear” smirked Mrs Hummings with a peaceful, welcoming tone which greatly opposed the tone that she used to speak to Ethan with.  
Shane went to say something, but quickly retracted the temptation after Mr Scribe’s disgusting glance directed itself towards him. Phil sat there smirking at the teachers, still holding an icepack on his groin. Garry also sat there, slumped like everyone else, except kept his eyes focused on Phil with pure hatred flashing through his fiery eyes.  
Now satisfied with herself, Mrs Hummings retracted herself from Ethan and Rebecca, and turned herself back to face Mr Scribe.  
“I think we’ve settled these misfits, let’s take our leave in the teacher’s loungeroom, Belladonna. Oh, and remember, if we catch any of you out of your seats, or by some miracle, out of this classroom, you will be facing more night school detentions” reminded Mr Scribe, who gestured to the door with his left hand as he smiled at Mrs Hummings.  
Mrs Hummings nodded in agreement, and soon after the two teachers marched triumphantly out of the room, and locked it behind them. Everyone turned their chairs in to face each other, whilst Phil stayed in the same position.  
“If you attack me again, I will press charges, and on all of you” threatened Phil as he adjusted the icepack on his groin and licked is busted lip.  
“But you attacked us first” argued Jessica.  
“You hit me first, filth” spat Phil, revealing a mixed glob of saliva and blood as he did so. It landed directly next to the end of his desk’s left hand corner, giving off a wet slap from the impact.  
“Forget it, we’re not going to. You heard them, we almost got expelled!” exclaimed Jessica.  
“Wait, really, was that what they whispered about?” asked Rebecca, sounding worried.  
Jessica nodded at her, causing Rebecca to sigh in shock.  
“As if they’d expel one of the richest students from school. They need all the money they can squeeze out of him” scoffed Ethan, who looked at Phil.  
“Shut up peasant!” demanded Phil, knowing that what Ethan said was most likely true.  
“Yeah, and his family probably paid the school off to hide the fact that he was the one to cause the fight, not Jessica” added Garry.  
“Oh, shove your words up your ass you tall oaf!” threatened Phil, sounding upset.  
“Calm down, I don’t want another fight” pleaded Rebecca, who fled to the locked classroom door to distance herself from the tense teenagers.  
“I agree” commented Jessica, who then too, walked over to the door.  
Jessica noticed the still full rubbish bin outside the door. She questioned why the bin hadn’t been emptied by the cleaner yet as she caught sight of a flash of red that quickly vanished down Hall-A, which was connected to the end of Hall-D, where the misfits’ classroom was located. Suddenly Jessica heard the sound squeaky plastic wheels traversing the school’s smooth vinyl flooring. Jessica realised it was the cleaner, finally arriving to collect the bin outside.  
“The cleaner is coming! Quick, sit back down!” cried Jessica in panic as she fled to her desk.  
Rebecca quickly caught on, and followed Jessica’s directions. Shane, Phil and Ethan all mutually helped each other for practically a split second to assist in readjusting the desks and chairs. Garry sat there, knowing he was fine. Everyone sat there, tense from the thought of possibly being discovered out of their seats. Suddenly the clinking sounds of keys came from the other side of the locked door. The cleaner was entering the classroom to empty out the bin inside. As the cleaner walked in, he practically jumped at the sight of students inside the classroom at this time.  
“Finally! We were doing some late afternoon studying at school when someone accidentally locked us inside!” exclaimed Ethan as he lied through his teeth at the cleaner.  
“Oh? Well you’re perfectly fine to leave now. Unless I too lock you inside” chuckled the cleaner, who seemed happy to have company for what seemed to be the first time in quite some time.  
“Thanks” smiled Ethan, as he looked back at the rest of the misfits, jolting his head up to indicate to everyone to quickly leave.  
Shane got out of his seat and smiled, revealing his giant dimples. Rebecca, however, sat there, reluctant at the idea and reminder that if she was caught breaking the night school rules, she’d have to spend more time with Mrs Hummings. Garry held out his hand to her, Rebecca smiled, and clasped his hand. The two exited the classroom, behind Shane who was beside Jessica. Shane smiled at Jessica then glanced back to see Phil behind him.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on him, who knows, he could rat us out” commented Shane as he smiled at Jessica, once again revealing his giant dimples.  
“That’s sweet of you, Dimples” blushed Jessica, forgetting to stop herself from calling Shane her personal nickname for him.  
Once outside Jessica examined what could be seen of Hall-D, which was on the right of them, for the teachers. Not finding any sign of them.  
“Hey, I’ll be back, I need to use the bathroom” admitted Garry as he wandered off across Hall-D.  
After Garry vanished from sight, Jessica looked up Hall-A, which ran directly in front of them. Still nothing out of the ordinary. Without warning the sound of someone bumping a locker door echoed through Hall-D. Jessica anxiously glanced over her right shoulder, in the direction of the other end of Hall-D, where the sudden sound came from. Ethan grabbed out his phone, and shone the phone’s light into the darkness known as the other end of Hall-D. Something as black as coal stood on the other end of the hall, against a dinted locker door. The shrouded, unidentifiable figure appeared to stare right at the group, who all stared back at it in fear. It stopped leaning on the locker. It turned completely towards the misfits. It’s, dark, hooded figure broke out into a ghastly approach as the ends of the hood flicked in the air with each new step. Phil and Rebecca screamed in horror, not completely aware of what the dark figure was capable of.  
“Garry?” mumbled Ethan as he mustered up the courage to say something to the figure.  
“Screw this! I’m out!” screamed Phil, finally managing to turn his random screaming into words.  
Phil fled down Hall-A, which was the only way to avoid the approaching figure. Rebecca soon followed. Jessica looked at Ethan, who gave off a worried look, then too followed Rebecca and Phil. Jessica sighed and gave in, and reluctantly chose to follow after her misfit companions.  
Jessica glanced back behind her to see how far away the terrifying figure was. To Jessica’s surprise she had turned around to not only see it, but a second figure too. Just like the dark one, this new figure also wore a hood, similar to the dark figure’s, except red. It was behind the dark figure, and appeared to have locked the cleaner inside the room where Jessica and the rest of the misfits once were locked inside, as banging could be heard coming from the room.  
“There’s another!” screamed Jessica as she turned back to face where she was running.  
“What?” replied the rest of the misfits in unison as they then turned around to see.


	21. Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With 'S' and another hooded figure behind them, a desperate plan of escape becomes the students' priority.

“Garry, this isn’t fun, please stop!” begged Rebecca as she stared back at the two hooded figures.  
“How do you know it’s Garry?” questioned Shane.  
Rebecca turned to face Shane, her lips were pursed as she looked up at him. Jessica turned and squinted, trying to make out any noticeable features about the hooded figures.  
“Well?” intruded Phil impatiently.  
“I…I…don’t…” muttered Rebecca, slightly upset at her failure to prove herself right.  
Jessica returned to facing the front, noticing the front door to the school further up ahead on her left. She was about to speak until Ethan mentioned an issue.  
“Even if it is Garry, who’s the second one? Like I’m crazy, but even I know that there cannot be two of him” stated Ethan, showing a small ounce of worry in his tone.  
“Forget about who! Let’s get out of here! Quick! I see the front door!” exclaimed Phil, interrupting the group’s conversation again, and also speaking up for what Jessica wanted to inform everyone of.  
After only just reaching the door, Phil lunged himself onto the door, furiously slamming down the lever to open it, only to fail every time.  
“It’s jammed!” exclaimed Jessica.  
“Good job stating the obvious!” cried out Rebecca.  
“Let’s get out through the door to the school parking lot!” suggested Jessica as she stepped away from the front door, remembering her method of meeting up with Busulon.  
Everyone agreed, except Phil, who stayed planted on the front door’s lever. Shane noticed Phil’s missing presence and turned around.  
“Phil! Come on!” demanded Shane.  
“No! I’ve got this!” shouted Phil, beginning to sweat from the effort of trying to open the door.  
“Shane, follow me!” suggested Jessica, not caring about Phil.  
Reluctantly, Shane accepted Jessica’s invitation, and left Phil with the door.  
Jessica turned around, checking to see if even one of the hooded figures stopped to get Phil. The black hooded figure just behind Jessica’s group didn’t. The red one however, did. It grabbed onto Phil’s shoulder. He quickly turned around, now face-to-face with the red hooded.  
“’Red’s got Phil!” cried out Ethan, who apparently, just like Jessica, was looking back at Phil and the hooded figures.  
“It’s too late for him!” exclaimed Jessica, as she faced the front and turned right to go down Hall-B, causing her to lose sight of Phil and ‘Red’.  
“Wait, Jess, don’t we need keys? I mean if the front door was locked, this one should be too” commented Rebecca, with worry.  
“’Becca, you’re right…” admitted Jessica, sighing in defeat.  
“Let’s at least lose this creep, then worry about an escape plan?” suggested Ethan.  
“This dude’s right, Jessica” added Shane.  
“How… exactly will w-…we do that?” exclaimed Rebecca, who began losing her breath, and started to slow down in pace.  
“Is she ok?” asked Shane, with genuine concern.  
“I have an idea, but Rebecca’s asthma is a problem” revealed Ethan.  
“Tell us, and make it fast!” begged Jessica.  
“We’ll lead ‘S’ into a classroom down Hall-E, and then slip out of the room and lock it, leaving them inside” explained Ethan.  
“First off, those doors are probably already locked just like every other door in this god damn prison!” cried out Jessica, slightly annoyed at Ethan’s ability to miss something so obvious.  
“Well whatever we do, we cannot take Rebecca, she’s slowing down enough as it is!” stated Shane.  
“Here…take th…this” coughed Rebecca, reaching for her inhaler, whilst with her other hand she opened it up to reveal a bobby pin and small wire.  
“Well, I guess that handles the door issue. Ok, fine, we’ll do your plan” admitted Jessica, still slightly concerned as she took the two items from Rebecca’s hand.  
“You go ahead with that, I’ll help Rebecca and take her down Hall-C” planned Shane, who indicated to the opening on the right hand side at the end of Hall-B. He then lifted Rebecca’s left arm over his shoulder as she inhaled some of her inhaler, and lead the two down the beginning of Hall-C.  
“Let’s just hope that this stalker keeps on stalking us and not them” commented Jessica as she followed Ethan, who began to maneuver himself around the staircase that lead to the second floor, which also acted as a split to indicate that Hall-E was on the other side.  
The hooded figure, did exactly that.  
“Well, that’s good I guess, but why us? What could we possibly have done to make us a target? Did we offend them?” questioned Ethan.  
Jessica thought to herself as she ran past the stairs. Realising that maybe ‘S’ wanted their egg-shaped rubber object with the miniature bus inside of it back.  
“Are they after me? Am I next, Jess?” panicked Ethan, interrupting Jessica’s thoughts.  
Ethan passed the first two classrooms, as the two said nothing. The mood felt awkward for what should’ve seemed tense and desperate. Finally Ethan came to a stop.  
“All right, this room will do” commented Ethan, who had regained his composure.  
“Ok, I’ve got this” stated Jessica, as she took out the two items that Rebecca had recently gifted her. Jessica crouched down and started to fiddle with the lock. Ethan remained standing and watched ‘S’ as they still approached the two.  
“Is the creep still coming?” asked Jessica, as she tried to maintain focus on the lock-picking, fighting off the temptation to look up to see for herself.  
“Yep, but they slowed down, huh, I guess they’re getting tired. Maybe we could’ve lead them upstairs, and ditched them then?” commented Ethan, re-evaluating his plan.  
“Yeah, probably” replied Jessica blatantly.  
“Don’t sas me, Sassica, and what’s with your lock-picking skills? Do you even know how to do it?” questioned Ethan.  
“I mean, I’ve seen it on TV a lot, but I’ve never done it in real life before” admitted Jessica,  
“Wow, really? Ok, hand it to me, I’ll do it” requested Ethan. Jessica gave in, and accepted her defeat and lack of lock-picking skills.  
“Since when did you learn to do this? I thought you still spent all of your time watching the stupid Alien movie franchise, and then go complain about issues and other people’s ‘idiotic’ theories online” chuckled Jessica.  
“Oh shut up, Bullyica” laughed Ethan.  
Jessica smiled to herself, pleased with her ‘roast’ on Ethan.  
“Got it!” exclaimed Ethan, after hearing a clunking sound.  
“Finally” added Jessica.  
“Not again, Sassica” pleaded Ethan, who smiled at her in amusement.  
The two entered the classroom, Ethan went directly to the teacher’s desk.  
“Over here!” requested Ethan, and Jessica quickly followed.  
The two hid behind the teacher’s desk, which appropriately had a wall for them to hide behind. They sat there, awaiting ‘S’ entrance, only hearing his increasingly closer footsteps. Suddenly they heard creaking noises. Jessica grew worried.  
“I think ‘S’ is moving the desks apart” reassured Ethan, causing ‘S’ to stop moving desks. ‘S’s footsteps started to sound closer even faster now.  
“Good job idiot” commented Jessica, realising that ‘S’ had heard Ethan.  
Jessica turned to face Ethan, but he was looking to the other side of him. Suddenly a leg and foot, completely covered concealed in black appeared from the side where Ethan was looking. Ethan shot up.  
“Run now!” shouted Ethan as he pushed ‘S’ to the ground.  
The two scared students ran to the door, exited it, and slammed it shut behind them. Jessica looked through the door’s window, unable to see ‘S’.  
“Wow, ‘S’ hasn’t even gotten back up yet…” commented Ethan.  
“Well that was a bit anticlimactic…” added Jessica, causing the two to laugh together.  
“All right, time to meet up with Shane and Rebecca” stated Ethan, after he stopped laughing.  
The two passed the stairs and turned left into Hall-C. When they looked up ahead down the hall, both Rebecca and Shane couldn’t be seen.  
“So, you and Shane, huh?” hinted Ethan.  
“What? No, no, you’re wrong” denied Jessica, slightly blushing.  
“But you two have been flirting, I literally saw it as we left the classroom where we had our detention” commented Ethan.  
“He’s just sweet, and besides, he’s with Becky…” admitted Jessica.  
“Pfft, why worry? You beat that girl in every way” laughed Ethan.  
“Really?” doubted Jessica.  
“Yes, so go after him!” pleaded Ethan.  
“I don’t know…” mumbled Jessica, still doubting herself.  
“Don’t know what?” asked Rebecca, causing both Ethan and Jessica to look at her in shock.  
“Oh…uh…” began Ethan as he turned to Jessica.  
“It’s nothing” lied Jessica.  
“Yeah…” agreed Ethan.  
“Well, I take it that your plan worked?” questioned Rebecca.  
“It most certainly did!” smiled Ethan, feeling accomplished.  
“Luckily” added Jessica.  
“Nice, but we have another situation. Shane and I found the keys, but they’re being guarded by Mrs Hummings and Mr Scribe in the teacher’s lounge” shuddered Rebecca in annoyance.  
“Oh damn, which lounge? The one upstairs or down here?” asked Jessica.  
“Down here” answered Rebecca.  
“Can’t we just go get the cleaner’s keys?” questioned Ethan.  
“Nope, I saw ‘Red’ lock him inside our detention classroom” replied Jessica.  
“What about Shane? Where is he?” asked Ethan.  
“He’s trying to get the keys, but he also has to swipe one of the teachers’ ID cards to get back out” stated Rebecca.  
“Oh?” sighed Jessica.  
“Yeah, ever since Emily and I broke into the teacher’s lounge down here last year, they’ve added new security to both of the lounges. They must’ve added it over the summer vacation, because I only found out just now” revealed Rebecca.  
“Wait, why’d you do that again?” asked Ethan.  
“To get some silly little toy” laughed Jessica.  
“Hey, fuck you, it’s an Amiibo, and they’re really cool” defended Rebecca.  
“Wow, which one?” replied Ethan.  
“My Toon Link Amiibo, named Dante” answered Rebecca shyly.  
“So did you find Garry?” asked Jessica, changing the topic.  
“No…” mumbled Rebecca.  
“Oh, hey Jess and Ethan! Did it work?” asked Shane, who practically appeared out of nowhere, just like Rebecca.  
“Yep” replied Jess and Ethan in unison.  
“Did you end up getting the keys?” questioned Rebecca.  
“Unfortunately no…so we might be stuck here all night” admitted Shane, shaking his head.  
“No we won’t, we’ll be caught out of our detention, it’s not like we’re staying here all night, there’s no beds, remember?” questioned Ethan.  
“Oh…right” chuckled Shane, revealing his dimples.  
“Nice one, Dimples” smiled Jessica.  
“See!” whispered Ethan as he nudged Jessica’s shoulder.  
“Wait! Is that ‘Red’?” asked Jessica, choosing to ignore Ethan’s teasing after noticing a flash of red in the corner of her eye again.  
Jessica turned to face where she assumed ‘Red’ was heading, only to notice them stop at the opposite end of Hall-C to the group.  
“Yes, but more like what are they doing?” stated Rebecca, after noticing that ‘Red’ was holding a huge clump of paper and had started lifting it to the ceiling.  
“Yeah, what are they doing?” agreed Ethan.  
“Hold on! I think they’re going to trip the fire alarm! If they manage to do that they’d trigger all of the doors to mechanically unlock themselves…” began Shane.  
“Then that means the black hooded one that you two trapped will get out and escape!” exclaimed Rebecca, now worried.  
“Oh no! Quick! They were a pushover, we can stop them before they escape!” realised Ethan, just as ‘Red’ triggered the fire alarm with their clump of, now on fire, paper.  
“Hurry!” shouted Shane.  
“Not so fast!” exclaimed a fifth, new, voice.  
“Huh?” gulped Jessica, as she turned to face the owner of the voice, who was also standing between them and the trapped ‘S’.  
It was Emily’s boyfriend, Jason Matthias. He held a bible in right hand, and a cross in his left.  
“Jason?” questioned both Jessica and Rebecca in unison.  
“What are you doing here?” asked Ethan.  
“That’s none of your business” stated Jason firmly.  
“Um, I think it is, dude” commented Shane.  
“How dare you think that! I am doing God’s work here, and you lot just stand around letting those sinners spread and infect people like your friend?” remarked Jason, clearly offended at being opposed.  
“We don’t care about your beliefs! Just let us through!” demanded Ethan.  
“I shall do no such thing!” exclaimed Jason, standing his ground.  
“Look, you have to listen to us, someone very terrible is about to escape if you don’t let us get past you!” pleaded Rebecca.  
“Yes, I think that too, if I let you pass, someone terrible WILL pass” argued Jason.  
“That’s enough!” shouted Shane, as he pushed Jason to the side, causing him to drop his bible.  
“Don’t tell me that you’ve been converted too!” cried out Jason as he held out his cross with his left hand, as her retrieved the bible with his right, which he then quickly placed on his lap. Suddenly Jason broke out into a prayer, and began mumbling to himself.  
“Go! Leave him to his prayer!” exclaimed Ethan as he ran past Jason and down Hall-E.  
As they grew closer, Jessica noticed that the door which she and Ethan had locked, was now open. Jessica’s heart sank. Ethan stopped running, and dropped to the floor in defeat. Rebecca dropped soon after Ethan, but to check if he was ok. Shane ran up to the door, and looked inside.  
“They’re gone” he muttered, as he glanced back at Jason in anger.


	22. 'S' Isn't For Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica awakes to a similar scenario, and get's annoyed by her family. Whilst her world starts to fall apart.

Jessica awoke to the faint sound of something vibrating. She shot up after realising that she probably forgot to take out her vibrator yet again. She reached down, feeling nothing, but the scratches that lingered from her practically ripping out ‘S’s object after she was impregnated. Suddenly someone barged past Jessica’s door and into her room, before Jessica can retract her hand from her crotch. A small child appeared, wearing only their underwear.  
“Noel, get out!” screamed Jessica, embarrassed from what Noel could’ve thought Jessica was doing.  
“Haha, what are you doing you big silly?” smirked Noel, not even laughing, and only choosing to say ‘haha’.  
“Someth- nothing, it’s none of your business, and besides, little brothers are not meant to walk in on their sisters, especially older ones!” stuttered Jessica, whilst Noel stood there and scratched his crotch.  
“Well you’re a big dumb!” yelled Noel as he ran out of Jessica’s room, only to stop outside of her door.  
“And you’re just a tiny brat!” remarked Jessica.  
“Yeah, a brat who won’t be late to breakfast, unlike a certain big, weird girl!” teased Noel.  
“Son of a-“ began Jessica as she grabbed her phone and made her way for the stairs.  
Jessica jogged down the stairs, in hope of still being able to make it to breakfast. She stumbled at the last step, all most falling face first in front of her family.  
“Jessica, there’s no need for that language, and especially not at this time of the day” pleaded Jessica’s father, who was in the kitchen fiddling with a pan on the oven.  
“Or ever” added Jessica’s mother, as she shut her ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ book closed, and peered up at Jessica looking over her glasses as if she was some stereotypical elderly woman.  
“But Muuuum, Noel called me big!” defended Jessica, who glanced at Noel, again catching him scratching his crotch.  
“I told him to get you up” replied Jessica’s mother.  
“And can you tell him to stop touching himself?” whined Jessica.  
“Hunica, boys just like to play around with it” chuckled Jessica’s father, recalling his adventures as a boy in his head.  
“Oh Tom! I think you’ve said enough!” pleaded Jessica’s mum as she smiled up at her husband, recalling her adventures with her husband in her head.  
Jessica felt her soul die a little after overhearing her parents mention their ‘things’. She fled to the world of her phone, wanting to escape overhearing anything else her awkward family had to say. That’s when she realised where the vibrations came from. Her phone. Just like the first day of school, her news feed had overflowed with messages. Like last time, it was news of someone being impregnated by an object, but this time, the identity of the victim was unmentioned.  
“I’ve uh, got to go to school early today!” exclaimed Jessica, as she ran up to her father, grabbed some breakfast and dashed back to her room to collect some clothing for school. With her hands full, she glanced down to see that she’d dropped a sock. She leant over to pick it up, and dropped her food in the process.  
“Ah, fuck it!” shouted Jessica in pure annoyance at the situation.  
“Language!” exclaimed both of Jessica’s parents in unison.  
...  
When Jessica arrived to school a brisk blow of cool air managed to turn her nipples rock-hard, revealing themselves through her clothing.  
“Of course I forget a bra…” muttered Jessica to herself as looked around for Busulon.  
“Forgot what?” asked Shane, who appeared from behind Jessica.  
“Ohh, hey Shane!” exclaimed Jessica, as she covered her breasts in worry of him catching a glimpse of her hard nipples.  
“Sorry, but it’s too late…I saw them protruding through your shirt” laughed Shane, revealing his dimples, as he adjusted his quiff.  
“Oh…” gasped Jessica.  
“Nah, don’t worry about it, us dudes go through it all the time, and look, it’s actually happening now!” chuckled Shane as he showed off his hard nipples.  
“Well then” laughed Jessica, still slightly embarrassed, but now more so from the awkward exchange.  
“It’s nothing to be ashamed off, and besides, I think it’s hot” admitted Shane, who looked away after he began to blush.  
From watching Shane look away, Jessica noticed a small tattoo behind Shane’s ear.  
“Wait, you have a tattoo?” questioned Jessica, unsure if what she saw was real.  
“Oh that, yeah, it’s just a tradition that anyone who’s in the group that I hang out with to have” replied Shane, after turning around to realise what Jessica was talking about.  
“So like a symbol?” continued Jessica.  
Shane nodded.  
“And what exactly is it of?” asked Jessica, as she indicated for Shane to look away again so that she could examine it more.  
“I mean, it’s not exactly a symbol, but more so a thing. It’s a ring of fire, like the things from circus performances with lions” answered Shane, proud of his tattoo.  
“Cute” smiled Jessica  
“Slutica I know he’s cute, but bitch back the fuck up, he’s my sugar-boo!” screeched an easily identifiable Becky.  
“Beck, come on” pleaded Shane.  
“No! Where the fuck have you been? I thought you broke up with me? Like no texts, no sexts, nothing! Absolutely nothing since yesterday morning!” howled Becky.  
“Babe, you know I’d never break up with you” reassured Shane, who smiled at his girlfriend.  
“And as for you, you thick cow! Stay away from my boo! He doesn’t need you or your diseases!” screamed Becky.  
“Ok, ok! Jesus!” coughed Jessica, in shock of what Becky was saying to her.  
“That’s enough” pleaded Shane, as he grabbed Becky’s hand and lead her away from Jessica.  
Jessica sighed, and looked around her to see if anyone heard. She saw Tina running up to her.  
“What the shit was that?” exclaimed Tina as she began to slow down after growing closer to her best friend.  
“Honestly, I don’t even know” laughed Jessica.  
“Well, did that bitch hit you? ‘Cause I’ll smack her down and make her ass flat!” beamed Tina, who still had no knowledge of what Phil Baset did to Jessica.  
“Actually, you can do that to Phil, both Jess and I’ll be grateful” joked Rebecca, as she hobbled over to the other girls with the help of Emily.  
“You’re still sore?” doubted Jessica.  
“Not from Phil, but from all of our running last night” admitted Rebecca.  
“What running? Also what’d Phil do? Did I miss something?” questioned Tina, beginning to grow incredibly worried.  
“They had a fight with Phil yesterday, I heard about it during the school council meeting yesterday” revealed Emily.  
“Just Rebecca and Jess? Why?” replied Tina.  
“No, not just them. Ethan and Garry too. Oh! As well as Shane, where is he by the way? I wanted to thank him for helping you guys out. Also Phil started the fight after losing a quiz off against Jessica” answered Emily.  
“But Phil still hurt you guys?” commented Tina.  
“Yeah he did, but don’t worry, I wouldn’t really call it hurt, the loser can barely fight. His punches are so weak everyone’ll probably healed before the end of today” laughed Emily.  
“Pfft, well, I guess that’s good, but is there anything else you’re not telling me, but I should know?” requested Tina.  
“We were chased by ‘S’ last night” added Rebecca.  
“Really?” checked Tina.  
“Yep” replied Emily, who gazed off into the distance and smiled.  
“Ethan came up with plan that managed to trap one of them” revealed Jessica.  
“One of them?” replied Emily, confused by what Jessica was trying to say.  
“Yeah, there was one dressed in only black, and the other red” commented Rebecca.  
“How do you know that they were working together?” questioned Emily.  
“True” agreed Tina.  
“’Red’ triggered the fire alarm that allowed the other ‘S’ to escape” frowned Jessica.  
“OH!” exclaimed Emily, completely shocked.  
“So we’re actually calling the red ‘S’, ‘Red’ now?” checked Rebecca.  
“I guess so, I mean, it’ll help us tell the two ‘S’s apart” admitted Jessica.  
“But poor Ethan, he was so crushed by ‘S’s escape. I’m doubting whether or not he’s even gotten over it yet” sighed Rebecca.  
“Speaking of, where is he exactly?” questioned Jessica.  
“Oh, I saw him waddling off to the boy’s toilets a little while ago” revealed Tina.  
“That’s weird, I mean both you saying that, and how he still hasn’t reappeared to see us” laughed Jessica.  
“Same for Garry, just not the toilet thing” admitted Rebecca.  
“Wait, you never saw him after last night?” asked Emily.  
“No…” mumbled Rebecca, as she kicked a rock.  
“Well, I’ll go find Ethan, I’ll leave you lot to catch up with Garry” planned Jessica.  
“All right, I’ll meet you in Geo” waved Emily.  
Jessica wandered into Greenwood High. Her first step inside managed to remind her of her and the other misfits running for their life last night. Jessica proceeded to walk away from the front door where she last saw Phil and ‘Red’ fighting. She questioned what ‘Red’ could’ve done to Phil last night. Jessica smiled at the thought of Phil with a broken jaw, and imagined not having to listen to his whiny voice for a long time. Jessica left the entrance hall and turned right into Hall-A. From looking directly down Hall-A Jessica located the boy’s toilets. She increased her pace, and sped over to her destination.  
“Psst” whispered a voice.  
Jessica turned to look behind her, and saw no one trying to interact with her.  
“Pst!” whispered the voice yet again.  
Jessica turned to face the door to the boy’s toilets.  
“Come closer, Confusedica!” whispered the voice again.  
Jessica sighed after finally realising that the voice was Ethan’s. She glanced behind her, checking to see if anyone would see her approaching the door to the boy’s toilets at an alarmingly close distance. There were some students looking in her general direction, but Jessica doubted they’d react unless she touched the door. So reluctantly, Jessica approached the door as Ethan stuck his head out. Pure worry covered his face, and his eyes glistened so much it looked like he’d been crying.  
“Yes, Ethan…” sighed Jessica, feeling sorry for him, but not enough to want to be thought of by students as being a creep for being near the opposite sex’s toilet door.  
“This isn’t g-good, not at all…” stuttered Ethan.  
“What? Me being here?” questioned Jessica, jokingly.  
“No…I-I’ve be-been…im-im…” continued Ethan, barely able to speak.  
“Been what?” asked Jessica.  
“’S’ got…me” muttered Ethan in fear.  
“Wait! You’re ‘S’s latest victim?” exclaimed Jessica, who Ethan quickly shushed.  
“Yes…and I know about you and…the bus” whispered Ethan, doubting his own words.


	23. Love Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now knowledgeable about Jessica's love, Jessica's friend reveals the identity of their own lover in order to be even.

“Here” whispered Ethan as he handed Jessica a small note.  
“Nice trap, but here’s a little tip: don’t fall for the trap of falling in love with Jessica Orbeck. She’s already been taken…and by a bus! - S” mumbled Jessica as she recited the note given to Ethan by ‘S’.  
Jessica’s gaze was fixated on the note, shocked that ‘S’ revealed her secret to Ethan. ‘S’ had promised to keep her secret safe. She teared up at the thought of how Ethan felt at this news. Would he accept a friend who was sexually attracted the something ‘odd’?  
“Jessica?” asked Ethan, unsure of whether or not Jessica was frozen.  
Jessica was frozen, as if her life had just ended. Her fear of Ethan exposing her felt inevitable, the feeling of defeat was already sinking in as Jessica awaited Ethan to call out to everyone to expose the revelation.  
“Your secret is safe with me” whispered Ethan.  
Jessica doubted that with all her heart, she knew how Ethan acted, why would he change now?  
“That’s exactly what ‘S’ said to me, and look how it turned out” muttered Jessica, feeling complete dread and numbness with every word she spoke.  
“But I’m not ‘S’, I’m your friend” reassured Ethan, trying to calm down Jessica, who was obviously mortified.  
“A friend who has already destroyed my social life thanks to your contagious nicknames” seethed Jessica.  
“This is different, I sw-“ began Ethan.  
“Bahaha…’different’…” cackled Jessica.  
“It is! It…it is personal…extremely personal!” pleaded Ethan, which managed to peak Jessica’s interest.  
“Oh really?” questioned Jessica, still not completely on Ethan’s side.  
“Yes, it’s not something simple like just how you act, it’s someone…I mean something you deeply care about. You love a bus, but love is love, it is precious” explained Ethan, starting to convince Jessica to reason with, and trust him.  
Jessica felt warm hope mustering within her with each new word Ethan said. Her trust of him was growing. She for once in such a long time, felt as though Ethan was someone she could tell secrets to. Jessica reminded herself of the last time Ethan broke her trust, which caused a fallout between the two. Her hope started to fade. Jessica couldn’t allow her hope to die out, it meant more to her than grades.  
“Do you absolutely promise to me that you’ll not tell a single person? No matter how tempting?” doubted Jessica.  
“I swear on my own secret lover, that I will not tell anyone” reassured Ethan.  
“Your own?” questioned Jessica, suddenly curious.  
“I’ll tell you after, but right now I really should go do something about this ‘thing’ inside of me…” whispered Ethan, feeling shy over talking about what ‘S’ did to him.  
“Oh…” began Jessica, as Ethan vanished behind the boy’s toilets door.  
Jessica turned back around to face anyone who could’ve been watching her practically whisper to the toilet door. Two faces had their gaze fixed on her. They stood together, whispering for several moments, until finally, they started to walk towards Jessica. It was Sierra Shepherd and Jason Matthias, an odd pair to be seen together.  
“Ok” mumbled Jessica, clearing her throat, as she felt unsure of what they were going to say nor do.  
“Hello again Jessica!” greeted Sierra, beaming with joy.  
“Yes, hello” greeted Jason, in a stern voice.  
“Hi?” questioned Jessica, confused.  
“We’ve come to ask you something” stated Sierra.  
“Yeah?” gulped Jessica, beginning to question if they were here to ask her if she was going insane, or even worse, becoming a pervert.  
“Would you care to join us, and him?” asked Jason.  
“What?” questioned Jessica, very confused.  
“Will you join us, and our holy Father, Jehovah, in Heaven?” wondered Sierra, who smiled.  
“Uhh…” questioned Jessica, still very confused.  
“Will you accept the teaching of our religion, the Jehovah’s Witness, and take the path of salvation, made only possible through the ransom sacrifice of Jesus, to rid yourself of unwanted sins and be then loved by the undeserved kindness of God?” preached Jason.  
“Through not only exercising faith in Jesus, but also changing your course in life and through the power of baptism, will you be amongst our Father in Heaven after death” added Sierra.  
“I quote in the name of the Lord’s only son, Jesus, ‘I am the way and the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me’” explained Jason.  
“And now we speak on behalf of him, for our Father” stated Sierra.  
“Join us, lost soul, take our gracious hand and uphold the Bible alongside us!" requested Jason.  
“I mean, how about no? Did it look like I wanted to be involved in this? Did I show any care or interest? Or does a person’s personal space and privacy not mean anything to you?” defended Jessica.  
“In the name of the Lord, no!” stated Jason.  
“We care for all, which is why we’re here” reassured Sierra  
“Well you certainly don’t care about others’ feelings if you just barge in, smother me in your beliefs and then continue try to force me to join even if I refuse to do so immediately!” exclaimed Jessica, now furious at Jason and Sierra’s intentions to talk to her.  
Suddenly Ethan emerged from the boy’s toilets door, Jessica waved at him in order for him to hurry over to help her.  
“It’s the sinner himself! Dear Lord forgive us for fleeing in these dire times!” pleaded Jason as he signaled to Sierra to retreat alongside him.  
The two Jehovah’s Witnesses soon disappeared amongst the sea of students in Hall-A.  
“I didn’t expect you two get rid of them without using your most powerful weapon, your mouth” joked Jessica, who turned to Ethan, only to notice him upset.  
“How did they know…” began Ethan.  
“Know what?” asked Jessica.  
“About my apparently not-so-secret relationship…” mumbled Ethan.  
“What could they possibly have against your relationship? It’s not like mine, where they’re not even human, right?” assured Jessica.  
“They do, and no it isn’t like your relationship” admitted Ethan.  
“Well, you were going to tell me who it is, so are you still going to? After all you do know about mine” requested Jessica.  
“I still will, just not here” stated Ethan.  
“Ok, then where?” questioned Jessica.  
“Maybe in front of your partner?” suggested Ethan.  
“Sure, I guess?” agreed Jessica, slightly questioning why.  
Just as Ethan and Jessica were exiting the school to the bus parking lot, Jennifer Meridew left her group and ran up to the two.  
“Ethie, don’t tell me you’re ditching me for her?” smirked Jennifer sinisterly, as if trying to tease and degrade Jessica.  
“God damn, I am so glad you listened to me and broke up with that creature!” whispered Jessica, so that only Ethan heard, causing Ethan to nod in agreement.  
“Where do you think you two are going? To go fuck?” screeched Jennifer.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know, huh?” teased Jessica, which caused Ethan to laugh.  
Jennifer gave up her chase after Jessica and Ethan exited the door to the parking lot. Ethan smiled as he examined the buses, which Jessica took as his looking for Busulon. Jessica led Ethan swiftly to the bus, where she then stopped in front of.  
“Here it is” announced Jessica.  
“Wait, this is it?” checked Ethan, as he slid his right hand across Busulon, going from the back to the front.  
“Hey! That’s my job, it is my partner” defended Jessica, slightly joking, but still serious.  
“Sorry…oh! And does it have a name?” questioned Ethan as he examined Busulon’s number plate.  
“It does, it’s ‘Busu-‘” began Jessica.  
“-lon?” asked Ethan.  
“Um…yes actually, you’re right it is ‘Busulon’” explained Jessica, slightly amazed at how Ethan guessed part of Busulon’s name.  
“Oh come on, you just changed the numbers in the number plate to letters, it wasn’t that difficult” laughed Ethan, which made Busulon light up his front lights in disagreement to Jessica’s naming skills.  
“Busulon disagrees” smiled Jessica.  
“Woah, how did Busulon know? I thought…” began Ethan, as he soon trailed off.  
“Thought Busulon wasn’t alive?” chuckled Jessica.  
“Well obviously” admitted Ethan, causing Busulon to turn on its windscreen wipers to quickly wipe away its tears of laughter.  
“Anyways, now you. Who is she?” questioned Jessica, wanting to know the identity of Ethan’s girlfriend.  
“You’re not quite right, I think you meant ‘Who is he?’” blushed Ethan.  
“OH?” jumped Jessica, completely taken by surprise.  
“Yep” commented Ethan.  
“Wait, I did hear you correctly when you said ‘he’, right?” checked Jessica.  
“Yes, and his name is Sammy Reed” revealed Ethan, causing Jessica’s jaw to drop in shock.  
Before Jessica could verbally react, the sound of someone punching metal distracted her. Ethan glanced behind him, only to see the black hooded ‘S’ and their left fist on the back of Busulon, whilst they stared at Ethan. Busulon let out a gigantic beep from its horn in agony.  
“How dare you punch Busulon!” roared Jessica in pure anger.  
‘S’ desperately pulled their fist off of Busulon, and shifted their glance to Jessica, then fled. Jessica started to run after ‘S’, just as Ethan held her back.  
“Wait! What if it’s all ploy to lead you into their own trap? What if they want vengeance over last night?” questioned Ethan.  
“Didn’t they already punish you?” reassured Jessica, doubting that ‘S’ would still want payback.  
“You can’t know and you can’t trust them, shouldn’t you already know this after what they revealed about you to me?” assured Ethan.  
“You’re right…” muttered Jessica, finally coming to her senses.  
“Let’s just go tell the others, we can’t face ‘S’ on our own again, it’s too dangerous, and especially now that they have their ally, ‘Red’. We need everyone” admitted Ethan, confidently.  
“We can’t tell them our own secrets though, at least not yet, I can’t imagine how they’d react to me being with a bus” admitted Jessica, still reluctant to tell the rest of her friends, even though one already knows.  
“Fine” agreed Ethan.  
“I missed us being like this” smiled Jessica, as they ran back inside the school to find their friends.


	24. Join Or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'S' leaves the entire school a message, whilst Jessica and some of her friends are forced to become waiters and waitresses.

Jessica and Ethan burst through the door that they’d only recently exited. Jessica expected to see Jennifer Meridew standing on the other side, ready to snap at them again, but she wasn’t. Nor was any of her click, or anyone. The entirety of Hall-E was empty.  
“Did school end early?” questioned Ethan.  
“I don’t think so, Emily would’ve told me when I saw her before” doubted Jessica.  
The pair felt awkward standing there in Hall-E by themselves. They looked around for any sign of other students.  
“I don’t like this” mumbled Jessica.  
“What if there’s an attacker?” suggested Ethan.  
“I doubt we would’ve missed the school’s alarm, it’s deafening” reminded Jessica.  
“Ethan!” exclaimed a distant voice.  
“Sammy?” questioned Ethan, whose face lit up at the sound of the voice.  
Both Jessica and Ethan turned to the voice’s direction, which was where the stairs to the second floor were. Sammy was standing there at the base of the stairs, he showed both worry and confusion through his face. Ethan’s boyfriend had curly hair, with a colour that reminded Jessica of charcoal. He wore a trench coat-esk cloak that ran down to his knees. His eyes blinked behind his dark blue squared glasses, revealing their gentle-brown colour.  
“Something happened in this hall” explained Sammy, as he indicated behind him in the direction of Hall-B.  
“What?” questioned Ethan as he peered over the stairs.  
Jessica joined in to see what Sammy was trying to say. All most immediately after looking over the stairs Jessica spotted a huge clump of students against the wall leading to the girl’s toilets.  
“Holy hell!” exclaimed Jessica as she began to pace up to the clump.  
Ethan and Sammy quickly followed after her. As Jessica grew closer she noticed that Garry, Rebecca, and Emily were already there. Gabecca were holding hands as the stared at the wall along with the rest of the students. Whilst Emily kept glancing back and forth from the wall and a little notebook that she held.  
“What’s going on?” asked Jessica as she interrupted Emily’s note-taking.  
“I think it’s best if you see for yourself, Jessica” whispered Emily in a grim tone as she stepped back to let Jessica through.  
Jessica quickly slid into Emily’s place before anyone could steal it from her. She took a deep breath, unsure of what she’d find in front of her. She looked up, her eyes instantly catching something scrawled in cherry-red lipstick over the wall of the girl’s toilets. Her eyes watered from what it read.  
“No one’s safe from me – S” recited Jessica as she turned back to face Emily.  
“What do you think they know?” questioned Emily as she surveyed the students around them.  
“I’d hate to find out” muttered Jessica, as she realised that ‘S’ was probably threating Busulon’s safety.  
“Agreed” added Ethan who stood behind the girls, alongside Sammy.  
“Oh, hey Ethan, and it’s Sammy Reed, right?” greeted Emily.  
“Yeah, it’s nice to finally talk to you outside of the student council” smiled Sammy, as he pushed his glasses back.  
“Wait, why’d you have to check if that was Sammy’s name?” quizzed Ethan.  
“We barely ever mention anyone else’s names in student council, we’re too busy arguing about what the school needs” chuckled Emily, who quickly went back to being serious.  
“So what exactly does this mean?” asked Sammy, looking at the message from ‘S’.  
“It could mean anything…or maybe even everything” decided Emily, as she put away her notebook.  
“I doubt that, it’s not like they can be everywhere at once” interrupted Garry, who had been overhearing their conversation.  
“They can at least be in two places seeming that there’s two” commented Ethan.  
“Yeah, Ethan and I just saw one before we got here. So they’re both here at school right now” added Jessica.  
“Which one, ‘S’ or ‘Red’?” asked Rebecca.  
“’S’” mumbled Emily.  
“Em’s right, but how’d you know?” questioned Jessica, confused by her friend’s all most immediate response.  
“I just see ‘S’ as the one to stalk people…and besides, maybe ‘Red’ isn’t even working with ‘S’?” suggested Emily.  
“No Em, we’ve been over this already, ‘Red’ freed ‘S’ from Ethan’s trap” reminded Jessica.  
“Oh..right” realised Emily.  
“Well, do you guys think they’re students?” asked Sammy.  
“Probably” commented Garry.  
“Who else would want to harass us?” questioned Rebecca.  
“I’ve always seen Mr Scribe as a possibility” admitted Jessica.  
“Hmm, you’re not wrong, but he’d straight up try to hook up with girls instead of torture them” disapproved Garry in a stern voice.  
“All right, everyone back up, let the cleaners through to deal with this mess” ordered Miss Norton as she turned into Hall-B from Hall-C’s ‘T’-intersection between Hall-E and Hall-B.  
The mass of students collectively stepped back in obedience. The cleaners started to begin cleaning away ‘S’s message. In response to this, some students decided to take photos so that they could keep evidence of this event.  
“No, no photos allowed!” ordered Miss Norton as she moved in front of the message, partially blocking it from the phones.  
“Pleeeaase?” begged Ethan as he called out to his auntie.  
“No! That’s it! Everyone is to leave Hall-B immediately, no excuses! You may only return once this mess is cleaned up!” demanded Miss Norton, showing her more aggressive side.  
Suddenly Jason Matthias stepped forward.  
“Thank you ma’am, you’re doing God’s work here, bless you” thanked Jason, who then walked off down Hall-C.  
Emily sighed.  
“He’s your boyfriend” teased Ethan as he turned to Emily.  
“I know…”mumbled Emily, as if regretting her decision to date him.  
As everyone began leaving the hall, the group collectively decided to head to the cafeteria.  
You know, you’re auntie can be such a sour cow sometimes” admitted Rebecca as she sat down.  
“Agreed” added Garry as he took a bite of his sandwich, which he’d somehow already unpacked.  
“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late, but what happened in Hall-B? I heard people mentioning ‘S’ in my Physics class” called out Tina as she approached the group alongside another student.  
“’S’” left a message on a wall” blatantly answered Rebecca.  
“Well did you catch a glimpse of what they looked like? Or were they in their black hoodie again?” questioned Tina.  
“I don’t think anyone realised someone had written on the wall until the culprit was gone” commented Sammy.  
“I find that highly unlikely, like it was right out in the open” opposed Garry, who smirked smugly at his own opinion.  
“Don’t be such a smart-arse, it’s not like everyone spends every single second of their day observing what people are doing against a wall” defended Emily.  
“Why do you say that?” replied Garry with his eyebrows raised in annoyance and displeasure at being opposed.  
“Because you and Rebecca barely get anyone complaining to you two for basically devouring each other’s faces when you make out together” smirked Emily.  
“Too true” laughed Tina agreeance.  
“Really guys?” whined Rebecca in annoyance.  
“Tina, are you going to introduce your friend to us?” requested Ethan, changing the topic.  
“Yeah sure, everyone this is Marvin Jaskowski, Marvin, this is everyone” introduced Tina, forgetting to tell Marvin what everyone’s names were.  
Emily gave off a quick wave then opened her notebook up to retrace her thoughts that she’d left scrawled all over the pages.  
“Uh, hey, you can call me MJ” greeted Marvin, unsure of how to properly greet Tina’s friends.  
“Hi Marvin” smiled Jessica.  
“No, I am MJ” politely reminded Marvin.  
“Good one, Clumsica” grinned Ethan, hoping to convince Marvin to call Jessica one of her nicknames.  
“Ethan, please” sighed Jessica.  
“Hey man, I think you should listen to your friend here and just call her by her real name” smiled Marvin, still slightly amused by the nickname.  
“Finally, someone who agrees with me!” exclaimed Jessica, instantly finding Marvin to be her friend.  
“Nooo, Marvin please side with us and not JessiCarly!” pleaded Ethan as he smirked, which made Marvin sigh, which in return, made Emily briefly look up from her notebook out of curiousity.  
“Emily, you’re with me too right?” questioned Jessica as she poked Emily in the shoulder to gain her attention, causing Emily to again look up from her notebook.  
“Yes, of course, Jess” reassured Emily, as she patted Jessica on her back.  
“What are you even doing anyway?” questioned Rebecca as she tried to peak over the table to see Emily’s notes.  
“Narrowing down suspects” revealed Emily.  
“Are you trying to find out who the person in the black hoodie is?” asked Marvin, suddenly interested.  
“Yeah, but we call them ‘S’” admitted Emily.  
“Why’s that?” questioned Marvin.  
“Because that’s what they’ve been calling themself, der” interrupted Jessica as she laughed.  
“Are you thick?” replied Garry insolently.  
“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know that, I just thought that he’d introduce himself normally” apologised Marvin, slightly confused.  
“Wait, how do you know that the rapey impregnator is a guy?” questioned Emily, stunned by what Marvin had said.  
“Wait, what? I think I’m confused…uh, I don’t think I should be here” stuttered Marvin as he ran off confused by what had just happened.  
“The fuck?” swore Jessica.  
“Was that ‘Red’? Did they just expose their own ally?” questioned Rebecca.  
“Are you really saying that ‘Red’ person is Marvin? Like I mean, really?” doubted Ethan, as he scratched his chin in confusion.  
“No! Hold up guys! Marvin cannot be ‘Red’ or ‘S’!” defended Tina boldly.  
“What proof do you have to say he isn’t?” questioned Garry, disappointed at the announcement.  
“He was with me when you all had night school detention” revealed Tina.  
“Ooh? Tina going in for some sweet 'Marvin-D’?” teased Ethan.  
“No, shut up, I would never!” defended Tina as she quickly glanced at Jessica then returned her gaze to Ethan, only after starting to blush.  
“Sure” smirked Garry, finally pleased that it wasn’t his love life being mentioned.  
“Enough, Tina is right, and besides he has no way of accessing the school at night as he isn’t involved in any committees or programs that need to be at school during the night” revealed Emily.  
“How would you know?” doubted Garry.  
“Because I have a list of those who can” admitted Emily.  
“And?” urged Jessica as she encourage Emily to continue.  
“Well, other than any staff members, such as teachers, only the photography club, and the animal-care club can access the school then” continued Emily.  
“Not to mention you and the student council” added Ethan.  
“So are you going to list names or just leave us in the dark?” questioned Garry.  
“Ok, ok. Here, from the photography club there is: Tina’s sister, Felicity, Gey Phistor, and Ryan Lopez. As for the animal-care club there is: Becky Summerville, Lemmie Shmesh, Nick Plains, and Sierra Shepherd…” listed Emily.  
“Damn, the animals under Becky’s care are long dead” joked Jessica as she interrupted Emily.  
“Nice one” smirked Ethan.  
“That was pretty good” admitted Tina.  
“Don’t forget about Sierra, that copycat is too busy becoming me to feed them!” added Emily, annoyed at even her own mentioning of Sierra.  
“Are you guys done now?” sighed both Rebecca and Garry in unison, who then smiled at each other from copying each other.  
“Yeah” giggled Jessica, finding it hard to stop laughing.  
“Okay! Then there’s the student council, which consists of: Sammy Reed, Genevieve Quinn, Phil Baset, but only up until recently, as he got kicked out after your fight with him, and he was also with you, then there’s: Bob Dennis, Richard Webb, and myself” stated Emily, pleased by her own detective work.  
“Hey, do you guys think that Kevin and his dad down at the detective agency will return to Greenwood to catch these mysterious tormentors?” questioned Ethan.  
“I hope so, but do you think Kevin would be the same as when he left?” questioned Rebecca.  
“Who knows” blinked Tina.  
“Yep, he’s probably still locked tightly inside his closet, waiting for the perfect time to come out and announce the totally unpredictable three words out of his mouth: “I am gay” and then we’d all try to act surprised” laughed Garry.  
“I hope he’s doing okay without us” commented Emily, trying to smile.  
“Don’t worry guys, he’s probably living it up in the big city of Atlanta easily!” reassured Ethan.  
“I mean if anything was to bring Kevin back to Greenwood, it’d probably have to be a murder” suggested Rebecca.  
Suddenly Garry’s phone started ringing, as he picked up his phone Jessica noticed that it was an unknown caller. Garry too saw this, but reluctantly went ahead and answered the call.  
“Hello?...Oh…Uhm, I will, I will! Ok? Please…I said I will!” replied Garry to the unknown caller, as he started to sweat.  
“Who is it babe?” asked Rebecca, unsure of how to feel towards Garry’s responses to the caller.  
“It’s…uh, my dad! He said that my mum’s here to pick me up, something about an appointment” explained Garry, as he held the phone down to tell his friends.  
After Garry explained the call he ran off in the direction of the front office to see his mum.  
“Do you think it’s about his missing uncle? Did they find him dead?” theorised Ethan.  
“Dude, don’t say that! It’s nothing that Garry cannot tell us” defended Rebecca.  
“Well he sure did seem worried and awkward from the call” admitted Tina.  
“He’s probably being forced to get a blood test, you know how much he fears needles” reminded Rebecca.  
“Excuse me madam, but there will be no such talk of needles around the school facility!” demanded Miss Norton, who had practically appeared out of thin air, like last time.  
“I was talking about my boyfriend’s fear of them!” pleaded Rebecca.  
“Enough!” shouted Miss Norton, not wanting to hear another excuse come from Rebecca’s mouth.  
“So Glinda, what are you doing here this time? Are you here to clear out the cafeteria this time and rid the school of proof that students are being threatened?” foreshadowed Ethan teasingly.  
“Dear Lord, Ethan! Refer to me in the appropriate manner! It’s Miss Norton at school!” reminded Miss Norton, ignoring Ethan’s teases.  
“Excuse me Miss, but what exactly are you doing here? You still haven’t told us” interrupted Jessica blatantly.  
“Well, Miss Orbeck, as homecoming is tonight, we thought why not let all of you attend, but only as waiters and waitresses, and nothing more” smiled Miss Norton is pleasure of announcing the students’ punishment.  
“Why, we already served our punishment of a night school detention!” pleaded Ethan.  
“And I have a Modern History exam tomorrow!” whined Rebecca.  
“Actually Ethan, it has come to the attention of Principal Connaway that all of you have been severely under-punished for the brawl you caused between here and Hall-B. Not to mention that this apparent ‘night school detention’ only lasted half of what it should have due to the fire alarm, and as it was merely an improvised detention to give us time to find an adequate detention for you all. As for you, Miss Frit, I find that you’ve most certainly had enough time to revise for this exam, but have lacked the effort to do so as you’ve been with your boyfriend. Oh girl! If you spent as much time and effort into exam preparation as you did with making out with the unusually absent Mr Jones, you’d be well on your way to achieving an A standard easily! So don’t you go whining to me about your own sheer lack of control and organisation, young woman!" exclaimed Miss Norton, who had become rather flustered.  
“How is this fair to them?” defended Tina.  
“Oh it certainly is!” replied Miss Norton confidently.  
“This definitely is not! How can you force this upon us so soon?” pleaded Jessica.  
“Just like any other punishment, because if you ALL don’t abide by this punishment, you ALL will be facing two semesters worth of night school detentions. So you can say goodbye to quality time with that distracting boyfriend, the internet, social media, and free time unless you agree to this punishment!  
“Well it doesn’t seem like we have much choice, do we?” grumbled Jessica.


	25. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica is forced to attend homecoming as a waitress, events unfold and revelations occur.

“Ok Jessie, you’re all good” confirmed Jessica’s mom as she adjusted Jessica’s waitress gown.  
“Are you for sure this time?” argued Jessica, still annoyed at her mom’s persistence to dress her daughter perfectly.  
“Hun, it’s only been a little while” reassured Jessica’s dad as he came out of the room across from Jessica, with Noel behind him.  
“I think you mean two hours!” defended Jessica.  
“So what? You would’ve just spent that time cooped-up inside you room” stated Jessica’s mum as she pushed back her glasses.  
“Yeah! Reading your silly little fanfics of ‘Drarry’, ‘Spideypool’ and Thomas Sanders!” teased Noel as he itched his crotch, which was at least concealed by his formal pants.  
“Noel, not now please” pleaded Mr Orbeck, which made Jessica unsure of what he was asking Noel to stop doing.  
“Quick! The event starts at six!” exclaimed Mrs Orbeck after glancing at her watch only to realise that the time was five-forty.  
Her mother’s revelation made everyone jump at the news, which in return made them all rush frantically down the stairs to their car. Jessica reluctantly retreated to the back of the car, knowing who she would have to sit with immediately.  
“Make room, Biggie!” smirked Noel as he shoved Jessica out of his path.  
“Really?” questioned Jessica, fully aware of who she was questioning.  
“Ahaha, what?” grinned Noel, not even laughing.  
“Why’d you have to tell them about what I read?” asked Jessica.  
“Maybe don’t be such a baby-dibby-dobber next time?” defended Noel as he itched his crotch yet again, reminding Jessica of what she exposed to their parents about him.  
Jessica assumed that he must’ve felt awkward from the reasoning their father gave for why Noel scratched his crotch so often. She sighed, knowing she’d have to bear the knowledge of her parents knowing about the fanfics that she read for the rest of her life.  
“Mum, why couldn’t you have argued against Miss Norton and Principal Connaway’s decision to punish us at homecoming?” whined Jessica.  
“Jessie, I’m a corporate lawyer, not a civil rights attorney” sighed Mrs Orbeck  
“And she did in fact argue against their decision, just not as successful as what you would’ve hoped for” added Mr Orbeck.  
“How so?” questioned Jessica, intrigued by the news.  
“Well, honey, I managed to convince them to let you off waitressing work for half of the event” revealed Mrs Orbeck.  
“What about my friends, and why couldn’t you have told me this before? I could’ve gotten something more formal than this waitress gown!” frowned Jessica.  
“All of your friends are getting the same deal, but I’m sorry honey, they made it perfectly clear that you are to stay in your waitress or waiter uniforms for the entirety of the event” apologized Mrs Orbeck.  
Jessica sighed, and shrunk back into the seat of the car until they arrived at Greenwood High.  
“All right, everyone out. We have to leave you here Jess, you’re immediately required to see Miss Norton at kitchen to prove your attendance.  
“Fine…” mumbled Jessica as she wandered off in the direction of the school kitchen, eager to see her friends, but furious to see Miss Norton’s face.  
When Jessica arrived at the kitchen she was surprised to see all of her friends already there. Like usual, Gabecca were making out together, making everyone around them completely uncomfortable. Ethan stood around with Shane and Sammy, who was adjusting his boyfriend’s bowtie for him. Phil Baset and Sierra Shepherd were near the punch, which Jessica guessed was were the two were stationed. Genevieve Quinn was also there, but she was chasing behind Miss Norton, constantly assisting the adult assistant. Bob Dennis as well as another student, whom Jessica assumed was Richard Webb, were organising plates and cutlery together. Emily was fumbling around with tickets and a metal box. After seeing Emily, Jessica noticed that Sierra’s waitress uniform was an exact replica of Emily’s.  
“Miss Ayrton! You may begin serving the entry tickets now!” ordered Miss Norton who came to a sudden stop, causing Genevieve to frantically skid across the small floor space between her and Miss Norton as she too came to a stop.  
“Ok Miss Norton!” exclaimed Emily as she grabbed the tickets and the metal box and ran off.  
“Since when did Miss Norton become such a bitch?” questioned Jessica as she five feet away from the three boys.  
“Aggressica!” laughed Ethan.  
“Be Quietica!” smiled Sammy as he took a break from adjusting Ethan’s bowtie.  
“Oh, hey Jess” grinned Shane, revealing his dimples.  
“Hey Dimples” blushed Jessica, choosing to ignore Ethan and his boyfriend.  
“Don’t forget about us!” exclaimed Rebecca as she run up to the group, shortly followed by Garry.  
“Yeah” sneered Garry.  
“Hey guys” smiled Jessica as she turned to the couple.  
“And don’t forget Dante!” added Rebecca, causing Garry to sigh.  
“Oh?” questioned Sammy, looking around for ‘Dante’.  
“Really? You brought that Amiibo thing?” questioned Jessica.  
“So what?” defended Rebecca, realising her mistake of revealing Dante.  
“Forget about it guys. Rebecca just put it away please” requested Garry.  
“Yeah, before Miss Norton takes it away and melts it” laughed Shane.  
“Miss Orbeck!” beamed Miss Norton.  
“Oh sh- I mean uh, yes Miss?” replied Jessica, worriedly.  
“You finally arrived! Well at least all of you won’t be attending night school for this entire year! Come over here and help Miss Quinn with plating up some meals” ordered Miss Norton with a smirk.  
“I’ll be there soon!” accepted Jessica.  
“Goodluck Clumsica, and don’t make a Messica!” teased Ethan.  
“Nice one” laughed Garry.  
“Excuse me, Mr Jones. You’re not getting off that easily. I’d like you and Mr Reed here to fold napkins! And as for you, Mr Samson and Miss Frit, go give Mr Baset and Miss Shepherd a hand with getting the punch station out to the event! As for you, Mr Perkins, go help the Mr Webb and Mr Dennis!” ordered Miss Norton as she ran off to go see Emily.  
When Jessica arrived at the table where Genevieve was, she was already plating up some meals.  
“Hey Genevieve, I’m Jessica” greeted Jessica.  
“Oh? Aggressica Orbeck? Finally! It’s a pleasure to meet you at last!” replied Genevieve in a posh tone.  
“Not Aggressica, I’m just Jessica” corrected Jessica, with a sigh.  
“Well Just-Jessica, nice to meet you” grinned Genevieve in her posh voice, thinking that she was being some comedic legend with her joke.  
“Very funny?” questioned Jessica, starting to believe that Genevieve’s posh voice was actually her normal voice.  
“Yes, clearly” replied Genevieve, still smiling.  
“So what exactly do we have to plate up and where?” asked Jessica.  
“Oh! It’s simple, just follow my lead of course!” requested Genevieve with the gesture of her hand.  
“Sure?” inspected Jessica as she watched Genevieve gracefully plate up some food.  
Jessica mimicked Genevieve, but failed badly. Her end result was some food on the plate whilst the rest lay on the edge of the plate.  
“Well clearly someone didn’t watch properly” chuckled Genevieve, finding her own statement funny.  
“Maybe not…” sighed Jessica, annoyed at the fact that she’s stuck in the kitchen plating up whilst the rest of the students party.  
“Look…I heard about the fight, and I know that it wasn’t fair for you and your friends to be punished for what Mr Baset caused, but you can’t keep fighting the inevitable. Just go through with this and then you can leave” assured Genevieve, beginning to sound like Miss Norton, only more understanding.  
“You’re right, but this should never of happened to us…we did nothing wrong! Unless you count self-defense as a crime…” pleaded Jessica, ignoring the fact that Genevieve lacked any power over the situation.  
“Miss Norton knows perfectly well what happened, it’s really not her fault, she’s been arguing with Principal Connaway for quite some time, and she’s really the person you should be angry at” admitted Genevieve.  
“Why should I believe you? You’ve been practically following Miss Norton at every chance you get” questioned Jessica.  
“Because Miss Norton wants the best for all of you, especially you Jessica. I overheard her defending you against Principal Connaway, who for some reason has something against you. You didn’t do anything to harass her right? Do you know something about her?” asked Genevieve starting to lean over to Jessica, ready to hear Jessica spill the beans.  
“Oh…it’s uhm…uh, nothing! Really it’s nothing!” stuttered Jessica, trying to remember when Miss Norton had the best interests for her.  
“Well whatever you did…or know, has made Principal Connaway go out of her way to punish you” admitted Genevieve.  
“Have either of you seen Dante?” exclaimed Rebecca in pure desperation as she ran up to the two girls.  
“Who exactly is ‘Dante’?” replied Genevieve curiously, whilst Rebecca took a puff of her inhaler.  
“It’s her toy” sighed Jessica, embarrassed at having to reveal the identity of ‘Dante’.  
“Toy?” questioned Genevieve, unsure of whether or not to take what Jessica meant as a sexual toy or a normal toy.  
“Yes! He’s a small little character. Do you know Link? Well he’s the Toon version of Link, Toon Link” rambled Rebecca, starting to take deep breaths.  
“Um, no sorry, I have not” answered Genevieve.  
“What about you Jess?” asked Rebecca, beginning to sound frantic.  
“No, but where’d you last leave him?” questioned Jessica.  
“Probably at the punch station, Garry and I were making out near there” revealed Rebecca, showing no sign of calming down.  
“Rebecca, don’t worry about Dante, he’ll show up!” reassured Emily as she appeared from where she ran off to before.  
“Emily what happened to you serving tickets?” asked Genevieve.  
“Oh, well Miss Norton got annoyed at me for not serving customers their tickets quiet as fast as she wanted, so she took over and retired me to the kitchen” answered Emily, slightly embarrassed.  
“But…I love Dante so much…” began Rebecca.  
“I know, but don’t worry, just come over here with me” replied Emily as she led Rebecca off into the food preparation area of the kitchen with her.  
“What happened to Rebecca?” questioned Garry as he strolled up to the girls.  
“She lost her Dante” replied Jessica.  
“I knew she would, and I told her not to bring it before we got here, but oh no. We have to bring this stupid toy wherever we go, don’t we?” grumbled Garry.  
“Woah, that’s your girlfriend that you’re talking about Mr Jones” hushed Genevieve, again sounding like Miss Norton.  
“I can still have my opinions of her, but thanks for yours, Miss Goodie-Two-Who-Gives-A-Shit!” argued Garry, sounding more aggressive with each word.  
“Bad day, Garry?” asked Jessica, worried for him.  
“No, just a lot going on right now, I don’t need this small shit to drag me down too” mumbled Garry.  
“I-Is it about your uncle?” questioned Jessica, knowing that she should not bring him up around Garry.  
“No! He’s long gone…Why’d you ask that?” sighed Garry, unsure of why Jessica would ask him that.  
“Oh…I just thought that maybe that phone call you got earlier today was about him…sorry” apologized Jessica, aware of her mistake.  
“Forget about it” replied Garry, sternly.  
“Hey, is Ethan back yet?” asked Sammy as he walked up to the group, now finished with the napkins.  
“What’s it to you?” questioned Garry.  
“He’s my b- best friend” answered Sammy, catching himself before he exposed his relationship with Ethan.  
“Sorry, we had some difficulty pushing it after Rebecca ran off searching for something” admitted Ethan as he returned to the kitchen.  
“Yeah, she lost Dante” revealed Jessica.  
“Who the hell’s Dante?” interrupted Phil as he approached the group.  
“None of your business” frowned Ethan.  
“Whatever losers, it’s not like I would care about anything involved with you!” shouted Phil.  
“Excuse me Mr Baset, but there is to be no shouting in this kitchen. You’ve already gotten yourself kicked out of the student council, let’s not go for an expulsion now” reminded Miss Norton as she returned from serving tickets.  
“What…ever…” mumbled Phil angrily.  
“Now, I take it that you placed the punch station in the correct location, the napkins are completed to a presentable level, dishes have been prepared, and that all the cutlery has been organized and laid out?” questioned Miss Norton.  
“Cutlery is ready” called out Richard Webb.  
“Same goes for the napkins, Miss Norton” added Sammy.  
“Bob, where’d Shane go?” asked Jessica in a whisper.  
“Well, Miss Orbeck? The dishes?” inquired Miss Norton, before Bob could reply to Jessica.  
“Yes, we’re done” replied Jessica, only lying about the neatness of the plating up.  
“Well, some were a bit messy, but only a few” admitted Genevieve.  
“Yes, very well, it’s obvious who failed there, but none the less, we don’t have the time to fix it. Just send them to the teachers, they won’t publicly complain” ordered Miss Norton to the adult staff, who were in the kitchen.  
“Don’t forget us! We did exactly what you told us to do, we delivered the punch station as told” added Sierra.  
“Very good Miss Shepherd! Although I doubt that these boys, Mr Baset and Mr Samson were any help, probably too busy complaining” chuckled Miss Norton.  
“Actually they were very helpful, it was Rebecca Frit who let us down” admitted Sierra.  
“Well now! Of course! How could I forget her? She’s probably gone off to cry about not being paired with Mr Jones” teased Miss Norton, starting to laugh.  
“Excuse me, but I’d watch what you’re saying, thanks” interrupted Garry, who cleared his throat to intervene on Miss Norton’s laughter.  
“Mr Jones, how dare you?” questioned Miss Norton.  
Finally Shane appeared, but from the direction of the homecoming party and ran up to the group, choosing to stand beside Jessica.  
“I think that’s enough, Glinda” commented a new voice.  
Jessica turned to face the voice, it was Mr Montgomery.  
“Uh, very well, until next time children” scoffed Miss Norton as she stormed off after finally being defeated.  
“Wait! Miss Norton please!” pleaded Genevieve as she ran after Miss Norton.  
“Thanks sir!” smiled Jessica.  
“Don’t thank me, it was your fellow student here who told me about the ordeal” laughed Mr Montgomery as he pointed to Shane.  
“It was nothing, I really didn’t know about the argument, I just wanted to make sure that Miss Norton let us go after doing our jobs” admitted Shane, beginning to blush from all of the eyes looking at him in admiration.  
“You’re the best” blushed Jessica as she nudged him in the ribs, unsure of how he’d take the physical contact between them.  
Shane bit his lip as he tried to conceal a grin.  
“Well, you’re all free to go to the homecoming party now, make sure you all have fun!” exclaimed Mr Montgomery as he gestured his hand to the direction of the party.  
Everyone ran for the exit to the kitchen in excitement and cheers. No one wanted to stay in that room for any longer than they had to. When everyone arrived at the homecoming party, the parents had already left. Jessica smiled at the thought knowing that she wouldn’t have to deal with hers as well as Noel.  
“I wish we didn’t have to wear these stupid uniforms still…” sighed Garry.  
“I think they’re cute, just like you!” shouted Sierra, as she grabbed Phil and led him to the dance floor.  
The pair started to dance, although Phil was reluctant at first.  
“What the hell, I thought she was talking to you for a second!” laughed Ethan as he looked up at Garry.  
“Eh” snorted Garry, unsure of whether or not to take what Ethan said as a complement or not.  
“Wanna hit the punch?” suggested Ethan to the group.  
“Nah, I’m fine” replied Sammy as he pushed his glasses up.  
“I’ll go” answered Garry.  
“Me too” added Shane”  
“I’ll stay here with Sammy” smiled Jessica, wanting to talk to Sammy about him and Ethan.  
“Thank Companionica” giggled Sammy.  
“All right you to don’t go too far!” exclaimed Ethan as he wandered off to go find the punch station, with Garry and Shane following his lead.  
“Sooo, you and Ethan, huh?” grinned Jessica.  
“Yep” smiled Sammy.  
“How’d you to meet?” questioned Jessica.  
“Oh, hah, well you see we met online, on a fan-made website for Alien enthusiasts. You know, like those xenomorphs that impregnate people?” replied Sammy, trying to see where Jessica was at.  
“Yeah, I know them” answered Jessica.  
“Well you see, Ethan and I were actually arguing with each other over the internet about theories of whether or not it’s possible to do to people in real life-“ began Sammy.  
“To do what?” interrupted Jessica, curious about what Sammy was talking about.  
“To impregnate them with a foreign object” revealed Sammy.  
“And?” encouraged Jessica, growing in curiousity.  
“Well, Ethan thought it could be possible with the use of some gadget called a ‘storch’ or ‘splorch’, but I was against that as that takes away the whole premise, like the whole point is that can a creature do that, not a gadget” continued Sammy, pleased by Jessica’s curiosity.  
“Ok…” nodded Jessica.  
“He and I argued for quite some time, until we decided to meet in person to try it out, and well, Ethan definitely proved that it worked, but still it was only a gadget” admitted Sammy.  
“So who exactly won the argument?” asked Jessica.  
“Well, to be honest, we never finished it. We just moved on” stated Sammy.  
“But how could you two both move on from something that you both seemed very argumentative about?” questioned Jessica.  
“You see, we just kissed, right there, and we forgot” admitted Sammy, recalling the moment in his head.  
“That sounds like some love at first sight stuff” laughed Jessica.  
“Well, you can’t say that’s not true, just think about you and Busu-“ began Sammy.  
“Shh!” shushed Jessica, avoiding the mention of Busulon’s name in public.  
“Sorry, sorry!” apologized Sammy as he looked up to see if anyone was watching them.  
“Just try not to let that happen again, and anyway, how’d you kn-“ began Jessica.  
“Oh my god! Sierra just kissed Phil, and they’re still going!” interrupted Sammy, forgetting about his conversation with Jessica.  
“Wait, for real?” doubted Jessica as she looked in the same direction as Sammy.  
“You guys see that too right?” asked Marvin as he approached the two spying on Phil and Sierra.  
“Obviously” replied Jessica, not taking her eyes off of the kissers.  
“Wait, where are they going now? You can’t just pull a move like that right in front of everyone then bounce!” questioned Sammy as he, Jessica and Marvin watched Phil and Sierra run off.  
“No one can stop them” admitted Marvin.  
“Very true” added Jessica.  
“Hey, you! Did you get a photo of them before they left?” asked Sammy to Ryan Lopez as he held his camera to his head.  
“Yes of course! Who do you think I am? Some lowlife photographer? No! I’m one of the best photographers in the state!” exclaimed Ryan as he turned to face the trio, still with the camera to his face.  
“I mean-“ began Marvin.  
“Smile for the cam’!” exclaimed Ryan as he took a photograph of the trio, then quickly fled to go take more before anyone could grab the camera off of him.  
“What an ass” muttered Sammy.  
“I have to agree” laughed Marvin, finding the situation rather entertaining.  
“Wait, what’s up with Bob, why’s he still working?” questioned Jessica as she spotted Bob walking to Jennifer Meridew with a tray.  
“Maybe he likes being a waiter?” suggested Sammy.  
“Who likes being another person’s servant?” doubted Marvin.  
“Let’s check on him” suggested Jessica as she ran up to Bob and Jennifer.  
Marvin quickly followed after her, whilst Sammy sighed then followed.  
“Well, well, well, little Miss Slaveica’s here to get us drinks!” snorted Jennifer as she grabbed a spring roll off of Bob’s tray.  
“Where’s her tray?” questioned Becky, from behind Jennifer’s right shoulder.  
“And where’s Bob’s food, doesn’t he know that I’m starving?” groaned Beth.  
“Go get more peasant!” ordered Jennifer as she pushed Bob away.  
“No, Bob, wait! Stay here” defended Jessica, as she grasped his shoulder.  
“What gives you the right to make someone your personal slave?” questioned Marvin.  
“He agreed to serve us in return for not being bullied for a semester!” argued Jennifer.  
“You shouldn’t be bullying anyone in the first place!” opposed Jessica.  
“You can’t win this Jennifer, you know you’re wrong” agreed Marvin.  
“As if! I can do what I wish to who I please!” defended Jennifer, gripping her hands together.  
“Sammy, can you get Shane please?” requested Jessica as she turned back to face him.  
“Sure can do!” accepted Sammy, wanting to get away from any arguments, which Jessica assumed was because of how he and Ethan first met.  
“Who declared you the boss around here?” argued Marvin.  
“Obviously me and my girls!” screeched Jennifer.  
“Yeah!” agreed Beth and Becky in unison.  
“Well you’re wrong!” opposed Jessica as she grabbed the tray that Bob was holding.  
“Dude, you don’t need this, just walk away” suggested Marvin.  
“Thank you guys, I won’t forget this!” thanked Bob as he ran off happily.  
“Ugh, whatever, he was too slow anyway!” argued Jennifer.  
“Shane’s a much better helper” chuckled Becky.  
“Oh really? Well, I think I need a much better girlfriend than you! So say goodbye to me Becky! We. Are. Over!” exclaimed Shane as he appeared with Sammy, both of whom were out of breath.  
“Oh my god, y-you-you’re kidding right? This is j-just a p-prank, right Sh-Shanie?” questioned Becky, breaking into tears.  
“No, it’s not” revealed Shane.  
“How can you do this to her after everything she’s done for you?” defended Jennifer.  
“That’s the thing, she did nothing for me, she never cared” admitted Shane.  
“As if dude! She’s the best!” argued Cody.  
“Yeah, like I mean, maybe I’m just a little better, but yeah!” agreed Beth.  
“Right Andrew?” asked Jennifer.  
“I mean…” mumbled Andrew.  
“He means yes!” smirked Jennifer sinisterly.  
“Well, who cares, I don’t need any more of this, and I’m done with this group. Jessica’s group understands me” smiled Shane as he looked at Jessica, causing Jennifer’s group to all gasp.  
“He’s right” blushed Jessica.  
“Which is why, Jessica, I’d like to ask you to dance with me” blushed Shane, somehow revealing his dimples.  
“Yes, of course I will Dimples!” blushed Jessica back at Shane.  
“Oh you scoundrel! How dare you betray us like this! And for her! You’re out of our group, for good!” seethed Jennifer.  
“To be honest, I never really felt like a part of you” admitted Shane.  
“I don’t care if you did or didn’t, you’re still out of our group!” screamed Jennifer.  
“Good for him!” smirked Marvin.  
“Yeah, it’s better than being in it!” laughed Jessica, as she grabbed Shane’s hand and led him to the dance floor, with Marvin behind them smiling.  
“That went better than I expected” smiled Shane, revealing his dimples again.  
“Everything always goes better with you, Dimples” blushed Jessica.  
“Thanks, Jess” blushed Shane as he bit his lower lip in excitement.  
“Hey sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but you to don’t happen to know why Emily’s running off outside crying, do you?” questioned Marvin.  
“No? I don’t, what about you Jess?” asked Shane.  
“Nope?” questioned Jessica unsure of why her friend would be running off crying.  
“Wait, is that- no way! Andrew Gartoll, from Jennifer’s group is following her outside!” exclaimed Marvin trying to catch the attention of both Jessica and Shane, who were too busy staring into each other’s eyes.  
“Okay, now that’s a bit weird” commented Jessica, taking a brief look at the two run off.  
“Well, uhm, now Tina’s running up to us” added Marvin.  
“Hey Danceica! I need to talk to you now!” exclaimed Tina as she run up to Jessica, along with Gey Phistor, causing Marvin to step back to give them enough space.  
“What’s up?” questioned Jessica.  
“We saw that ‘S’ person outside!” exclaimed Gey Phistor.  
“Yeah! Near Garry’s car!” added Tina.  
“Have you seen Garry and told him?” questioned Jessica.  
“No, we haven’t seen him at all, same for Ethan” replied Tina.  
“They can’t help us anyway, only you can” added Gey Phistor.  
“Wow, you sure do have a busy life, Jess” laughed Shane.  
“It’s really nothing” smiled Jessica.  
“Jess! I’m serious! We need to do something! Come on!” pleaded Tina as she grasped Jessica’s right arm and led her to the car park, whilst Shane held onto Jessica’s left arm. Marvin ran up beside Gey Phistor and the two began talking as they followed.  
“Tina! What do you expect us to do?” questioned Jessica.  
“Not us, you! They sent me a message! Only you can go out there…or else they’ll punish one of us!” explained Tina frantically.  
“Show me the message!” requested Jessica.  
“Here” replied Tina as she fumbled with her phone.  
“Look outside. Do you see me? Send only Jessica if you want the secrets to stay buried. – S” recited Shane.  
“Oh god!” exclaimed Jessica in pure terror.  
“Jess, surely this is just a prank. Just forgot about it and come back in to dance with me” requested Shane as he closed his eyes and began leaning in for a kiss.  
Jessica leant her head backwards, preventing Shane from kissing her. He opened his eyes in defeat.  
“I’m so so sorry!” apologized Jessica as she ran her hand down his chest.  
Shane stumbled backwards a step in shock of her touch, Marvin came to his side, catching him before he had any chance of falling.  
“I believe in you Messica!” called out Tina.  
Jessica runs out to the parking lot, she glances everywhere in search of Garry’s car and ‘S’. She sighed in tiredness, feeling the burden of being ‘S’s assumable favourite target because of what her partner, Busulon, is. She keeps looking for five minutes, still no sign of ‘S’ or Garry’s car.  
“What the hell?” questioned Jessica as she kicked a stick away from her feet.  
Suddenly a vehicle’s headlamps turn on. Jessica turned to face the vehicle, expecting to see Garry’s car being driven by ‘S’. Except it was neither. It was Busulon.


	26. Save The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Busulon take their relationship to the next level, and an unexpected suspicion arises.

“Oh Busulon!” called out Jessica as she calmed down.  
Busulon responded with three beeps from its horn, as if it was trying to say Jessica’s name.  
“Really huh? You have some fun now?” guessed Jessica as she began to grin.  
The bus’ indicators started flickering in excitement as it opened its front door for Jessica.  
“I missed you too” smiled Jessica as she hopped inside of Busulon.  
Jessica examined her lover, smelling its distinct scent as she wandered down the small path between the seats. On one of the seats near the end of Busulon there was a short plastic cylinder that contained a red center. On the top of the cylinder there was a sticky-note attached, Jessica pulled the note off and examined it.  
“Felicity, I left you this snack, don’t forget about it or else it’ll melt! – Love Mum!” read Jessica.  
Jessica shrugged and put it back down, leaving the red jelly, which had obviously gone off by now. She hovered back over to the front of the bus. She wanted to see the driver’s seat again, to remind herself of what she missed out on last time she was with Busulon. Jessica bit her lower lip and clenched her left breast at the sight of it as it stood there fully erect in front of her. Yet again, its leathery skin proved too irresistible for Jessica.  
“God damn, why are you so big!” exclaimed Jessica as she gently grasped the head of the gear stick, which caused Busulon to briefly shudder from the touch.  
Jessica leant over the gear stick, now three centimeters away from her quivering lips. She poked out her tongue, and leant in further enough to lick the tip. Her mouth watered as she took a breath.  
“You have an interesting taste” smirked Jessica as she wiped away the saliva on her lips and the base of the gear stick.  
Busulon gave off a quick beep, confused by whether or not to take what Jessica said as a compliment or a remark.  
“Wait! We can’t be stupid, we need protection” sighed Jessica, already knowing that she had no condoms on her.  
Jessica ran back to the seats, making sure to check underneath each one incase another student left behind some protection. There were none. She slumped back over to the driver’s seat and the gear stick. She realised that Busulon had a glove box below the seat.  
“Please, just this once” begged Jessica as she fiddle with the glove box in hopes of it being unlocked.  
It opened, and with little difficulty, which made Jessica grin. Inside the small compartment Jessica found some unopened chewing gum, a pack of cigarettes, and a large black box.  
“Trojan - Magnum?” questioned Jessica as she read out the label printed out in gold on the black box.  
At the bottom of the box in fine letters it read ‘Extra large, for the stallions of mankind’. Jessica’s face lit up, she knew Busulon would fit the ‘stallion’ category…or maybe even bigger. She popped off the notch which stopped the condoms from falling out, and reached in to grab a condom. She couldn’t feel any.  
“No, it can’t end like this!” pleaded Jessica as she tipped the box upside down and then proceeded the shake the box.  
Two small shiny golden square packets fell out. Jessica examined them more closely. One had a small hole in the center of the packet.  
“Damn, Mr Tower must be busy” exclaimed Jessica as she commented on the amount of condoms left.  
Jessica got up, placing one of the condoms in her pocket, and keeping the other in her hand.  
“I hope this fits you” smiled Jessica as she licked her lips from the sight of the fifteen-inch gear stick.  
She unpacked the condom, placed it on the head of the gear stick, and began to unravel it down the shaft. Busulon’s gear stick quivered at the sense of it going down.  
“Oh please, we haven’t even started yet” teased Jessica as she grabbed the wrinkle-like leather at the base of the gear stick.  
Finally finished with unravelling the condom on the gear stick, Jessica stepped back to examine her work. She realised that the condom didn’t go all the way down, and had at least left four inches of the gear stick exposed.  
“I doubt I’ll go down on you that far anyway” reassured Jessica as she adjusted the tip of the condom.  
Busulon’s windscreen wipers started up in excitement, ready for Jessica to begin.  
Jessica started to undress herself, completely unclothing for the momentous event in her and Busulon’s relationship – their first time. Once she was finished, she remembered how she had put herself on Busulon in her dream. She try that technique again.  
“Be gentle babe” requested Jessica as she lifted herself over Busulon’s gear stick.  
With one hand on the end of the condom, Jessica started to take deep breaths as she lowered herself onto the ginormous knob of the leathery gear stick. Her ass cheeks began to spread further apart due to the knob’s sheer width.  
“Ooooohrng, so big” groaned Jessica as she felt the last inch of the knob penetrate her asshole.  
After surpassing the knob, her ass slid down the gear stick’s shaft rather fast - thanks to gravity -, only for Jessica to come to a sudden stop. Now nine inches deep, Jessica started to sweat. She grunted at every sudden movement made.  
Busulon’s windscreen wipers dramatically picked up in speed as they wiped the already glistening screen.  
“This…this is so, so much! Busulon, oh god!” grunted Jessica as she quivered from feeling the gear stick shudder.  
Jessica gained the courage to go down further, in hopes of pleasing Busulon more. She managed to go another inch before she stopped, inhaling rapidly from the tiring movement.  
“This is as far as I can go” moaned Jessica as she lifted herself up a bit.  
Suddenly Busulon’s windscreen started to get sprayed with squirts of water that spurted out of the windscreen water pipe.  
“Oh? You like me moving on you, huh?” smirked Jessica as she began move herself up and down the shaft of the gear stick.  
After only a few seconds of Jessica moving up and down the shaft, Busulon’s windscreen water pipe started to spray water profusely from it.  
“Well that was fast” admitted Jessica, slightly disappointed.  
Busulon let out a long, but quiet beep in embarrassment.  
“It’s ok babe, I find how much you squirted hot” smiled Jessica as she bit her lip and looked up at the water sliding down the windscreen.  
Jessica gently lifted herself off of the gigantic gear stick. She slumped back onto the driver’s seat, gasping for air in exhaustion.  
“That was so fun” smirked Jessica as she reminisced the pleasure.  
The bus beeped in happiness, pleased that Jessica was happy and exhausted from her intimate time with it. Jessica started to redress herself.  
“Ok, it’s time for me to go back inside, sorry babe” apologized Jessica as she adjusted her hair.  
Busulon opened its door, and beeped goodbye to its partner as she wandered back in the direction of the school.  
As Jessica got to the door to Hall-B from the car park, she turned around to see Busulon one more time. Jessica smiled from the sight of Busulon. She decided to look around the rest of the car park out of curiosity before she’d open the door. She caught sight of someone talking to a person in a black hoodie. Whoever it was talking, they were talking to ‘S’, and they weren’t hiding their identity. Jessica squinted to try and identify who was talking to ‘S’. Suddenly ‘S’ turned in the direction of Jessica, they froze after they noticed Jessica staring back at them. The person who had been talking to ‘S’ turned to face where ‘S’ was looking, they stood there as their jaw dropped, which even Jessica could see from the door. She squinted even more, it was Marvin Jaskowski. Marvin didn’t hide his face after realising Jessica had seen him, he just stood there. ‘S’ however, panicked, turned around, and ran off into the trees. Marvin chased after ‘S’ and soon after, he too vanished from Jessica’s sight.  
“Marvin knows who…” gasped Jessica in shock.


	27. The Hunter's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica runs into Sierra, and meets Emily's parents after a long time. Jessica reveals her suspicion to Emily and 'S' throws a message through a window.

Jessica took no time to get out of her bed, her mind was set to one thing: find Marvin. She began dressing herself as she thought to herself. Ideas and possibilities clashed within her head. She knew Marvin was hiding something, he’d always acted off and too supportive. Jessica’s trust in him had diminished after what she saw last night. She suspected that Marvin would retreat into hiding, and avoid her at all cost. Jessica figured that after Marvin’s mistake, ‘S’ wouldn’t allow their ally and accomplice, ‘Red’ or now known to Jessica as, Marvin, to make another mistake. Although Jessica had now seen them both make mistakes, the first mistake was ‘S’s fault when they’d run right into Ethan’s trap. Both mistakes had been almost completely undone thanks to the help of the other. So Jessica realised that in order to trap them both, or at least one of them, both would need to be distracted. Who would she go to for assistance? Jessica couldn’t trap them both on her own. She knew that Tina would argue against Jessica’s opinion of Marvin being ‘Red’. Tina wasn’t one to oppose those she liked, but did so under the right circumstances, and her best friend, Jessica, accusing another friend, was not one of those circumstances.  
Jessica bounded down the stairs swiftly with great determination. Noel rubbed his eyes with one hand, and itched his crotch with the other; confused by Jessica’s rare early morning energy.  
“Hun, you’re breakfast isn’t going anywhere, and I made sure Noel didn’t snatch it too” reassured Mr Orbeck.  
“Thanks, but I don’t have time to eat it here, I need to get to school as soon as possible!” exclaimed Jessica as she ran to grab her breakfast, choosing to leave behind the plate.  
“Oh, uh… a school meeting?” questioned Jessica’s father.  
“Yeah, something like that” lied Jessica as she ran out of the house.  
Jessica ran across the road, then took at right turn down the cement pathway. She wasn’t exactly sure how Emily’s theory of ‘S’ and ‘Red’ being a part of one of the three clubs that could visit the school during the night opposed Marvin being ‘Red’, as Jessica knew for a fact that she’d seen Marvin talking to ‘S’. Despite this error, Jessica knew that her best option was to turn to one of the two other victims of ‘S’. Out of Ethan and Emily, Jessica chose Emily, as at this point she’d shown a lot more determination to find out who ‘S’ really was. Jessica took the last bite of her almost burnt toast and looked up, noticing the light green house before her. She dashed up the brick stairs and finally made it to the front door. Suddenly someone burst out of a nearby bush, brushed away a few leaves and grinned at Jessica.  
“It’s nice to see you again, Jessica” greeted Sierra.  
“Sierra? What exactly are you doing?” questioned Jessica who could barely believe what she just saw.  
“I was collecting insects for the animal-care club, Emily had told me about how she gets a lot of insects, so I thought I’d drop by and help her out. Not to mention that the bugs will do great for Froggy” smiled Sierra, starting to day dream.  
“Wow, Froggy, that really has a scent of creativity with it, huh?” chuckled Jessica, slightly offending Sierra in the process.  
“Heyy! Come on, I’m not one for the creative stuff!” pleaded Sierra, upset by Jessica’s teasing.  
“Sorry, sorry, but look, I really need to speak to Emily so-“ began Jessica.  
“Oh yeah, Emily is still inside, I just saw her changing” blatantly replied Sierra, without even blinking.  
“Okayyy, uh…gee thanks” questioned Jessica, who chose to drag out her words to show both judgement and disapproval.  
“Cool, no problem, it’s probably best that I go now anyway” beamed Sierra as she hopped down the stairs and ran off in the direction of Greenwood High.  
Jessica blinked is slight confusion, but then knocked the door four times with quick succession.  
“Oh, hello, Jessica Orbeck, yes?” checked Emily’s dad.  
“Yep. That’s me, hello Mr Ayrton” greeted Jessica.  
“Oh, no no, you can’t call me that, because you’d have to call us both that” laughed Emily’s dad.  
“Oh right, sorry” apologized Jessica, only just now remembering that Emily has two dads.  
“It’s okay, it has been a long time since we last had you over. So please, do come in, and you can just call me Tony” welcomed Tony Ayrton.  
“Thanks Tony” smiled Jessica as she entered the Ayrton house to see Emily’s other dad sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee whilst reading the newspaper.  
“Toby, Jessica Orbeck is here!” called out Tony Ayrton as he closed the door behind him.  
“Ah yes, Jessica, it’s good to see you again, I hope you’ve been keeping our Emily away from boys…and girls” greeted Toby, in a assertive tone.  
Jessica blinked in confusion, she’d never thought of herself as an anti-wingman. She hopped that Toby was only joking, but he returned to his newspaper, showing no sense of humor like any typical businessman.  
“Dad! I told you not to talk about my sexuality! You’re my dads for Christ sake!” exclaimed Emily as she ran out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice.  
“Come on Emmie, he was just teasing” pleaded Tony, slightly guilty.  
“Wow” sighed Emily, as if this wasn’t the first time she’d heard that excuse.  
“Hey Em” waved Jessica as she awkwardly approached her agitated friend.  
“Oh, hey Jessica, what brings you here?” asked Emily as she swished the orange juice around in her glass.  
“Nothing much, but can we talk in your room?” requested Jessica.  
“Sure thing, oh and we’re almost out of OJ!” exclaimed Emily as she turned to her dads.  
“Yep, I’ll see if Amanda can pick any up for us” replied Tony as he walked to the dining room table and picked up his coffee, which was across from Toby’s.  
“You can’t keep asking Mrs Orbeck to pick up groceries for us, she has her own family” sighed Emily.  
“It’s okay Em, my mum likes to help out, and besides it’s good to see that they’re both talking to each other, even after being exes” reassured Jessica as she followed Emily to her room.  
As Jessica entered Emily’s bedroom she immediately notices the cork-board above her desk, it had black string riddled across it. Emily’s bed was covered in open books, some of which had articles of people, especially women, being impregnated by objects.  
“So, what’d you want to tell me?” asked Emily.  
“Oh, uhm, well I think Tina’s friend, Marvin Jaskowski, is ‘Red’” admitted Jessica finally regaining her attention back to Emily instead of her room.  
“What makes you think that?” questioned Emily.  
“I saw him talking to ‘S’ during homecoming” revealed Jessica.  
“You mean at the end of homecoming, right? Because I was watching him until he left the building” checked Emily.  
“Yeah, just before I came back inside to find my family” replied Jessica.  
“Ok, well how’d you know it was him?” questioned Emily.  
“He didn’t have a hoodie on, but ‘S’ did” answered Jessica.  
“I doubt that he is, but it’s worth a try to prove that he isn’t ‘S’s helper” continued Emily.  
“Yeah, I didn’t think that far ahead” admitted Jessica, a little embarrassed.  
“Well, lucky for you, I have an idea on how we can disprove him. Miss Norton and the student council have come to a decision, this decision is that we’re promoting both you and Marvin to be a part of the student council” smiled Emily.  
“Wait, what? Why?” questioned Jessica, extremely confused.  
“Bob Dennis contacted our group chat, where he then told us about you two standing up for him against Jennifer Meridew. Miss Norton was extremely delighted by this, and made the suggestion” revealed Emily.  
“Um, but what if I don’t want to be a student council member?” questioned Jessica.  
“Well, if you want to prove yourself wrong about Marvin, then you should take the offer” recommended Emily.  
“How exactly do I take the offer?” doubted Jessica.  
“Miss Norton and some of the student council will approach you in the halls at school today, then you’ll be taken to the student council office and be given your badge” revealed Emily.  
“So you want me to corner Marvin in there?” questioned Jessica.  
“If he tries to make a run for it, yes” smiled Emily.  
“He probably won’t even turn up at school, he saw me looking at him” sighed Jessica.  
“Fuck it, uh, can you message Tina and tell her to message Marvin about him becoming a student council member” requested Emily.  
“Are we even supposed to know about this?” asked Jessica, unsure to whether or not Emily was breaking the student council rules.  
“You’re not, but this is above the rules, I need to prove to you that he isn’t ‘S’s helper” admitted Emily.  
“Well obviously you don’t so who do you think is?” asked Jessica.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was Sierra, but she’s an idiot. Ethan maybe? Cody Hoppins is also suspicious, same for Jennifer, but one of them might even be ‘S’” theorised Emily.  
“It’s not Ethan, I know that” replied Jessica.  
“How?” doubted Emily.  
“Because he’s another victim of ‘S’, and probably even the latest. ‘S’ even told him about Bu-“ began Jessica, only to stop herself before she revealed Busulon to Emily.  
“Oh, damn, ok…that changes a lot, but what is ‘Bu’? questioned Emily.  
“’Bu’ is my err…butt! Yeah, I have hemorrhoids…” lied Jessica.  
“What the fuck? You have hemorrhoids? How?” coughed Emily, completely taken by surprise.  
“You wouldn’t want to know, but Ethan got told the entire thing” replied Jessica misleadingly.  
“Actually yeah, you’re right, I don’t” chuckled Emily.  
“So do you want to go to school now?” asked Jessica, changing the topic for the best.  
“Sure, let me just grab my bag” replied Emily.  
Suddenly the sound of glass smashing deafened the entire room. The girls turned to face the broken glass which up until recently was one of Emily's bedroom windows. A rock rolled across the carpet until it came to a stop, there was a note attached to it via a rubber-band. The sound of screeching tires followed and then died away as the vehicle fled before the girls had time to catch a glimpse of it.  
“Fuck!” exclaimed Jessica as Emily ran over to the rock and unraveled the note.  
“Catch me if you can – S” recited Emily as she looked over at Jessica.


	28. Breaking The Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily reveals personal information to Jessica, whilst their plan to corner Marvin goes into action.

“Are you sure your parents are okay with what happened to your window?” questioned Jessica as she followed Emily as she walked up to Greenwood High’s front entrance.  
“Yes, Jess, haven’t I told you enough times as we were walking?” sighed Emily.  
“I know, but, like, your dads seemed pretty mad when they found out” blinked Jessica, trying to prove Emily wrong.  
“They weren’t angry at what exactly happened, this has been going on for a long time, except this is the first time ‘S’ has left a note after whatever damage they’ve done” admitted Emily, beginning to slow down as if giving up on hiding her secret.  
“Wait a second…your dads know about ‘S’?” coughed Jessica in surprise.  
“No, not at all. They just think some kids are being pests because they’re two gay men, and that whoever it is, is just trying to get at me to get at them” explained Emily, starting to tear up from the sensitive topic.  
“Em, it’s okay. Those people are wrong about your family entirely, it’s not like you’re doing anything wrong, unlike them” reassured Jessica.  
“I wouldn’t exactly say that I’m the best person in the world” smiled Emily, only to quickly go back to being upset.  
“Well, I can at least say that not all of us have such perfect skin and hair like you” replied Jessica.  
“But that’s where it ends, I’m a total wreck. You don’t even know” sighed Emily.  
“Is it wrong of me to ask why?” questioned Jessica.  
“I’m a slutty nymphomaniac, that’ll die if I don’t have sex whenever I crave it” mumbled Emily.  
“Say what?” coughed Jessica in complete disbelief.  
“Yeah I said it, I’m a slut” answered Emily.  
“How can you be a slut, you’ve only been with Jason, you haven’t gone around dating people just for the sake of writing a song about them, unlike a certain singer we all know…” smirked Jessica.  
“No, you’re missing the point, it’s not the amount of people I’ve dated, it’s the amount of sex I’ve had with them” revealed Emily.  
“Pfft, you? As if” doubted Jessica, starting to doubt her own words against Emily’s.  
“Yeah, I’ve sucked countless guys’ dicks in just this year” admitted Emily.  
“How? It hasn't even been a whole week of school yet!” exclaimed Jessica.  
“I told you, I am a nymphomaniac!” argued Emily.  
“Well I don’t even know what that is!” laughed Jessica, slightly embarrassed.  
“It’s a woman who is obsessed with having sex, and that could even mean literally having sex with some stranger” answered Emily.  
“I still can see this as being something you’d do” blinked Jessica.  
“Not even if I told you who I’ve done shit with?” asked Emily.  
“Maybe…” hinted Jessica.  
“Ok, well…” began Emily as she started to laugh out embarrassment from about to reveal some of her secrets.  
The girls finally made it inside the school, but ignored the fact that they had, and blindly wandered around aimlessly.  
“Mmm?” pushed Jessica, now very curious from Emily’s pause of laughter.  
“Like Ryan Lopez, but Jesus! What a shrimp-dick! Uhm… then there was Phil Baset, and Richard Webb…at the same time. Oh! Of course, Cody Hoppins, average size at best, but amazing at oral. I’ve tried hooking up with that Shane Perkins hunk, but he’s brushed me off as he has his eyes set on a very special girl, mind you this was after he broke up with Becky. Apparently he tried to kiss the lucky girl at homecoming!” revealed Emily, who was confusingly and also surprisingly enthusiastic about talking about her brushes with guys after finally spilling the beans to Jessica.  
“Oh? Really? Do you have any idea who Shane is after?” questioned Jessica, realising that she was who Shane was after.  
“No sadly not, but damn he’s hung! I heard from Cody that Shane was really cautious and shy in the boys locker rooms for the longest time until one day some guys along with Cody stripped Shane’s towel off of him. When Shane panicked and quickly covered himself Cody and another guy forcefully lifted his arms out of the way. Once the steam settled Shane’s penis was exposed to the entirety of the boys locker room, but what the guys didn’t expect was a huge dick. Apparently they all stood around Shane all sweaty and gob smacked by the size of the guy’s dick for quite some time” revealed Emily as she licked her lips, whilst Jessica bit her lower lip and the two stood there for quite some time imagining.  
“How big do you think?” questioned Jessica, finally finding the words to speak.  
“At least ten inches, and he’s apparently a shower, not a grower. Mind you, I’ve seen the bulge, it is ginormous! And when he’s playing basketball, the pants do the shlong good, as you can just see it bouncing up and down and side to side within those loose shorts” continued Emily, starting to open her mouth as if imagining to take all ten inches of Shane’s dick down her throat.  
“What the fuck! He’s hung like a stallion!” agreed Jessica as she watched Emily and imagined Shane practically hovering there with his dick out of his basketball shorts, dangling the tip over Emily’s mouth, occasionally sliding it in then back out of her mouth.  
“I’ve also heard that Cody and some other guys have this group called the ‘MJ ‘o’ Bros’, and apparently convinced Shane to join the group. I don’t exactly know what this ‘group’ does together, but I have my ideas. Personally, I hope that they get together to jerk each other off…god damn what I wouldn’t do to be surrounded by a bunch of jocks jerking themselves, and maybe even each other, off around me, until one by one, they creamed all over me” dreamed Emily as she too started to imagine boys.  
“Yeah, wow, Shane is pretty hot and hung huh?” checked Jessica, starting to fall for the jock.  
“Mhm, but ever since he rejected me for the eighth time, I’ve found another jock, Andrew Gartoll, and he’s a good ol’ sixty-nine” laughed Emily.  
“Wait, what the hell, he’s sixty-nine inches?” questioned Jessica in utter disbelief.  
“Pfft, of course not, I just say that because he’s six-point-nine-inch” reassured Emily.  
“Hold on. Isn’t Andrew the guy that chased after you when you were crying during homecoming?” checked Jessica.  
“Wait…you saw all of that?” asked Emily, beginning to feel embarrassed.  
“Well, I don’t know why you were crying, but other than that, yeah” admitted Jessica.  
“Oh, well I guess I should tell you that tiny thing, seeming that I’ve told you all this now” began Emily.  
“Ok?” replied Jessica, unsure of what Emily would tell her this time.  
“I asked Jason if he wanted to get out of there and go somewhere else so that I could give him head, but he straight up declined me and told me to ‘save it for when we’re married’, but like fuck waiting that long for one blowjob. So, me, being the nymphomaniac that I am, ran off crying from the rejection, and that’s when Andrew chased after me to see what was wrong” admitted Emily, who frowned at the mention of Jason’s name, but smiled at the mention of Andrew’s.  
“And?” asked Jessica, guessing that there was more.  
“Well, he comforted me, so you know…I comforted him, in his own six-point-nine-inch way…” hinted Emily.  
“Oh! Ok, well uh… wow!” exclaimed Jessica now losing satisfaction over what Emily was revealing to her.  
Jessica finally looked around her to find out where exactly the two had wandered off to. She noticed Garry and Rebecca making out against a locker that Rebecca was leaning up against. Immediately after seeing where Gabecca were, Jessica knew that she was in Hall-E.  
“Oh, and apparently Garry is a good seven inches, from what Rebecca’s told me” added Emily, after noticing that Jessica was looking at the two love birds.  
“Righto” replied Jessica, who was not that interested in what Emily had to say about guys anymore.  
“Ah! Miss Orbeck! It’s a pleasure to see you again!” greeted Miss Norton in a surprisingly kind manner after appearing out of nowhere.  
Jessica turned to properly face Miss Norton, only to notice the huge grin on the Principal’s Assistance’s face, and the two student council members on either side of her. It was Genevieve and Bob.  
“Hello?” greeted Jessica, trying to act confused.  
“Miss Ayrton, well done, but maybe not so far away from the student council office next time, hmm?” sighed Miss Norton, who instantly brought her attention back to Jessica and smiled again.  
“Miss Orbeck, please follow us to the student council office” requested Genevieve in her posh voice.  
Jessica nodded and the group proceeded to the entrance of the student council office with little difficulty.  
“Please, do go in” smiled Miss Norton.  
Jessica followed Miss Norton’s request and entered the student council office. The lights to the room were off, but Jessica expected a surprise. Finally the lights shot on, and the remaining student council members sat around a large, oval desk. Marvin sat amongst them, and awkwardly shifted in his seat after seeing Jessica.  
“Miss Orbeck, for your determination and success at defending a fellow student’s freewill and rights, we find you worthy of joining the Student Council Board. We’d happily accept you as the newest member of the Student Council Board alongside fellow newcomer, Mr Jaskowski! Please accept this honorable invitation, remembering that if you do so, you will become a role model for the school” announced Miss Norton in her posh voice.  
Jessica had never really considered herself worthy of the role, nor had she shown any particular interest in attempting to be the role. However, Jessica knew that this role would provide her with more accessibility within the school, which included the ability of getting through secure rooms and doors with her Student Council Board ID card. She also knew that she’d have to care more about school and other school-related issues because of the role, but she knew it would be worth it in the end.  
“I accept the offer” replied Jessica, slightly nervous.  
“Very good!” exclaimed Miss Norton excitedly.  
“Excuse me, Miss Norton, but I’d be happy to run both Miss Orbeck and Mr Jaskowski through everything in the office now, if that’s fine by you” stated Emily, convincingly.  
“As you wish, Miss Ayrton, everyone else may take the day off” smiled Miss Norton as she ushered the other student council members outside, whilst Marvin awkwardly got out of his seat worriedly.  
Almost immediately after Miss Norton’s face vanished behind the closing door Emily pounced on Marvin, who never expected it, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
“Ahh! Please don’t!” begged Marvin.  
“Listen here you little shit, who’s ‘S’?” demanded Emily angrily.  
“Woah, Em, I know we hate them and all, but he won’t speak if you’re like that” whispered Jessica.  
Emily released Marvin’s collar, who then quickly adjusted it.  
“Tell us who ‘S’ is, Jessica saw you talking to them at homecoming!” exclaimed Emily, still very vocal, but at least not as physical as last time.  
“I don’t know who or what you’re talking about, I spoke to a lot of people that night. Please you have to believe me!” pleaded Marvin.  
“Out in the parking lot, I saw you and ‘S’, the one in the black hoodie, talking” announced Jessica.  
“Yes, I was talking to someone in a black hoodie out there, but whoever this ‘S’ is, wasn’t them” revealed Marvin.  
“Well how do you explain someone in that exact attire stalking, harassing, and even physically harassing my friends and I, ever since the school year started, huh?” questioned Emily, started to become aggressive again.  
“Please, he’s my friend, I know he has his issues, but I’d never befriend someone who does that to people!” defended Marvin.  
“Then who were you talking to?” asked Jessica, starting to believe Marvin.  
“Jess, don’t listen to him, he’s lying and you know it” stated Emily.  
“No, no! My friend’s name is Nick, he likes to watch people before he socializes with them, he’s not one for immediate confrontation, especially social confrontation!” explained Marvin.  
“Nick?” checked Emily, as she grabbed out her notebook, which made Marvin flinch as she did so, and then proceeded to write down the name.  
“Do you believe him yet?” asked Jessica, unsure of how her friend currently felt.  
“Not enough” replied Emily, determined to get more out of Marvin, even if that meant being physical again.  
Emily reached out for Marvin’s collar, but he began cowering.  
“No please, I know nothing of this ‘S’!” begged Marvin, still cowering.  
“Marvin, do you know Busulon?” interrupted Jessica, which caused Emily to stop reaching for Marvin’s collar.  
“No?” questioned Marvin completely confused.  
“What?” questioned Emily, who turned back to face her friend.  
“Oh, ok, he’s clear, leave him alone, Em” revealed Jessica.  
Emily was frozen in confusion as she stared back at Jessica, giving Marvin the time to flee.  
“Thank you for trusting me Jessica” thanked Marvin as he fled the student council office.  
“Jessica, what the hell was that?” asked Emily, still confused.  
“It’s nothing really, just a test” replied Jessica, half lying.  
“Really huh? Well then I guess you don’t mind me asking what the hell ‘Busulon’ is?” questioned Emily.  
“I do actually” admitted Jessica.  
“No, don’t do this, I told you all about my sex life, and you turn your back on me when it’s your turn to reveal something. Really Jess?” questioned Emily, deeply upset and growing in anger.  
“It’s personal, sorry” replied Jessica, trying to calm Emily down.  
“And you don’t think what I said to you was?” doubted Emily.  
“Yes, wait no! I do, really!” pleaded Jessica.  
“Tell me!” ordered Emily, becoming desperate.  
“It’s…it’s…Busulon” revealed Jessica, giving up.  
Suddenly Emily grabbed out her phone, and googled what Jessica said.  
“The drug for leukemia? What?” questioned Emily as she held out her phone for Jessica to see.  
“Huh?” questioned Jessica, unsure to whether or not she named her bus-lover after a drug.  
Jessica looked at her friends phone, immediately noticing Emily’s mistake. Not known to Emily, she had misspelt Busulon as ‘Bucelon’, which caused her confusion.  
“Y-yeah, that’s it, they um, I mean, ‘S’ uh, told me to take that drug for my apparent leukemia, which is a lie” lied Jessica.  
“Really? ‘S’ told you to get cancer? As if! ‘S’ isn’t like that in any of their other messages, so why start now?” questioned Emily, who made a point.  
“I don’t know” replied Jessica.  
“This isn’t actually it, isn’t it?” asked Emily.  
“It is!” pleaded Jessica.  
“No, it isn’t!” opposed Emily, determined to find the truth.  
“That’s it! Emily you need to learn when to stop, I am sick of this shit, stop pressuring me into telling you. If I don’t want to, I don’t want to, end of story!” shouted Jessica, suddenly riled up.  
“Oh fuck you” grumbled Emily as she pushed Jessica out of her way with her shoulder as she stormed out of the student council office.  
“I’m sorry…” apologised Jessica to the door where Emily had just disappeared behind.  
Jessica sulkily slumped onto the nearest chair, starting to cry out of a combination of guilt, despair and stress. Her phone suddenly started to vibrate in her pocket. Jessica whipped away the tears and pulled out her phone.  
“You know, a pen-pal would never abuse you, so why not add one! – S” recited Jessica as she read the latest message from ‘S’, that also came with an attachment of a phone number, which Jessica assumed was ‘S’s number.  
Jessica started to hear knocking. She hid her phone away in her pocket and got up to the door, hoping to see Emily again so that she could properly apologise to her friend.  
“Oh, good, you are here” commented Barack Obama as Jessica opened the door.  
“Hello Mr Obama, is something wrong?” questioned Jessica, still sniffling away the tears and runny nose.  
“Yes, actually, indeed there is, and it involves you” admitted Barack Obama.  
“If this is about Emily, I know, I-“ began Jessica.  
No, no, nothing about anyone named Emily, something else. Something about that object I gave you” revealed Barack Obama.  
“Oh? What is it?” questioned Jessica.  
“I believe that it is my duty to tell you the identity of who gave it to me to give back to you and-” began Barack Obama.  
Suddenly a phone started to vibrate, Jessica checked her phone, finding nothing. She looked back up to Barack Obama, who was reading something on his phone.  
“Is it by any chance someone by the name of ‘Nick’?” interrupted Jessica.  
“Um, terribly sorry dear, I have to go to the car park right away, we’ll continue this another time, just find me in the cafeteria” apologised Barack Obama as he rushed out of the room.  
Jessica sighed, realising how close she is to finding out if this ‘Nick’ person really is ‘S’, or isn’t, just as Marvin claimed. Determined to find the answer to this question, Jessica ran out to the car park, in hopes of finding Barack Obama for the answer.


	29. Run Mr. President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica encounters distractions that foil her intentions to expose 'S'.

Jessica dashed into Hall-E, desperately wanting to catch up to Barack Obama. Out of nowhere, three figures jump in front of her.  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Bitchica” smirked Jennifer as she stepped forward from the trio.  
“What’s wrong?” snickered Becky, who stood beside Beth.  
“Running off to steal another boy from our group?” questioned Jennifer.  
“No, I don’t have time for this, and I had no involvement in Shane’s decision to leave you” defended Jessica, as she tried to walk around the girls, only to be blocked yet again.  
“If you have nothing to hide, why’re you trying to run?” taunted Jennifer.  
“Jennifer, can’t you fuck off just this once?” exclaimed Jessica.  
“No Bitchica, that’s the slut named Emily’s job” hissed Jennifer.  
“Leave Emily out of this, she’s done nothing to you” demanded Jessica.  
“Oh yes she has, she’s fucked both Cody and Andrew, and she tried to get to Shane, but no, of fucking course, you being the other slut, have gotten to him” screeched Jennifer.  
“Yeah, you fucked my boyfriend when he still was!” added Becky.  
“Seriously? I really haven’t” pleaded Jessica, shocked by their accusations.  
“As if, we heard about your homecoming night” hinted Jennifer.  
“Yeah, and all about how you rode someone in a school bus!” laughed Beth.  
“Who was my boyfriend” sighed Becky.  
“Oh, that wasn’t him…” mumbled Jessica.  
“Well whoever it was, we still heard about your night with them” laughed Jennifer.  
“How?” questioned Jessica.  
“I have my sources” smirked Jennifer.  
“Tell me!” pleaded Jessica.  
“As if” replied Jennifer as she turned away and walked off laughing.  
“What a bitch…” grumbled Jessica.  
Jessica exited Hall-E, successfully making it to the car park. She glanced around for Barack Obama, not seeing him anywhere. Instead, Jessica caught sight of Busulon, whose windscreen wipers waved up at her.  
“Ohff, you really know how to catch a girl’s attention” commented Jessica as she bit her lower lip.  
Jessica ran over to Busulon, who lay there, half-baked by the sun. To Jessica this was very sexual lighting. She felt the mood change around her as she entered Busulon.  
“Emily’s inspired me to give you head” grinned Jessica as she pinched her own nipples out of pleasure.  
Busulon beeped in excitement, already wanting Jessica to proceed with what she said. Jessica looked down at the gearstick, realising that she never took off the condom.  
“This can’t be good” sighed Jessica, suddenly afraid of whoever found the condom on the gearstick.  
Busulon let off a puff of smoke, too show that it was upset.  
“Don’t worry, this won’t stop me giving you head, babe” reassured Jessica.  
Suddenly Busulon sprayed some water onto the windscreen prematurely out of pure excitement.  
“Ok, try not to squirm” grinned Jessica as she lowered her mouth inches above the tip of the gearstick.  
Jessica widened her mouth, and lowered her lips onto the tip, feeling its insane girth almost immediately. Jessica’s mouth started to water.  
“Rhngm” grunted Jessica as she kept lowering her mouth down the gearstick.  
The gearstick touched the back of her throat, causing Jessica to gag a little, whilst also making her eyes water. Jessica blinked away the small tears, only for them to instantly reappear. She lifted head up, slurping up the saliva that was on the gearstick as she came up.  
“You taste so good” smiled Jessica as she licked her lips, tasting the leftover saltiness that she’d missed.  
Jessica looked around to make sure no one was watching her, to be completely sure that no one like Jennifer could learn about her sex life this time.  
A black figure catches her eye, noticing it running extremely fast. Jessica looked closer at the figure, realising that it was ‘S’. She shot up, almost hitting her head, in reaction to seeing her dreaded enemy.  
“Not again” shouted Jessica as she ran out of Busulon to watch ‘S’.  
Busulon gave off a quiet beep as if requesting Jessica to pleasure it more. Suddenly Jessica saw another figure in front of ‘S’. She realised that is was chasing whoever it was. Jessica squinted to see the new figure more clearly. A car alarm went off distracting Jessica.  
“Oh?” questioned Jessica as she took a step closer.  
Busulon drove forward a bit, as if trying to stop Jessica from going.  
“Babe, I’ll be fine, I need to find out what’s going on” assured Jessica as she ran off.  
As Jessica grew closer to ‘S’, who was still chasing the other figure around the car park, she realised that the car that was sounding the alarm had a broken window and an open door. She came to a stop, unsure to whether or not she should approach any further from there. Jessica watched on as ‘S’ continued to chase the figure.  
The figure fell to the ground, dropping something in the process. The figure quickly stood back up, they looked in Jessica’s direction before the started running again. Jessica realised who was being chased immediately. It was Barack Obama.  
As Barack ran around the car park, he finally changed direction from what he had been doing for quite some time. He ran to the car, instantly jumping in. The car suddenly started, causing Jessica to realise that the car that had been broken into was Obama’s.  
Obama reversed the car with a deafening screech. Only to quickly speed off out of the car park and onto the road.  
“Obama no!” yelled Jessica in defeat after never being told the identity of who gave him Jessica’s impregnation object.  
In reaction to Jessica’s yelling, ‘S’ fled into the school. Jessica ran up to where Obama dropped something before he fled. She noticed a piece of paper.  
“Hello Mr President, I'd like you to know that the latest launch code for 'run bitch, run' is called 'penetration'. – S” recited Jessica as she looked up at where ‘S’ had vanished.  
Suddenly Emily emerged from where ‘S’ had only just disappeared. She was closely followed by Sierra, and the two ran up to Jessica.  
“Jess, what happened?” questioned Emily.  
“Are you all right Jessica Orbeck?” added Sierra.  
“’S’ got to Barack Obama…” mumbled Jessica.  
“Who now?” asked Sierra.  
“Why him?” questioned Emily.  
“He knew something about ‘S’s identity” revealed Jessica.  
“I’m sorry, but who are you two talking about?” interrupted Sierra.  
“Forget it!” exclaimed Emily as she tried to shoo Sierra away.  
“Twinnie, please chill!” pleaded Sierra.  
“No, you get out of my face! I’m sick of you trying to act like me!” shouted Emily as if letting out all of her anger that she had when both her and Jessica argued earlier.  
“I only want to be you!” begged Sierra.  
“Get away from me!” screamed Emily as she broke down and dropped to the ground.  
“Em!” exclaimed Jessica as she ran up to her.  
“Get her away, get her away!” pleaded Emily.  
Jessica looked up to shout at Sierra, but she was gone.  
“She left, Em, it’s okay!” reassured Jessica.  
Jessica grabbed out her phone, and texted everyone to meet them in the car park. It was back to them to solve the identity of ‘S’ and finally put an end to their terror.


	30. A Person Of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Emily's list of suspects narrowing down, the group collectively decides on a key suspect.

The wind started to pick up in Greenwood High’s car park. A gust of it hit Emily in the face, making her beautiful blonde hair swish frantically.  
“Jessica, I was watching you watch on as ‘S’ chased someone” mumbled Emily, starting to regain her complexity.  
“’S’ got Barack Obama impregnated…” grumbled Jessica annoyed.  
“Why him?” questioned Emily.  
“He claimed to know who ‘S’ really was” replied Jessica.  
“Oh…” sighed Emily.  
The two stood there awkwardly, waiting for their friends to arrive. The wind still increasing slowly in intensity. Jessica decided to break the silence with her own set of questions.  
“What was all that with you and Sierra? What’d she do?” asked Jessica.  
“Well, when I was watching you…she kind of just crept up on me. She had this weird grin on her face, and she was feeling her Pokemon monster friendship necklace in her hands” admitted Emily, slightly embarrassed.  
“Ok, that’s weird, like, really weird. Who does she even share the friendship necklace with?” questioned Jessica, slightly giggly at the trying to imagine this event.  
“To be perfectly honest with you, I don’t think anyone. I mean I have that exact same necklace as her, but I would never be friends with the copy cat” answered Emily.  
Jessica paused, taking a moment to look around for the anticipated arrival of their friends, giving this time to think to herself as she did.  
“Sierra doesn’t by any chance wear the opposite half of the necklace doe she?” checked Jessica, feeling onto something.  
“From what I saw, she does…” grumbled Emily, who realized what Jessica was leading on to.  
“You don’t think that she has that piece of the necklace for a reason…do you?” added Jessica, curious of what Emily had to say.  
“Oh fuck no!” exclaimed Emily, feeling extremely suspicious of Sierra now.  
“Just a thought, but it’s totally right, she must wear that half to match with yours” admitted Jessica blatantly.  
“I guess…” reluctantly agreed Emily, who decided to look away out of annoyance that Jessica was probably right about Sierra and the friendship necklace.  
The door where Emily and Sierra had once come out of slammed open with a bang. Four figures emerged one after another.  
“It’s them” announced Jessica.  
“We need to tell them everything” admitted Emily as she finally up off of the ground.  
Ethan ran up first, then Tina, behind them was Garry and Rebecca, but they weren’t holding hands for once.  
“What’s up?” asked Ethan as he skidded to a halt in front of Jessica and Emily.  
“Did you see ‘S’?” added Tina who’s black, shoulder-length hair waved in the wind.  
“Jess did” revealed Emily.  
“I know who ‘S’s latest victim is” admitted Jessica.  
“Who?” asked both Rebecca and Garry in unison as they came to a stop.  
“Barack Obama…” answered Jessica.  
“Apparently he knew who ‘S’ was, but ‘S’ somehow scared him away before we could find out who” revealed Emily.  
“But he’s an adult, and the previous President, how could he be scared of someone like ‘S’?” sighed Tina, disappointed by the news.  
“It must’ve been something about his impregnation” suggested Ethan.  
“Maybe? I can’t really say, I never saw or found out what the object is, Obama didn’t really have time to come over and talk to me, I don’t think ‘S’ is the kind of person to allow that to happen” sighed Jessica.  
“Did you see anything about ‘S’?” asked Garry.  
“No not really, whoever it was, they were fast, and quite tall too” answered Jessica.  
“Where did they even go after they scared Obama off?” questioned Emily.  
“They fled into some trees over there” pointed out Jessica.  
“Is that it? Nothing about Dante?” questioned Rebecca.  
“Dante?” asked both Ethan and Emily in unison.  
“Her toy…” sighed Jessica.  
“That doesn’t sound weird at all…” chuckled Tina.  
“Come on, nothing about where Dante is?” asked Rebecca, hanging onto the belief that Jessica or Emily had a slight idea of where Dante was.  
“Let Dante go, you lost him ages ago” commented Garry.  
“Garry, I thought you’d understand the most, but apparently not…” grumbled Rebecca.  
“Woah, are you guys having a fight?” questioned Tina.  
“…No” lied Garry and Rebecca in unison.  
“I knew it! You guys have been acting so weird ever since we all got together at my house” admitted Tina.  
“Actually I did hear two people arguing” admitted Jessica.  
“Guys…” mumbled Emily.  
“It totally was you two” added Jessica, ignoring what Emily was trying to say.  
“Was the whole ‘let’s talk about your relationship’ too much for you Rebecca?” asked Tina, curiously.  
“Guys, we-“ began Emily.  
Ethan turned to Emily, undistracted by the rest of the group’s conversation. He looked at Emily, waiting on her to speak.  
“Stop” demanded Garry.  
“Can we not talk about this? Ever?” pleaded Rebecca.  
“It’s interesting though!” defended Jessica.  
“Guys!” exclaimed Ethan.  
“What?” answered Garry, Rebecca, Jessica, and Tina in unison.  
“Emilky’s trying to something!” announced Ethan.  
“Yes, I am, but don’t ever call me that again, please” requested Emily.  
“No problem, Emilky” teased Ethan.  
“Ethan, no” shunned Emily.  
“So what was it that you had to say, Emilky?” chuckled Jessica, liking that fact that Ethan was annoying someone else for once.  
The bell to class rung.  
“God damn it, tell us quickly” requested Rebecca as she and the rest of the group started to head to the door back into Greenwood High.  
“All right, so Jessica and I cornered Marvin Jaskowski, and got him to reveal the name of his apparent ‘friend’” revealed Emily.  
“Wait, you guys, why’d you corner Marvin? What’d he do?” questioned Ethan.  
“I saw him talking to a person in a black hoodie during homecoming” admitted Jessica.  
“Hold on, are you saying that Marvin’s working for ‘S’?” questioned Garry.  
“It sounds like you’re saying Marvin is ‘Red’” admitted Ethan.  
“But why’d ‘S’ tell me to get you to go outside, only to show you their accomplice?” disagreed Tina as she looked at Jessica completely confused.  
“I don’t know, but he claimed he didn’t know who ‘S’ was when we cornered him, I said something that only ‘S’ would know about and he didn’t react at all” admitted Jessica.  
“You mean, Busu-“ began Ethan.  
“Shh, Ethan I swear to god, please don’t” begged Jessica.  
Everyone, but Ethan and Jessica looked around bewildered by what Ethan and Jessica were talking about. Emily sighed, realizing exactly what they were talking about.  
“Don’t question them guys, they want to keep something from us, I’ve already tried” revealed Emily with a sigh.  
“Righto, well are you even going to tell us what Marvin told you?” asked Tina.  
“More like who” commented Emily as she pulled out her notebook from her Pokemon monster bag.  
“Oh?” questioned Rebecca, getting more interested.  
“Who?” added Garry, showing more interest in the conversation now.  
“He said his friend in the black hoodie is watching us, as he likes us” admitted Jessica.  
“’He’? This is something new” grinned Ethan.  
“Yes, someone named Nick was in the black hoodie during homecoming” added Jessica.  
“Do you think this ‘Nick’ person is actually ‘S’?” questioned Rebecca.  
“It’s possible” added Garry even though he wasn’t the one to decide that.  
“I think it’s worth a shot to find out who Nick is” suggested Jessica.  
“Actually I think I already have the answer to that, Nick is Nick Plains” revealed Emily.  
“How could you possibly know that?” doubted Ethan.  
“Remember the list of all the possible students who could visit the school during the night? Well, he’s one of them, and ‘Nick Plains’ is the only ‘Nick’ on there” admitted Emily, proud of her deduction skills.  
“What class does he do?” questioned Jessica.  
“He’s in the animal-care club, with: Sierra Shepherd, Becky Summerville and Lemmie Shmesh.  
Finally, the group of friends made it to the door after their taking quite some time. They entered one at a time, still wanting to know more information from Emily. Hall-E was empty, except for a few students who went off on their own business, the remainder were already in class. The group of friends didn’t take notice of this, and kept their full attention to Emily.  
“How exactly will we know if he accessed the school during that night? If that’s even possible…” doubted Rebecca.  
“There probably isn’t a way” commented Garry.  
“Actually there is, when I take Felicity to school during the night I’ve seen that you have to fill out a form declaring that it was actually you who used your ID card to get into school, most people don’t know this unless they need to, it’s for security reasons” clarified Tina.  
“Ok, that changes a lot, now we just need to ask someone from the animal-care club to let us in to check the form, right?” checked Jessica.  
“Well, we’re definitely not asking Sierra, that creep can stay away from me” frowned Emily.  
Everyone, but Jessica, looked at Emily in confusion as to why Emily would say that.  
“Typical Sierra copying Emily stuff, don’t worry too much guys” revealed Jessica.  
As if all knowing to back up, they all stopped looking at Emily for an answer immediately after Jessica clarified what was up. This wasn’t the first time this had happened.  
“What about Becky or Lemmie?” suggested Ethan, changing the topic.  
“Becky wouldn’t tell us anything, she’s very agitated about Shane breaking up with her, she even blames it on me” sighed Jessica.  
“I guess we’re down to Lemmie then” commented Rebecca.  
“Does she even exist, to be perfectly honest, I didn’t know we had a ‘Lemmie’ at our school” admitted Garry.  
“She’s weird, that’s all I’ve heard about her, but she’s all we’ve got” reminded Tina.  
“Better than nothing” added Jessica.  
“Well, if we don’t find her we could just use a teacher’s ID card, those things can access any room, unlike ours” revealed Emily.  
“Wait, really? Ours cannot access student club rooms?” questioned Jessica.  
“What do you mean ‘ours’? Only Emily has an ID card, and that’s because she’s in the student council” stated Ethan.  
“Actually, not just her anymore…” hinted Jessica.  
“You? In the student council?” doubted Garry.  
“It’s true, Miss Norton literally welcomed her to the council earlier today” admitted Emily.  
“Damn, nice Jessica” smiled Rebecca.  
“Woah, Councilica? Is that you?” teased Ethan.  
“Don’t even start” sighed Jessica.  
“Maybe even soon to be Presidentica?” laughed Ethan.  
“Stop” ordered Rebecca.  
“Ugh, fine…” sighed Ethan.  
“Ok guys, we’d best head off to class, and if you see Lemmie Shmesh, convince her to let you into the animal-care club room to check the form” declared Emily as she ran off to where her class was.  
Garry nodded, and ran off to his Business class.  
“Got it” replied Rebecca and Tina in unison as they ran off to their classes.  
“Wish me luck on my Biology exam” requested Ethan to Jessica as he ran off to Biology.  
“Good luck’ shouted Jessica as she turned away and ran off to her Math class, starting to think of excuses to use as to why she was late to class.


	31. Known Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemmie Shmesh takes Jessica to the animal-care club.

Jessica took a deep breath as she looked through the window of the door to her class. She watched on as her Math’s teacher placed his leg on the closest girl’s desk. The teacher leaned in as if doing a lunge on the desk, his bulge emerged from being tightly pressed against his shorts. Jessica needed to think of something quick. She didn’t want to deal with her teacher’s lunging during a detention with him alone.  
“Please, let Mr Scribe be oblivious to the time, just this once” pleaded Jessica as she turned the knob of the door.  
As Jessica stepped into the classroom, she realized who Mr Scribe was lunging in front of, it was Lemmie Shmesh, and she was equally disturbed and agitated at the fact that Mr Scribe was lunging on her desk.  
“Oh, Jessica, where were you?” questioned Mr Scribe as he turned to the door in shock, to which Jessica assumed was because he didn’t want to be seen lunging at students by other teachers.  
“I, uh, was just outside with Miss Norton, she just promoted me to student council member…” lied Jessica.  
“Ok…” replied Mr Scribe with a nod of his head, beginning to grow suspicious.  
“Uh, sh-she’s right outside if you want me to bring her in to tell you herself” warned Jessica, knowing that Mr Scribe would want to avoid that situation due to his current positioning in front of Lemmie.  
“No, no, that’ll be all, take a seat” responded Mr Scribe, almost immediately, still desperately trying to avoid any inclusion of another teacher.  
“Actually, I can’t, I need to take Lemmie Shmesh to the animal-care club, there’s been an accident with one of the animals” lied Jessica.  
Lemmie stood up at the mention of her name, but showed confusion on her face.  
“Fine, off you go” sighed Mr Scribe, as he retracted he leg back to the floor.  
Jessica exited the room, expecting Lemmie to follow, which she did. Lemmie closed the door behind her, letting out a sigh of relief.  
“Bloody ‘ell, that there bastard wanted to give me a right ol’ fuck!” exclaimed Lemmie.  
“Ah, yeah?” agreed Jessica, slightly unsure as to what she was agreeing to, due to Lemmie’s accent.  
“But tell me, what’s wif’ the lie? I would’ve received a message about any problems down at the animal-care club, what’s wif that ‘ey?” questioned Lemmie, catching onto Jessica’s lies.  
“Ok, ok, the student council needs access to some of your documents, we need to know who accessed the school on a specific night, and the other members won’t help” explained Jessica.  
“Well why didn’t ya’ say? Although, tell me who wouldn’t help you?” requested Lemmie.  
“Becky, Lemmie Shmesh” answered Jessica.  
“Aw yeah, that Becky, she’s really somethin’, the girl’s gotta be doing whatever that Jennifer one tells her to do…if ya ask me, that Jennifer’s up to something” replied Lemmie, starting to day dream about Jennifer’s group.  
“She’s just a bitch” commented Jessica.  
“Oh true that my dude, all right, how about we go get you into the club now?” suggested Lemmie, enjoying her conversation with Jessica.  
“Fine by me” grinned Jessica as she ran down the hall, determined to get to the bottom of who Nick was.  
As Jessica and Lemmie ran to the club room, Jessica noticed that Rebecca sat in her class alone, with Tina nowhere to be seen. Jessica thought nothing else of it, assuming that Tina was either just not visible to her, or off somewhere else, which was odd for Tina, the goodie-two-shoes.  
Jessica started to slow down, rethinking her initial choice to ignore Tina’s lack of appearance. Until Lemmie spoke up.  
“Ay, this is the one” declared Lemmie.  
“Ah, cool” commented Jessica, still distracted by the situation with Tina.  
“Now, don’t be too long, or else there will be an actual issue with an animal. They’re not huge fans on new people, there’ll be hell to pay when they’re all screeching” reminded Lemmie as she swiftly opened the clubroom door with a single swipe of her key card.  
“Couldn’t you go in?” suggested Jessica.  
“Nah, it’s probably best I stay outside, I’ll keep the likes of Becky away for ya’” smiled Lemmie, happy to be talking to someone who also hates Becky.  
“Okay, but where do I find the documents for the listed accesses?” added Jessica.  
“Trust me, you’ll see it” hinted Lemmie.  
Jessica sighed at Lemmie’s strange response, and entered the clubroom.  
Too her surprise, the room was almost completely covered in pink, from the walls down to even the animal dishes, which Jessica assumed was at the hands of Becky. As she looked around more, she noticed that most of the animals were asleep, giving Jessica an advantage.  
She looked over to the far wall, which had no animals against it. There was only a long, pink desk, with documentation strewed across it. Against the wall was a pink clipboard. Jessica snuck up to get a closer look at the clipboard. Noticing the words ‘list of student accesses’ Jessica snatched it from the wall, revealing a poster behind it. Jessica ignored the clipboard as her jaw dropped to the sight of the newly revealed poster. The poster itself was coloured bright pink, but in darker pink it clearly labelled ‘biggest daddies’. Several images were below the label, one of them being a picture of Mr Scribe, whilst another was a picture of a bus driver, whom Jessica assumed was Tina’s dad. The other images were of adult males that Jessica had never seen before, except for one, which instead of a person, was a question mark. Jessica looked at the title for the image of the question mark, noticing that it read ‘my dad’. She cleared her throat, deciding to step away from the creepy, pink poster. As she glanced down at the clipboard, she found the date of the night of their nightschool punishment, she immediately read on, determined to see if Nick Plains had accessed the school that night. Nick’s card had been used that night, and this proved it.  
Jessica gasped, Emily was right all along, Marvin’s friend Nick was Nick Plains. She looked over the rest of the access dates, making sure to not miss anything else that could be important. Then Jessica checked today’s list. Jessica blinked in surprise, Nick Plains had accessed the room today. Immediately realizing that he could still be here, Jessica leapt over to the creepy, pink poster again. This time Jessica intended to take it down, she needed to show Emily. As Jessica removed the top thumbtacks, the poster slumped downwards, revealing yet another bright pink poster. However, this one was instead labelled ‘cutest boys’. Four small images were below the label, Jessica almost immediately recognized two of them, Shane Perkins and Ethan Samson. Jessica’s jaw dropped, unable to believe that someone found Ethan cute, and not annoying.  
As Jessica moved onto the lower thumbtacks, the animals started screeching. Someone else was making them furious. Jessica shot around, immediately noticing a black hooded figure. She freaked out, dropping the poster and the clipboard onto the floor.  
The school bell to lunch started to ring as the black hooded figure slammed against some nearby animal cages.  
“Nick! Nick Plains! I know it’s you!” exclaimed Jessica frightened by Nick’s outburst.  
Unfortunately for Jessica, Lemmie couldn’t hear anything within the room, due to the bell.  
Several parrots screeched, and cats hissed in return. Nick, still concealed by his hoodie, dashed up to the clipboard and poster, swiftly swiping them off of the ground. He turned to the poster still attached to the wall, only to rip it off within seconds of turning to the wall. Jessica started to sweat, fearing for her own safety.  
“Please, stop this, stop all of this, you can redeem yourself” pleaded Jessica as she started to back away from the wall where Nick stood beside.  
Finally the school bell stopped ringing.  
Nick turned back to face Jessica, and furiously pointed his right index finger up at her.  
“Lem-“ began Jessica in a squeal.  
Nick shot his hand back towards him, quickly placing it over his face in a shushing gesture, causing Jessica to stop speaking.  
“Jess! Get out of there!” screamed Lemmie as she banged on the outside of the clubroom door.  
Jessica turned to the door, still tempted to speak even after Nick had gestured not to. When she turned back to face Nick, he was gone. Jessica sighed, taking deep breathes as she wandered up to the door, completely in shock.  
“He-He attacked them, the animals, it wasn’t me, Nick did it, Nick Plains” mumbled Jessica, trying to recall everything that’d just happened within that short time span.  
“He did what?” exclaimed Lemmie as she forgot about Jessica and dashed inside the clubroom to see the damages.  
Jessica wandered off, still in shock, glancing over her shoulders, only to see countless judgmental eyes staring at her. She crossed her arms for self-comfort. Jessica decided to walk to Hall-E, in hopes of finding friends to comfort her. She grabbed out her phone to contact someone, only to remember that ‘S’…Nick, had given her a phone number.  
“I know your name, Nick Plains, it’s over” messaged Jessica to the phone number, with threatening intent.  
“I love this cute nickname, thanks babe – S” replied ‘S’ almost immediately.  
Jessica shut off her phone in anger, then she started to run to Hall-E.


	32. Three's A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica confides in the power of 'Gabecca' in order to hunt down Nick Plains.

Her friends retracted from each other, the taller one leant against the wall alongside where the shorter one stood. The shorter one turned to face the taller one, choosing the grab their crotch. People around them stared on in shock as the shorter one shook the taller one’s bulge around teasingly. Jessica was shocked too, but she reminded herself of who her friends were. They were Gabecca.  
“Oh! Shockica! Hey…” greeted Garry in sudden embarrassment, as he brushed away Rebecca’s hand from his crotch.  
“Really? You get embarrassed when a friend sees you two touching, but not in front of others?” questioned Jessica, annoyed by Garry’s fluctuated self-awareness.  
Rebecca eyed Garry’s crotch with a smirk, only to quickly give it a gentle slap.  
“Oohgh” grunted Garry.  
“Don’t go blue balls on me, babe” teased Rebecca.  
“Well, we’ll just have to deal with that later” suggested Garry with a grin, forgetting Jessica’s presence.  
“Oh wow, so you only care about what I see, huh?” sighed Jessica, feeling even more annoyed.  
“Hey, I don’t care about what you see...or hear!” admitted Rebecca defensively.  
“I guess if she doesn’t care, I don’t either” added Garry as he smiled at Rebecca, touching her chin as he did so.  
“Aw babe” thanked Rebecca as she bit her lower lip.  
Jessica scoffed, unable to believe what she was listening to. Garry bent down kissed Rebecca on her forehead. Jessica scoffed again, somehow beginning to forget about her encounter with ‘S’. In return for Garry’s affection, Rebecca wrapped her arms around Garry’s neck, successfully pulling him down further. Garry knew what Rebecca was up to and smiled as he closed his eyes. Rebecca leant her head forward kissed Garry for an extended amount of time.  
Jessica sighed, counting the seconds pass by in her head. Garry and Rebecca still showed no sign of stopping, even after twenty seconds had passed since they started.  
“All right! Enough! We need to talk, and now” demanded Jessica, sick of the couple’s romantic moment.  
“What now?” sighed Rebecca as she gently pushed Garry back and she rolled her eyes at Jessica.  
“Nice going, killing our moment, Disruptica” mumbled Garry.  
“You’ll get over it. Although I don’t think ‘S’ will…” hinted Jessica.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” questioned Garry.  
“I found records confirming that ‘S’, or should I say Nick, is one-hundred percent Nick Plains” revealed Jessica with a sigh.  
“Shouldn’t that be good news?” commented Rebecca.  
“Yes, but I told Nick that I know his real identity, and he practically brushed it off” frowned Jessica in confusion.  
“Obviously that’s a bluff” replied Garry sternly.  
“But how can you be so sure?” doubted Jessica.  
“Don’t you trust Garry?” questioned Rebecca.  
“I do, it’s just ‘S’, it’s like it’s all one big game to them…” sighed Jessica.  
“This isn’t scrabble” laughed Rebecca, trying to calm the situation.  
“Well, what can we do to help?” asked Garry.  
“Actually, want to try and hunt down ‘S’?” suggested Jessica hopefully.  
“Sure, but I think you mean Nick” smiled Rebecca.  
“True” agreed Garry as both him and Rebecca stopped leaning against the wall.  
“What next?” asked Rebecca.  
“We go back to the clubroom, where I last saw him” answered Jessica.  
The couple ran in the direction of the animal-care clubroom, following the lead of Jessica, who determinedly sped hastily towards the room, nearly shoving another student out of her way.  
“What makes you think that Nick will be in there?” questioned Garry doubtfully.  
“I think he had these posters not well hidden inside the room, he should be carting them off somewhere, so hopefully we see him unmasked” replied Jessica, still speeding down the hall.  
As Jessica passed the classroom where Rebecca had her class, she remembered Tina. Rebecca asked her friends to stop, and took a puff of her inhaler, giving Jessica an opportunity to ask her about Tina.  
“Hey, Rebecca. What was with Tina, I saw you sitting alone in class” revealed Jessica.  
“Oh…yeah, I forgot about that” admitted Rebecca.  
“Wait, how could Tina skip a class? She’s too much of a goodie-two-shoes to do that” questioned Garry.  
“I wouldn’t necessarily say that she skipped class, more like she missed class” added Rebecca.  
“What’s the difference?” doubted Jessica.  
“She…she said ‘S’ got to her…” mumbled Rebecca, starting to go quiet from guilt.  
“How could you not tell us?” questioned Garry, shocked by the revelation.  
“I don’t know! I just forgot, okay!” pleaded Rebecca, completely upset.  
Jessica sighed, and looked ahead, not intending to make Rebecca feel guilty or upset. As she did, she noticed a red hooded figure spying in on the animal-care clubroom through the door window.  
“Forget about you forgetting, at least we know now. We’ll have to deal with Tina’s problem later, we’ve got our own, and their name is ‘Red’” revealed Jessica.  
“What!” exclaimed Rebecca, surprised by Jessica dismissal.  
“Damn, she’s right” added Garry as he retreated to a wall.  
“Quick!” whispered Jessica as she followed Garry’s quick thinking.  
“What do we do now?” questioned Rebecca as she dashed behind Garry and Jessica, immediately taking yet another puff from her inhaler.  
“We watch” replied Jessica.  
As the trio watched on, it became clear that ‘Red’ had not heard them. Giving them an advantage over ‘Red’.   
“Why would they be spying on their own ally?” asked Garry.  
“Maybe they’re not ‘S’ ally, like Emily claimed” commented Rebecca.  
“But why, why’d they save ‘S’ and appear whenever ‘S’ is near us?” doubted Jessica.  
Suddenly ‘Red’ shot back off of the door, and crouched behind it as the door opened out.  
“Did they hear us?” panicked Rebecca.  
“I don’t think so, babe” answered Garry.  
Jessica took a deep breath unsure of how to react, or even if she should.  
A figure emerged from behind the door. They seemed quite tall, but had a hunched back, reducing their height. Their hair was a light brown in the form of a shaggy, messy hair style. As for their clothes, it seemed rather casual from the long sleeve, baseball-tee, which had the brown sleeves that were pulled back to the wearer’s elbows. The figure wore basic, long jeans to accompany their shirt. Aside from their clothing, the figure had two rolled up pink posters tucked underneath their left shoulder.  
‘Red’ stayed crouched behind the door, which prevented the other figure from seeing them. The figure left the door open and hurried up to the direction of the wall where Jessica, Garry and Rebecca, hid behind.  
“Guys we need to stay hella quiet, someone with the same posters that Nick protected, is coming our way” warned Jessica in a hushed voice.  
Rebecca started to panic, and her breathing dramatically increased in an incredible pace. Garry tried to comfort Rebecca by wrapping an arm around her back, but it didn’t help.  
As the unknown figure reach the trio’s side of the wall, Rebecca took another puff of her inhaler. The figure turned to the gas-like sound in confusion. Jessica stared them directly into their crystal-clear, blue eyes, which suddenly expressed panic.  
“Nu-uh” gasped the figure as they turned back in the direction of ‘Red’ and the animal-care clubroom, and bolted.  
“Oh shit! That’s Nick Plains!” exclaimed Jessica, only just adding everything up in her head.  
“What?” questioned Garry and Rebecca in unison, shocked by what Jessica had revealed.  
Jessica leapt out from behind the wall, only too see ‘Red’ watch on as Nick Plains fled from them too.  
“Nick’s running away from the animal-care club! Quick!” panicked Jessica, not wanting him to escape from her again.  
‘Red’ turned to see what Nick had originally run from, only to realise that Jessica was watching them.  
“’Red’s seen us, we can’t loose them either!” exclaimed Jessica, causing Garry to stop assisting Rebecca to see for himself.  
Confusingly, ‘Red’ didn’t flee immediately. Instead, they gestured to Jessica to follow them, only to then run away.  
“I don’t think they’re against us” commented Garry.  
“We still need to hurry!” panicked Jessica as she ran up ahead, but stopped to check if Garry and Rebecca were following.  
Rebecca still sat there, gripping her inhaler. Garry turned to Jessica, then back to Rebecca, as if unsure on who to accompany.  
“Go babe, I’ll be fine” reassured Rebecca with a cough.  
“No, I can’t leave you, why would I ever do that” replied Garry as he crouched beside Rebecca reassuringly.  
“Jessica needs you” reminded Rebecca.  
“She has ‘Red’, you need me more” smiled Garry as he leaned forward and kissed Rebecca on the cheek.  
“Tell Ethan and Emily! Oh, and make sure you try and find out about Tina!” requested Jessica as she ran off in pursuit of ‘S’, questionably alongside ‘Red’, whom she still distrusted.


	33. She's Come Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a storm on the way, one of Jessica's friends reveals personal information that effects how Busulon and Jessica came together in the first place.

Jessica burst out the front doors of Greenwood High, with the wind picking up outside, her hair fluttered in the air messily.  
“’Red’!” exclaimed Jessica desperate to find ‘Red’ and Nick Plains.  
Unsure to whether or not she was making the right move, Jessica continued to run outside. An obvious storm was brewing as the clouds started to darken and shift for the worst. This storm only showed signs of worsening. Jessica ignored this and kept running down the stairs out of the school. The wind worsened, and fragile tree branches started to break off from their tree trunks. A girl ran frantically underneath the trees, desperately picking up the branches and hugging them, only for the wind to toss her around. The branches from the girl’s hands flung up into the wind and were whisked several meters away. A branch managed to slam right into Jessica’s right thigh. It wasn’t safe outside with the storm. Jessica couldn’t give up, but the outside wasn’t the answer. No one would stay outside, not even that girl under the tree, who’d vanished alongside a lot of the broken branches. Jessica weakly dashed back inside, limited to a hobble from the injury made by the branch.  
As Jessica turned to close the door behind her, small sounds of thunder started. Students, especially girly female ones, started to gasp as if the world was coming to an end. Not one noticed Jessica.  
Jessica continued to hobble down Hall-A in the direction of the boy’s toilets. Hobbling soon became Jessica’s only difficulty, as navigating the hall with other students started to cease due to them all being to distracted by the storm brewing out of the windows.  
Only two students still stood within the middle of the hall, both undistracted by the storm, still preaching. It was Sierra Shepherd and Jason Matthias. Sierra was the first to notice Jessica, but she quickly told Jason, who then turned to face her.  
Jessica sighed, knowing that they’d want to know about what happened to her leg, and she couldn’t really escape their judgmental, cult-like words about God and questions.  
“Jessica! What happened?” panicked Sierra as she ran up to her.  
“It’s nothing really, I just ran into a door” lied Jessica.  
“I don’t think a door could make you bleed” commented Jason, who was sticking his head out to the side as if examining Jessica’s wound.  
“Oh, it is?” questioned Jessica, surprised as she herself didn’t notice this.  
“Don’t worry, it’s not too bad, the Lord would never hurt someone who’s on the path of removing their sins” smiled Jason has he glanced up at the roof as if looking up at God.  
“Is there anything we can do?” checked Sierra, as she tilted her head like Emily would.  
“I need to find Emily” replied Jessica, reminded of her friend thanks to Sierra’s copycat gesture.  
“Oh, Twinnie?” double-checked Sierra.  
“Speaking of, I need to see her too, the Lord isn’t happy with some of the things she’s been wanting out of our relationship” added Jason with a stern voice.  
“Ohh, I guess this makes all three of us, huh?” hinted Sierra.  
“What do you mean?” asked Jessica, as she wiped some blood up with a tissue from her bag.  
“Well, being gifted any time with Emily is to die for” grinned Sierra as she started to daydream.  
“Ok…” blinked Jessica, completely weirded out.  
“Enough talk, let God be our shepherd as he paves the way to Emily, and redemption for her sins” preached Jason as he stepped forward to lead the girls in the direction of Hall-D.  
As they walked Jessica remembered what Emily had said about Sierra in the car park. Sierra must’ve taken her obsession with Emily to the next level back then. Jessica sighed, trying to work up the courage to mention this to Sierra. As Jessica turned to Sierra, she noticed that Sierra was fiddling with the Pokemon monster friendship necklace.  
“Hey, Sierra, who has the other half of the necklace?” asked Jessica.  
“Um, I thought it was obvious, but if you really didn’t know, it’s Emily. I mean how could it not be her? We’re twins!” smiled Sierra as she clasped the necklace in her hand.  
“Huh, really?” doubted Jessica, trying to express her doubt through her tone.  
“Yep, and I give her all these messages at her house, and she really enjoys them, and enough that she puts them up all around her room. And she’s been teaching me how to do my hair like hers, and she’s even given me some of her belongings. She really wants me to be her, it’s obvious, like why doesn’t she just let me be her. I’d totally trade identities with her, she’s just so perfect. I’ve even started to act the way she does with boys, Phil practically thought I was her when I-“ ranted Sierra, only to stop herself, and then clear her throat.  
“Wow, she must really like you” reluctantly agreed Jessica, who knew this wasn’t the way Emily acted with Sierra.  
“Anyway, she basically said I could be her” beamed Sierra.  
“Although, one of you friends, have affected Emily. That girl’s sins have affected my girlfriend far too much. I need to put an end to that sinner before she ruins Emily” commented Jason.  
“What friend?” questioned Jessica.  
“That Tina Tower sinner” answered Jason.  
“Wait, what’s she done? How is she sinful? She’s only ever been good” argued Jessica.  
“Her hands have been where no females’ should go…God is against their love” responded Jason.  
“Tina has a boyfriend?” doubted Jessica.  
“No, not at all” replied Jason, not revealing anything else, as if trying to conceal the sin from being mentioned.  
“Then what love?” questioned Jessica.  
“One shrouded in black, pure black evil, it stalks you, haunts you, it’s a sin. A sin, a sinner, their soul has been consumed by evil, they even stalk you here in this world, she’s a danger to you, she’s a S-I-N” warned Jason.  
“Tina wouldn’t hurt anyone” defended Jessica.  
“The one who made her a sinner has, they’ve hurt the Lord” preached Jason.  
“Very much so” nodded Sierra in agreement.  
Finally, the trio made it to the other end of Hall-D. Sierra turned to Jason for guidance, as he looked around. Jessica decided to tend to her leg, and managed to reduce the bleeding.  
“They're in there. Jessica come with me, Sierra you stay here, do not let that sinner leave” ordered Jason as he stared inside of the library.  
As Jason opened the worn library door, Jessica finally saw who he was approaching. It was her friends, Tina, Garry, Rebecca, Ethan, and strangely, Gey was there too.  
“It’s about time Slowica!” called out Ethan, forgetting that he was in a library.  
“Ohh…hey, did you find Emily? Or is that why Jason’s here?” questioned Tina.  
“No, and no, I have no idea why, but Jason wanted to see you” answered Jessica.  
“Well, did you end up following ‘Red’ and Nick Plains?” asked Rebecca.  
“Oh yeah, did that work out?” sighed Garry, feeling slightly guilty.  
“No…” mumbled Jessica disappointedly.  
“Wait? You tried what?” questioned Ethan.  
“Jess tried to follow ‘Red’, to chase down Nick” replied Rebecca.  
“Why though?” continued Ethan.  
“Because I figured out that ‘S’ is Nick Plains” answered Jessica.  
“How can ya’ be so sure?” doubted Ethan.  
“He used his ID card to access the school on the night we had the night school detention, it’s definitely him, he even had some weird posters in the animal-care clubroom” admitted Jessica.  
“Hmph…sounds legit” nodded Ethan.  
“Anyways, what made you call come here?” questioned Jessica.  
“You didn’t see?” questioned Garry, as if it was obvious.  
“Tina told us all to meet her here” began Ethan.  
“…She has something to tell us” added Rebecca.  
“We have something to tell you” corrected Gey.  
“Lord in Heaven! The Sin has spoken in the presence of the Lord! Please forgive me!” begged Jason.  
“The Sin?” questioned Tina, suddenly aggressive.  
“Oh, dear Lord! It’s too late, we were too slow! The Sin has gotten to the imperfect girl too!” exclaimed Jason as he stepped back.  
“Excuse me, who the hell are you calling imperfect?” argued Tina.  
“’T’, it’s okay…” assured Jessica.  
“No! This punk is trying to be all religious!” exclaimed Tina.  
“Love isn’t a sin you ass!” shouted Gey, showing a side of herself that Jessica had never seen before.  
“Lord be my shepherd, lead me to forgiveness Father in Heaven, forgive me for my failures!” pleaded Jason as he stared up at the roof again.  
“What the hell is going on!” exclaimed Jessica.  
“SHHH!” hissed the Librarian as she appeared behind Jessica.  
“Damn!” burst out Ethan, surprised by the Librarian’s appearance.  
“Young man! Keep your mouth shut in this facility! If I hear another peep out of any of you, you’ll all be out before you have a chance to scream!” threatened the Librarian through her thickly-rimmed, red, circular glasses.  
“Sorry ma’am” apologized Rebecca.  
“Hmph!” sighed the Librarian as her long, pointed nose lead the way back to her desk.  
“Old cow…” scoffed Tina angrily.  
“How dare you speak behind that blessed woman’s back!” defended Jason.  
“Oh, shut it with your stupid religiously unattainable rules!” argued Tina.  
“Nice one, hun” smiled Gey.  
“Hun?” questioned Rebecca, as if she misheard the comment.  
“Jesus have mercy on your soul, Sin!” commented Jason.  
“Enough, we get the point” silenced Tina.  
“Tina, tell us!” pleaded Ethan.  
“Yes, please!” added Jessica.  
“Well, this wasn’t how I imagined it, especially here without Emily, but here I…we, go” began Tina, who nodded at Gey.  
“We’re gay and in-love” revealed Gey and Tina in unison as the two newly announced lovers reached out and grasped each other’s hands.  
Jason took another step back, as Sierra and Garry’s jaw dropped.  
“This is unforgivable! You’re both sinners now, and forever after!” scoffed Jason as he turned to the worn door.  
“Fuck you too” smiled Tina.  
“Oh! How dare you! Emily must hear of this! She cannot take the path to Hell alongside you all!” exclaimed Jason as he ran out of the library.  
“Twinnie! I’m coming!” panicked Sierra as she followed after Jason.  
“Sooo…how long have you known?” asked Jessica, feeling slightly awkward to ask.  
“For quite a while now, but the first person I told didn’t take it all too well…” sighed Tina.  
“Hun, you don’t have to tell them if you don’t feel up to it” reassured Gey.  
“I have to, they need to know, even if I don’t want them to” added Tina.  
“Know what?” asked Garry.  
“Probably the identity of the first person she told” commented Ethan.  
“Are you really sure?” persisted Gey.  
“Why not?” questioned Rebecca.  
“Because he’s dead, that’s why!” exclaimed Tina, rather upset.  
“What would them being dead have to do with us knowing about it? asked Jessica.  
“My…old bus driver…” began Tina in a mumble.  
“Ok, this could go a lot of places, but your bus driver? Really?” laughed Ethan, already assuming what Tina had done.  
“Stop. Please. It wasn’t planned” pleaded Tina.  
“Well then, why?” sighed Garry.  
“He tried to hit on me, I told him to stop, but he wouldn’t. He just kept saying ‘come on babe, every teenage girl wants a sugar daddy in their life’” sniffled Tina, who started to tear up from recalling the event in her head.  
“Shh, it’s ok, we’re all here for you, hun” reassured Gey as she hugged Tina.  
“Gey’s right Tina, we’re here for you, not against you” added Jessica.  
“Agreed” smiled Rebecca.  
“Thanks guys…but then he wouldn’t stop, as much as I begged. Until finally, I told him that I was lesbian, and then he stepped back in annoyance. Then he got all angry, claiming that I was only saying that to get him off of me” continued Tina.  
“He sounded fucked up” commented Ethan.  
“That’s the thing, I think that was the last straw for him, because he killed himself on the same night…and I…I cannot help, but to feel responsible for his death…” whimpered Tina.  
Suddenly Jessica realized that if Tina hadn’t come out to her bus driver, she may have never fallen in love with Busulon, nor have ever met the replacement bus in the first place.  
“No Tina, what he did couldn’t have been only from your rejection, he must’ve had it hard in life” reassured Rebecca.  
“You say that, but once you’re a part of someone’s death, your world changes” admitted Tina.  
“How?” asked Jessica curiously.  
“You feel numb, and empty in side” replied Tina coldly.  
“When my mum died, I felt lost, confused, and sick to the stomach, so I can see where you’re coming from” revealed Ethan.  
“Exactly, deaths affect you on a different emotional level, but the emptiness feeling is always there” sighed Tina.  
“Just know that you’re not alone in this, everyone is here for you” assured Garry.  
“We won’t ever leave your side, I won’t get hit down and never stand up again, I promise you” smiled Rebecca reassuringly.  
“Thanks you guys, I love each and every one of you so much!” beamed Tina happily.  
“Especially me?” smirked Gey curiously.  
“Especially you, Boo” grinned Tina as she snuggled Gey.


	34. Thrown From The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with Tina's newly revealed outing, the group are forced back in pursuit of 'S' until an accident crushes all other distractions.

Gey snuggled Tina back, happy to hear that she was the most important person to Tina. Everyone else looked around awkwardly, not knowing how to add to the couple’s affection, or if they even should for that matter.  
“So Crazica, what about ‘Red’? Do we go after them?” questioned Ethan curiously, successfully changing the topic.  
“I didn’t see where they went” replied Jessica.  
“Jess, that doesn’t mean you should give up” added Tina, as she played with Gey’s hand.  
“I know, but like, rain…” sighed Jessica.  
“Rain what?” coughed Garry, surprised by Jessica’s response.  
“It’s raining outside, and I doubt Nick wanted to be chased in plain sight” clarified Jessica.  
“Nick, plain sight, Nick Plains!” chuckled Tina.  
“Why’s that funny?” sighed Rebecca, unamused by Tina’s sense of humor.  
“Nick in plain sight. Get it? His name is Nick Plains!” continued Tina, starting to burst out laughing.  
“You know, sometimes you’re rather quiet, then there’s…this?” frowned Garry, tossing up between whether or not Tina’s personality was worrying or not.  
“Tina…” sighed Jessica.  
“Come on! You too?” giggled Tina, trying to control herself from laughing.  
Students spread amongst the library started to look up from their quiet study, books and browsing to see what the commotion was. The aggressive librarian started to peer over too. No one was amused, but Tina.  
“Ok babe” hushed Gey.  
Ethan grabbed out his phone, awkwardly shifting away from the group.  
“Great, now Ethan can’t stand you too” sighed Garry, beginning to be annoyed.  
Suddenly Rebecca’s phone rang, to which she frantically grabbed out to silence her anime ringtone. She picked up the phone and listened in on it, only to step back so that she could hear the caller better, as Tina’s laughing wasn’t helping.  
“You forgot to tell me that your friends were into anime!” exclaimed Gey excitedly in a hushed voice to Tina.  
“Oh no, it’s just Rebecca who’s into anime, the rest of us can’t really stand it too much, but we put up with her, so that’s something” replied Tina, slightly teasing Rebecca, but now relaxed after Gey’s comment.  
Ethan put his phone away and returned to the group, noticing Rebecca on the phone.  
“About time you stopped that laugh-fest” smirked Ethan.  
“Pfft, like you’re one to stop something” scoffed Jessica, reminding Ethan about his constant nicknames for her.  
“That’s different, Aggressica!” pleaded Ethan, teasingly.  
“But how’s that different?” exclaimed Tina, beginning to laugh again, but this time at Ethan’s logic.  
“Here we go again…” sighed Jessica sarcastically.  
Everyone in the library suddenly looked back at Tina, this time annoyed, and not showing a sign of curiosity.  
“Tina, you really should stop now” suggested Garry.  
“Yeah…” sighed Gey, beginning to agree.  
“Well I think you should all be out of here this instant!” ordered the librarian from behind Jessica, who jumped at the sound of the librarian’s voice.  
“Sorry Miss…” apologized Tina, immediately feeling guilty.  
As the group started to walk out, Jessica and Garry looked back at Rebecca, who still stood there on the phone. The librarian watched on and sighed.  
“Forget your friend, she’ll catch up to you lot. I doubt she’ll be missing your racket either” hissed the librarian.  
The other students started to clap in gratefulness to the librarian for removing the noise. The librarian smiled, revealing disgusting yellowed teeth. Jessica blinked in astonishment, rather mortified by the librarian’s teeth.  
“Damn, Tina, don’t tell me this is your first time getting in trouble!” exclaimed Ethan as soon as all of the group was out of the library.  
“Shh, don’t mention it” shushed Tina, annoyed at Ethan’s teasing.  
“Better watch out Ethan, you might be the second time Tina get’s in trouble” hinted Gey with a grin.  
“What do you mean?” questioned Ethan innocently.  
“She means that Tina will punch you if you continue!” revealed Jessica.  
“Oh! But you’d never do that to me, would you Threatica?” grinned Ethan as he looked to Garry for agreement.  
“I wouldn’t count on it” warned Jessica.  
“Garry, you ok?” asked Ethan, who ignored Jessica’s reply.  
Jessica looked up at Garry who seemed rather upset by something on his phone, which was in his hand. Ethan tried to peek at what was on Garry’s phone.  
“Don’t do that” commented Garry sternly, as he pushed Ethan back.  
“Fine…” grumbled Ethan.  
“Garry, something wrong?” questioned Tina.  
“You guys can go ahead and do whatever, I think I’ll go back inside to check on Rebecca” answered Garry as he re-entered the library before anyone could reply to him.  
“Ok, someone’s a bit angry at a certain someone…” commented Gey as she eyed Ethan.  
“What? I did nothing!” pleaded Ethan.  
“He’s right, Boo. Garry can usually stand Ethan’s pestering the best out of us, something else is up” clarified Tina.  
“Maybe he’s just been having a bad day?” suggested Ethan.  
“I doubt it, he was up for helping me follow ‘Red’ earlier” commented Jessica.  
“Who knows with Garry, these days he’s been rather glued to his phone” sighed Tina.  
“Do you think someone leaked his nudes? Do you think Rebecca did it?” guessed Gey curiously.  
“Woah, Gey, I didn’t think you had it in you!” exclaimed Ethan, now surprised by Gey.  
“He’s probably not even one to do nudes” added Tina.  
“Ok…this is getting weird, even for me” commented Ethan.  
Jessica peered through the library door window, eager to see what was happening inside. She saw Rebecca still standing there on her phone. Only for Jessica to see her to nod as if the person on the phone could see her. Rebecca took off her backpack, and started to pull a red clothing piece out, only to quickly put it back in as if only to check if it was still inside her backpack.  
“What ya’ doin’, Jess?” asked Ethan as he peaked over her shoulder.  
“Just watching Rebecca, dunno where Garry went though” replied Jessica as she turned back around, causing Ethan to quickly step back.  
“What now?” questioned Tina.  
“I’d help you find ‘Red’ and this ‘S’ person, but it’s raining” replied Gey.  
“Who said we were?” asked Jessica.  
“True, I just assumed you wanted to” answered Gey.  
Suddenly everyone, but Gey, received a text message. They all grabbed out their phone to see what they’d received.  
“Want to know a-“ began Tina as she recited some of the message.  
“-secret? Then come to the-“ continued Ethan, reciting some more of the message.  
“-car…park. – S” finished Jessica, as she recited the remainder of the message.  
Ethan looked over to Jessica, knowing what ‘S’ meant by secret. Jessica blinked in terror, realizing too. She blinked in horror, surely ‘S’ wasn’t going to reveal Busulon to the rest of her friends?  
“Why the car park?” sighed Tina.  
“Who knows” lied Ethan.  
“More like who cares. We still need to go there, they’re obviously up to something” frowned Gey, annoyed by ‘S’s sudden emergence.  
“I thought you said that you didn’t want to go outside with the rain?” questioned Tina, confused by her girlfriend’s sudden change.  
“Hun, you just got a threat from ‘S’, I’m not just going to abandon you now” argued Gey, ready to defend Tina.  
“That’s cute” blinked Jessica, not taking her eyes off of her phone, due to ‘S’s threat.  
“Ok, we should probably get a move on” suggested Ethan as he stepped forward.  
“But what about Rebecca and Garry? Or Emily?” questioned Tina.  
After Tina mentioned Rebecca’s named, Jessica quickly looked back inside the library to see if Rebecca was there. She wasn’t and neither was Garry, but she’d already come to the conclusion that Garry wasn’t.  
“I don’t think we have time for them to help us, babe” replied Gey.  
“Gey’s right” sighed Jessica as she started to jog off to the car park.  
“Speedica, wait up!” exclaimed Ethan as he, Tina and Gey chased after her.  
As the group ran towards the parking lot, Mr Scribe walked past them, carrying a stack of folders. He frowned out them, but chose not to get up them for running.  
“What an ass, he probably wants us to trip!” shouted Tina, still running with the group.  
Jessica could finally see the door to the car park after pushing through a few more students, who all exclaimed their annoyance at her for doing so. One of them was Phil Baset, who threatened to tell Miss Norton of this event, but Jessica knew he wouldn’t have the guts to as he was all talk, except for when it came to My Little Pony quizzes.  
When the group finally made it to the door, Jessica came to a stop, she felt like something was missing.  
“What’s up Jess?” questioned Tina.  
“Usually Jennifer would stop me, and bitch at me around here. Her gang hangs out around this part of school” answered Jessica.  
Tina looked around, and so did Gey. Ethan continued to look at Jessica, confused by why that bothered her.  
“Shouldn’t that be good that she’s not here?” suggested Ethan.  
“I know, but it’s just not her kind of thing…” sighed Jessica, confused.  
“Well, her posse, Becky Summerville and Beth Swellis, are still here” commented Tina.  
“Want us to deal with them?” checked Gey.  
“No, we all need to deal with ‘S’ together” urged Ethan.  
“Ethan’s right” confirmed Jessica, now back to being worried about what ‘S’ had up their sleeve.  
“Come on then, open the door!” requested Gey determinedly.  
Jessica followed through with Gey’s request, a gush of strong winds slammed into Jessica’s face as she did so. Her hair quickly started to become soaked as she continued to go through with opening the door. She tried to hide underneath the small overhang from the roof of the school. She shuddered from the cold. Soon the rest of the group was doing the same thing as Jessica.  
“Maybe this isn’t the best after all” doubted Ethan.  
“No! We have to do this. Who knows what ‘S’ll do if we don’t!” exclaimed Tina.  
“Ugh, fine” sighed Ethan.  
“Let’s go” pushed Gey as she jogged down to the car park, aiming for the nearest trees to hide under.  
Finally making it down the small hill, Jessica wiped away her wet hair from her forehead.  
“We’re going to catch a cold at this rate” sighed Tina, who also started to doubt this idea.  
Suddenly thunder started to occur. Its bolts crackled through the sky. Jessica’s heart started to race as she peered through the low overhang of the tree’s branches.  
“Jess, how do you expect to see anything through these branches with this wind?” questioned Tina.  
“It was worth a try” sighed Jessica.  
“Wait! I see something!” exclaimed Ethan.  
“Where?” demanded Gey, now trying to peer through the branches.  
“Over there! I saw a flash of red and some lights” announced Ethan as he pointed towards where Jessica last saw Busulon.  
“You two stay go around, Ethan and I will come from the front, you two need to catch Nick if he runs” ordered Jessica as she ran off and emerged from the tree overhang as another crash of thunder shot through the sky.  
Finally, able to see properly, Jessica saw what Ethan had pointed out. She brushed her hair away from her forehead again, as she watched on as ‘Red’ chased Nick Plains around Busulon. The two then moved away from Busulon, when Busulon suddenly started up.  
Another crackle of thunder went off as ‘S’ skidded to a halt, now cornered.  
“Who is that?” questioned Ethan as he watched on as ‘Red’ stopped behind ‘S’, who then turned to face their chaser.  
Just as ‘Red’ cornered ‘S’, Jessica heard someone call out from the trees in front of them, where she directed Tina and Gey to.  
“Stop right there!” exclaimed Tina.  
“Don’t you even think about moving!” warned Gey.  
‘S’ turned back in the direction of the commotion, only to panic as ‘Red’ lunged at them. ‘S’ managed to dodge ‘Red’, and dashed back to Busulon, who’s engine was now running, but stayed still.  
Jessica blinked as a droplet of rain water hit her eye, unsure as to why Busulon was getting worked up. ‘S’ ran around the front of Busulon, vanishing behind the other side. ‘Red’ gave chase, only to slow down as they grew closer to the front of Busulon. They started to pull out something just as Busulon suddenly jolted forward, slamming right into them, only to quickly break after the hit connected.  
“Busulon no!” exclaimed Jessica as she desperately sprinted up to ‘Red’.  
‘Red’, now a hit and run victim, lay on the ground awkwardly face-first, their legs not moving as their hands frantically outstretched, grasping the gravel in front of them. One of their legs started to form a puddle as the rain picked up in intensity.  
“Call 9-1-1!” screamed Jessica as she ran up to the almost lifeless ‘Red’.  
As Jessica grew closer to the injured ‘Red’, she noticed a small, object in front of one of ‘Red’s hands. A crash of thunder broke through the sky as Jessica took a step back, with tears in her eyes as astonishment set in at the realization of what the object was…  
  
An asthma puffer.


	35. Oh Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With 'S' on the run, attention turns to someone who's lost their chance to.

Jessica stood there in shock, still staring at the asthma puffer. By now it couldn’t be identified whether or not those were tears of sadness or droplets of rain running down Jessica’s cheeks. One thing was sure, ‘Red’ sure wasn’t groaning in pleasure against the cold gravel that they still laid on. Jessica knew this too, although as she crouched down to help ‘Red’ she glared up at Busulon, who was now stationary and sitting there as if nothing had just happened.  
“Please stay with me” pleaded Jessica as she placed one of her hands on ‘Red’s shoulder to comfort them.  
Another flash of lightning lit the still darkening sky up once again, and the wind died as the rain picked up in intensity. ‘Red’ was practically drenched by now.  
“J-Jess, I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” groaned a familiar voice, which belonged to ‘Red’, as they tried to push their hoodie back for Jessica to see their face, but failed.  
“How can you be sorry? You didn’t see it coming…” cried Jessica, still trying to run ‘Red’s voice through their head.  
“No…’S’ got away…again…” groaned ‘Red’ as they finally managed to push their hoodie back and looked up at Jessica.  
‘Red’s crystal-blue hair was a dull blue from the rain, but Jessica knew that they were still Rebecca. Her peach-pink lip gloss smeared the cheek that Rebecca had landed on. She had a graze on her chin and along her jawline, which still showed traces of gravel wedged inside.  
“No, no, how can it be you? I saw you! You were with me when-“ began Jessica as she helped brushed Rebecca’s hair out of her eyes.  
“Jess! We heard screaming, what happened?” exclaimed Tina as she ran up with Gey alongside her, with another person held between them tightly.  
“And we caught ‘Red’!” added Gey.  
The two girls still hadn’t seen Jessica clearly as they shouted, but Jessica saw them, as they held another ‘Red’ captive.  
“What the fuck!” exclaimed Tina after seeing Jessica knelt down in front of another ‘Red’.  
“There’s two of them?” questioned Gey with doubt and shock flowing through her questioning eyes.  
“Let me go! She needs my help!” demanded the ‘Red’ held captive by Gey and Tina.  
“You won’t believe who this is” hinted Gey.  
“Jess, are they okay?” questioned Tina as she left Gey to hold the captive ‘Red’ alone and ran up to Jessica.  
“She isn’t…” mumbled Jessica as she covered her mouth, still trying to take in everything around her.  
“Holy shit! Holy shit, Rebecca! Are you all right?” questioned Tina, growing in panic.  
“Who are you holding!” pleaded Jessica, desperate to know.  
In response to Jessica’s plea, Gey de-hooded the captive ‘Red’, revealing breast-length, sandy blonde hair belonging to Emily. The girl’s face was covered in tears. Emily looked down at Rebecca, struggling to break free of Gey’s tight grip on her.  
“Please, I need to see her…” sobbed Emily.  
“Gey, she won’t run, and she’d never leave Rebecca” stated Jessica, which didn’t convince Gey.  
“Gey, please!” pleaded Emily.  
“Damn it Gey! Let Emily go! We have Rebecca to worry about now! She’s needs our help and fast!” ordered Tina.  
“Okay, okay! Just making sure…” grumbled Gey, starting to feel guilty.  
As soon as Gey released Emily, she hurled herself over to Jessica and Tina, who both crouched over Rebecca. Jessica turned back to find Ethan, who still stood there on the phone with the hospital.  
“Rebecca, you need to get up” insisted Emily, trying to lift Rebecca up.  
“I can’t. I …can’t” coughed Rebecca, starting to feel the cold’s effect on her.  
“There’s an ambulance on the way!” announced Ethan as he dashed up to the cluster of girls.  
“Thank you, Ethan” replied Emily sincerely.  
“Re-Rebecca? You’re ‘Red’, wait…and so are you?” sputtered Ethan in surprise as he glanced back and forth between Rebecca and Emily.  
“I’ll explain later, but now we need to focus on getting Rebecca up!” clarified Emily.  
“She said she can’t!” defended Tina.  
“She’s hurting, she just needs our help!” insisted Emily.  
Emily started to lift Rebecca up, who grunted in agony. Rebecca’s refused to stand, and Emily, reluctantly lowered her back down onto the cold gravel surface.  
“Rebecca…you’re not telling us something…” suspected Ethan as he looked back at Rebecca’s legs.  
“I…I can’t, I can’t feel my legs…” muttered Rebecca, finally speaking up.  
“Oh God! I’ve crippled her!” panicked Emily as she shot up and paced around the area, causing Gey to think she was trying to run away.  
“Rebecca, you have to be exaggerating, right?” reassured Jessica.  
“I don’t think I am!” cried out Rebecca as she punched the gravel ground in defeat.  
“Can you feel this? Or anything?” checked Ethan as he pinched her thigh.  
“Feel…what?” mumbled Rebecca, starting to sob.  
“What do we do?” questioned Jessica.  
“We need to lift her onto her back! It’s the very least!” exclaimed Tina.  
As Tina and Gey leant down to flip Rebecca onto her back she winced in pain.  
“Ouch! Guys stop! Stop!” pleaded Rebecca.  
“Ethan! You’re the Biology student! Check her arms!” requested Jessica.  
“Oh shit, Rebecca’s right arm is broken!” exclaimed Ethan growing more worried for Rebecca.  
“Rebecca, please I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this!” pleaded Emily as she crouched back down beside Rebecca.  
Jessica looked up at Tina and Gey, who were both looking across at the streets surrounding Greenwood High.  
“Oh look! An ambulance!” exclaimed Tina.  
“Oh look, and ambulance” mimicked Jessica, trying to calm everyone down through comedy.  
“Yeah yeah, we all can see” sighed Gey as she turned to Tina.  
“What?” asked Tina.  
“The bus in front of us and Rebecca, it’s the bus your dad drives…U10N” revealed Gey.  
Jessica shifted awkwardly, knowing that Ethan would feel suspicious from the coincidence that the bus that hit Rebecca, is the same bus she’s dating. However, Ethan took no apparent notice and crouched down beside Emily in support for Rebecca.  
“Rebecca, just imagine a wall covered in Miss Hummings’ vagina” reassured Ethan.  
The storm started to lift, as the rain died down to the occasional droplet.  
“Ew Ethan, what the fuck?” questioned Rebecca, briefly distracted from the pain.  
Emily looked over at Ethan in confusion, although accepted that his method of distraction had worked, and nodded at him. Finally, the ambulance grew close enough to the group for Jessica to make out some of its stunning details. The ambulance was a van-like vehicle, with glistening gold hubcaps. Lights surrounded every side of the ambulance and flickered brightly in utterly sexual unity. The windows perfectly reflected the lights stunningly. Jessica gasped in arousal, briefly forgetting about Busulon’s existence, only to look back at Busulon to scoff from the reminded of what it had done to Rebecca. Suddenly two passengers of the sexy ambulance shot out of the vehicle.  
“Get out of the way kids, give them some air!” ordered the taller first responder.  
“We need to get them to the ‘Lance as soon as possible!” reminded the shorted one.  
“The ‘Lance’? questioned Jessica as the shorter first responder ran past her.  
“Yes, our ambulance” reassured the short responder, who was worried that Jessica questioned if he was a first responder or a pedophile.  
“Signs of spine injury, a broken wrist and minor grazes…could be temporary paralysis or lifelong” stated the taller first responder as the two first responders worked together to cart Rebecca back into the ambulance nicknamed Lance.  
“Can you help her legs?” questioned Emily, beginning to cry at the confirmation of the spinal injury.  
“Ma’am, we’ll see to her as best as we can” reassured the shorter first responder.  
“Tell me you name Miss” requested the taller first responder as he leant over Rebecca.  
“Rebecca” coughed Rebecca.  
“Hello Rebecca, we’ll need you to stay with us, and can you tell us any contact information for your parents or guardians” responded the taller first responder.  
“Who’s able to take a message?” asked the shorted first responder.  
“I-I can” replied Emily, with a sniffle.  
“Here’s our number, please give this to a teacher or the principal” ordered the shorter first responder as he handed Emily a clipboard.  
“Wait, please, I need Garry with me…” mumbled Rebecca with a tear in her eye.  
“I’m sorry, there’s just not enough time, we need to get you back to the hospital as soon as possible” apologized the shorted first responder as he ran up to the front of the ambulance and hopped inside the driver’s side.  
“All right, time to go” announced the taller first responder as he closed the back doors to the ambulance as the shorter first responder drove off.  
Jessica watched on as Lance carted off Rebecca to the hospital. She bit her lip as Lance turned the corner and finally came out of sight.  
“Jesus, I hope Rebecca get’s through this okay” sighed Tina.  
“She’ll be fine, babe” reassured Gey.  
“How can you be so sure? I’ve probably fucked up her whole future! And she’s just going to be stuck in a wheelchair forever whilst we’re all still standing! What the fuck!” shouted Emily angrily, but more at herself then Gey and Tina’s comments.  
“You can’t think that, you have to stay positive for her” pleaded Tina.  
“I just…can’t I caused this…” grumbled Emily.  
“How?” asked Jessica.  
“I just wanted to catch ‘S’…” sighed Emily in defeat.  
“Tell us how” requested Ethan.  
“The night at Tina’s, Rebecca and Garry had an argument, and Rebecca ended trapping herself in the room I was staying in. She didn’t tell me why, but Garry was getting on her nerves over something” admitted Emily.  
“Hmph, explains them two not talking to each other the next day…go on” insisted Ethan.  
“So that night, I started coming up with my own hooded figure to oppose ‘S’ and-“ began Emily.  
“That still doesn’t explain the whole incident where ‘Red’, which now I guess I should say, you, freed ‘S’” sighed Jessica.  
“That was during your night school detention, right?” checked Tina.  
“Yes…but I wasn’t trying to free them, I actually had no idea that you all managed to capture ‘S’, I was trying to free you guys. All I could hear was screaming, and I knew Rebecca couldn’t run forever…” revealed Emily, tearing up at the mention of Rebecca running.  
“So basically, you were trying to protect us?” questioned Ethan.  
“Yes…” answered Emily.  
“Then why lock the cleaner in a room?” questioned Jessica.  
“Oh, you heard about that? Yeah…not my best decision, but I was doing it for his own good, and besides, he might’ve thought I was the one attacking you” admitted Emily.  
“Well, at least this means that we were wrong about Marvin Jaskowski being ‘Red’” added Jessica.  
“I knew that, I just wanted to know if he was still an accomplice to ‘S’, things don’t seem to be adding up with just one, but maybe I’m wrong” sighed Emily.  
“Do you at least think that Nick Plains is ‘S’, or were we wrong about that too?” questioned Tina.  
“I really can’t say yet, but he’s my top suspect” admitted Emily.  
“At least we got that right” chuckled Jessica.  
“So, tell us more about Rebecca becoming ‘Red’” requested Ethan.  
“Well you see, when Rebecca came into my room at Tina’s I decided to tell her about my plans, and she definitely wasn’t ‘S’ in my eyes, so that encouraged me even more. After I had told her everything, she promised to keep this from everyone, even Garry. Which, in return, convinced me to ask her to join me in becoming who you ended up calling ‘Red’” revealed Emily.  
“That explains why she had a red hoodie in the library just before we got here” commented Jessica to herself, even though it was out aloud.  
“Anything else?” checked Ethan.  
“Not really, other than something about this parking lot is making ‘S’ hang around here more. I just can’t figure out what, and that’s kind of sad seeming that there’s only school buses and cars here. Like what? ‘S’ has some obsession with a bus?” frowned Emily in confusion.  
Jessica looked at Ethan worryingly, as she contemplated the possibility of telling her friends about Busulon. Ethan somehow realized this, and shook his head in disapproval. Jessica woke up to herself, realizing what a mistake that would be, and sighed.  
“Oh, and speaking on buses, my dad’s bus, U10N, aka the one that also hit Rebecca, had a condom on the gearstick!” exclaimed Tina, only just remembering.  
Jessica’s eyes widened as she turned back to Ethan, who looked at her in surprise.  
“Was it used?” questioned Emily.  
“My dad seems to believe so” laughed Tina, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
Finally, Ethan’s eyes widened as she stared back at Jessica in shock. Jessica looked around awkwardly as she tried to find something to distract her.  
“That’s kinda fucked up, but all right” chuckled Emily as she toyed with the clipboard  
“Hey, don’t forget about that clipboard” reminded Gey.  
“Oh yeah…right…Rebecca…ok, we should probably go hand this to Principal Connaway” announced Emily as she wandered off, with Gey and Tina close behind.  
“You guys go ahead. Jessica and I’ll check the area for anything we might’ve missed” shouted Ethan as he pulled Jessica aside next to Busulon, and looked at Jessica suspiciously, awaiting her response.  
“I know what you’re thinking and I can explain” sputtered Jessica worriedly.  
“You had sex with Busulon didn’t you?” teased Ethan with a laugh.  
“No no, I was just practicing my skills of how to put on a condom” lied Jessica, starting to sweat from embarrassment.  
“You’re lying! I can tell, Lieica!” laughed Ethan teasingly.  
“Please, I just wanted to try it!” pleaded Jessica.  
“And?” insisted Ethan, wanting to hear more of what Jessica had to say.  
“It was all right…” lied Jessica again.  
“No, I mean how far did you go on it?” grinned Ethan.  
“It?” questioned Jessica as she bit her lower lip and looked around awkwardly.  
”The bus’ gearstick!” chuckled Ethan.  
“Six inches…maybe more…” blushed Jessica.  
“Did you even use lube?” questioned Ethan.  
“N-no…” cough Jessica, only just realizing.  
“Then how the hell did you go that far on it! Six inches isn’t easy!” exclaimed Ethan growing in surprise over Jessica’s sexual ordeal.  
“I don’t know! Why do you care?” questioned Jessica.  
“People wanna know these things, all right? It’s like questioning if God exists!” explained Ethan desperately.  
“Well I have no idea, how about we leave it at that. It’s not like people have no proof of God, and yet they still believe in him!” replied Jessica sarcastically.  
“Actually…you kind of make a point there, damn…” hushed Ethan as his mind began to wander.  
“Can you just please let this go, it was personal to me, and I want to keep it that way” pleaded Jessica.  
“Fine…” sighed Ethan as he ran after the long-gone trio of girls.  
“Wow, Ethan actually stopped when I wanted him to? That’s a first…” blinked Jessica as she spoke out aloud to herself as she too ran after Ethan and the trio.


	36. Salt Meets Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst finding a ride to the hospital, Jessica meets a girl named Heather Welberry and reunites with a familiar, long-lost bush.

As Jessica got to the door to school, hordes of students tried to push through, all eager to see the commotion that had brought along an ambulance.  
Mr Scribe blocked the doorway with a lunge, desperately trying to tame the hormone-ridden hordes of sweaty teenagers. He occasionally sniffed the girls who came close enough to him amongst the crowd. Jessica knocked on the door awkwardly as Mr Scribe sniffed Becky Summerville in such a grotesque fashion that even Jessica was surprised by how oblivious Becky was. Mr Scribe froze in fear of being caught, but slowly turned to face the knocking after realizing that no one was screaming ‘creep’ at him.  
“Ahh, Jessica Orbeck” sighed Mr Scribe in pure relief at seeing a student.  
“Yeah, um hi, can I come in?” requested Jessica, who gestured with her arms, which were still drenched from the rain.  
“I don’t see why not, but make it quick, I’ve had it with opening the door for your mischievous friends” mumbled Mr Scribe as he opened the door for Jessica, who quickly leapt inside so that Mr Scribe could reclose the door.  
“Jessica! Jessica Orbeck! Is anything out there worth it for the camera? You can let me through, right? I’ll only be a moment!” promised Ryan Lopez as he swung his camera in the air, tightly between the protectiveness of his hands.  
“No, there’s nothing left anymore, she’s already been taken to the hospital” blinked Jessica, unable to keep up with the photographer’s requests.  
“Please! I’ll take anything! Maybe a photo of you? You’d like that? Right? You would? It’s obvious!” pleaded Ryan.  
“Today’s not your day, just leave it at that, Ryan” intruded Marvin as he hushed Ryan with a pat on the shoulder.  
Reluctantly, Ryan gave in, and stormed off to a window to take any photos he still had the chance to take.  
“Marvin, have you seen Tina or Ethan?” asked Jessica.  
“No, but I saw Emily running after a girl who looked just like her, expect that girl had some toy in her hand, why?” replied Marvin.  
“Rebecca’s been hit by a bus, and now she’s gone to the hospital, we need to see her” winced Jessica as she recalled the accident through her mind again.  
“That’s terrible! Who did this to her?” questioned Marvin, extremely worried.  
“’S’…” sighed Jessica in defeat.  
“What a bloody monster! First blackmail, now attempted murder? What next?” blinked Marvin, trying to think.  
“I’d prefer not to find out” commented Jessica.  
“Find out what?” questioned Shane as he popped up from behind Jessica.  
“Dude, you’re so sweaty!” exclaimed Marvin in surprise.  
“Oh wow” added Jessica in agreement, as she examined Shane’s fit body, which was partially concealed by a sleeveless, green hoodie.  
“Yeah, I just went for a jog, I ran back here to find out what all the commotion was about” responded Shane, as he brushed away some sweat from his brow.  
“A jog in this weather?” questioned Jessica.  
“Yeah, although I only ran inside, I mean look at me, I’m not drenched, unless you count sweat” laughed Shane.  
“Well, it’s that or the weather, or a well” joked Marvin, which made no sense.  
“WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME?” screeched a girl holding a small potted-plant, who stood directly behind Marvin.  
“Me? Uhm…I didn’t call you anything?” questioned Marvin, confused by where this girl was going.  
“I’M NOT A FUCKING WELL!” exclaimed the girl loudly, who quickly looked back at the plant she held, and stroked its leaves gently.  
“Well then, what are you? …I mean, who are you?” blinked Jessica awkwardly.  
“I’m Heather Welberry, w-e-l-b-e-r-r-y. See! Only one ‘l’!” replied Heather Welberry, showing no sign of amusement.  
Heather wore an orange turtleneck sweat, which had an outline of a simple tree in black in the centre. Her hair was black and went down to her shoulders. She had dark green eyes hidden behind thick, black square-framed glasses, which seemed to make her eyes appear slightly larger than what they really were. Jessica blinked, seeing herself in Heather Welberry, it was like she had looked into a mirror.  
“Well, Heather Welberry-“ began Marvin.  
“DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FUCKING WELL AGAIN?” questioned Heather with piercingly judgmental eyes.  
Heather definitely suited Jessica’s aggression, maybe even worse.  
“N-no, I just wanted to know what was with your plant…” mumbled Marvin pleadingly.  
“Ah, this here is the love to my life, it’s been with me ever since I saw it sitting there lonely in the parking lot” recounted Heather as her eyes started to wander in recollection.  
“Wait…” murmured Jessica as she glanced at the plant in Heather’s arms.  
“Also, I think you mean ‘love of your life’, not ‘love to your life’” corrected Marvin, who was already readying himself for Heather to snap back at him.  
“What’s it to you!” snapped Heather defensively, causing the plant she held to shake, reminding Jessica of a certain bush.  
“Bushie?” questioned Jessica.  
“Ooh, I like the name, I mean, who wouldn’t. Even that other girl who was checking out Bushie called it that before I rescued it…and you even look like her” recalled Heather.  
“Wait, you’re the one who ripped Bushie up from the ground and kidnapped it!” exclaimed Jessica, surprised to be standing in front of Bushie’s kidnapper.  
“Excuse you, I wouldn’t call it kidnapping, I merely saved it from the torture that this school was causing to it. I guess that also answers your relation with Bushie here” concluded Heather.  
“Is Bushie happy?” checked Jessica.  
“Happier than ever…isn’t that right you little cutie-wootie?” soothed Heather as she stroked Bushie’s leaves yet again.  
Jessica blinked wildly in surprise. Heather Welberry wasn’t at all who’d she’d expected her to be. At first she reminded Jessica of Jennifer, but now she herself felt more relatable to Heather.  
“Ok…” questioned Shane, awkward by Heather’s affection for the bush named Bushie.  
“Interesting…” agreed Marvin questioningly.  
“YOU KNOW NOTHING!” defended Heather as she hid Bushie from Marvin’s judgmental eyes.  
“Guys, leave Heather and Bushie alone” pleaded Jessica, realizing what Bushie meant to Heather.  
“Hmph. Exactly, thanks, erh…?” essented Heather as she looked to Jessica for her name.  
“Oh, right, I’m Jessica Orbeck, nice to meet you” greeted Jessica with a smile, happy to be making acquaintances with Heather.  
“You too, Jessica, Bushie remembers you, that means you’re worth my acknowledgement. And that doesn’t go for a lot of people at this school” admired Heather.  
“So you’re new?” questioned Jessica.  
“Yeah, first year here, quite interesting, I lot of haters calling me a fucking well, but we all know Brookie Statute posted online to everyone to call me that” concluded Heather.  
“Oh, ok, she sounds like great fun to be around” laughed Jessica.  
“Trust me, ex-Bushie Lover, she’s not. Anyways, Bushie and I best head off now, I can hear its roots calling my name” winked Heather as she skipped off with Bushie lovingly between her arms.  
“Please tell me that you only went along with all that” sighed Marvin, annoyed by Heather’s presence.  
“Pfft, obviously, a girl and a bush…like what the fuck?” lied Jessica, happy to see another person sexually attracted to an obscure object, whilst also jealous at Heather’s openness to her love interest.  
“All right, I think I see Ethan up ahead, come on!” announced Marvin as he ran in the directed he had pointed out.  
Jessica sighed as she ran up to Marvin and Ethan, only just remembering how angry she was at Busulon for hitting Rebecca.  
“Ethan! Jessica’s been looking for you” exclaimed Marvin as he got closer to Ethan.  
“Yeah, where’d you go?” gasped Jessica as she regained her breath.  
“Nice going Blindica, I’ve been here the whole time, and Tina’s gone off to get her dad to take us to the hospital” teased Ethan.  
“Is there room for two more?” added Marvin.  
“I mean he’s driving a bus, so yes” replied Ethan.  
“Wait, dude, you promised me and the rest of the M-J ‘o’ Bros that we’d meet up today” reminded Shane.  
“Ohh, right, sorry” apologized Marvin.  
“So, does this mean you’re coming or not?” checked Jessica.  
“Nah, sorry Jess, I’ve been holding in my salty sailors from disembarking for quite some time in anticipation for this. So it’s a no from me” replied Shane.  
“Your what?” blinked Jessica in confusion.  
“Ohh…yeah um, you don’t want to know” commented Marvin.  
“So is it a no from you too?” questioned Jessica.  
“It is, sorry Jessica, but please tell Rebecca we’re thinking of her” answered Marvin.  
“…and other girls too” hinted Shane teasingly.  
“Yeah um…ok, this is weird for even me” commented Ethan awkwardly.  
“Ok, we better go bro, we can’t be late to the party” reminded Shane as he ran off.  
“Cya” waved Marvin as he ran after Shane.  
“What made them run?” questioned Tina as she popped out from behind a door.  
“You know, I really don’t know…” sighed Jessica in confusion.  
“I think I know, and I don’t think you’d want to know…” blinked Ethan.  
“Fair enough” agreed Jessica reluctantly.  
“Is this it?” questioned a masculine voice.  
“Yeah dad” replied Tina as Gey and Tina’s dad emerged from the door where Tina had popped out from.  
“Ahh, Jessica Orbeck! What a lovely surprise. It’s been too long since I’ve last seen you at one of our family readings!” exclaimed Tina’s dad.  
“Oh right, that, yeah I’ve grown out of that” blushed Jessica, trying not to cringe at the thought of still doing those cult readings of Fifty Shades of Grey.  
“Nonsense, who could ever grow out of reading such a written masterpiece such as that?” doubted Tina’s dad.  
“No really, Mr Tower, I did” reassured Jessica.  
“Oh please, call me Earl” smiled Earl.  
“Can you two talk and walk?” suggested Tina, growing impatient.  
“Sure honeybuns” teased Earl.  
“Dad…” whined Tina as she retreated to the welcoming arms of Gey.  
“You two are so close, I could almost see you two as a couple, and honey, you know I’m fine with you no matter who you’re into” reassured Earl.  
“Dad, please, I told you to stop” begged Tina.  
Jessica blinked in surprise, Tina, the girl to tell her parents everything, had come out to Jessica and the rest of their friends before her family? Jessica squinted in disbelief.  
“Ok, ok” accepted Earl.  
“Which bus?” interrupted Gey curiously.  
“U10N of course” reminded Earl.  
“Of course…” sighed Jessica aggressively from even the thought of being around Busulon, let alone the requirement of catching it to the hospital, after having seen what it had just done to Rebecca.


	37. She's No Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica's quest to see Rebecca after the accident becomes side-tracked when she is reunited with Lance the Ambulance.

Now boarding Busulon, Jessica smelt the beautiful fragrance of the one she loved. Although the smell gave her a smile, nothing could forgive Busulon for what it did to Rebecca. Jessica’s smile shifted into a frown of disgust. She sat behind Earl, who sat at the driver’s seat. Tina sat down beside Gey, as the two held hands across from Jessica. Ethan chose to sit behind the two girls, as if expecting Jessica to get frisky with Busulon.  
Jessica sighed, questioning why she would ever pleasure something that hurt a friend. The low hum of Busulon starting up became apparent as Earl reminded the teenagers to ‘buckle up’. Jessica gazed outside the side window, which was so clean Jessica had to stop herself from drooling. Through the window, Jessica could see a construction site being set up. She watched on as some construction workers brought out several chainsaws and drove a cherry picker to the trees surrounding the parking lot. A police car proceeded to arrive at the scene, which caused Jessica to frown in confusion.  
“The word is that some crazed student has gotten themselves tied up against a tree in opposition to them being cut down” chuckled Earl as he glanced back at Jessica, who jumped from his sudden inclusion to what she was watching.  
Jessica’s mind jumped to Heather Welberry, the plant-obsessed girl that she’d met earlier.  
“I wonder who does those calls now, seeming that Kevin and his dad aren’t in Greenwood anymore” added Ethan as he looked across to see through Jessica’s window.  
Jessica squinted back at the trees, trying to catch a glimpse of Heather as Busulon drew further away from the school.  
“I thought Kevin’s dad was a detective, not some cat-retrieving officer” argued Tina, who joined in on what Ethan was doing.  
Jessica finally noticed a girl strapped against a tree and smiled to herself, but in jealousy of Heather. She wished that she could be that open about Busulon.  
“Honey, Greenwood never had anything for a detective to do on the daily, so they gave him every day, small issues too” reminded Earl.  
“Then why have a detective in the first place?” questioned Tina.  
“You never know when a murder could pop up, they have to be ready for anything” argued Earl.  
“In Greenwood? I mean, really?” sighed Tina, not understanding everything clearly.  
“Well what happened to your friend today isn’t helping your argument, I’ve heard speculation that it was not merely an accident, but an attempted murder” revealed Earl, as he stroked his goatee gently.  
“Why would anyone want to murder Rebecca?” argued Tina.  
“That’s exactly why we have detectives, honey” chuckled Earl, trying not to trigger Tina for being correct.  
“Kevin’s dad should come back then, and we could see Kevin too!” exclaimed Ethan, with excitement.  
“True, that boy’s dad is a cunning detective, and’s probably why they took him to the big city” commented Earl.  
“Don’t they have enough detectives?” sighed Tina in annoyance.  
“It was probably some big promotion that really got the influence to move going” added Earl.  
“Do you think Kevin’s dad even cared about what Kevin thought at the mention of moving?” asked Tina.  
“Well he probably wasn’t that against it, seeming that Emily and Jessica just constantly pestered him to come out as gay” revealed Ethan.  
“Jessica, is this true?” questioned Earl, who was surprised by this revelation.  
“That was last year, I’m not like that anymore, I swear” argued Jessica.  
“Emily certainly hasn’t, she’s even more of a detective then ever, I wish she’d stop and slow down sometimes…” sighed Ethan.  
“Coming from you” scoffed Jessica, as she reminded Ethan of his ‘descripticas’.  
“But that’s all fun and games Aggressica, with Emily it’s real, she never stops” defended Ethan proudly.  
“I love it, ‘Aggressica’, I don’t know how you come up with them, but I love it” laughed Earl as he turned back to smile at Ethan in amusement.  
“Ugh, please no” frowned Jessica, annoyed by Earl’s encouragement and support of Ethan.  
“But that Emily girl, she’s one hell of a determined teenager, I bet she gets it from Kevin’s dad” agreed Earl.  
“God, could you imagine Emily as a detective, no one would be left standing after her persistent questioning, they’d all be mauled speechless!” laughed Tina.  
“All right, we’re here, best make it quick, I don’t think I’m meant to be parked here” announced Earl.  
Jessica watched on as Earl fiddled with Busulon’s gearstick, which slightly turned her on, to her amazement. She never realized how sexy it was to watch someone else toy and tease the one you love. Although, Jessica couldn’t find herself utter pleasure as her anger at Busulon still overruled her love the school bus.  
“But where will we meet you to be picked up?” asked Tina.  
“Don’t worry about those details, school’s ended early today, they’d just announced the accident to the rest of the school” revealed Earl.  
“So we can just go home?” checked Gey.  
“Yes, although if any of you still need a lift, don’t be scared to ask me through Tina” reassured Earl.  
“Thanks, Mr Tower” thanked Gey and Ethan and unison.  
“Ok, quickly get off! I think someone’s seen us parked here” warned Earl urgently.  
“Thanks” smiled Jessica, even though she really wasn’t thanking Earl for the ride, but merely the pleasure of watching him touch Busulon.  
Jessica briefly gave in to her love for the bus as she stroked her hand across one of Busulon’s support poles and jumped out of the bus’ door.  
Busulon’s doors closed as Earl drove away from the four teenagers with Busulon.  
“Your dad seems nice” smiled Gey as she leant forward and kissed Tina on the cheek.  
Jessica clenched her fists, annoyed that she was already beginning to give in to Busulon again.  
“Ok, time to find Rebecca” announced Jessica, as she tried to keep Busulon at the back of her mind.  
As the four wandered into the hospital, they quickly realized that they had no idea what they were doing. Greenwood was certainly a small city, but the city’s hospital definitely wasn’t. The hospital’s cold air soon chilled the group of teenagers.  
“Where should we look?” questioned Tina, as she grasped Gey’s hand to fidget with to ignore the cold.  
“Maybe we should ask the receptionist?” suggested Gey as she looked around for someone to volunteer to go up to the receptionist.  
People started to stare at the four Greenwood High students who blocked the front door awkwardly. Ethan lowered his head in embarrassment as Tina and Gey turned to Jessica.  
“Ugh, fine, I’ll go” sighed Jessica as she turned and jogged up to the receptionist desk. The receptionist Jessica had approached sat there staring down at their phone.  
“Yeah, you like that don’t you little bitch?” questioned a grizzled voice.  
“Hey, uh, excuse me sir, can I know where someone is, please?” requested Jessica awkwardly as she realized that the receptionist was watching gay porn between a twink and a hunk.  
“Ugh, I’m gonna blow this fuckin’ load in your tight little ass, you scrawny fuck!” shouted the grizzled voice of the hunk with a grunt.  
“No can do sorry” apologized the receptionist who’s eyes stayed glued to the porn that they were watching in front of Jessica.  
Another receptionist peered over awkwardly, but did nothing. Jessica started to think that his wasn’t the first time this had happened.  
“Listen, I don’t think you should be watching that here, and I’m a teenager, this is public indecency” argued Jessica, who sounded like a mixture of Emily and Tina.  
“You’re so big, s-sir, I’m sorry that I broke your window. I swear I’ll never do it again!” trembled the twink’s voice.  
The receptionist ignored Jessica’s argument as if it had already been used before. Jessica sighed, she wasn’t about to not see her injured friend all because of some porn addict.  
“Hey, who wants to watch some porn with this receptionist here and me, a minor?” shouted Jessica as she turned to face the surrounding patients and visitors that filled the reception room.  
A wave of gasps flooded the room as two mothers and a younger man shot forward. They lunged at the receptionist watching the porn, and successfully ripped away the phone displaying the porn, which was quickly shut off by the younger man.  
“No! That bear was about to climax!” cried out the receptionist, who up until now had been watching porn.  
“Oh, shove it up your ass Duvali, if I were you I’d start packing, the boss won’t like what she hears from this” silenced the female receptionist beside him.  
“Fuck all you stupid women and your huge, egotistical vaginas! Go back to your fucking dildos you cows!” hissed the porn-less receptionist as he ran off.  
“Sorry about that ordeal dear. Now I’m not usually meant to tell people without filling out a form of relation to the patient, but just for you, I’ll tell you where you need to go” whispered the female receptionist to Jessica.  
“Thank you, I’m here for Rebecca Frit, a student from Greenwood High” replied Jessica gratefully.  
“Ah, that poor girl, she’s recovering in Floor Three, Door E” revealed the female receptionist.  
“Thanks again, oh and if you see a blonde girl named Emily, can you tell her we’re there too?” smiled Jessica as she ran back to her friends.  
“So that was a whole lot of ‘what the fuck’” commented Tina.  
“We don’t have time to talk about that, I got the room where Rebecca’s is recovering” revealed Jessica.  
“Okay, recovering sounds like a good start” commented Ethan.  
Jessica look back at the front door to the hospital, making sure to not miss Emily. Suddenly she noticed familiar looking golden hubcaps belonging to an ambulance. It was Lance, the ambulance which carted Rebecca off. Jessica watched on as it glistened in the sun, and parked in solitude, hidden away from the public eye.  
“What are we waiting for Jess? Let’s go” urged Tina as she nudged Jessica’s right shoulder.  
“Yeah, yeah, you lot go ahead, I think I saw Emily” lied Jessica, not taking her eyes off of where Lance had gone.  
“Are you really sure?” doubted Ethan.  
“Trust Jessica’s eyes, she’s probably right” supported Tina.  
“Don’t forget, Floor Three, Door E” reminded Jessica as she stepped out of the hospital.  
Now outside, the warm air only made Jessica hornier. She wanted Lance, and she wanted it fast.  
Jessica ran after where she’d last seen Lance and its golden hubcaps. As she grew closer, she noticed the two first responders whom she had earlier seen with Rebecca after the accident. They were wandering off inside, presumably for a lunch break. Lance sat idle and alone after the first responders vanished behind a windowless door. This was Jessica’s chance. Lance was too irresistible.  
As she ran up to Lance she remembered Busulon, but also her anger at it. She sighed, knowing full well that what she was about to do was wrong, but then again, so was what Busulon did to Rebecca.  
“Hey sexy, are you as pleased to see me again? Because I am” grinned Jessica as she felt the left side of Lance, starting from the rear, past the sliding door and ending at the front door into Lance. Lance didn’t respond.  
“Oh, the silent type, huh? Well, I’ll just have to make you moan” teased Jessica as she fingered Lance’s door handle.  
Lance remained quiet, which made Jessica frown.  
“Playing hard to get? At least making you hard won’t be an issue” smirked Jessica as she noticed Lance’s already fully erect gearstick through the ambulance’s door window.  
Jessica gripped Lance’s door handle, excited to begin sexual acts with Lance. The door didn’t open, and was instead locked tightly, just like a chastity belt.  
“Don’t tell me I can’t get in, you tease!” whined Jessica as she lightly smacked Lances door in annoyance.  
Feeling satisfied with teasing Jessica, Lance unlocked its door, letting Jessica inside. Jessica noticed the plush armadillo keyring hanging from the rear mirror.  
“So, you’re into wild animals, huh? I’ll try my best” grinned Jessica as she fingered where the plush’s anus would be.  
With her curiosity finally peeking, Jessica turned around to explore what really made Lance and ambulance. Immediately, Jessica noticed the defibrillator strapped to the wall. She snickered as she snuck up to the medical device.  
“Watch this make your heartrate rise” smirked Jessica as she grabbed the nearest defibrillator electrode and pushed it down into her pants, feeling the cold surface that dying patients would’ve once had pressed against them.  
She pressed it against her vagina, letting the coldness only make her brush it against her vagina even faster. The armadillo keyring starting to swing slightly from Jessica’s wild and furious rubbing of the defibrillator electrode. Now pleased with herself, she threw the defibrillator to the ground, determined to find another medical item to pleasure herself with.  
To her amusement, she found penthrane, more commonly known as a ‘green whistle’. Jessica smirked, immediately knowing what to do with it, and lowered it down to her now warm vagina. Jessica grunted as she penetrated herself with the mouth part of the green whistle. The cheating girl quivered as took the green whistle back out, taking notice of her vaginal lubricant that covered the mouth end of the medical device.  
“What next Lance?” questioned Jessica as she dropped the green whistle onto the ground, hearing the wet slap that accompanied it.  
Jessica turned to face the front of Lance, finally noticing the pair of crutches attached to the back of the driver’s seat. She grabbed one of the crutches and leant it against a shelf in the back of Lance so that the end of the crutch poked upright into the centre of Lance. Jessica pulled down her pants completely and backed up against the end of the crutch, feeling the thick end slowly, but gradually separate her cheeks apart until the end finally made its way into Jessica’s ass. Jessica shivered in pleasure as she proceeded to crawl back to the front of Lance, still with the end of the crutch stuck within her ass. Jessica started to suckle on the tip of Lance’s gearstick, acknowledging its small girth in comparison to Busulon’s. She also noticed that Lance’s gearstick was only five inches in length, which when in comparison to Busulon, was unpleasing. Despite this, Jessica committed to deepthroating the ambulance’s gearstick. Suddenly, only after only two seconds of tasting the gearstick’s saltiness, the door where the two first responders disappeared behind slammed open as the same two first responders re-emerged from the door. In her panic Jessica grabbed out her pants from the back, and leapt out of Lance’s rear doorway as the crutch stuck inside her ass slipped out, hitting the cement floor of the parking lot. Not looking back, Jessica dashed behind a nearby wall to conceal herself as she peeked from behind the said wall and watched on as the two first responders glanced around unsuccessfully for a culprit to the mess of their ambulance named Lance. Jessica frantically redressed herself as she felt her phone vibrate.  
“Reverse your ass back to Busulon, or next time you won’t be so lucky, Cheatica. – S” recited Jessica as she watched on as the two first responders, after being satisfied with cleaning up Jessica’s mess, returned to the door where they then vanished behind. Jessica gulped, ‘S’ the sexual intruder, didn’t want Jessica cheating?


	38. Crash 'N' Burn, Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally with Rebecca, Jessica finds out the news on her injuries. Relationships are broken, tested and hardened.

The elevator dinged as it finally reached Floor Three of the Greenwood Hospital. Jessica squeezed through the clustered elevator. She glanced around shyly, worried that anyone else had seen her with Lance the Ambulance. As she found Door E a nurse emerged from the room. Jessica froze in fear as the nurse grew closer to her with every step. However, the nurse hurried past Jessica as she hailed the elevator. Jessica gasped in reassurance that no one else had seen her. Although, ‘S’ wasn’t exactly someone who she had wanted to be seen by either. As Jessica pushed the door open she recognized a bandaged-up Rebecca laying lazily on the hospital bed in the centre of the room.  
“Rebecca…” mumbled Jessica as she started to tear up even more with each step closer to her injured friend.  
“We haven’t heard the news of her injuries yet, Jess” whispered Tina as she cuddled Gey.  
“Jess?” questioned Rebecca, who was still dazed by the drugs.  
“Yes?” replied Jessica as she grasped Rebecca’s hand gently, whilst Tina sighed as if already knowing what Rebecca had to say.  
“I-Is Garry with you?” pleaded Rebecca as she gripped Jessica’s hand in return.  
“No, I’m sorry ‘Becca, no…” apologized Jessica, growing in guilt.  
“W-We were worried that you got lost” stuttered Tina, trying to change the subject.  
“And?” questioned Jessica, unsure of what Tina was trying to get at.  
Jessica finally turned back to face Tina, only just realizing that only Tina and Gey stood before her. Ethan was nowhere in the room.  
“What T’s trying to say is that Ethan went looking for you and Emily” corrected Gey.  
“Huh…’T’, I like it” smiled Rebecca who was apparently starting to become more conscious.  
“Did you even find Emil-“ began Tina as someone burst into the room, scaring everyone as they did so.  
“Rebecca! Honey!” exclaimed a man. The same nurse Jessica saw earlier stood behind the man.  
“Dad!” exclaimed Rebecca groggily.  
“Wayne, your daughter needs rest” reminded the nurse.  
“You think I don’t know how to care for my own daughter?” questioned Wayne Frit, offended by the nurse’s comment.  
“Dad…” mumbled Rebecca awkwardly.  
“Honey, who did this to you? Was it one of them?” demanded Wayne as he turned back to stare at her friends.  
“N-no dad, it was a school bus…” sighed Rebecca.  
“What are her injuries?” ordered Wayne.  
“I, uh, this shouldn’t be said publicly” argued the nurse.  
“Tell me!” exclaimed Wayne.  
“You can tell my friend, I’m fine with that” reassured Rebecca.  
The nurse glanced at Mr Frit for his agreement, which he reluctantly nodded to.  
“Sir…I’m sorry, but your daughter will never walk again, her spinal injury has destroyed her spinal nerves. She’s now paraplegic…paralyzed from the waist down” revealed the nurse, who started to tear up.  
Jessica took a step back, refusing to believe what she’d just heard. Tina dropped to the floor and began to cry as Gey crouched down to reassure her girlfriend.  
“Garry…” sobbed Rebecca as she glanced around the room, her breathing growing in intensity.  
“Rebecca, the school will pay for this, I will make sure of it” sighed Wayne as he stormed out of the room in anger.  
“’Becca…” paused Jessica, unable to finish her sentence.  
“I’m so sorry, Miss Frit, don’t leave her side” cried the nurse as she turned to Jessica, only to hurry out of the room immediately after.  
“Rebecca!” exclaimed Emily as she dashed into the room.  
“Emmy…” sobbed Rebecca.  
“Oh god, please, tell me you’re recovering…you have to be!” cried Emily as she gripped Rebecca’s shoulder tightly, desperate to hear that Rebecca was going to be fine.  
“Where’s my Garry?” pleaded Rebecca.  
“Em…Rebecca’s not going to walk again” replied Jessica in a sickened tone, unable to believe her own words.  
“No!” screamed Ethan as he kicked the door away from him in response to what Jessica said.  
“You need to calm down” scoffed the unamused voice of Jason Matthias.  
“Oh, shut up you asshole! Do you even have ears? Rebecca can’t ever walk again!” revolted Ethan.  
“Ethan, please stop” pleaded Rebecca as she started to cry again.  
“And you two sinners, you stand there like nothing you’ve done is wrong!” scoffed Jason to Tina and Gey.  
“Are you made at us for being lesbian?” questioned Tina, demanding an answer.  
“Lord forgive me, yes you disgusting filth” spat Jason.  
“Say it again” ordered Tina.  
“Hey, Christian freak! Check this out” exclaimed Gey as she kissed Tina on the cheek.  
“You’re both going to hell!” hissed Jason.  
“Try us, bitch” teased Tina.  
“Jason, you’re going way out of line…a girl has just lost the ability to walk and here you are harassing my friends because of their sexuality?” repulsed Emily.  
“Don’t you start with me Emily, if I knew about this unholy ‘love’ I would’ve never have dated you. You’re all so un-Christian, you’ll never make it to Heaven, none of you! The whole lot of you are a bunch of sinners!” exclaimed Jason in disgust.  
“Let them be who they are, we don’t attack you for being Christian, do we?” coughed Rebecca after she took a puff of her inhaler.  
“’Becca, you need to rest” hushed Jessica as she turned back to face Jason.  
“How can you stand by this?” questioned Jason, appalled by his girlfriend’s decisions.  
“I don’t stand by your ancient ideologies, that’s what” repelled Emily.  
“Emily, thank you” smiled Tina.  
“Disgusting! Emily, we must end this unholy relationship. I may have fallen for your fake-faced holiness before, but not anymore, Demon!” hissed Jason.  
“Ugh! Finally, a boyfriend who I can agree on something with. Yes, we. Are. Over. You can stick your religion up your ass, go crush the souls of people with your words. Everyone should be loved by a ‘god’ equally” argued Emily, as Jason stepped back with each comment directed towards him.  
“How dare you? Question me? Sure slut, but question God? You certainly have shown your true colours, you disgrace!” snarled Jason.  
“Oh, and one more thing. All the other boys I hooked up with whilst I was with you were all better than you, so go back to masturbating to your apparently ‘holy words’ of ‘God’, prick” teased Emily.  
Jason’s face went red as he fled the room in embarrassment, Emily turned back to face everyone else, her face was lit up with a giant smirk. She was satisfied with her disposal of Jason.  
“Nice one, Nancy Drew” smiled Tina.  
“Nah, she’s definitely more like Veronica Mars” argued Ethan.  
“Thanks guys” blushed Emily.  
“Where…where’s Garry?” questioned Rebecca again.  
“Rebecca, I’m sorry, I couldn’t find him anywhere…” sighed Ethan.  
“Thank you all for being with me, I just need to see Garry” apologized Rebecca, explaining her reason for obsessing over Garry.  
“It’s fine, we understand, he just must be caught in traffic” reasoned Tina.  
Rebecca sighed, unsure if she should believe that. Everyone went quiet, undecided on what to say next.  
“But you know what I found? Here” smiled Emily, trying to cheer the entire mood of the room up.  
“Dante!” cried out Rebecca in a whisper as Emily gave back her Toon Link Amiibo.  
“I thought Rebecca lost that during homecoming?” blinked Jessica in surprise.  
“Yeah, that bitch Sierra stole it, and that wasn’t the only thing she stole that night…she stole Phil Baset’s virginity that night too, well apparently anyway” sighed Emily, as she started to day dream in her thoughts.  
“I guess that explains who Shane saw before we left school today” commented Jessica.  
“What?” questioned Tina, confused.  
“Oh, so Shane saw too blonde girls chasing each other, and the one being chased had a toy thing in their hand” explained Jessica.  
“Yep, that was definitely me, and which is why I was late, sorry again” blushed Emily.  
“Hey, I’m just going to go outside for a sec to try and call Garry” announced Ethan as he wandered out of the door, closing it behind him.  
“Not going to lie, I’m surprised no one rushed in here from all the shouting” chuckled Jessica.  
“Must be thick walls…” added Emily.  
“Rebecca, how are you coping?” questioned Tina.  
“For the most part I think I’m handling it okay, but I don’t think that’ll last. Having you all here helps, don’t get me wrong, but if Garry was here I’d be ten times better than what I am without him” admitted Rebecca.  
“Cute” smiled Tina as she snuggled Gey, thinking about their own love for each other.  
“Do you know anything else about your injuries?” asked Emily, trying not to pry too much.  
“No, which worries me” sighed Rebecca.  
“Hey, hey, you’re fine!” argued Emily supportively.  
“At least you guys care more about me than my dad…” exhaled Rebecca loudly.  
“Hm?” questioned Emily confused by what Rebecca was trying to get at.  
“Rebecca’s dad was here earlier, and he kind of just reacted aggressively about Rebecca’s injuries, didn’t ask how she felt, and then just stormed out of the room” detailed Jessica.  
“Wow, what an ass, sorry to say that Rebecca” blinked Emily.  
“I mean it is the truth” smiled Rebecca.  
“Not one anyone wants to have” sighed Tina.  
“Like what the hell? I already knew my dad saw me as a disappointment, he disapproves of Garry, my grades, my interests, but like really? I get hit by a bus and all he does is go off to get compensation?” ranted Rebecca.  
“Fuck your drag, right?” sighed Tina in agreement.  
“I wish I had your dad, ‘T’” admitted Rebecca in jealousy.  
“My dad’s great I know, I’d tell him anything” agreed Tina.  
Jessica blinked in remembrance from Tina’s comment on her dad.  
“Speaking of…you came out to us before your dad?” questioned Jessica.  
“I-I wasn’t sure how he’d take it, but I knew you guys would be at least fine with me being lesbian” replied Tina.  
“He knows now, why does it matter now?” defended Gey, under the impression that her girlfriend was being criticized.  
“Tina, I’ve known you for almost as long as your dad has, and I know that you’re not the kind of person to keep secrets from someone who is closer to you. This is different…” doubted Jessica.  
“That’s actually quite true, yeah what is up with that?” agreed Emily.  
“Okay, fine…I lied” mumbled Tina.  
“And?” added Jessica.  
“’S’ got me …” revealed Tina.  
“They made you come out?” questioned Emily.  
“Yes! I wasn’t ready, but they threatened me!” cried out Tina.  
“Oh, ‘T’…” sighed Jessica in guilt of pushing Tina to admit the truth.  
“But you know it’s okay now, so don’t fret too much” reassured Emily.  
“I just wish I had the chance to work up the courage to do it on my own…without ‘S’s threats” sighed Tina.  
“Nothing ever goes exactly to plan” sighed Gey in agreeance to Tina.  
“You don’t think ‘S’ planned for Rebecca to get hit, do you?” theorized Jessica.  
“No way, they couldn’t possibly have…” argued Emily, sounding stuck between deciding.  
“What kind of monster would plan this?” questioned Tina.  
“’S’ is worse than a monster” mumbled Jessica.  
“Not helping” sighed Emily.  
“Sorry” blinked Jessica, only just realizing that she had spoken out aloud.  
“So, Tina, when did ‘S’ get you?” questioned Emily.  
“Sometime when I was asleep today…but it only started to fall out as I headed to a class at school” admitted Tina.  
“Explains where you were in when you weren’t in our class…” coughed Rebecca after taking another puff of her inhaler.  
“And the blackmail material they have on me…it could ruin me if it got out!” sobbed Tina.  
“You don’t have to tell us, or anyone” reassured Gey.  
“Gey’s right, you don’t have to, it’s okay Tina” agreed Emily.  
“Tell who, what?” asked Ethan as he re-entered the room.  
“Don’t worry, but ‘S’ forced Tina to come out to us…” sighed Emily.  
Suddenly Jessica’s phone vibrated. She grabbed out her phone, ready to see her little brother begging her for information on Rebecca.  
“Did you get a hold of Garry?” lit up Rebecca, desperate to hear more on Garry’s whereabouts.  
Jessica’s eyes widened as she stared at her phone screen.  
“No, straight to voicemail, sorry Rebecca” sighed Ethan in defeat.  
Jessica stepped back, re-reading the message in hopes that she misread it.  
“Damn, you crashed ‘n’ cheated girl, but Lance didn’t make it out…#RipLancica – S” whispered Jessica to herself, as she gulped.  
“Jess, you okay?” questioned Tina.  
“I uhm, I-I can go look for Garry if you want, Rebecca” stuttered Jessica in suggestion.  
“That’d be great, thanks Jessica” weakly smiled Rebecca.  
Jessica wandered out of the room in determination. Little did Rebecca know, Jessica had ulterior motifs behind her assumedly thoughtful gesture.


	39. The Guilty Girl's Handbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica is confronted by the consequences of her actions. Whilst other actions are put into place for the exposure of 'S'.

As Jessica ran through the hospital, and waited in the elevator, questions ran through her head. Why did Garry not turn up at the hospital? The couple was usually inseparable, but not this time. Finally, she remembered the couple’s argument at Tina’s house on the night of the party. Was it even them? Then she remembered someone kissing her, but had forgotten who, which annoyed Jessica. Unbeknownst to Jessica, stood Tina, now kissing Gey instead of Jessica. Then came the question of who ate out Jessica during that same night? Was it ‘S’, and were they even eating her out, or was it just them preparing Jessica for her impregnation of the strange object? Finally, came the question that everyone wanted to know, who was ‘S’. Even more importantly, why? Why Jessica? Why anyone for that matter?  
Ding!  
Jessica’s thoughts vanished as the elevator reached the ground floor. The worried school girl dashed out of the hospital, wasting no time to check on Lance. As she ran, she recalled ‘S’s message to her over and over through her head, trying to imagine what it could mean. Finally, only a corner away, Jessica turned around it with a deep breath, as she faced where she’d last seen Lance. There wasn’t a metallic surface glinting the soft sunset of the evening. Where there once was fine, white paint, sat countless depressing splashes of yellow and purple splotched together. This paint had run all the way down, smearing itself onto the once glistening golden hubcaps, which now attached to the once beautiful, but now, slashed tires of the vehicle. Shards of glass lay scattered around across the ground as if sprinkled onto an iced donut. Dents and scratches scarred the ambulance all over, as if it had just been through a war zone. A note attached to the rear of Lance finally gave way, and blew across the ground, taking some of the glass shards along for the ride. Jessica sobbed as she ran over to the note guiltily. She picked up the note, freeing the shards of glass from their journey, whilst one shard fell out of the note, cutting Jessica in the process. Only the sound of the glass hitting the ground could be heard, Lance was dead silent.  
“See where cheating gets you? Don’t try it again, or else more people will know about our dirty, little secret, weak bitch. – S” recited Jessica, as she tended to her minor wound.  
Jessica leant down, choosing to pick up the glass shard that had cut her. She glanced back up to Lance, then quickly lowered her head back to the glass shard.  
“Lance, I think this is our goodbye, for the best of both of us…goodbye” whimpered Jessica as she stepped back, not taking her eyes off of Lance, or what was Lance.  
Feeling the pressure surround her, Jessica broke into tears, she couldn’t withstand what ‘S’ had just done to something that she’d loved. Jessica sat on a stone slab and grabbed out her phone, scrolling through her contacts for someone to confide in. Only one friend could understand her at this point. Jessica sighed, unsure of how they’d feel towards Jessica’s newest secret. Reluctantly, she messaged them, begging for them to see her immediately. Ethan replied with the promise to see her immediately. Jessica smiled, as she began to recollect herself as a car pulled up behind her.  
“Miss Orbeck! Do you know how Miss Frit is?” questioned the posh voice of Miss Norton.  
“Is she recovering? Nothing major?” added Genevieve.  
“No. Nothing is going right, not even now” replied Jessica as she wiped away some tears.  
“Jess…” gripped Marvin as he crouched down and patted Jessica on the shoulder for comfort.  
“What news have you heard?” persisted Genevieve.  
“Rebecca, she…will never walk again” sighed Jessica as she turned to Miss Norton.  
“Oh…Rebecca was such a nice girl” commented Sierra, who appeared from behind Miss Norton.  
“She still is” corrected Marvin.  
“You know what I meant” pleaded Sierra as she looked down at Jessica for agreement.  
“Sierra? What are you doing here?” questioned Jessica.  
“Oh, you didn’t know?” hinted Sierra with a grin.  
“Know about?” continued Jessica, wanting to know more.  
“Miss Shepherd here is the newest addition to the student council, I trust that you will assist her, despite your lack of experience to the role also” smiled Miss Norton in her posh tone.  
“Really?” doubted Jessica.  
“I’d watch your words, Miss Orbeck” warned Miss Norton.  
“Sorry” apologized Jessica, as she started to feel awkward.  
“She didn’t mean to offend anyone” defended Marvin.  
“That’s not what we heard from Mr Plains, who requested that she be banished from accessing the animal-care clubroom” reminded Genevieve.  
“Ah, yes, indeed so, Miss Genevieve” agreed Miss Norton.  
“I- I” began Jessica.  
“Nick is my friend, and so is Jessica, I’m sure I can sort something of an agreement out between them, please, Jessica would never intentionally hurt Nick” argued Marvin.  
“We’ll see…” grumbled Jessica.  
“I beg your pardon?” questioned Miss Norton.  
“I said ‘We shall’” lied Jessica.  
“Hey Miss Norton!” greeted Ethan as he ran up to the group of student council members.  
“Ah, Mr Samson, do you by any chance know where we can find Miss Frit?” questioned Miss Norton curiously.  
Genevieve and Miss Norton stepped forward to Ethan, giving Jessica some time alone with Marvin.  
“What the hell? Emily’s gonna freak out after she hears about this!” exclaimed Jessica in a whisper to Marvin.  
“What? You haven’t told Emily about Rebecca?” checked Marvin.  
“No, no. I mean about Sierra!” continued Jessica.  
“Really? Sierra claimed that Emily recommended her for the role?” replied Marvin.  
“Ugh, that lying little copycat!” grunted Jessica in annoyance.  
“Woah, Aggressica, calm down” grinned Ethan as he walked up to Jessica and Marvin.  
“Mr Jaskowski, we’re going to see Rebecca, coming?” called out Genevieve.  
“Yep! On my way. Cya later guys” farewelled Marvin as he ran off to Miss Norton and Genevieve Quinn.  
“So, Jess, what’d you bring me out here for?” questioned Ethan, now finally alone with Jessica.  
“’S’ did something to someone close to me…” mumbled Jessica in remembrance.  
“Who though?” added Ethan.  
“An ambulance over there…” confessed Jessica as she pointed out towards the direction of Lance.  
“What do you mean?” continued Ethan.  
“Just…look” sighed Jessica, not willing to see her consequences a second time around.  
Ethan understood, and ran off to see what Jessica was ‘Stressica’ing over. Jessica immediately noticed when Ethan saw what she meant, as his jaw dropped. Soon after he ran back over to Jessica, just as Jessica caught of glimpse of a black hooded figure stalking one of the nearby walls of the Greenwood Hospital.  
“Ethan! We’re being watched” warned Jessica immediately.  
“Is it someone we know, and what the hell happened to that ambulance?” questioned Ethan.  
“’S’ punished me” revealed Jessica.  
“What for? You did nothing? Or is it another one of Nick’s guilty, torturous pleasures?” continued Ethan.  
“No…I mean, maybe, but I think he did it for a different reason…” began Jessica, only to stop out of embarrassment at the thought of revealing what she had done.  
“Jessica, how could it be worse than having a sexual relationship with a bus?” questioned Ethan in reassurance.  
“Ok, ok” sighed Jessica.  
“Hmm?” reassured Ethan.  
“I cheated on Busulon for Lance” burst out Jessica almost immediately.  
“Don’t tell me you called an ambulance…’Lance’” sighed Ethan, slightly disappointed.  
“It was already named that, but forget its name, ‘S’ did this to Lance because they didn’t want me cheating…” mumbled Jessica still finding it hard to believe that ‘S’ of all the people in the world, didn’t want Jessica cheating.  
“Huh, weird” commented Ethan.  
“Do you think I did the wrong thing?” asked Jessica.  
“I kind of have to agree with ‘S’ for once, which is weird seeming that they’re some crazed sexual predator and all, but yes, cheating isn’t the nicest thing ever, but neither is sexual assault…” sighed Ethan, trying not to side with Jessica nor ‘S’.  
“I just, couldn’t, I couldn’t stand seeing Busulon after what it did to Rebecca. Busulon didn’t even look guilty from what it had done” frowned Jessica, still annoyed.  
“So, you thought cheating would equal out Busulon’s mistake?” questioned Ethan.  
“No…” argued Jessica.  
“Well, that’s what it sounds like, so” sighed Ethan.  
“Ugh, please, I just wanted an escape, too much has happened today. First the whole window smashing at Emily’s house, then Rebecca…now…now, Lance…” whimpered Jessica, finding the day all too hard to cope with.  
“Wait…is that…Garry?” questioned Ethan, with a shot of excitement.  
“Where?” asked Jessica, excited to hear Garry’s name.  
“He’s over there, by his car. Do you think he’s here for Rebecca?” added Ethan.  
“He has to be!” exclaimed Jessica loudly.  
“I’ll tell him where to find her, you coming?” announced Ethan.  
“Don’t wait on me, I think I need a break” blinked Jessica in tiredness.  
As Jessica watched on as Ethan ran over to Garry, she returned her focus to where she’s last seen ‘S’ along the wall. She noticed ‘S’ still against the wall, except this time they were facing the direction of Garry and Ethan. Jessica joined in, and noticed Ethan calling out to Garry, who was shuffling away from Ethan awkwardly, but still swiftly. Ethan threw his hands to the sides, annoyed by Garry’s quick exit. He turned back and ran towards Jessica as she returned to watching ‘S’. As she watched on, Jessica realized something, ‘S’ was suddenly putting all their attention to Ethan.  
“God, Garry didn’t even talk to me…like why? And he walked really strange too, but I think he’s just worried about Rebecca. Right, Jessica? Jess?” questioned Ethan as he waved his arms in front of Jessica to break her from staring off into the distance.  
“Ethan…did you know that ‘S’ is watching only you?” asked Jessica.  
“No, but that’s worrying” panicked Ethan as he started to glance around.  
“No, stop. I think we can use this. Quick, start a group chat for you Emily, Tina and myself” requested Jessica.  
“Sure can do” agreed Ethan.  
Jessica grabbed out her phone and opened up the newly formed group chat.  
“Just discovered that our little friend, ‘S’, has a thing for Ethan” messaged Jessica.  
“Why are you telling them?” questioned Ethan in person.  
“I think this is our chance at trapping them” replied Jessica in person.  
“Nick Plains has a thing for all of us apparently, as Gey pointed out, all four of us are victims of ‘S’” messaged Tina.  
“No, I mean I think we finally have a chance at trapping ‘S’, and Ethan will be the bait” messaged Jessica in response.  
“What makes you think this will work?” messaged Emily.  
“I think Nick Plains legitimately has a thing for Ethan, they just never stopped watching Ethan, and they were even messaging me earlier, but they didn’t bat an eye at me for my reaction” replied Jessica in the group chat.  
“How exactly will this plan work?” messaged Tina.  
“Good point, which is why I’ve messaged you both” messaged Jessica.  
“Obviously, we can’t corner them inside the hospital, so do you see anywhere outside that looks isolated?” messaged Emily.  
“Should we suggest the place where Lance is?” asked Ethan in person.  
“Hell no, Emily would start asking questions” replied Jessica in person.  
“Not really” messaged Ethan.  
“Gey suggested the bus” messaged Tina.  
“She means your dad’s bus, right?” messaged Jessica for reassurance.  
“Yes, and that’s definitely possible, my dad did offer us a lift” messaged Tina.  
“That sounds pretty good, although we’d have to distract him with something” messaged Emily.  
“Maybe Gey could take him aside so that he could get to know her a little better, seeming that she is your girlfriend” messaged Jessica.  
“Oh god, ‘S’ is still watching me” blinked Ethan in person.  
“That’s good, we need him to stay like that” reassured Jessica in person.  
“Okay, sure, Gey is up for that, I’ll message my dad now” messaged Tina.  
“Now all we have to do is wait for him to arrive, and Ethan, keep Nick occupied, just enough that he wants to keep following you” messaged Emily.  
“I’ll try” messaged Ethan.  
“You must, for the sake of us all, we need this to work” messaged Emily.  
“Maybe Jessica can help” messaged Tina.  
“Good idea” messaged Jessica.  
“Finally, we’re getting somewhere, it’s our time to take down this creep!” messaged Emily.


	40. Expo'S'ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica comes face-to-face with Nick Plains.

Jessica sat next to the nervous, and fidgety Ethan as, together, they watched on as Busulon rolled up to the hospital. Ethan glanced behind him.  
“Finally, Emily and Gena are here” sighed Ethan anxiously, as he watched the trio run closer towards them.  
“Gena? As in Gey and Tina?” questioned Jessica with a roll of her eyes.  
“Yep” smiled Ethan, who started to seem distracted.  
At this point Emily and ‘Gena’ were only meters away from their two friends.  
“Stop looking at us, we don’t want Nick getting suspicious!” exclaimed Emily in a whisper as she and Gena continued past the two and up to Busulon.  
“What do we do?” questioned Ethan.  
“I dunno, maybe try acting like you’re in a phone call or something, and I’ll walk over to the bubblers” suggested Jessica.  
Without hesitation, Ethan agreed, and jumped to his feet and paced himself in the opposite direction of the bubblers. Jessica took one more glance over to Busulon and the other girls, taking note of Gey as she distracted Mr Tower. Then Tina and Emily split up and took opposite sides of the bus, the plan was falling into motion. Everyone was doing their part, now Jessica had to move.  
As Jessica went towards the bubblers, she questioned if this really was the end for ‘S’. Would they really bring down this apparently all-knowing and all-powerful enemy here and now at Greenwood’s hospital? Only time could tell her. Jessica tried to act casually as she continued making her way towards the – what felt like forever far away – bubblers. Jessica assumedly only tried because she spent a lot of her time checking on Nick Plains, whose focus appeared unshifted from Ethan. This decision could cost her the trap. Fortunately, Nick’s persistence to stay focused on Ethan kept him from noticing Jessica’s prying eyes.  
Finally, Jessica had made it to the bubblers, and within seconds her phone started to vibrate.  
“Okay, we’re in place, Jess, just leave Ethan so that he can make his way onto the bus” messaged Emily into the group chat.  
Jessica glanced over to Ethan, who’d already started to act like he was in a call. One thing the group didn’t think of, was why Ethan would go onto Busulon in the first place.  
“Shit, why would Ethan even go on the bus? Wouldn’t that seem suspicious?” messaged Jessica in a panic.  
“Don’t be so dramatic, I thought about that” reassured Emily in the group chat.  
“And?” messaged Tina.  
“I’ll call him seeming that Nick cannot see me from here and tell him to act like he cannot hear the caller outside” messaged Emily.  
Fortunately for them, it was quite loud outside, so Emily’s plan would work.  
“Go for it” messaged Jessica.  
“Are we really sure about this guys? I mean we’re putting Ethan in danger all for the sake of catching some weirdo” commented Tina in the group chat.  
“He’ll be fine, we’ll be there if anything goes wrong, and besides Nick seems more of a runner than a fighter” messaged Emily in reassurance.  
Jessica took a sip from the bubbler as the thought to herself. She agreed with Emily, Nick Plains did run when she came face-to-hood with him in the animal-care clubroom. Although, not even Jessica could really agree, as she also recalled Nick’s fury inside the room when he rampaged within the room. Did she really know how this stranger would react? However, and from this, she also agreed with Tina to a degree and questioned if this was all necessary to expose Nick’s identity for good. Was putting Ethan in danger worth it? Then Jessica reminded herself of what Nick had done to Rebecca. To Jessica, this plan was worth its reward.  
Soon enough Ethan started to act like he couldn’t hear the fake caller and headed towards Busulon. Jessica took a deep breath in as she watched him step onto Busulon as he became obscured from her sight. Jessica bent over and took another sip from the bubbler, and still hunched over the bubbler, she watched on as Nick started to approach Busulon. Jessica flinched as Nick Plains glanced behind him and checked for onlookers. Yet again, Nick didn’t notice Jessica. Jessica sighed in relief as just like Ethan, Nick became obscured from her vision as he entered Busulon. Jessica shot up from a notification from her phone.  
“Now!” messaged Emily.  
Jessica ran at Busulon, thoughts flying through her mind of what could, and what would happen.  
Would Jessica finally stop ‘S’? Could ‘S’ be someone else?” Would Ethan get out unscathed? Would whoever it was expose Jessica’s relationship with Busulon to her friends if they cornered them?  
Jessica arrived early, as Nick instantly noticed her appearance and panicked. Jessica panicked in return and glanced for her friends, Emily and Tina. She noticed Tina at the rear of Busulon, but couldn’t see Emily on the other side of Busulon. Her panicked gaze turned to Ethan, who seemed scared of Nick. Jessica’s focus returned to Nick, who held something in his glove-concealed hand. Unfortunately for Jessica, she couldn’t see what. Nick made his move, but not at Ethan, but for the door where Emily should have been.  
“Emily!” screamed Jessica, not wanting to be defeated.  
As Jessica’s scream filled Busulon’s interior, Nick had already made it to the unoccupied exit. When suddenly, Emily appeared, and blocked Nick’s only remaining escape.  
“Give up, ‘S’!” shouted Emily, which caused Nick to back up and turn to Jessica’s door instead.  
“You’ve got nowhere to go!” exclaimed Ethan. Nick turned to Ethan.  
“Nick, show yourself” demanded Jessica, hoping to distract Nick from Ethan.  
It worked, and the cornered ‘S’ returned to facing Jessica. They dropped the object in their hand. It crashed to the floor. To Jessica’s surprise, it wasn’t a weapon, but merely a phone. ‘S’ reached up for their hood.  
“I’m not a bad person…” exclaimed Nick Plains as he removed his hoodie, revealing his face to the group.  
Jessica’s jaw dropped, as she let out a loud gasp, which Emily, Ethan and Tina joined in on.  
“So, it is you!” exclaimed Jessica, still somehow surprised.  
“How can you call yourself innocent” replied Emily in disgust.  
“Because…I- I am not who you think I am!” pleaded Nick as he walked closer to the door Jessica blocked.  
“You’re not leaving” commented Ethan.  
“Explain yourself” ordered Emily as she cautiously entered Busulon, still blocking the door.  
“Now” added Jessica.  
“I’m innocent” mumbled Nick.  
“We’re the victims in this, not you!” shouted Emily.  
“I was only trying to talk to him” pleaded Nick as he turned back to Ethan.  
“Why?” questioned Emily.  
“Because I prefer him…to all of you” mumbled Nick shyly.  
“Why me?” questioned Ethan.  
“You are...th-the hottest boy in your group” answered Nick in embarrassment.  
“Bull, how can you call Ethan hot?” questioned Jessica.  
“Just because you like him, doesn’t mean that you can stalk him” sighed Emily   
“I bet you called yourself ‘S’ for ‘stalker’” accused Jessica.  
“I didn’t call myself ‘S’… at all” pleaded Nick.  
“Stop lying!” exclaimed Emily.  
“I swear! I didn’t!” begged Nick.  
“Why do any of this to us! If you liked Ethan why impregnate me and call me cold-hearted?” questioned Emily, becoming confused.  
“You’re pregnant?” commented Nick.  
“You shoved a fucking ice thing in me!” exclaimed Emily.  
“I didn’t do any of this! Please!” pleaded Nick, as he turned to Jessica for help.  
“Why have been following us all if all you wanted to do was follow Ethan?” questioned Jessica.  
“I didn’t! I only followed Ethan, just like you said!” begged Nick.  
“Liar” frowned Ethan.  
“Please, not you too!” cried out Nick.  
“How can we trust you?” questioned Emily.  
“I…I know who hit y-your friend” stuttered Nick.  
“Rebecca?” checked Jessica.  
“Yes, the girl in red” confirmed Nick.  
“Who?” exclaimed Emily.  
“I can’t say exactly, but I saw someone on the bus, and yes, it was me you chased at first, but I ran, I could never hurt someone like that, this isn’t me” argued Nick.  
“So…you don’t know” sighed Jessica.  
“Please, just know it wasn’t me!” begged Nick.  
“We just caught you in the same costume, why should we?” questioned Emily.  
“I told you, I only wanted to see Ethan!” pleaded Nick.  
“Why! You never explain anything, you only hide behind more words, more hoods! Explain yourself this time, and only yourself!” demanded Emily angrily.  
“Fine…Ethan, I like you, I wanted to be with you…” mumbled Nick.  
“But I’m taken” reminded Ethan.  
“I-I know, but you’re just, so, so…” began Nick, only to quickly trail off.  
“Why not tell Ethan this to his face! Why act all suspicious and dress like this!” questioned Emily.  
“Because…” mumbled Nick.  
“Because what?” sighed Jessica, getting annoyed.  
“I have…d-daddy issues…” sobbed Nick.  
“So, you blame this on your dad…” sighed Emily.  
“Yes, I’m not much of a people person after he was never there for me…please” begged Nick.  
“This is all words, nothing you say is proof!” shouted Emily.  
“Tell us more, where were you?” suggested Jessica.  
“When though?” replied Nick.  
“Was it you who was in the animal-care clubroom when I was?” questioned Jessica.  
Nick glanced at everyone before returning to face Jessica.  
“…Yes” answered Nick.  
“Why?” added Emily.  
“I knew you were questioning me, calling me this ‘S’ thing after I went to meet Marvin, my best babe, during the homecoming party, which was how I found out” mumbled Nick.  
“Best babe?” questioned Ethan.  
“Ethan, now isn’t the time” sighed Emily.  
“No, it’s ok. It just means he’s my best friend that I would… date, but can’t…” sighed Nick.  
“Why not?” continued Jessica.  
“I’d rather not say” sighed Nick.  
“Keep going with what you were saying” ordered Emily.  
“Well, after I knew that you were trying to find out more about me, I didn’t want you to see what I had in the clubroom” continued Nick.  
“Which was?” questioned Emily.  
“Do I really have to say?” pleaded Nick.  
“Don’t bother, because I saw it” smirked Jessica.  
“Please don’t” begged Nick, knowing that Jessica would expose him.  
“Nick here has a poster of the ‘biggest daddies’ in school, AND he also has another of the ‘cutest boys’” revealed Jessica.  
“Why’d you do that” frowned an upset Nick.  
“We needed to know” reassured Emily, not sounding the least bit surprised.  
“If you need to know more…I guess I should tell you something else” hinted Nick.  
“Which is?” added Emily.  
“I was the one you trapped in school at night” revealed Nick.  
“Why didn’t you talk to me then!” exclaimed Ethan.  
“The girl in red scared me, they were following me the whole time, I felt threatened…and when they finally left me alone, you shoved me into a desk in a classroom, I was bruised for days…” sighed Nick.  
“Oh…” commented Jessica with a worried look.  
“Don’t put this on us! You’re to blame too!” exclaimed Emily.  
“I’m… sorry” apologized Nick.  
“I am too” agreed Ethan.  
“Are you sure the red person isn’t ‘S’?” suggested Nick.  
“Um no, I am pretty positive that they aren’t, seeming that I am them!” exclaimed Emily.  
“Why follow me!” replied Nick.  
“You, or whoever the hell ‘S’ is, threatened us all! They have victimized several of us! I needed to put an end to them!” argued Emily.  
“So, she became who we called ‘Red’” commented Ethan.  
“I can help you, I promise” suggested Nick.  
“Like we’d need your help, when all you did was give us more distractions apparently” sighed Jessica.  
“Please, if you really think this ‘S’ person is that bad, then I can help” pleaded Nick.  
“You can’t just wander around then claim that we think this! We know this, and that person is a fucking horror!” exclaimed Emily.  
“You accused me of being ‘S’, how am I not entitled to help clear my own name?” questioned Nick.  
“Not with us, at least” commented Jessica.  
“Please, I can help you, I’ll join you!” begged Nick.  
“I don’t want you near us after this” frowned Jessica defensively.  
Suddenly, everyone’s phones, even Nick’s, vibrated.  
“That was a lovely game of ‘mouse and mouse’, see ya around – S” read out everyone, but Nick, who only joined in halfway out of initial confusion of what was going on.  
Suddenly something else happened, someone else ran up behind Jessica, which caused her to jump.  
“It’s not over…is it?” questioned Tina from behind Jessica, with a sigh.


	41. The Magic School Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Jessica and several other Greenwood High students begin their journey to their school excursion, an uninvited guest named 'S' joins the ride.

“Jessica! We’ve going to miss the bus!” exclaimed Jessica’s mum as she banged Jessica’s bedroom door from the other side.  
Jessica shot up her bed, she couldn’t miss the school excursion to the beach. After all of this ‘S’ mayhem Jessica needed some time away. As Jessica flung on some clothes, she hopped over to her bedroom door and unlocked it.  
“Jessica!” exclaimed Jessica’s mum.  
“All right! Coming!” shouted Jessica, now annoyed by her mother’s persistent, but helpful yelling.  
Jessica pulled the door back, revealing a short figure on the other side of the door.  
“You’re such a big dumb!” teased Noel, who stood before Jessica, who proceeded to avidly itch his crotch.  
“Whyyyyy?” begged Jessica as she grasped Noel’s shoulders and shook him gently, purely wanting to know the reason behind her brother’s harassment.  
“Mum lied to you, it’s only six-thirty” smirked Noel, who ignored the shaking, and proceeded to bring his second hand down to his crotch to help his other hand, which was becoming tired.  
“Ugh” scoffed Jessica in disgust as she regretted her decision to touch the foul boy and began to pace herself down the stairs.  
“Oh, and Jessica, lay off the valuables next time. Me’s a taken man” called out Noel proudly from behind Jessica.  
“Oh my god” uttered Jessica in horror for her sanity as she jumped from the last stair and ran over to the dining table, which sat beside the kitchen where her mum stood busily in.  
“Jessie, don’t be angry please honey, you just wouldn’t get out of bed” pleaded Jessica’s mum.  
“It’s whatever, maybe give me a bit more time next time?” suggested Jessica.  
“We’ll see” smiled Jessica’s mum as she passed Jessica a plate of breakfast.  
“So, where’s dad?” questioned Jessica curiously.  
“Your father’s busy helping the school prep for the excursion, but don’t worry honey, I asked the Ayrtons to give you a ride there” reassured Jessica’s mother.  
“Thanks mum” smiled Jessica.  
“No problem, but oh! You must tell me, how’s Emily been? You obviously know about that whole several broken windows situation, do you know if she is still pulling through?” asked Jessica’s mother curiously.  
“Several? I only knew about one broken window…” mumbled Jessica, who started to squint in suspicion as she toyed with the tiny remainder of her breakfast.  
“Yeah, the Ayrton’s have been being harassed by this brat who appears to be a lone offender” detailed Jessica’s mother.  
“Do they know who it is?” questioned Jessica.  
Ding, dong!  
“Oh! That must be them now, why don’t you ask them yourself?” suggested Jessica’s mother as she pointed the ringing of their doorbell.  
Jessica ran over to their front door, unlocking it with little effort.  
“Hello Jessica” greeted Toby Ayrton from outside Jessica’s now open front door.  
Behind Toby Ayrton stood Emily, who waved in an uninterested manner. Jessica also noticed that Tony was sat in the still going car.  
“Hey Toby, hey Emily” smiled Jessica, trying to lighten Emily’s noticeably unhappy mood.  
“…Hey” replied Emily in an unsatisfied mumble.  
“So, are you all packed and ready to hit the road?” questioned Toby, as he noticed the strange tension from his daughter.  
“Uhm…” mumbled Jessica, only just realizing that she’d forgotten to pack her belongings.  
“I told you she’d forget” teased Jessica’s mum from behind Jessica.  
Jessica turned around to argue with her mum as she noticed what her mother held, her suitcase.  
“Yep, I packed it, but remember next time” reminded Jessica’s mum.  
“Thanks mum” blushed Jessica, trying not to seem embarrassed.  
“Thanks for that Karen, we’ll be sure to message you when we get to the school meeting zone” waved Toby as he started back for the car where Tony still sat in.  
“Toby, thanks again for helping us out, and Jessica! Be good and remember your manners!” reminded Jessica’s mum as she waved goodbye from the front door.  
“Of course, mum” replied Jessica with a roll of her eyes.  
Jessica got into the Ayrton’s car as Tony turned around and smiled at her.  
“Hello Tony” smiled Jessica in reply.  
“Morning, Jessica Orbeck” smiled Tony politely.  
Once everyone was finally in the car, Tony pulled out of Jessica’s drive through, and headed towards Greenwood High. Jessica and the Ayrtons sat in silence, as Toby awkwardly turned on Britney Spears’ ‘Toxic’.  
Jessica finally found her chance to question Emily about the multiple broken windows.  
“Em, what the hell? You didn’t tell me that you have more than one broken window…why?” whispered Jessica, so that only Emily could hear.  
“I was telling the truth, more started once you left that day, trust me” whispered Emily in reply.  
“Okay, sure. So, what’s with the grouchy mood?” questioned Jessica in a whisper.  
“I don’t want to go on this excursion, not after what happened at the hospital, I need to know who’s behind the ‘S’ identity and mystery. Finding out that Nick Plains wasn’t ‘S’ only fueled my determination even more” whispered Emily with a sigh.  
“You seriously believe that, that creep, of all people, isn’t really ‘S’?” questioned Jessica with a whisper.  
“It’s kind of hard to send us all the same message secretly whilst your standing before the message receivers…unless he had help” whispered Emily.  
“Ooh, some nice old girl gossip huh? Well, mind if I join?” asked Toby joyfully.  
“Yes dad, this is some girl talk that you wouldn’t want to know about…” warned Emily.  
“Egh, fine” commented Toby, strangely happy with his request being rejected.  
Jessica looked back at Emily for an explanation.  
“I made him think we’re talking about periods, that’s all” whispered Emily reassuringly.  
“Okay, we’re here” announced Tony as he pulled into the school parking lot.  
“Darling, can you message Jessica’s mum and tell her that we’ve arrived?” requested Toby.  
“Can do sugar” replied Tony flirtatiously.  
“Oh my god, okay, you do it in front of me, but company? No, all right, bye” waved Emily with a teasing suggestion, now out of the car.  
“Ah, ah, ah, not without a hug, Emmie” grinned Toby.  
“How could I forget?” smiled Emily as she hugged her dad, Toby.  
“Emmie, don’t forget mine!” exclaimed Tony who jumped out of the car after he sent the message to Jessica’s mum.  
“Aw, I love you both” blushed Emily as she hugged her other dad, Tony.  
“Okay, bye now sweetie” fare-welled Toby.  
“And see you too, Jessica” waved Tony.  
“Bye Mr and Mr Ayrton” smiled Jessica, happy from seeing some Ayrton family love be shared around.  
Finally, Jessica and Emily turned to the excursion bus, only for Jessica to find out that it was none other than, Busulon.  
Jessica blushed with guilt, after her anger at Busulon had now started to fade and be replaced by the guilt for her cheating ways. Even if it had been a whole week since the cheating incident, anyone in Jessica’s place would still be shrouded in undesired emotions relating to pure guilt.  
Jessica tried to distract herself and looked around to see who was already at the meeting zone. She first noticed Tina and Gey, who stood by each other as they held hands. Then she saw Ethan, with his instantly recognizable beanie, who stood next to his boyfriend, Sammy, who on the other side of him, spoke to Cody Hoppins. Then for a second Jessica thought Emily had teleported, only to quickly realise that she was mistaking Sierra for Emily, which she knew Emily wouldn’t be too pleased to hear about if Jessica spent any more time gazing at. Nearing the end of the group, Jessica recognized the trio of annoying girls, Becky, Beth and Jennifer, who all surrounded Andrew Gartoll for a strange, but unknown reason. Lurking behind the trio of girls, was Phil Baset, Jessica’s arch nemesis. Lastly, and most certainly the most displeasing to see was Nick Plains, who stood beside Marvin, as they chatted amongst themselves.  
Suddenly and surprisingly, someone leapt out of Busulon, Jessica had already suspected after seeing Busulon that Earl Tower would be the excursion bus driver, but this was unfortunately not the case as Mr Scribe emerged.  
“All right, time to get on!” announced Mr Scribe as he performed a lunge on the ground.  
Everyone obliged even though they knew the journey would in no way be enjoyable anymore after the discovery that Mr Scribe would be their excursion teacher.  
Jessica shyly entered Busulon as she then proceeded to plop herself onto one of Busulon’s utterly sexy and desirable seats. Jessica watched as Ethan sat with Sammy, and Tina sat with Gey. Then, to her surprise, she watched on as Emily sat down beside not Jessica, but instead Andrew Gartoll. Then Jessica noticed Jennifer snarl at Emily from behind her back, which obviously showed that Emily had triggered Jennifer, which made her giggle. Soon after, she watched on as Phil also made his move, but instead on Jennifer, which also added to Jennifer’s displeasure.  
Finally, Jessica realized that she’d be sitting alone, which didn’t displease her, as it meant she’d finally be able to spend more quality time with Busulon to repay it for her terrible cheating ways which had come to an abrupt end after ‘S’ silenced her cheating partner, Lance.  
Jessica started to guiltily, yet awkwardly, finger Busulon’s seat for some forgiveness. As Busulon started up, and Mr Scribe drove the students to their excursion destination Busulon suddenly vibrated, or so Jessica thought. Jessica smiled, pleased to be making Busulon happy again. Strangely, Busulon only vibrated once, which made Jessica’s suspicion grow. Quickly after this, Jessica realized it was instead her phone that had vibrated. She whipped out her phone, as her awkward fingering of Busulon came to a sudden halt.  
“You know, I never noticed how much you and Busulon are alike to Ms. Frizzle and the Magic School Bus! – S” recited Jessica as she realized that ‘S’ had made their way onto Busulon and her school excursion…


	42. The Perfect Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and the rest of the school excurssion group finally get to experience the famous, and absolutely stunning excursion destination, Sunmart Beach.

After hours of glancing behind her back, Jessica’s worrying had come to an end upon the arrival of their excursion destination, the glistening beach of the city of Sunmart. Collective gasps broke out at the sight of the stunning city, which already appeared superior to Greenwood. Everyone gazed outside, eager to see the beach that they'd all soon be relaxing and splashing in.  
“All right, get your stuff ready, anything left behind is mine" warned Mr Scribe.  
Jessica couldn't care, her worries lay with the knowledge of ‘S's very close whereabouts. Jessica was finally distracted by the sight of Sunmart High School. The school seemed significantly larger than Greenwood's, which didn't surprise Jessica as Greenwood’s population was smaller. In fact, the only thing Greenwood had more of when in comparison to Sunmart was the amount of trees, which would've been more disappointing to Heather Welberry, as for Jessica, this was merely something noticeable, but unimportant.  
Now finally at the famous beach, Mr Scribe pulled Busulon into an isolated section of the beach. This area appeared to be closed off with a sign labelled ‘Greenwood High Excursion Members ONLY' up until now, due to the fact that Jessica had just read that exact sign which was now in possession of a rather sexy Sunmart Beach lifeguard.  
“Oh, my goshie-goodness, check out that hunk of meat!” exclaimed Becky as she pressed her face up against Busulon's glass window and licked it sexually, as if the window was the lifeguard. Busulon beeped in pleasure, which made Jessica frown in jealousy, Busulon was hers, and hers alone.  
“We get it Becky" shushed Jessica, desperate to keep Becky off of Busulon.  
“Time to get off!” announced Mr Scribe with a chuckle, who seemed amused by his own sexual innuendo.  
“But where do we go?” questioned Tina in a worried tone, which obviously meant in Jessica's eyes, that Tina was already overthinking everything on the trip.  
“Well, Hut One, Two, and Three are for the girls, as for the boys, you lot have to work with Hut Four and Five, whilst I get Six. As soon as you sort out the sleeping arrangements amongst yourselves go out there and have a break...we all need one after all the press from that accident involving one of your peers” clarified Mr Scribe with a sigh that hinted at the need for some relaxation time.  
At the conclusion of Mr Scribe’s speech, everyone jumped out of their seats and practically flung themselves out of Busulon's doors, eager to swim in the Sunmart Beach.  
Jessica was also ready for some time to relax, as she needed at least some time away from ‘S's antics, and she knew for a fact that they couldn't make an appearance out in the open, that Sunmart Beach provided.  
Jessica, Emily, Tina and Gey all bunked up together, and seemingly unpacked rather quick. As Jessica headed for the door in her white, and blue poker dot bathers, as she turned around to check on her bunk-buddies. Now turned around, Jessica only noticed Tina and Gey behind her.  
“Em?” questioned Jessica.  
“Oh sorry, you guys go out, I just need a bit more time" called out Emily from the group’s bathroom.  
“Are you okay?” checked Tina.  
“Yes, I’m just not sure about this bikini...” answered Emily.  
“You’ll be fine, you’re going to be stunning, but we’ll see you out there" reassured Jessica as she exited the hut.  
As Jessica’s eyes adjusted to the bright, beach sunlight she smiled at the probability of her group being the first to swim. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case after Jessica realised that literally every other group was already in the beach. Jessica turned to Tina, ready to question how they could be so slow as Emily emerged from their hut. As if a spotlight just hit Emily, everyone's eyes shifted onto her in her space-blue bikini, which was rimmed with a golden-yellow frill. Jessica's jaw dropped, she didn't think that Emily would look that good, but then again, Emily is the 'it' girl.  
“Damn, she's good" commented Tina.  
“Heel, babe, heel" teased Gey.  
“What are you lot waiting for? Let's get in!” exclaimed Emily excitedly, fully aware of everyone’s focused gaze on her.  
Jessica didn't need any more encouragement and bounded for the beach. Tina and Gey quickly followed after her, which left Emily behind them. With a rather large splash, Jessica was in the cool, refreshing beach.  
“About time, Slowica" teased Ethan.  
“Keep your comments in your pocket, Tomato-boy" replied Jessica, after noticing Ethan's already sunburnt skin.  
After two more splashes, Tina and Gey had made it into the Sunmart Beach. Then came Emily, who instead chose to gracefully step into the beach as she lowered her first foot into the sea. At the touch of the ocean water, Emily's foot suddenly brought on a depressingly dark storm.  
Mr Scribe, one of the only people still perving on Emily, sat under an umbrella until he noticed the oncoming storm, and shot to his feet. Suddenly, the storm increased in intensity as heard from the sound of nearing thunder strikes.  
“Everyone out of the water now, I don't want to write a report about a sea-deep fried student!” exclaimed Mr Scribe as he blew a whistle around his neck.  
Becky and Beth started to squeal in panic as they turned to Jennifer for guidance, but she'd already made her decision as she made a mad dash to the shore. Rain started to fall heavily on the beach as the sound of thunder sounded only seconds away from the excursion group's location.  
Everyone started to bump into each other as they too ran for cover. Jessica glanced behind her only to see Beth get separated from Becky and Jennifer, who instead had a new third person following them, Phil. Ethan looked everywhere for his boyfriend, Sammy, only to realise that he was several huts away with Beth, who both then followed Mr Scribe into Hut One. There was a slam of a door from Hut Two as Phil reopened his hut door for Jennifer and Becky, which he then slammed shut. Emily was knocked over by Sierra, who then quickly dashed into Hut Three, only to accidentally close the door on Tina and Gey. Finally, Jessica made it to Hut Four, which surprisingly, still had an open door. She glanced back, and searched the beach for Emily, only to see her friend vanish behind the door of Hut Six, with Andrew, who had carried her over there. Then Jessica turned to Tina and Gey only to see them run for their own hut, successfully making it into Hut Five. Jessica turned back to Ethan, as she watched on from her hut door as he ran alongside Cody to Busulon for cover. Jessica sighed in relief at the knowledge of everyone's success at finding cover. She backed into her room, wanting to take in every moment of this disastrous storm that she could. Finally, she closed the door behind her as she spun around in surprise at the touch of someone’s hand on her shoulder. She frowned at the realisation of who her new bunk-buddies were, Marvin and Nick.  
“Hia, roomie" greeted Nick with a wave.  
Jessica turned back to face the door, wanting to make a daring attempt for a different hut, because at this point, even Phil was better than these two, but the sound of several, quickened strikes of lightning burnt out any chance she had at escaping the hut.


	43. The Devil You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now stuck inside a hut with Nick and Marvin, Jessica reignites her accusations against Nick, much to Marvin's displeasure.

“Nah, nah, why you?” sighed Jessica in annoyance.  
“What’s up?” questioned Marvin.  
Jessica glared at Nick, which silenced the room quickly. Nick shifted awkwardly in his awkward stance. Jessica turned to Marvin.  
“Nick’s the one harassing everyone” accused Jessica.  
“No! Oh my god! I told you, I’m not ‘S’!” exclaimed Nick.  
“You still went around stalking us, what else would you call that? Huh?” pestered Jessica.  
“Nick isn’t like that” defended Marvin.  
“You know, you said that last time, and you’re still wrong” sighed Jessica.  
“He…” paused Marvin, trying to find words.  
Nick stepped back in annoyance at Jessica’s persistence of him being ‘S’. Another crash of lightning lit up Nick’s face before Jessica. His eyes looked ready to cry.  
“I’m not that kind of person, I just wanted to see you all” pleaded Nick.  
“You expect me to be happy about that?” argued Jessica.  
Marvin stepped in front of Nick in defense.  
“How else would you expect someone, who a bunch of passive-aggressive teenagers are hunting down, to try and communicate?” lectured Marvin.  
“Uh, I dunno, maybe by just walking up to us?” sarcastically remarked Jessica.  
“Can you hear yourself?” sighed Marvin.  
“Well, obviously his plan of practically stalking us didn’t work, just a shame he didn’t realise” frowned Jessica.  
“You guys all just ran…” mumbled Nick.  
“Um, who wouldn’t?” argued Jessica.  
“You’re being really combative right now, Jess” sighed Marvin.  
“Maybe because Nick still hasn’t proven that he’s not ‘S’?” defended Jessica.  
“How can I?” cried out Nick.  
“Well, what was that thing you tried on me?” asked Marvin.  
“What thing?” questioned Jessica.  
“You said something, and I didn’t react the way you expected me to” reminded Marvin.  
“Oh…” remembered Jessica, only just realizing that Marvin was talking about when Jessica tried saying ‘Busulon’ in front of him.  
“Whot?” sighed Nick in confusion.  
“It won’t work...” argued Jessica.  
“Just try it, please” requested Marvin.  
“Try whot?” continued Nick.  
“Jess, come on, you want to know if he is, so do it” reminded Marvin.  
“How am I meant to trust either of you? You could still be in on Nick’s game, Marvin…” questioned Jessica.  
“Fine, I’ll do it, Nick, what does Busulon mean to you?” asked Marvin.  
“Bustulone?” mimicked Nick poorly.  
“Jesus…okay, well you can’t even pronounce it right” teased Jessica.  
“How do you expect me to? I told you, I am not this ‘S’ person if that’s really still what you think…” pleaded Nick, who was growing tired of defending himself against the same, reoccurring accusations.  
“See how was that, huh?” smirked Marvin.  
“Okay, fine, that is reassuring, but don’t expect just that to let you off” frowned Jessica.  
“What else can Nick do?” asked Marvin curiously.  
“He should explain himself some more” suggested Jessica.  
“Like what, Jessica?” questioned Nick.  
“No, no, you can’t talk to me directly yet, I’m still mad” shushed Jessica.  
“Just ask him the damn questions” sighed Marvin.  
“Fine, what exactly made you follow us?” questioned Jessica.  
“To be honest, I just wanted to watch you all, you’re such great friends, you guys seem inseparable” admitted Nick in admiration.  
“But why didn’t you approach us earlier, we didn’t always suspect you, so you had enough time to talk to us” argued Jessica.  
“I really didn’t, you all seemed so confined, it’s like you already feared everyone outside of your group” confessed Nick.  
“I don’t think so” argued Jessica as she looked to Marvin.  
“No, don’t look to me, I didn’t know about this” commented Marvin.  
“Look, I just really like you guys, your friendships are incredible even with this whole ‘S’ mess” smiled Nick.  
“Thanks, but it’s not that great” replied Jessica.  
“How can you say that?” questioned Nick.  
“Because we’re falling apart from the inside…one of us can’t even walk anymore” sighed Jessica.  
“I really hope Rebecca’s getting through that” commented Marvin.  
“I don’t even know at this point, I haven’t heard from her since the day of the incident…” mumbled Jessica, feeling guilty for not knowing how her friend was coping.  
“I’d still like to help you all find this ‘S’ person” reminded Nick.  
“Nope, that’s still never going to happen” commented Jessica.  
Suddenly the window beside Jessica smashed open alongside another crash of lightning. Jessica gasped as she stared down at the rock, recalling the similar scenario in Emily’s bedroom. Marvin bent down and picked up the rock whilst Nick stood there shaking.  
“Oh, Slutica, hasn’t anyone ever told you that three’s a crowd? – S” recited Marvin as he read out the note which was attached to the rock.  
“Not again…” sighed Jessica.  
“Th-this has happened before?” stuttered Nick.  
“At Em…I mean Emily’s house” answered Jessica.  
“What a monster” commented Marvin.  
“Em? Ooh, I like that” smiled Nick, starting to calm down.  
The far end of the hut started to bang loudly as the trio glanced back at the noise.  
“What now?” frowned Marvin with a worried face.  
“Do you think whoever it is, is trying to break in?” gasped Nick.  
“Don’t think about it” hushed Jessica, not wanting to be convinced by Nick’s ideas.  
“You think it’s ‘S’?” questioned Nick.  
“Well…” mumbled Jessica, only just realizing that if this was ‘S’, it meant Nick truly wasn’t ‘S’ just as he continued to claim.  
“Really? You still cannot make up your mind? Nick is in here and ‘S’ is out there! What makes this so difficult?” questioned Marvin.  
“Oh, so true” grinned Nick, happy to finally have some solid evidence behind him not being ‘S’.  
“Hrng, fine, you do have a point, but it still doesn’t make up for a lot of what you’ve done, and I can still have my suspicions” argued Jessica, not ready to completely admit to Nick not being ‘S’.  
A loud thud came from the single hut door, which made Jessica jump away from the door.  
“That didn’t sound good…” mumbled Nick.  
“What do you think they’re trying to do?” questioned Marvin.  
“I don’t think I want to find out” commented Nick as he headed for the door.  
“For once, I agree with you” sighed Jessica as she followed behind Nick.  
Jessica thought to herself, maybe facing the storm wouldn’t be so bad after all?  
Hideous scratching sounds from the left wall echoed through the hut. Everyone covered their ears in distaste. The sounds overpowered Jessica and Nick’s efforts to approach the door, making them stop and freeze in terror.  
“Make it stop!” pleaded Nick in disgust.  
“How?” panicked Jessica.  
“Good question!” exclaimed Marvin, desperate for an answer.  
The scratches continued, all around the rear and then the right side. Occasional thuds of aggravation accompanied the screeching scratches.  
“Jesus, please!” exclaimed Nick.  
“I think I’m going deaf” shouted Marvin.  
Jessica regained control over her legs as she jumped at the door and abused the door knob, desperate for it to open.  
“The damn thing’s jammed!” screamed Jessica in anger.  
“Let me try” suggested Nick as he leapt at the door, kicking it repeatedly, but to no avail.  
“’S’ you cowardly evil!” shouted Marvin as he dropped to the ground and covered his ears in agony.  
“Marvin!” exclaimed Nick as he dropped to the floor to check on his best friend as he wrapped one arm around his friend supportingly.  
Jessica turned around to see the two best friends, huddling in fear. With another strike of lightning, Jessica’s skin jumped. She leapt to the floor in panic, causing Marvin and Nick to look over to her in worry.  
“Come in for a hug, it’s going to be a long night” gestured Nick as he extended his free-hand out to Jessica.  
For the first time ever, Nick made Jessica smile, and this wasn’t the last as it was only the beginning of an ever-growing, soon-to-be friendship of laughs and companionship.


	44. Farewell, My Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day at Sunmart Beach, as Jessica begins to recover from 'S's torture...only to be struck again, and this time directly in the heart, from the ever more relentless 'S'.

Jessica groggily awoke to the distant sound of the crashing waves of Sunmart Beach, and nearby squawks of early bird seagulls. She rolled to her side, successfully shaking off Nick’s arm. Upon realizing what’d she’d just done, Jessica leapt to her feet. The feeling of regret filled Jessica as she recalled huddling with Nick and Marvin to fend off the cold breeze of the night.  
Nick groaned as he started to awake, which caught Jessica off guard. She glanced down at Nick and Marvin, who seemed to be spooning, whilst still in their boardshorts. Marvin’s dark-blue boardshorts matched his rather dark nipples, which Jessica managed to catch a glimpse of as Marvin fidgeted in his sleep. As Jessica leant down and grabbed her phone from beside Nick, she noticed something poking up from Nick’s purple and white boardshorts. Jessica gasped upon realizing that it was Nick’s morning wood, and basically tossed her head to the side to avoid any more visual of his erection.  
She thought to herself about how awkward it must be for males to awake to an erection, but then remembered her own ordeals involving periods, and nodded in understanding to the somewhat similar comparison. Then Jessica realized that an erection was probably a lot more fun in comparison to a period, which she found unfair. This then lead Jessica to realise that every time she awoke beside and on board Busulon, she'd be greet by a happy, little erect gearstick - which is a lie, because Busulon is fucking hung as hell! Finally, after retrieving her phone, Jessica jumped back up and turned to the window beside the hut door. She peered out of the window curiously, but also cautiously as she wanted to be sure that ‘S’ wasn’t near. Instead of seeing any sign of ‘S’, Jessica just saw a collective of seagulls gathering outside of her hut. Feeling safe, Jessica approached the door in hopes of the door being unlocked. She twisted the doorknob and it opened with ease.  
“Guys, the doors open” announced Jessica as she exited the hut.  
“Good to hear” replied Marvin as he cleared his throat.  
“I’ll be out in a sec” chimed in Nick.  
Now outside, Jessica surveyed the beach for familiar faces. After realizing that no one was on the beach Jessica circled her beach hut. She noticed several scratched along every wall of the hut, she sighed in remembrance of the deafening screeches that this marks must have caused.  
“Hey Jess, where’ve you been?” called out Emily.  
“Em! Where is everyone?” asked Jessica as she watched Emily run up to her, which caused the colony of seagulls to fly off in a panicked flee.  
“Mr Scribe’s making us leave early after receiving complaints from all of the noise last night. We’re all getting back on the bus soon, so you better have your stuff ready” answered Emily, rather upset.  
“Did you hear the noise?” questioned Jessica.  
“Honestly, no” answered Emily shyly.  
Emily’s response confused Jessica. What was Emily acting differently over? Even Emily noticed.  
“I must have been too far away…why? Did you hear it?” bluffed Emily.  
“Did I hear it? Really? I was in it!” exclaimed Jessica aggressively.  
“How? What the hell?” questioned Emily.  
Jessica gave Emily a disappointed look of expectation to hint at what Emily should have already assumed.  
“Wait, you don’t mean ‘S’, do you?” gasped Emily, finally realizing what Jessica was hinting at.  
“Duh!” cried out Jessica, still disappointed in Emily’s uncharacteristic slowness.  
“Impossible, how’d they get here?” doubted Emily.  
“You expect me to know?” exclaimed Jessica in annoyance.  
“No, but surely this wasn’t ‘S’? I mean, if they did…it’d mean that they could be someone on the excursion…” paused Emily, still thinking to herself about all the possibilities.  
“More ‘S’ talk?” sighed Marvin as he walked out of the hut.  
“What? I already told you, I’m not ‘S’!” exclaimed Nick, who had followed Marvin outside.  
“We weren’t talking about you” replied Jessica with a roll of her eyes.  
“Wait a minute, don’t tell me you stayed in a hut with those two” commented Emily.  
“Hey, we’re right here!” cried out Nick.  
“I didn’t have a choice with the whole storm situation, then ‘S’ locked us in and tormented us” reasoned Jessica.  
“So, you’re saying that’s where the noise came from?” questioned Emily.  
“You said you didn’t hear it!” exclaimed Jessica.  
“Ooh, girl drama” teased Nick as he shuffled closer towards the girls.  
“Jess, please, can we not do this here?” requested Emily, who started to blush.  
“Ugh, fine” sighed Jessica aggressively.  
“Thank you” replied Emily shyly as she turned around and sped off back to Busulon.  
“What’s up with her?” commented Nick curiously.  
“Obviously something isn’t right, Emily usually doesn’t hide things” added Marvin.  
“I don’t even know” mumbled Jessica as she followed after Emily.  
Nick and Marvin followed closely behind Jessica, much to her displeasure.  
“You two don’t have to follow me, I know we were stuck inside a hut, but that’s over” commented Jessica.  
“Where are you going?” asked Marvin.  
“Yeah, what’s going on? I haven’t seen anyone else yet” added Nick.  
“We’re leaving Sunmart” sighed Jessica.  
“What? Why?” questioned Nick.  
“Does it really matter?” replied Jessica as she arrived at the hut she was meant to be staying in.  
“Well, I do think we should know” answered Nick.  
“I agree with Nick” chimed in Marvin as Jessica opened the hut door.  
“Fine. I think we’re leaving because of the whole commotion with ‘S’, okay, are you happy?” responded Jessica sarcastically.  
“Not really, I mean I just found out that I have to leave this wonderful beach” replied Nick, whilst Jessica searched the hut for her belongings.  
“Lair, you’re happy, you just want to go home and catch up on Bratz” teased Marvin.  
“Marvin!” exclaimed Nick.  
“Are you serious? You watch Bratz?” laughed Jessica as she turned around to face Nick and Marvin.  
“It’s…it’s a guilty pleasure” mumbled Nick.  
“Oh, okay, yeah sure” teased Jessica.  
“Please don’t tell anyone else” begged Nick.  
“Who would we tell?” asked Marvin.  
“Eh, ‘S’ probably already knows” smirked Jessica, still teasing Nick.  
“I would literally die if they told everyone” cried out Nick.  
“Calm down, it’s just an animated kids show” reassured Marvin.  
It’s my life though” defended Nick.  
“Yeah, I agree” commented Jessica.  
“Wait, really? You watch it?” asked Nick, who’s eyes lit up.  
“Oh my god, you’re naïve” laughed Jessica as she returned to search for her belongings.  
“That wasn’t very nice” sighed Nick.  
“That’s exactly what I’ve been trying to tell you with your whole ‘stalking’ episode” replied Jessica, starting to become more serious.  
“Welp, this took a turn” commented Marvin.  
“It’s not like I can rewind time…” mumbled Nick.  
“So, what? You still shouldn’t have done it!” exclaimed Jessica aggressively as she swung herself around to face Nick again.  
“So, what? Well, maybe you should either get over it or accept me for making a mistake and put it behind us!” shouted Nick.  
“Woah, Nick, chill dude” hushed Marvin.  
“No! I’m getting pretty sick of this! All I wanted was to get to know them all better, and this is how I’m treated! Now I really know how all of you truly act…” defended Nick.  
Jessica started to feel guilty for her teasing, but wasn’t going to let Nick beat her to the punch in the argument.  
“You got exactly what you deserved, and it’s best it stay that way!” argued Jessica.  
“Guys! Chill out! This isn’t exactly what I ordered for breakfast!” exclaimed Marvin, desperate to cool the tense situation.  
Jessica didn’t have anything else to say, and instead walked to the opposite side of the room to continue her search for her belongings.  
“Sorry…” grumbled Nick, as he started to cool down.  
“Come on Nick, we should probably go grab our stuff seeming that we’re already leaving” sighed Marvin as he walked out of the hut.  
Finally, Jessica felt somewhat guilty for her words and actions against Nick. Did she really hate him that much? The answer was quite simple: not really. It was as if Jessica had just been focusing all of her anger - that she’d built over this ‘S’ situation – at Nick instead of ‘S’, because of course, a visible target is easier to hit compared to an invisible one.  
At long last, Jessica had found her practically untouched belongings. Jessica looked down at herself to inspect what she had on, only to realise that she still had her bikini on. She blushed at the realization that this meant she huddled with Nick and Marvin in her damn bikini! Jessica ran off to the hut bathroom and changed herself immediately.  
Moments later, Jessica emerged properly clothed for the excursion departure. She raced outside, not wanting to be forgotten and left behind.  
As she grew closer to Busulon and the already ready excursion goers, Jessica noticed Emily peacefully talking to Jennifer. Something was seriously wrong with Emily if she was talking to Jennifer without signs of resistance or aggravation. Jessica couldn’t comprehend what she was seeing, and instead ran over to Tina and Gey, as they too were gawking at Emily’s uncharacteristic decision.  
“You’re seeing this too, right?” questioned Tina after noticing Jessica’s approach.  
“Um, duh!” exclaimed Jessica loudly.  
“Woah, woah, we shouldn’t talk so loudly, she might notice” warned Gey.  
“Maybe it will be good for Emily to notice” coughed Tina.  
“Are you sick?” asked Jessica.  
Tina started to do a weird laugh-cough thing which in-return started to freak out both Jessica and Gey.  
“Babe?” checked Gey, as she patted her girlfriend’s back supportively.  
“Nah, some fly just flew into my mouth” sputtered Tina as Jessica noticed a small black speck erupt from Tina’s mouth, which she presumed was the said fly.  
“That was fucking gross” chuckled Jessica.  
“You think? All right, where were we?” replied Tina, trying to keep everyone’s mind off of the fly ordeal.  
“Emily” responded Jessica.  
“Yeah, ok so, I really think Emily’s trying to be friends with that bitch, right Gey?” checked Tina.  
“You’re not wrong” agreed Gey.  
“But why would she?” questioned Jessica as she glanced back at Emily, who started to laugh with Jennifer over something unknown.  
“Maybe she’s doing it for an ulterior motive?” suggested Gey.  
“Well, whatever the reason, I hope she’s careful, I don’t want her mixing with any wrong crowd” commented Tina worryingly.  
“God, you sound like the mother she doesn’t have…hello Mrs Ayrton, is that you?” teased Jessica jokingly.  
“She is a bit of a mother, isn’t she?” giggled Gey in agreeance to Jessica’s joke.  
“Wow, thank you two” thanked Tina in a sarcastic manner.  
“Any time, Boo” smirked Gey.  
“Shit, she’s looking at us!” exclaimed Jessica in a whisper as Emily started to approach the trio.  
“Do you think she heard us?” gasped Tina.  
“Hey you three, how’d you all go last night?” asked Emily, as she finally reached the trio.  
“Oh yeah, you know, the usual, nothing too special” lied Tina.  
“Wow, ok, thanks for the feedback babe” commented Gey, as she nudged Tina.  
“Jesus, all right, that’s enough talk” added Jessica, with widened eyes of surprise.  
Suddenly Mr Scribe’s head poked out of Busulon’s door.  
“Oi, you lot, it’s time to go, the last few are walking so you’d best get on before they get here” warned Mr Scribe threateningly as he retracted his head back inside Busulon.  
Jessica turned to see who was last to arrive, and sure enough, it was Nick and Marvin.  
“Oh Jess! I forgot to ask before, did you seriously bunk with them?” questioned Emily after noticing Jessica looking at Nick and Marvin.  
“I’d rather keep that in the past” replied Jessica as she cringed at the thought of what happened last night.  
“Jess, you have to tell us” begged Gey as she hopped on board of Busulon.  
Jessica’s faced transitioned to a face of displeasure, as she readied herself for an aggressive reply.  
“Hey now, I think Jess is right babe, let’s just not talk about that” hushed Tina, in hopes of preventing Jessica’s aggressive reply, which Tina could already see coming.  
In silence the girls found their seats, with Emily and Jessica sitting beside each other in front of Jennifer and Beth, whilst Tina and Gey sat in front of Jessica and Emily. All six of them sat with rather sad frowns, just like the majority of the other excursion goers. Except for Sierra, who sat across from Jessica and Emily, and seemed rather joyful despite the rather short excursion.  
“Ugh, what’s that bitch’s smile for” commented Emily in annoyance after noticing Sierra.  
“Em, I’ve got no idea, but are you okay?” asked Jessica.  
“What do you mean?” questioned Emily as she glanced behind her to make sure that neither Jennifer or Beth was listening in on them.  
Jessica was distracted by Nick and Marvin’s entrance on the bus, but quickly returned her focus to Emily.  
“I’m just asking, because I saw Sierra knock you over when the storm came in” replied Jessica in a hushed voice.  
Emily shifted awkwardly in her seat as if she’d been hoping that no one witnessed what Jessica had just mentioned.  
“No…the bitch ran right at me, it wasn’t an accident” answered Emily, who seemed rather upset over the incident.  
“You know, I was an accident” intruded Beth as she poked both Jessica and Emily’s backs for their attention.  
Jennifer sighed in annoyance as she facepalmed, whilst Busulon started up and began it’s return to Greenwood.  
“Yeah, um, thanks Beth, but I couldn’t care less” replied Emily.  
“Nice one, Em” commented Jennifer, who smiled after hearing Emily’s reply.  
Jessica was shocked, Jennifer called Emily ‘Em’.  
“Thanks” smirked Emily.  
“Aggressica, don’t give me that look bitch” remarked Jennifer after noticing Jessica’s shocked face.  
“Maybe you should fu-“ began Jessica, ready to fight.  
“We should sing ‘The Wheels on the Bus’!” suggested Sierra joyfully.  
“Oh my god, she’s lost it” exclaimed Emily, who seemed rather happy at her own comment.  
“I mean, why not?” agreed Nick, who thought Sierra’s idea was fine.  
“I’m up for anything!” exclaimed Becky suggestively, with a wink.  
“Sure, it’d be fun” giggled Tina.  
“I’ll do anything she’ll do” added Gey with a smile, which made Tina smile in return.  
“Fuck it, ok!” exclaimed Jennifer, which caught Jessica by surprise.  
“What the fuck is going on?” questioned Jessica as she turned to Emily for agreement.  
“Let’s do it!” agreed Emily.  
“Throwback time!” shouted Beth excitedly.  
Jessica’s jaw dropped as she questioned the sanity of her classmates.  
“All righty! Three…two…one…” began Sierra.  
“The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round…” sang everyone, but Jessica, in unison.  
“This is actually fucked…” mumbled Jessica.  
“The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through-“ sang everyone, but Jessica, in unison as a sudden hissing sound shattered their singing.  
Suddenly Busulon came to a stop as everyone looked around in surprise, still not exactly sure what had just happened. Mr Scribe jumped out of Busulon. Everyone peered outside to see what the commotion was about.  
“Are we dead?” gasped Becky.  
“No, you idiot” replied Jennifer.  
“The damn bus’s tires have been slashed!” exclaimed Mr Scribe angrily.  
“What!” cried out Jessica in sadness.  
“Whoever did this just to stay in Sunmart better be bloody happy, ‘cause they’ll be getting a hell of a fine for this!” shouted Mr Scribe as he got back onto the bus and started to call someone.  
“What now, sir?” asked Tina curiously.  
“You lot get off the useless bus, I’m calling for a new one to pick us up” grunted Mr Scribe in anger.  
Jessica was tempted to argue with Mr Scribe over calling Busulon a ‘useless bus’, but everyones collective sighs and groans distracted her. Instead of arguing Jessica resorted to just conforting Busulon over the rude comments made to it. Everyone else headed for the exit of Busulon, each hopping off one by one. Jessica watched on as Emily exited Busulon with Jennifer. She sighed in disapproval.  
As Jessica started to get out of her seat her phone started to vibrate. Jessica pulled out her phone, beginning to assume that ‘S’ was behind Busulon’s injured wheels.  
“Ms. Frizzle would be nothing without her bus, I wonder if the same logic applies to you and Busulon? Let’s see how well you hold up, Ms. Frizzle. – S” recited Jessica as she realized that her assumption was correct.  
Jessica started to cry to herself as she put away her phone and made her way off of Busulon. Mr Scribe then hopped on Busulon and searched the bus for belongings.  
“Who the hell brought an egg-shaped, rock-hard clump of sand back with them?” questioned Mr Scribe as he showed everyone the object.  
Jessica looked up, confused by the strange possession, only to realise that it was the exact same shape as what ‘S’ impregnated her with, and obviously must’ve belonged to the latest victim of ‘S’. She gasped, but couldn’t keep her focus on the object as she remembered what ‘S’ had done to Busulon’s poor tires. She stepped back in horror of the whole thing which had ‘S’s name all over it. All these ‘S’ problems were too much for Jessica to handle alone, as she glanced for someone’s support. Suddenly a familiar voice distracted Jessica from the terrible sight that Busulon was in.  
“Jess, I’m here” reassured Emily.  
“Em, why did they do this to Busulon?” questioned Jessica frantically, forgetting about Emily’s lack of knowledge on Busulon.  
“I, uh, well, I mean it’s obvious that that object is a sign that ‘S’s latest victim was on the bus” replied Emily, as she tried to work out what Jessica had meant.  
“Is this more punishment for cheating?” continued Jessica, still unaware of what she was saying to Emily.  
“Jess, you need to calm down, I don’t know” replied Emily, desperate to calm her friend down.  
“I can’t!” exclaimed Jessica.  
“Jess! Listen to me, I’ll tell you what you wanted to know…okay?” suggested Emily frantically.  
“Fine…” sobbed Jessica, still unable to comprehend the punishment made towards her through Busulon.  
“The thing is, I honestly didn’t hear the sounds from last night…my new boyfriend, Andrew Gartoll, heard them when we were together…last night” revealed Emily, shyly.  
“Y-You’ve already moved on from Jason?” questioned Jessica with a stutter, as she started to become distracted from Busulon’s injuries.  
“Jess, I was over him in a flash, but I should tell you, I am back on the hunt for ‘S’, a week away is enough break time. They've really gotten on my nerves now…” mumbled Emily in anger-fueled determination.


	45. 'S' Is For Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica's longing for Busulon start to show when her emotions start to get out of control...just like 'S'.

Jessica plumped herself onto the nearest chair at the group’s cafeteria table. She toyed with her food, still saddened by Busulon’s injuries, which caused it’s lack of appearance since yesterday – the day that the excursion to Sunmart Beach came to an early end.  
Tina and Gey stopped giggling amongst themselves, and Ethan lowered his head upon noticing Jessica’s saddened mood.  
“Jess, are you really sure that nothing’s up?” questioned Tina, who felt guilty for not knowing how to help her friend.  
“It’s…nothing” sighed Jessica, still yearning for Busulon.  
“Look, I’m going to be honest, it really doesn’t look like it to me” commented Tina, still worried for Jessica.  
“Jess…” mumbled Ethan, who also felt worried for Jessica.  
Jessica had nothing to say to her best friend, because Tina was right, and they both knew it. She stopped looking at Tina, and dropped her head down at her food, which she was still toying with, whilst Ethan lifted his head back up. Tina glanced back at Ethan, and the two exchanged worried looks for Jessica. Gey sighed in discomfort at the silence.  
Suddenly giggling broke through the silence as it grew closer to the group’s table. Two people with wide-faced smiles chased each other up to the table. Jessica looked up at the commotion, noticing that the two students were the recently announced couple, Andrew and Emily. Andrew, the confident, red-headed party boy leapt onto an empty chair and watched as Emily, with her deliciously desirable blonde hair, and drop-dead gorgeous denim jacket, hopped on his lap. The couple smiled at each other flirtatiously as Andrew caressed Emily’s silk-smooth cheek.  
“You’re so gorgeous, Hot-stuff” smirked Andrew teasingly.  
“Oh, don’t you start with me, Lover Boy” flirted Emily as she bit the tip of her index finger fingernail.  
Emily started to playfully pinch and twist one of Andrew’s nipples as he repeatedly kissed her neck, leaving behind love bites.  
Jessica sighed at the newly arrived couple, still being reminded of her missing piece to her couple, Busulon.  
Andrew let out of small grunt as Emily released his nipple from its flirtatious torture. Emily turned towards Jessica, but still gave Andrew room to kiss her neck.  
“Jess, something up?” questioned Emily, as she tried to keep a straight face against Andrew’s kissing.  
Jessica thought to herself for what to say, but was interrupted by the arrival of the school photographer, Ryan Lopez.  
“Hia, looks like y’all are havin’ a fun time, why not smile for the camera?” suggested Ryan as he took a snap of Andrew and Emily.  
“Really?” exclaimed Tina in annoyance.  
“What?” questioned Ryan, trying to act innocent.  
“You can’t just go around taking photos of pe-“ began Tina.  
“But I’m the school photographer!” defended Ryan.  
“Let me finish, god damn! Okay, as I was saying…you can’t just take photos of people without their permission, even if you’re allowed to take photos for the school, you need permission, darling” replied Tina in a stern, but sarcastic manner.  
“Don’t worry Tina, it’s okay” reassured Emily.  
“Show us the picture Lopez” requested Andrew.  
“Uh, here” responded Ryan shyly.  
“Dude! That picture is awesome!” exclaimed Andrew.  
“Honestly?” checked Ryan.  
“Obviously, Emily’s in it” smirked Andrew.  
“Cheeky” grinned Emily as she grasped Andrew’s crotch and gently squeezed Andrew’s package.  
“Hrmh” grunted Andrew, which pushed Jessica over the edge.  
“Can you like stop?” suggested Jessica aggressively.  
“Dude, chill Aggressica” commented Andrew, before kissing Emily.  
“No, I won’t! This is bullshit!” exclaimed Jessica in annoyance.  
“Jess, seriously, calm down” suggested Tina, who leaned over the table to Jessica.  
Tina’s words made Jessica start to calm down until she saw Gey wrap her arm around Tina’s shoulder.  
“This is fucking ridiculous!” frowned Jessica in annoyance.  
“What has gotten into you?” demanded Emily, who was annoyed by Jessica’s sudden outburst.  
“You promised me that you’d be back on ‘S’s ass by now, but all I see you doing is making out with another boy” replied Jessica aggressively.  
“Do you expect me to be hunting them down all day?” remarked Emily.  
“Can’t we all just be friends and have some fun?” suggested Ethan awkwardly.  
“No Ethan, we can’t, because you’re all sitting here with your partners whilst I just sit here by myself! ‘S’ is always after me, never you lot!” exclaimed Jessica.  
“Well, you’re not exactly alone…” mumbled Ethan.  
“Shut up! I swear to god, you keep your mouth shut!” threatened Jessica aggressively.  
“Jessica, how dare you talk to a friend like that?” questioned Tina defensively.  
“You call him a friend? Ethan was a pest until this whole ‘S’ shitstorm hit the fucking fan, so don’t you start you me!” shouted Jessica.  
“Stop talking shit Jessica! He’s done more about ‘S’ than you have ever done, maybe you should stop whining about everything that happens to you and do something about it for once instead of sending me off to do it like a pawn! Maybe if you actually helped Rebecca would still be walking!” argued Emily.  
“Y’know, I think ‘S’ was actually right about you, you are a cold-hearted bitch, and I should’ve left you helpless in the fucking toilets!” exclaimed Jessica aggressively.  
“Jessica…I think you should go…” suggested Tina as she got out of her seat in a desperate attempt to cool the tense situation.  
“No, fuck you Tina, you don’t know the half of it, all ‘S’ made you do was come out to us!” argued Jessica, which in return, made Tina sit herself back down and cry.  
Gey hugged Tina supportively, as she stared right at Jessica angrily, still questioning how she could say that to her best friend.  
“Yeah, um, this was great y’all, but I best be on my way now, bye” added Ryan as he sped off to take more photos of much less aggressive teenagers.  
“And what exactly happened to you? Oh, that’s right…barely anything” questioned Emily in an annoyed tone.  
In response to Emily’s intrusive question, Jessica got out of her seat. She glanced at Ethan, with a flicker of her eyes, she begged him to keep quiet about Busulon. At a nod of Ethan’s head, Jessica stepped away from the table, and ran off in a mess with tears pouring down her face.  
As Jessica started to run, she noticed Jennifer and Sierra staring at her. They’d obviously heard the commotion.  
Knowing that she’d triggered Jessica, Emily jumped off of Andrew’s lap and started to chase after Jessica.  
“Jessica, please, I didn’t mean it!” begged Emily as she came to a stop and shouted out to the still fleeing Jessica.  
“Sometimes I wish someone would hurry up and replace you!” yelled Jessica as she turned around to face Emily.  
Emily’s shoulders dropped, and so did Jessica’s, the guilt had finally set in for both of them. They felt sorry, but neither realized the other’s guilt, as they turned away from each other in unison, and went their separate ways.  
Jessica didn’t have anyone to go to, she’d left who she thought was her friends behind at the cafeteria table. With no one to turn to, not even Busulon, Jessica ran for the girl’s toilets.  
As she ran through the hordes of teenagers, Jessica bumped into Nick, who noticed her distress.  
“Hey Jess, you don’t look so great, what’s up?” checked Nick.  
“I’m fine!” pushed Jessica, not wanting Nick to make her situation worse.  
“I’m here for you, even if you don’t want to think it” reassured”  
“Get away freak!” exclaimed Jessica defensively as she finally ditched Nick and ran into the girl’s toilets.  
Immediately after stepping into the toilets, Jessica bolted for the nearest stall and dropped herself onto the toilet seat and began to cry even more.  
Feeling sadness for both the guilt over her aggression, and longing for Busulon. She questioned whether Emily really meant what she had said. Has Jessica really done nothing against ‘S’? Did Jessica really mean everything she said to everyone?  
Suddenly Jessica’s phone vibrated in her pocket, she ripped out her phone, tearfully questioning what it wanted from her.  
“Well, it’s obvious that you miss Busulon, so, I decided to become a bus for you! – S” read out Jessica as she sniffled her nose, trying to work out what exactly ‘S’ meant by that cryptic message.  
The sudden sound of the toilet door opening caught Jessica off guard. Footsteps creeped up to Jessica’s stall and soon after knocking echoed through the toilets.  
“Can you stop” ordered Jessica, still sniffling.  
Jessica’s order was ignored, and only made the knocking increase in persistence. She began to question if Nick had found his way into the girl’s toilets after her.  
“Nick, get out of here perv!” yelled Jessica.  
The knocker continued to ignore Jessica, who had finally had enough and burst out of the stall to see a mysterious yellow-hooded figure before her. Jessica squinted at the figure for a face, but a yellow ski mask with concealed eyes hid everything from Jessica. The yellow figure turned around, revealing red headlights on their shoulders, tires at the end of their sleeves, and a stop sign in the centre on the lower back of the hoodie.  
Finally, Jessica connected the dots, realizing that ‘S’ message meant exactly what this hooded figure was, ‘S’s version of Busulon. ‘S’, still with their back faced to Jessica, waved at her only to bolt out of the girl’s toilets.  
Thoughts filled back into Jessica’s mind, as she came to a conclusion, maybe Emily was right in saying that Jessica had really done nothing, but she wanted that to change now. Filled with sudden determination, Jessica chased after the now yellow-hooded ‘S’.  
Luckily for Jessica, finding ‘S’ was easy as the yellow attire was unchallenged amongst the rest of the teenagers. Somehow Jessica was started to catch up to ‘S’ as she watched them take a turn into the Janitor’s Closet beside the basement stairs in Hall-C. She desperately waited for ‘S’ to reappear from behind the door unmasked, but nothing emerged. After a good five minutes of waiting Jessica tested her luck and made way for the door, which opened gently. She stepped inside as she took a deep breath only for something to be smeared up against her face. Jessica started to become nauseous, dizzy and tired all out once as she slumped against the nearest wall of the Janitor’s Closet. Everything went fuzzy as she hopelessly watched on as a fuzzy yellow figure appeared out from behind her and grabbed her as everything then went black.  
Jessica groaned in discomfort as she awoke, trying to recall when she went to sleep. As Jessica went to get up, she realized she was already up, except in a seated position. She went to push herself out from the chair only to realise that her arms were tied up, which she restrictedly jumped in surprise to, which only made the last memories she could recall come back to her even faster. Then the smell of the room fills her nose as she makes out to be a dank, musty, and ever aging room. She tries to scream, but only muffled sounds erupt from her throat as she realizes that a thick rope is pushed across her mouth, which she cannot spit out due to an insane amount of duct-tape around her head. It was then that she noticed a yellowed spotlight shining onto her.  
Suddenly, ‘S’, in the same yellow hoodie Jessica chased them in, stepped into the light as Jessica finally realized that she’d fallen for ‘S’s trap. Jessica tried to scream again as ‘S’, the evil mastermind, rubbed their hands together in what appeared to be excitement.  
Jessica didn’t know what to expect as she sat there trapped and alone with ‘S’.


	46. Keep Your Friends Close, But Me Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now trapped and alone with 'S', Jessica is literally lost for words.

‘S’ started to circle around Jessica as she anxiously sat there questioning what ‘S’ would do to her.  
Jessica’s fearful eyes tried to follow ‘S’ as continuously as they could until ‘S’ repeatedly exited and re-entered her peripheral.  
‘S’ placed their hands onto Jessica’s shoulders and began to massage her shoulders lightly, only to quickly transition to painfully fast rate, which caused Jessica to grunt in agony as she tried to shrug off ‘S’s cruel hands. ‘S’ didn’t stop, but instead, kept going at an even rate until until Jessica started to sob loudly in pain. Finally, ‘S’ stopped and chuckled in satisfaction.  
Now released, Jessica quickly began to question if anyone nearby would even save her, let alone hear her cries of pain. Jessica didn’t even know where she was, all she could remember was following ‘S’ into a room at school. She at least assumed it was the basement based on the flooring of the room she sat trapped inside of. ‘S’ aggressively patted Jessica on the head, successfully breaking her trail of thought in the process. Jessica who was trying to show fearlessness, frowned at ‘S’ in annoyance. ‘S’ responded by pulling out a phone from their pocket and turned it towards Jessica. Jessica was blinded by the sudden light emitted from the phone as ‘S’ turned it on. Based on the Drarry background of the phone, Jessica realized it was hers. ‘S’ then swiped down on Jessica’s phone to reveal the notification tab of her phone, which proceeded to reveal several recent messages from Ethan and Emily, both of whom expressed concern for her whereabouts and unresponsiveness. Jessica grumbled at ‘S’ to free her, but ‘S’ lifted up their hand to their concealed face and gestured Jessica to shush.  
‘S’ stepped closer towards, leant down to Jessica and outstretched their right arm. Jessica sat helplessly was she watched it proceed to extend towards Jessica’s breasts. Jessica’s eyes lit up, worried that she was about to be molested. Except she wasn’t, ‘S’ instead placed the back of their hand against Jessica’s chin teasingly. Jessica sighed in relief. Her relief was assumed too early as ‘S’ pulled their hand away from her chin and flicked both of her nipples in quick succession. Jessica cried in displeasure at the non-consensual sexual foreplay. ‘S’ stopped leaning in on Jessica and then pulled out a note for Jessica to read.  
“It’s time for us to play a little game – S” read out Jessica in her head.  
Jessica glanced up from the note and up at ‘S’s concealed face in worry. Without any response, ‘S’ switched the note for another one.  
“Pick your poison, 1: Soggy Refreshment, 2: Snip-snip, 3: Soothing Massage – S” read out Jessica in her head.  
A confused, but still worried, Jessica looked back up to ‘S’, who held fingers, first one, then two, and then finally, three. Jessica didn’t respond, which only made ‘S’ repeat the finger process to Jessica again. It became apparent to Jessica that ‘S’ wouldn’t stop until they got some sort of answer. Jessica started to consider her options as she thought about option one, ‘soggy refreshment’. To Jessica, it sounded like she’d have to eat something disgusting. Option two, ‘snip-snip’, meant either a haircut or possibly even the removal of her clothing, which sounded terrifying to Jessica. Lastly, option three, ‘soothing massage’, was immediately a no as Jessica had practically already experienced that hell and was unwilling to go through it again. This left Jessica regretfully with option one as she slowly extended one of her fingers out from one of her tightly tied-up hands. In response, ‘S’ clapped their hands together and turned away from Jessica and disappeared into the darkness, presumably to get her self-requested punishment.  
Left to her thoughts, Jessica started to recall what she’d said to her friends before she’d stormed off. She remembered calling Ethan a pest and not a friend and sighed in regret. Then she remembered agreeing with ‘S’ when they called Emily a cold-hearted bitch, which she finally realized was false. After all, Emily was there for her, always there by her side, and even when she wasn’t, she was off being ‘Red’ to make everyone’s lives better. She started to remember shrugging off Nick, who surprisingly enough, also wanted to be there for Jessica. Her harsh words had broken down Tina enough for her to cry. They all supported Jessica and yet she shoved them away all because of what ‘S’ had done to her. Jessica finally regretted everything.  
‘S’ returned with a bucket in their possession, and carefully placed it before Jessica’s restrained feet. Upon her recent realization Jessica finally focused her anger at ‘S’ instead of those around her and revolted against ‘S’, who took a step back in surprise, but not fear. Jessica began to feel tired, and quickly came to a stop, only to realise that ‘S’ just stood there laughing at her failed attempt to revolt. Jessica frowned in disappointment and desperation as she felt tears begin to fall down her restrained face.  
‘S’ stepped forward as they shoved Jessica backwards, which Jessica’s crying came to a sudden stop, only for it to be replaced by pure panic.  
With a loud crash, Jessica went back-first into the ground, feeling the back of the chair jab her in the process. ‘S’ pulled out a small, yellow cloth from their yellow hoodie as they approached Jessica from her left side. ‘S’ proceeded as they knelt beside Jessica and carefully placed the cloth over her face. Now blinded, Jessica could only make out sounds coming from ‘S’ as she heard them take a few steps. After the sounds of stepping stopped, the sound of something heavy being dragged across the cold, hard concrete ground played out as Jessica came to the assumption that ‘S’ was dragging the bucket towards her. Jessica’s eyes shot wide open upon the realisation of what she’d chosen from the three punishments…waterboarding.  
Suddenly, a rush of liquids flowed over Jessica’s face as panic set in for her. Soon after this, the feeling of the liquid seep through the cloth was quickly followed by the said smothering her face. As this played out, Jessica started to feel light-headed as she felt the liquid block her nose. She desperately tried to breathe through her concealed mouth as she snorted the liquid down into her nose even more as a result of her panic-ridden reflexes.  
Jessica gratefully realized that ‘S’ had stopped the torture upon the sound of the empty bucket slamming against the ground. ‘S’ ripped the soggy, yellow cloth off of Jessica’s face and tossed it to the side. Jessica started to sputter as she finally realized that she wasn’t actually receiving any oxygen through her mouth, and of course, her nose. ‘S’ leant over Jessica, who still sat on the chair, which lay against the ground, as they ripped off the duct-tape across Jessica’s mouth so that she could breathe slightly. ‘S’ stepped back in satisfaction and observed Jessica’s position briefly before turning around and vanishing into the darkness once again. The methodical sound of someone going up a staircase could be heard before a door being opened quickly lit up the room which Jessica lay in. Jessica managed to glimpse ‘S’s foot step out of the room. Finally, Jessica realized that it was in fact the school basement which she was trapped inside. Suddenly, the light dispersed as the sound the once open door reclosed as the sudden sound of something small hitting the stairs and tumbling down them until it eventually hit the ground of the basement made Jessica jump in fear of a rodent.  
Jessica sat in silence, hoping that it wasn’t a mouse after all. Finally, after a few soundless minutes, Jessica sighed as she reassured herself of the somewhat safer – and assumedly mouse-less - environment in which was still enclosed in. She started questioned what ‘S’ was going to do to her next and wondered why ‘S’ had to leave to obtain whatever it was. Jessica started to question what exactly the liquid was after noticing its somewhat thicker consistency as it ran down the sides of her face.  
Much to Jessica’s surprise, and before she could work out what the liquid was, the door suddenly burst open again as the sound of frantic footsteps dashed down the stairs from the door. The door didn’t slam shut again, as Jessica peered in the direction of the staircase and began to notice what was approaching her. She made out two figures, one dressed in a black hoodie, and one in a red hoodie.  
“There she is!” exclaimed the voice of Nick.  
“Jess!” exclaimed Emily’s voice.  
Jessica suddenly realized that the hooded figures where in fact Nick and Emily, whom Jessica visualized as ‘Fake ‘S’’ and ‘Red’ according to their identities prior to their exposure.  
Jessica mumbled joyfully at the sounds of their voices and acknowledgement of their now non-threating hoodie colours.  
“Why does it smell like cum in here?” questioned Emily and Nick in unison, as they removed their hoodies to reveal their faces.  
Jessica finally figured out what the liquid on her face as and shuddered in horror.  
“A phone?” questioned Emily as she picked up the phone that Jessica assumed was the object that had previously fallen down the basement staircase.  
Nick dashed over to Jessica as Emily stood there examining the phone. Nick started to grunt in determination as he lifted Jessica back up. Then, with little effort, Nick untied the rope around Jessica’s face.  
“It’s ‘S’s phone!” exclaimed Jessica as she spat out the rope.  
“Damn dude, no way!” exclaimed Nick in surprise.  
“This is big, like really big!” exclaimed Emily intensely, whose comment made Jessica laugh.  
“That is so bad out of context” chuckled Jessica.  
“I see you’re still the same old Jessica” smirked Emily.  
“What? I don’t get it” commented Nick, who felt awkward from missing the joke.  
“Big, like a dick?” hinted Jessica, slightly disappointed in Nick’s slow thought process.  
“Ohhh, yeah, nice one” laughed Nick, upon finally understanding the joke.  
“Seriously though, Jessica, are you okay?” checked Emily.  
“No, I should be the one asking you, I was such a bitch to you all, even you, Nick” replied Jessica guiltily.  
“You weren’t that bad, honestly” reassured Nick.  
“I was a terror” sighed Jessica, unconvinced by Nick.  
“Jess, I understand okay, I see where you were coming from” reassured Emily.  
“Please forgive me” pleaded Jessica.  
“Girl, I already do” smiled Emily.  
“Aw, you guys are such good friends” commented Nick.  
“She’s the best” smirked Jessica in a playful manner.  
“Thanks Niceica” replied Emily teasingly.  
“Actually, I retract what I just said” added Jessica jokingly.  
“Woah, that was fast!” exclaimed Nick in surprise.  
“Oh my god I was joking! Just please get me out of here before ‘S’ comes back!” pleaded Jessica.  
“All right, all right, calm your farm” hushed Nick innocently as he started to untie Jessica.  
“Too late!” exclaimed Emily.  
“What?” panicked Nick.  
“’S’ is already here!” shouted Emily as she stared up at ‘S’, who stood at the basement door.  
There were sounds of fleeing footsteps as Emily chased after ‘S’.  
“Damn, she’s determined” commented Nick as he continued to untie Jessica.  
“That our Emily” smiled Jessica in admiration.  
“Yeah, she’s truly great, and she was the only one who believed me when I told them about some yellow hooded person dragging you away” revealed Nick.  
“Wait, that’s how you found me? By you?” checked Jessica, completely dumbfounded.  
“I mean, I’d say yes, but if it wasn’t for Emily’s helping hand, I don’t know what I would’ve done without her” admitted Nick.  
“Honestly, I think that goes for all of us, but thank you, Nick, but I should mention that you probably shouldn’t ever say ‘helping hand’ again” hinted Jessica.  
“Why though?” questioned Nick.  
“Oh my god, ‘helping hand’… another way of saying ‘handjob’!” exclaimed Jessica, completely surprised by Nick’s rather innocent mind.  
“Oh...damn!” chuckled Nick.  
“Guys, ‘S’ got away…” frowned Emily as she stepped down the basement staircase, taking deeps breaths from exhaustion as she did so.  
“Dang dude” sighed Nick.  
“At least we have the malefactor’s phone” smiled Emily in excitement.  
“That’s great and all, but they creep will obviously have a password…” sighed Jessica, slightly disappointed.  
“Rip” commented Nick.  
“They do, but I’ll try and crack the code as soon as I get home, I think it’s best that we don’t tell anyone else about this…” suggested Emily with a sigh.  
“Why?” questioned Nick.  
“I have my reasons” replied Emily, avoiding an answer.  
“I’m the same Jessica and you’re still the same old secretive Emily” teased Jessica with a smile.  
“Just the way we like it!” grinned Emily joyfully.  
“Yay! I love watching friends make up!” exclaimed Nick joyfully.  
“You told him about our argument?” questioned Jessica, surprised by Emily’s decision to include Nick.  
“He’ll be a valuable asset to us, Jess, and besides, he’s all clear on being ‘S’, so I say why the hell not?” smiled Emily.  
“Oh, all right, welcome to the group, Nick” smiled Jessica in acceptance to Emily’s inclusion of Nick.  
“Yasss, bitch! I’m loved by Jessica! I’ve been waiting for this since forever!” blushed Nick.  
“Oh my god, you’re insane!” exclaimed Jessica as she laughed at how happy Nick was to be accepted by her as a part of their group.


	47. Ctrl 'S'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the comfort of her own home, Emily grows ever closer to cracking the code to 'S's phone and furthermore, to exposing their identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revolves around Emily Ayrton instead of Jessica Orbeck.

Emily slumped back against her bed in annoyance. She contemplated throwing the cause of her frustration across her bedroom, but retracted her idea immediately after reminding herself of the damn thing’s importance.  
“You stupid phone!” sighed Emily, who was beginning to cool down.  
Emily pulled the phone up to her face and tried at the password again.  
“Zero-one-…four-…one?” guessed Emily, believing this four digit password to be the answer to her already four hour marathon at guessing the password to ‘S’s phone.  
Just like all previous attempts, ‘S’s phone vibrated in denial at the latest incorrect guess.  
“Ugh! Rejected again?” questioned Emily in annoyance.  
Emily rolled over to the left side of her queen-sized bed in defeat, choosing to leave the phone behind. She couldn’t grasp the idea of failing her promise to Jessica. She needed to unlock this phone. Emily looked up at her string-ridden cork-board for inspiration, guidance and hope. She examined the paths of the string, noting their connections. One connection in particular always caught her interest, that being the line of victims. To Emily, the order of ‘S’s victims had always seemed to reach out to her, as if it was trying to tell her something. She just didn’t know what, and her mind spun in circles with theories.  
“Why was I first? Then Jessica…Ethan, Barack Obama, and Tina. Not to mention, Garry…but why! Damn it Jess, if only you had spied on him at the hospital…” sighed Emily, trying to imagine why Garry was victimized by ‘S’.  
Emily moved on from Garry, and looked to the next victim, who to Emily and the rest of the gang, was still unknown.  
“Who are you? I know you went on the excursion…it happened there…” mumbled Emily as she stared up at the picture of a question mark that she’d used to symbolize the unidentified victim.  
Upon recalling more events at the excursion, Emily turned back to Jessica’s position on the victim list. She tapped her bed rhythmically as she thought of questions she still had for Jessica.  
“Why did you cry after the school bus broke down, Jess?” questioned Emily as she sat up on her bed.  
Emily glanced back to Ethan, then back again to Jessica.  
“You two are hiding something, I know it. ‘S’ hasn’t been victimizing people for no reason…and you two are hiding why ‘S’ got you both…but why?” continued Emily as she started to theorize why exactly two of her friends were hiding secrets involving ‘S’ from her.  
Emily slumped herself against her bed once again upon finding no solid conclusion to any of her questions. She turned back to the phone, ready to try and break the code yet again.  
“Two-nine-zero-six?” guessed Emily, choosing to try her own birthday.  
The phone vibrated in denial again.  
“Ugh…then why was I first! You’re obviously not obsessed with me…” sighed Emily, starting to feel the temptation of throwing the phone once again.  
Out of nowhere some harsh banging interrupted Emily’s thoughts. Emily shot up from her bed, she knew her dads were out at work and weren’t expected back home until eleven at night – which was four hours away. Emily frowned upon realizing where exactly the banging was coming from…her window. Even though countless windows in her house had previously been smashed, she knew this wasn’t the person behind them. Emily hopped off of her bed and ran up to her window to peer outside. A small rock hit the window, which made Emily jump in surprise, but she quickly glanced back out of the window, noticing her boyfriend, Andrew, outside. Emily sighed with a smile as Andrew waved up at her in excitement, she waved back as she lifted up the window with her other hand.  
“Not much of a listener, are we, Lover Boy?” teased Emily, as she tried to remind Andrew of what she’d told him about her family and windows.  
“Hot-stuff, you expect me to focus around you?” replied Andrew with a smirk.  
“Oh behave!” blushed Emily, completely in awe by Andrew’s irresistible charm.  
“I think I should be the one telling you that!” exclaimed Andrew.  
Emily closed the window and turned for her bedroom door. She didn’t expect visitors, but was grateful for Andrew’s appearance, even if that meant taking a break from ‘S’s phone. Emily dashed through out of her room, leaving her bedroom door open behind her as she made her way towards the front door.  
She noticed Andrew’s cheeky face peeking through the letter flap on the door as she went to open the door.  
“Hey Hot-stuff” smiled Andrew as he watched Emily open the door to him.  
“Seriously though, don’t touch the windows…my parents would literally put a chastity belt on me if they found out that a boyfriend of mine broke one…and that shit would literally kill me” joked Emily as she noticed the plastic bags Andrew carried.  
“But they know it’s not me, right?” assumed Andrew, feeling cautious of Emily’s parents.  
“Yeah, but they might assume the broken windows were you if you broke one now. I see you also brought food” smiled Emily, curious of what Andrew brought.  
“Hell yeah, babe, it Chinese food, and I thought you’d enjoy the company whilst you’re working assignments like the little Christmas Elf that you are” grinned Andrew teasingly.  
“My friend, Rebecca, is the Christmas Elf when it comes to working on school stuff, although who told you that I was working?” asked Emily, worried that Jessica had gone and spilled yet another one of Emily’s secrets.  
“That Nick Plains dude told me you had important school work to do and could use some company” answered Andrew.  
Emily smiled gratefully for Nick’s kind gesture, further supporting her decision to include Nick. She also appreciated that Jessica had managed to keep their secret still.  
“Nick really is a nice guy” commented Emily as she started to wander upstairs to her room.  
“Wait, we’re not eating in the dining room?” questioned Andrew.  
“My dads aren’t here, so why not eat in my room?” replied Emily.  
“Fine by me” agreed Andrew with excitement.  
Finally, inside of Emily’s room, the couple sat on the floor and began to opened up their Chinese food as Emily noticed Andrew gob-smacked by her cork-board.  
“Oh, Lover Boy, you do this every time you enter my room, it’s just a cork-board, jeez” teased Emily.  
“It’s just so sexy to me, all this detective stuff you have around, I think it’s the hottest thing when your girl’s one determined, hot piece of ass” blushed Andrew.  
“You really know how to treat a girl” smirked Emily as her mouth watered at the smell of the nearby food.  
“Is that sarcastic?” frowned Andrew in worry that he did something to offend Emily.  
“Not at all, Lover Boy, I mean who the hell came up with the idea that us girls want someone to offer us a rose? Like bitch, we want food just like every boy does!” exclaimed Emily as she laughed in reassurance.  
“Too true” chuckled Andrew in agreeance.  
The two finally decided it was time to eat and not chat as they began to dig into their Chinese food with their provided chopsticks. Emily went for her first noodle as she picked it up with her chopsticks. Unfortunately, it slipped out of the chopsticks’ grasp and plopped onto her thigh. Without a word, Andrew leant over to Emily and licked his girlfriend’s noodle-covered thigh, successfully removing the noodle from her leg.  
“What a babe” laughed Emily in amusement as the two returned to eating their food.  
Shortly after finishing their food, Emily felt horny.  
“Watching you slurp those noodles up really put me in the mood” grinned Emily.  
“Oh, really, huh?” smirked Andrew as he bit the side of his lower lip.  
“Mhmm, perhaps you want some…desert?” suggested Emily sexually as she began to pull down her pants and nickers.  
Without any response, Andrew went down on Emily and began to eat her out. Andrew was lapping up Emily’s vagina like a dog lapped up water as Emily started to moan in pleasure. The feeling of Andrew’s tongue inside of her released Emily’s mind of ‘S’ and their phone as her mind tingled in pleasure.  
Suddenly, Andrew stopped lifted up his head up to Emily’s.  
“Yeah, you like that, Hot-stuff?” smiled Andrew as he licked his lips.  
“Oh god, don’t stop!” exclaimed Emily, as she used her right hand to slam Andrew’s head back into her vagina.  
Andrew reached out and for his chopsticks and used them to grip one of the lips of Emily’s vagina to open up her up even more as he began to circle around the inside of Emily’s vagina with his tongue. Emily’s breathing grew heavier as she felt an orgasm coming on.  
“I’m gonna…oh my god, I’m go-, I’m gonna cum” gasped Emily as she squirted into Andrew’s practically open mouth.  
Andrew sat up, still gasping for breath as he tossed away his chopsticks and wiped his lips with his fingers, only to then lick them.  
“Just how I like it” smirked Andrew after he finished licking his fingers.  
“I think it’s time for us to shower” suggested Emily, upon noticing Andrew’s bulging erection through his basketball shorts.  
After the two got up off of the ground, the pant-less Emily grabbed Andrew by his erection and lead him to the bathroom.  
“Wow, you really are hard!” commented Emily as she gripped Andrew’s erection tighter and opened the bathroom door.  
Upon stepping into the bathroom, Andrew pulled off his basketball shorts, revealing his brown and white checked boxers.  
“Holy shit! That’s a lot of precum I see!” exclaimed Emily, after noticing a huge wet patch at the head of Andrew’s erection.  
“What can I say, Hot-stuff, you’re a tease” smirked Andrew shyly as he removed his boxers.  
“Enough chit-chat, get in Big Boy” teased Emily as she slapped Andrew’s ass.  
Andrew flinched forward as he leapt into the shower before Emily did. Now with the two inside the shower, naked and home alone, the fun began.  
First, Emily lowered herself so that she was face-to-dick with Andrew’s erect, six-point-nine-inch, precum dripping, cock.  
Andrew unsheathed his uncut cock, thereby giving Emily the all clear to proceed. Emily in return, licked her lower lip in anticipation as she pressed out her lips and drove her head forward in the direction of the head of Andrew’s penis. Finally, Emily’s lips connected with the head of her boyfriend’s cock. She took a deep breath in as she proceeded past the teenage boy’s head and onto the beginning of the shaft. Andrew grunted in pleasure at the tight pressure now on his penis’ sensitive head. Now halfway down Andrew’s shaft, Emily’s eyes started to water at the feeling her boyfriend’s precum slowly trickling down the back of her throat. Not willing to take any more of the slow, torturous pleasure that Emily was providing him, Andrew grasped the back of his girlfriend’s head and pushed her all the way over his cock. Emily’s eyes widened at the sudden motion as she felt her throat begin the stretch to fit Andrew’s giant cock head. At this point, Andrew wanted more, so he repeatedly pulled Emily’s head back, and then forth on his dick. Emily began to resist at the urge to catch her breath, but found Andrew too focused on the pleasure he was feeling to notice her need. Emily, now desperate for air, grasped Andrew’s drooping balls tightly, finally managing to make Andrew release her.  
“So rough, Lover Boy” gasped Emily, still recovering from Andrew’s forceful sexual actions.  
“Sorry Hot-stuff, it just feels so god damn good!” blushed Andrew.  
Emily grasped the tip of Andrew’s cock as she began to lick her boyfriend’s penis, starting from the base only to end all the way up at the tip. Andrew flinched forwards as he grunted, unable to resist the power of Emily’s tongue.  
“Fucking hell, I want to fuck your tits so god damn hard!” exclaimed Andrew, now overwhelmed with sexual desire.  
Emily agreed, and moved herself back against the wall of the shower and sat down. Andrew, with his hands now pressed against the wall, and crouched in a position that made his dick match the height of Emily’s breasts, began to fuck his girlfriend’s breasts wildly. Within seconds, Andrew’s dick was no longer leaking of precum, as it shot out several, high-powered bursts of cum that all it Emily under the chin, only to then fall back down onto her breasts. Andrew’s body shuddered in pleasure as he took a step back and slumped his now tired body onto the shower floor beside Emily. Emily lifted up her breasts, taking her time to carefully lick up all of Andrew’s salty goodness from them. Andrew leant over to his girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead.  
“I probably shouldn’t keep you from you work any longer” sighed Andrew, who felt guilty from deciding to leave his lover immediately after sex.  
“Don’t feel bad, I know I feel great” smiled Emily.  
“I do too” agreed Andrew as he got up.  
“You better, you came like a beast!” exclaimed Emily, which made Andrew blush.  
“We’ll continue this tomorrow?” suggested Andrew as he started to get dressed.  
“Yep, same place, same time” clarified Emily.  
“I love you, Hot-stuff” smiled Andrew after he walked up to the bathroom door and turned around to face Emily.  
“I love you too, oh, and remember, ring the doorbell next time, Lover Boy” replied Emily with a teasing smile.  
“Will do” laughed Andrew as he walked away.  
Emily leant back with a sigh at the thought of returning to ‘S’s phone after such an amazing time with Andrew. Then she remembered her promise to Jessica and felt determination bubble up inside her. At the sound of the front door opening and shutting, the confirmation that Emily was back to work on the phone set in. She jumped up, now energized by Andrew’s cum, put on her bathrobe, and made her way back to her room.  
With a sigh of relaxation, Emily sat on the end of her bed, and picked up ‘S’s phone, ready to break the code. Emily thought to herself as she tried to remember what her last method was.  
She gasped upon remembering that she tried her birthday and returned to trying out that method, except this time, with her friends’.  
Emily tried the birthday of the first friend that popped into her mind, and typed their birthday into a four digit password. ‘S’s phone dinged in acceptance as the phone unlocked to the input of one Emily’s friends’ birthdates.  
“No way…” gasped Emily as her eyes watered in disbelief.  
The sudden unexpected ring of her doorbell caught her off guard, as she jumped in surprise. Emily’s mind was overflowing in disbelief at the revelation of the password to ‘S’s phone. The doorbell rung again, exposing the visitor’s persistence.  
“I’m busy!” exclaimed Emily as she pulled out her phone to message Jessica of her discoveries.  
The doorbell rang again, and again. The visitor showed no sign of stopping as Emily yelled at them again.  
“One more second!” pleaded Emily.  
The ringing stopped.  
“Jess, I’ve cracked the phone, I know who ‘S’ is!” messaged Emily, still trying to run ‘S’s identity through her mind alongside her theories.  
The ringing started up again, and this time, showed no sign of stopping until Emily answered.  
“Jesus okay! I’m coming!” shouted Emily, now finally giving into the visitor’s demand to be answered.  
Even after Emily’s reply, the ringer didn’t stop. Reluctantly Emily got up from her bed. With a phone in each hand, Emily made her way down the stairs as she received a message from Jessica.  
“Well don’t just sit there teasing me, tell me already!” demanded Jessica.  
Emily smiled briefly at the thought of how much Jessica was freaking out, but recollected herself upon realizing how serious this revelation was. The ringing broke Emily’s thoughts into pieces, as she chose to answer the door first over replying to Jessica.  
“What are you doing here?” questioned Emily in annoyance upon realizing who was behind ringing the doorbell.  
The visitor held one of their hands behind them as they waved at Emily, who was suddenly distracted by another message from Jessica.  
“Em! Tell me!” pleaded Jessica.  
Emily, forgetting about the visitor’s presence, turned away from them and finally began to message Jessica the identity of ‘S’.  
“I see you replaced the windows” grinned the unwanted visitor evilly.  
However, before Emily could finish her message to Jessica or even react to what the visitor had just said, the visitor swiftly revealed a bat from behind them and batted Emily on the back of her head. Emily’s eyes rolled in her skull as tried to stay upright. Within seconds of the bat’s impact, Emily collapsed to the floor, now unconscious and alone with the dangerous visitor…


	48. 'S' Is For Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused by Emily's sudden silence, Jessica searches for her, only to be distracted by a surprising return.

Jessica slammed her locker shut and spun around to her new friend, Nick Plains.  
“Emily’s teasing us, like the fuckin’ bitch left me on read!” exclaimed Jessica in an annoyed tone.  
“I’m sure she had her reasons” defended Nick, not wanting to believe that Emily was trying to tease either of them.  
Neither of them had seen Emily all morning, and a boring second session spent with Mr Scribe had finally just come to an end.  
“Jess, you need to relax” chimed-in Tina, who appeared from behind Nick.  
“Pfft, coming from you” remarked Jessica, refusing to listen to Tina’s hypocritical comment.  
“Really? Nick back me up here” sighed Tina, who only wanted the best for her best friend.  
“I’m sorry, but I’m kinda with Jess on this” apologized Nick, trying not to start an unnecessary argument.  
Jessica smiled to herself, finally, someone who agrees with her.  
“Don’t you start getting all perky ‘cause of Nick” warned Tina teasingly.  
“Cut the tea, Tina, you know I could never replace you…at least I thought” replied Jessica jokingly.  
“Rippo” commented Nick.  
“Hmph, you never change” sighed Tina with a smirk.  
It had become obvious to Jessica that her destructive comments to Tina earlier in the week had thankfully not ruined their brilliant friendship. Jessica couldn’t be more grateful to have Tina – an understanding and caring person – for a best friend. It was like it was just yesterday that the two five-year-old kindergarteners had met in the sandpit to form an inseparable bond of companionship and friendship.  
“You know I love you, Tina” smiled Jessica, with a blush of admiration for her best friend.  
“And I love you” blushed Tina.  
“That’s pretty cute, if I do say so myself” added Nick, somewhat severing the warm moment.  
“I ship it” commented Ethan as he ran up to the trio.  
“Oh hello” waved Nick.  
“What brings you here?” questioned Ethan.  
“What…me? I’m hanging out with friends” replied Nick innocently.  
“Jess?” questioned Ethan, wanting an explanation.  
“What? Nick is our friend” answered Jessica, starting to see her previous attitude of Nick within Ethan.  
“Did you forget what he did to us, to you? To Rebecca?” grumbled Ethan.  
“I already told you, I didn’t” defended Nick.  
Jessica turned to Tina, who seemed ready to step in to help Nick.  
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I just…cherish my friends, please, they’re all I have left” sighed Ethan after noticing Tina’s readied stance.  
Jessica sighed, she knew what Ethan was talking about. It wasn’t Nick’s fault that Ethan was like this, it was Ethan’s parents’. They’d left – and by left, they’d practically abandoned – Ethan to live with his auntie, Miss Norton.  
“It’s okay my dude, just know that I’m here for you, as a friend” smiled Nick in reassurance.  
Jessica smiled at the connection being formed before her eyes. She glanced away from her friends as a sudden flash of blonde caught her eyes.  
“No way! I found Em!” exclaimed Jessica with a smile as she dashed over to Emily before the rest of her friends could react.  
“I told you” commented Nick as he alongside Ethan and Tina, hurried after Jessica.  
As Jessica grew closer to her blonde friend, who stood at a corner wall between a bend of two halls of the school, Jessica’s eyes examined Emily’s familiar Pokemon monsters bag. Emily was talking to someone on the other side of the corner bend – obscured from Jessica’s vision.  
“Em! Where have you been? Who’s ‘S’?” questioned Jessica as she turned around the corner bend to see who Emily was talking to.  
“Jess? Oh fuck, uh…yeah, hi, I’ve been kind of avoiding you…” laughed Garry in a nervous fashion.  
“Garry?” questioned Jessica in surprise as she stood behind Emily.  
“Oh, hey Jessica” greeted the not-so-Emily-but-instead-Sierra as she turned around to face Jessica.  
“Sierra?” questioned Jessica, growing in surprise.  
“How’s Rebecca going? Garry here won’t tell me” replied Sierra curiously.  
Garry looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say. Jessica sighed, assuming that Garry still hadn’t contacted his beloved girlfriend, Rebecca.  
“She’s getting better each day” answered Jessica with a pause as she noticed Garry’s eyes light up.  
“Well that’s good!” exclaimed Sierra joyfully.  
“She’d be doing better if more people came to see her” hinted Jessica, as she tried to direct her comment towards Garry.  
“I-“ began Garry, only to stop upon noticing the trio of friends running up from behind Jessica.  
“What?” questioned Sierra.  
“I’ve got to go” answered Garry sternly as he hurried off in the opposite direction of the trio.  
“Talk about a busy boy” chuckled Sierra as the trio of friends came to a stop behind Jessica.  
“Jess! I thought you said you saw Emily!” exclaimed Nick, rather disappointed.  
“Oh, are you guys looking for Emily?” questioned Sierra.  
“Yeah, have you seen her?” asked Tina kindly.  
“No sorry, but you’d think for a homecoming queen she’d want to be seen more, huh?” sighed Sierra.  
“I don’t get it” responded Nick.  
“Same” agreed Ethan.  
“Seriously, boys these days…” mumbled Sierra in disappointment.  
“Eh?” shrugged Jessica, who couldn’t care less about what Sierra had to say at this point.  
“So, what was this ‘S’ thing you asked me about?” questioned Sierra, who suddenly became interesting to Jessica.  
“It’s nothing, you wouldn’t understand, I was meant to ask Emily” replied Jessica as she tried to brush off Sierra’s question on ‘S’.  
“Oh, come on, tell me. Emily and I are basically the same! I mean we’re twins!” pleaded Sierra, desperate to know.  
“You’re nothing alike, though” commented Nick.  
“Excuse me, we’re everything alike” corrected Sierra.  
“I mean…no?” continued Nick.  
“You’re really rude” replied Sierra.  
“I’m just saying the truth” said Nick with a sigh of annoyance.  
“Well, if Emily was here, she’d tell you otherwise” defended Sierra.  
“No, she wouldn’t, she’d say that you’re crazy” chuckled Tina.  
“But Emily, and I are twins, she’d never say such a thing to her twinnie” mumbled Sierra, starting to sound hurt.  
“Sierra, listen, Emily isn’t like you…at all, she’s Emily and you’re Sierra” commented Jessica.  
“Why’s everything always Sierra? Sierra, Sierra, Sierra! I’ve had it, Emily and I are twins. I am Emily!” exclaimed Sierra as she burst into tears.  
“Girl, you need a reality check!” coughed Tina with a side of sass, which made Ethan nod in agreement.  
“And make it double!” cheered Nick.  
Sierra, the Emily-wannabe, glared up at Nick, Ethan and Tina, tears of anger flowing down her cheeks.  
“I’ll make it reality” murmured Sierra as she fled from the group.  
Jessica looked at her friends, who were exchanging glances. She was surprised, finally someone had made Sierra wake up to herself. Jessica just wished that she’d had a part of it too. Everyone was quiet as they all looked back and forth at each other.  
“Amazing” commented Nick.  
Suddenly everyone burst into laughter. A strange wave of humor washed over all of them, bathing them in amusement.  
Finally, the bell to class rang, causing everyone to run off to their classes in panic just as Jessica received a message. After waving goodbye to her friends, Jessica glanced at her newly received message.  
“Surprise! A certain bus is back in town, and I left a gift for the two of you! – S” read Jessica as her eyes lit up upon the realization of what bus ‘S’ was talking about…the one and only, Busulon!


	49. Red Covered In Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Jessica is now reunited with with the love of her life, Busulon, someone else departs forever.

Obviously, instead of going to class, Jessica dashed for the parking lot. Thinking only of how much she had missed Busulon as she ran, Jessica thought of what to say to her lover. She knew she needed to make things right between them after the whole Lance the Ambulance situation.  
As Jessica pushed open the door to the parking lot, she immediately noticed Busulon’s shinning hubcaps, insanely clean windscreens and a…cardboard box?  
Was this ‘S’s gift to Jessica?  
Jessica ripped open the box, revealing a large yellow strap-on, which had the girth of Jessica’s fist. Upon closer examination, Jessica noticed small features of a bus painted onto it. The strap-on was a good nine inches in length, and had slight curves all over, alongside several ribs on the shaft.  
“’S’…” sighed Jessica, confirming that this was ‘S’s gift to her.  
Alongside the strap-on, ‘S’ also gifted Jessica a bottle of vanilla scented lube. Jessica smirked, ‘S’ had done her a favor, with everyone in class, it was just Jessica and Busulon all to themselves.  
Jessica looked up at Busulon, who towered over her immensely. Her mouth watered at the sight of her lover’s chic paintjob.  
God damn, Jessica had missed that elegant bus.  
After almost dropping the strap-on, Jessica’s focus reluctantly returned back to the strap-on. Jessica didn’t know where to begin with Busulon, she had so much to tell it, she wanted forgiveness for cheating.  
“What better way than through make-up sex?” suggested Jessica with a grin.  
Busulon’s exhaust pipe shuddered in discomfort, which hurt Jessica’s feelings. Jessica began to sob at the sudden belief that Busulon hadn’t gotten over her cheating incident with Lance the Ambulance and didn’t want her back.  
“Busulon…” whimpered Jessica, as she felt her world begin to crumble around her.  
Busulon had become Jessica’s everything, her waking thought, her shower thoughts, her bedtime thoughts…her naughty thoughts. Now that Busulon was already in Jessica’s life, she couldn’t imagine it without Busulon. Her tears welled up in frustration for her cheating ways, and Busulon’s rejection.  
Busulon’s shudders turned into waves as it started to shudder again. Jessica’s tears finally broke free from her eyes, and rushed down her cheeks. Busulon’s shuddering stopped as Jessica started to crouch down, still with tears flowing down her face. After Jessica’s cheeks, her tears plummeted onto the bus-like strap-on, which made Jessica only more upset at the reminder of Busulon’s rejection. Suddenly, another wave of shudders came from Busulon’s exhaust pipe as an object shot out of it. After the object, a puff of smoke shot out of the bus’ exhaust pipe, along with a note.  
Jessica’s crying started to calm down upon realizing what just happened. Jessica reached out for the note, picked it up, and then stood back up as she read it out.  
“Oh, and here’s another little something a whipped up! And remember, relationships are always a bumpy ride! – S” read Jessica, who started to laugh after realizing what this meant.  
It meant that Busulon did in fact want her back, just that ‘S’ pulled yet another dirty trick on her to make Busulon appear against the idea. Busulon beeped in excitement, finally letting Jessica know how it truly felt towards her suggestion.  
“Fucking ‘S’” giggled Jessica hysterically as she glanced back at the ice egg object that ‘S’ impregnated Busulon with.  
At this point Jessica’s excitement for pegging Busulon was beyond what ‘S’ could control her to feel. She was finally reunited with her lover, Busulon. Why should she care that ‘S’ victimized the bus?  
Because at this point, Jessica was just grateful that ‘S’ told Jessica of Busulon’s return. She kept thinking to herself as she began to strap on the strap-on. Jessica recalled all of the good ‘S’ had done for her and Busulon. Such as punishing her for cheating…even though that meant Lance was left destroyed, it put Jessica back on the right path, the path of Busulon. Maybe ‘S’ wasn’t so bad after all?  
Finally, Jessica had the strap-on strapped to her. Jessica started examined Busulon’s pipe, noticing how surprisingly clean it was. Then she noticed how tight it was…  
“Babe, I don’t know if I’ll fit” frowned Jessica in worry of disappointing Busulon.  
Suddenly Busulon’s right rear indicator started to blink.  
“Oh, right” chuckled Jessica, after noticing the scented lube in front of Busulon’s right rear indicator.  
After several large squirts of lube, Jessica lathered herself up in preparation for the penetration. From all the vanilla scent, Jessica could barely smell the musk from Busulon.  
“I’ll go in nice and slow, babe” reassured Jessica as she rested her hands against Busulon’s cold, metallic back.  
Jessica gently began to push the uniquely curved tip of the strap-on into Busulon’s rear. For the first time since Jessica was reunited with Busulon, it shuddered in utter pleasure, and this time at the feeling of being penetrated by its teenage lover.  
Even with the lube heavily coated on Jessica’s newly gifted strap-on, it seemed that Busulon’s tight exhaust pipe would not give way to the nine-inch shaft of the strap-on.  
“Busulon, stop tensing so hard” pleaded Jessica with a grunt as she started to become rougher with the strap-on.  
Busulon started to vibrate with a low hum as Jessica’s strap-on slowly, but surely, started to edge closer into Busulon’s tight rear.  
With half of the strap-on tucked deep inside Busulon’s exhaust pipe, Jessica started to pull out. The bus shuddered as every centimeter of the strap-on slowly slid out of it. After each rib was pulled out there was a wet thud as it was released from the tight pressure of Busulon’s rear. Jessica could feel herself growing wetter by each passing thud she heard.  
Busulon honked a short, but sexually explicit sound, making Jessica’s mind tingle. Damn she really had missed this bus.  
Jessica finally pulled the tip out of Busulon’s rear, noticing the lack of lube.  
“Better lube up again” winked Jessica as she quickly slapped Busulon’s exhaust pipe.  
Jessica could feel the stinging, tingling sensation from the slap on Busulon’s tight, ass-like, vehicular component as she retracted her hand.  
“Ooh, someone’s gotten hunkier since we last saw each other” winked Jessica after noticing how strong Busulon was even after the slap.  
An idea popped into Jessica’s mind, maybe she should be rougher now that her lover was tougher?  
“You want it rougher, don’t you, Busulon?” questioned Jessica with a smirk as she re-lubed the strap-on.  
Busulon beeped a high pitch to show its excitement. Jessica smiled at the idea that she was finally beginning to understand her lover’s sexual desires and taste.  
Now finally lubed up again, Jessica plunged the strap-on’s tip deep into the bus’ rear. This time it didn’t need the extra push as it was obvious that Jessica had already managed to widen Busulon’s exhaust pipe significantly.  
The bus started to shudder in enjoyment at the mixture of pleasure and pain that it began to feel as the teenage girl’s strap-on continually drove deeper down into it’s rear, feeling each rib of the shaft immensely tickle it.  
At last, the base of the shaft had reached the exhaust pipe as Jessica sighed in exhaustion. Jessica had started to work up a sweat. She whipped her brow as she thought to herself. Questioning how so many males managed to do this for hours at a time.  
From the feeling of her aching back, Jessica unstrapped the strap-on, although cheekily, she decided to leave it inside Busulon’s rear, only now, it was unmanned by her.  
Jessica took a step back, carefully stretching her back as she did so. As she did so, Jessica examined her work from afar, noticing the dripping globs of lube at the area where the base of the strap-on’s shaft met the bus’ exhaust pipe.  
Jessica licked her lips, she’d only just realized how horny she was as she gripped her drenched, yet clothed, pussy.  
Busulon beeped in awe as it too noticed Jessica’s horniness.  
“You look so tasty, just sitting there…dripping” admitted Jessica as she bit her lower lip and fingered herself.  
Busulon’s rear indicators lit up, lighting methodically from left to right, then left to right, again.  
Jessica nodded her head in understanding, she knew what Busulon was telling her, to slurp it up…really good.  
Jessica leapt forward in excitement, repeatedly licking the rim of her mouth as she grew closer to the dripping exhaust pipe with the wedged strap-on.  
Her tongue went right to town, as she slurped, gulped and sucked up the oily, lube juices from the bus’ rear. The taste was like nothing Jessica had ever experienced before! It was a holy trinity of virgin oil, soap-like tasting lube juice, and of course, rusty metal. Jessica’s mouth watered as she licked up the last visible drop.  
Jessica dropped to the ground, panting like an exhausted dog, as Busulon beeped in pleasure.  
“Oh? You want a taste of me now?” grinned Jessica excitedly as she magically regained her energy through Busulon’s cheeky request.  
Leaving, the strap-on wedged in Busulon’s rear, Jessica made her way onto the bus. She grinned as she found a nearby metallic railing. She ripped of her pants and nickers, exposing her bare vagina to the inside of the bus.  
“Like this?” checked Jessica as she gently began to rub her wet vagina up against the metallic railing inside of Busulon.  
Busulon’s windscreen wipers shot two bursts of water in response to Jessica’s risqué rubbing. It was obvious what this meant, Busulon’s non-existent mouth was watering from the taste of Jessica’s soggy pussy.  
An army of disruptive alarms suddenly deafened and crippled the sexual moment as Jessica jumped in surprise at the ordeal. She fell the cold, hard floor of Busulon’s inside.  
An immediate and obvious thought shot through her mind.  
“’S’…” snarled Jessica in an aggravated whisper.  
It was obvious that ‘S’ had set her up to be caught by onlookers as she conducted sexual acts with her lover, a bus named Busulon.  
No…  
Jessica wasn’t going to sit with her pants down and take it.  
‘S’ wasn’t going to get to her, she refused to allow ‘S’ any more control over her.  
“Not today, bitch!” exclaimed Jessica determinedly as she shot to her feet.  
Within mere seconds her vagina was concealed behind both her pants and nickers. Busulon beeped, upset by Jessica’s sudden urge to leave.  
The sounds of the distressing sirens grew ever closer as she lunged out of Busulon. Jessica threw her head in the direction of the deafening sounds. With the arrival of the intense flicker of red and blue lights, Jessica knew she didn’t have much time left.  
As doors to the vehicles of the police cars and ambulances slammed shut, Jessica bee-lined for the door back into school Hall-B. Feeling light-headed, Jessica slumped against the door, panting immensely. She made it, but she felt odd, like something was missing…  
Jessica’s eyes felt sore at the distant, but stationary flicker of red and blue lights as the deafening sirens still blasted the school zone. She watched on as countless emergency service workers rushed through the school’s front entrance. Jessica frowned in confusion. Suddenly, Busulon beeped in distress, like its very life was in danger. The bus’ distress managed to make Jessica realize why she felt so odd…she’d left the strap-on wedged in Busulon’s exhaust pipe!  
Jessica gasped at her terrifying mistake as her face went red hot at her idiotic memory. She glanced back at Busulon, ready to make a mad dash back to the bus for the strap-on.  
Only the strap-on wasn’t wedged in Busulon’s ass anymore, in fact, it wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Neither was the box or the note…  
From a combination of defeat and relaxation, Jessica sighed. She’d felt tricked, but not exposed. ‘At least ‘S’ had some respect for her’, Jessica thought to herself.  
Finally, Jessica’s mind returned to the moment. Did this mean ‘S’ even called in the emergency services…or was some real shit actually going down at Greenwood High?  
Suddenly, hordes of police officers started to swarm around the rest of the school building. Knowing that she was out of place and that she should be in class, Jessica wasted no time as she slipped back inside Hall-B.  
On her way to her nearly-finished-General-Science-class, Jessica noticed countless pairs of eyes peeking through the other classroom windows. As for the halls, they were as empty as what Jessica imagined a ghost town to be like.  
That was until she noticed the masses of emergency service workers and police officers surrounding a room down in the direction of her General Science class.  
“What the…” mumbled Jessica as she trailed off in shock at the sight.  
Then Jessica realized what room all the adults stood before…the animal-care clubroom.  
Jessica started to question if one of the animals under the club members’ care had attacked a student. All of a sudden, a familiar face emerged from the clubroom.  
It was Nick, and he looked shaken up, with wide eyes of shock.  
“Nick!” exclaimed Jessica, finally finding a reason to intervene with the whole ordeal that seemed urgent.  
Nick said nothing, his face stared aimlessly at the dirty school flooring.  
“Victim was D.O.A.” mumbled a grim-faced police officer into their police radio.  
“Nick!” exclaimed Jessica again, purely fueled by her desperation to know what was going on around her.  
After Jessica’s second exclamation of his name, Nick finally looked up at Jessica, his face as pale as a ghost’s.  
“I-I…we-it was…too late” stuttered Nick.  
Nick fumbled at his explanation to Jessica, who sighed in confusion at why her friend could be so…so lifeless.  
“Please, what happened here?” pleaded Jessica as she gently shook Nick to express her growing desperation.  
The air suddenly fell dead-cold as two special police emergency service officers emerged from the clubroom, carrying a long, jet-black bag between them.  
Jessica stood gob-smacked at what she saw…a body-bag, and it wasn’t empty. The emergency officers came to a stop, only meters away from Jessica and Nick.  
“Victim appears to have had their throat slashed open” mumbled the nearest special emergency officer to the police officer who’d previously used the police radio.  
“Ethan…” muttered Nick with a sniffle of defeat.  
“No! No…Ethan can’t be…he can’t be dead!” sobbed Jessica in denial at what Nick had mumbled.  
Jessica shot away from the body-bag, unable to comprehend that Ethan was dead. She stared into the animal-care clubroom, begging for Ethan to emerge alive and well against all that was being said around her.  
As if listening to Jessica’s pleading thoughts, Ethan, wearing the same beanie he always wore, emerged from the clubroom doorway. He stood there, practically lifeless, before Jessica, unscathed, but emotionally broken, with his face drenched in tears.  
“Oh, thank God!” exclaimed Jessica with a heavy-hearted sigh of relief as her eyes began to water.  
“…He found her body…” sniffled Nick, as he held back tears.  
“Whose!” pleaded Jessica, as tears trickled down her face.  
Jessica glanced back at the occupied body-bag, not wanting anyone’s lifeless corpse to be within it. 

 

 

“…Emily’s” cried Nick.


	50. Know Your Frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone attends a funeral.

Dressed in a black fleur fitted dress, Jessica glanced out of her family car window, which was overshadowed by an aging cemetery chapel. The ancient brick building sat quietly on the outskirts of Greenwood, surrounded by old southern magnolia trees. Rain from low dark grey clouds drizzled the area, whilst the sky sat between ash-blue and an afternoon orange. The air was moist and cold to the touch, but fitted the mood. Today, only three days after the discovery of her lifeless corpse, was Emily Ayrton’s funeral.  
With a sigh, Jessica exited the car and made her way for the entrance to the cemetery chapel. She kept her head down, unable to watch as other newcomers cried their way to the large, worn wooden doors. Jessica hated funerals. She had a distaste for the idea of sitting amongst a crowd of people - most of whom, she’d mostly likely never seen before - and just ball her eyes out in front of them. If it was up to Jessica, she’d be sitting around with those who her and Emily shared friends with, reminiscing about Emily.  
However, to Emily’s fathers, this funeral meant everything to them. It was the closure they needed, the release for them to weaken the blow of their daughter’s tragic passing. Their feelings really made Jessica think as she’d felt quite numb to the whole event. She couldn’t begin to imagine how they deeply torn they must’ve felt. Like, of course Jessica loved and cherished her friendship with Emily, but she was their adopted daughter. Although Jessica was never told the exact way Emily fell into her loving fathers’ arms, her parents had at some point hinted to her that Emily’s biological parents had passed away in a tragic accident. Despite their non-biological relation, Jessica felt as though Emily and her fathers connected in a much more beautiful way than her awkward excuse of a family - yes, her family read ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ with Tina’s and that was weird enough, but they always just felt distant, like acquaintances who just saw each other occasionally under one roof...it was nothing like Emily’s family.  
It was only yesterday - after several hours of sitting emotionless under the running shower - that had Jessica been told of the unfortunate events that Emily went through during her last hours alive. Public conferences held by Greenwood police detectives - who clearly lacked the experience that Detective Smith, the father of Kevin Smith, one of Jessica’s old friends, had under his belt - detailed that Emily had been kidnapped from her house the day before her death, only to then be held hostage in the animal-care clubroom at Greenwood High until her eventual execution via throat-slashing.  
Captions like ‘The ‘it’ girl of Greenwood High murdered’ had plagued news stations and social media platforms like wildfire ever since word broke out. It disgusted Jessica, but not to the point of rebuttal, unlike Tina, who tore apart controversial news articles, deleted idiotic social media posts, and chased the ever-hungry reporters away from Emily’s fathers.  
Strangely, no one questioned Tina’s decisions or tried to stop her, it was like she was the physical representation of how everyone else around her felt. Although, it was odd, Ethan hadn’t ‘gifted’ Tina a shining new nickname to suit the occasion, it was like his nicknaming days had died with Emily. Even Jessica’s brother, Noel, had a nickname for Tina, ‘Terrifying Tina’. Then again, Ethan hadn’t spoken to anyone, but the police, since his unfortunate discovery. Unlike Ethan, Nick spoke, although he couldn’t help, but cry whenever anything struck a memory of Emily. Even seeing Pokemon monsters made him cry - which surprise, surprise, Nick apparently also liked alongside Emily. It hadn’t even been a month into her friendship with Nick, but yet Jessica already felt so close to him. Jessica and Nick felt almost inseparable, at least they were until it came to Jessica and Busulon, but that was the only exception. Jessica had to tell Nick time and time again, that he couldn’t have done anything to stop this from happening to Emily, but it only made him cry more.  
Rebecca Frit however, blamed herself for Emily’s death. She refused to accept otherwise, which seemed idiotic to Jessica as how exactly was it her fault? In fact, Rebecca rather blamed herself for a lot lately, but Jessica thought differently as she believed that Mr. Frit had mislead his daughter to blame herself. Hopefully today, at Emily’s funeral, Jessica would finally come face-to-face with Rebecca and convince her otherwise. Afterall, it seemed that lately, most of Jessica’s friends were dropping like flies in some way or manner. Obviously, first was Rebecca after her accident with Busulon, then came Garry after his sudden secrecy and avoidance. Then Busulon vanished out of Jessica’s life, but resurfaced thanks to the same evil known as ‘S’ that took him away. Now, Emily, and soon enough, Ethan would be next due to his silence.  
Was this what ‘S’ wanted? To separate everyone? Did ‘S’ stand for ‘separation’?  
“Hey Jessica” greeted a sad voice, which snapped Jessica out of her thoughts and into the present.  
Jessica looked up to the owner of the voice, who stood at the door of the cemetery chapel with one of their hands keeping the door open for themself and other attendees.  
“Oh, hey Tina” replied Jessica as she noticed Tina’s reddened eyes, which seemed to be holding back even more tears.  
It was weird, even though they were best friends Jessica had only seen Tina cry two times before this.The first time was from watching Disney’s ‘Frozen’ - although Tina did also get upset from watching the other Disney movies, but not to the point of tears - and the other when Tina’s dog, Rocko the Doggo, passed away.  
“Ethan and Gey are inside already...any news from Rebecca?” paused Tina, trying to hold her composure - just like she did, but failed at during ‘Frozen’.  
“She hasn’t said anything to me since yesterday, has Ethan said anything yet?” sighed Jessica.  
“Not unless you count the nodding of his head, but I mean, it’s still some progress. I just hope that he knows we’re here for him, we can’t be separated, especially not now, it would break Emily’s...heart” sobbed Tina, with a cry at the mention of Emily.  
“He’ll come around” reassured Jessica as she squeezed Tina’s free hand.  
Jessica lied, not even she knew if Ethan would actually come back to them…  
“You two look beautiful” weakly smiled Tony Ayrton from behind Tina.  
Jessica could barely hold back a gasp from the appearance of one of Emily’s dads. Tony was so pale, with severely reddened eyes that sat sadly above swelled dark patches. He probably hadn’t since Emily’s death.  
“Mr. Ayrton…” mumbled Jessica, unable to find what to say.  
“I’ll see you girls inside, sorry to hold you up like this...my apologies” frowned Tony sympathetically as if he realized that he made a terrible mistake - which he didn’t do.  
The two best friends couldn’t help, but watch, as the sad figure that was once a happy father slid back into the cemetery chapel in the motion that could only be described as a ‘ghoul’.  
“This is terrible…” sobbed Tina, unable to contain herself anymore as she broke down into tears.  
Jessica didn’t know what to say, she felt the same, but yet, also didn’t. Her numbness was eating her from the inside, and the void of sadness was expanding.  
Tina turned away, ashamed of her sudden outburst, and went back to her seat beside Gey, who Ethan sat on the other side of.  
Finally, Jessica’s eyes wandered the carefully, and lovingly decorated inside of the cemetery chapel.  
Pastel blues and gentle pinks lightly coloured the giant, bare room. It’s usually cold, stone walls were shielded by knitted banners of Pokemon monsters such as: Eevee, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Charmander, Pichu, Clefairy, and Celebi - all of which being Emily’s top seven favourite Pokemon monsters. Against the left wall of the cemetery chapel were two tables, a condolences table and a mementos table for small gifts or charms. Near the furthest wall stood a stand which held up the slim, dark oak coffin containing Emily Ayrton. A large, pristinely beautiful, yet equally stunning picture of Emily beamed out onto the attendees from the left side of the coffin. Her cute smile forever sparkling. Whilst an aging, wooden podium stood on the right side. On top of Emily’s coffin sat a plush of Emily’s favourite Pokemon monster, Totodile, and around it lay freshly cut pink roses.  
Jessica choked up, sudden realisation poured throughout her as she finally accepted that this was the end for her relationship with Emily. Then came the onslaught of sadness. It seeped deep within Jessica’s very core, not missing a single crack of her heart. Would this sadness ever leave her now?  
She didn’t know...only time did and that. Broke. Her. Heart.  
“Jess-” began Nick as he walked up to her and the cemetery Chapel.  
Nick stopped, only to break into tears at the sight of all the Pokemon monsters, all the pictures of Emily...all the sadness.  
“Nick, we’re all here for each other” reassured Jessica.  
“I’m sorry...I just- Emily was so admirable at everything she did. Here I am, friends with the people I accidentally tormented at the funeral for the girl who let me into your lives. Emily just meant so much to me…” cried Nick.  
“She meant so much to all of us, we all loved her, Nick” reassured Jessica yet again.  
“And I’m glad she did, and will. Thanks for this, Jess” smiled Nick, starting to sound more hopeful as he walked off own his own into the building.  
Jessica smiled, proud of her own uplifting words. She looked back to see the depressing weather outside, as she readied herself to finally, and officially attend the funeral of her good friend, Emily.  
After seeing Nick sit down beside Ethan, Jessica quickly also approached the same row of seats. Tina looked up, and gestured for her to sit on the end of the row beside her. Jessica nodded approvingly, although felt guilty to leave Nick to sit practically alone next to the silent Ethan.  
“Hey Jessica” greeted Gey in a lower, more depressed tone than usual.  
Jessica nodded in distraction as the frizzy, red-headed girl in front of Jessica caught her eye.  
It was obvious that the death of Emily the ‘It’ girl really did affect everyone, seeming that it was in fact Jennifer Meridew sitting in front of Jessica. Yet oddly, for once, she wasn’t annoying Jessica...at all  
Instead, Jennifer was crying between the somewhat comforting arms of Cody Hoppins, who also looked upset, despite his usual ‘tough jock’ attitude.  
Jessica glanced back to Tina, Gey, and Ethan - although, he seemed to be too intent on staring at Emily’s coffin - only to then fling her hand in the direction of Jennifer questioningly.  
“She’s being nice?” mouthed Tina with a shrug.  
Suddenly, something caught Gey’s eye.  
“Guys, isn’t that your friend, Garry?” asked Gey as she pointed out Garry a few rows in front of them.  
“Wow, it actually is him…” grumbled Tina in annoyance.  
“What?” questioned Gey, confused by Tina’s sudden change in attitude.  
“We doubted that he’d show up” clarified Jessica with a heavy sigh.  
“I have to ask...have him and Rebecca, split?” asked Gey.  
As if on cue, Rebecca pushed past the cemetery chapel doors, silencing the room. In a beautiful red dress made for the Gods, Rebecca sat in a wheelchair, her face concealed behind a red hood. Both Nick and Ethan’s jaws dropped at the stunning sight. Tina’s eyes bulged out in sheer shock factor. Whilst Jessica did a double take, and Gey blinked immensely as she examined Rebecca’s gorgeous dress.  
Rebecca was a single speck of red justice in a sea of depressing shades of black, and she had everyone’s eye.  
Even Garry was surprised, but it was unknown if that was because it was probably the first time since he’d seen Rebecca since the accident or the actual dress she wore.  
“Well, well, well, a girl in a wheelchair” muttered Jennifer in displeased amusement, with a flair of jealousy streaking through her eyes.  
With the combined glares from Tina and Jessica, Jennifer quickly retracted her jealous face and turned away.  
“Sorry I’m late, they told me come in last, because you know...wheelchair and all” apologised Rebecca as she rolled up Jessica’s row with the help of an oddly familiar, yet charming face.  
Rebecca’s assistant quickly caught on to Jessica’s curious eyes, and with a grin that showed off their ever-desirable dimples, Jessica finally realised who it was.  
It was Shane...the boy she rejected at homecoming.  
“Nice to see you too, Jess” smiled Shane, despite the rest of the room’s sad emotion.  
“You too” coughed Jessica, trying not to freak out.  
This was so damn awkward! How did Shane even know Emily? It threw Jessica’s head into a loop.  
“Not to be rude, but I’m mainly here to help Rebecca, although I will pay my respects” clarified Shane, as if he’d read Jessica’s mind.  
“Yeah, Shane’s been helping me recover, and I can’t thank him enough” praised Rebecca as she looked up at Shane admiringly.  
“Should we tell Rebecca that Garry’s here?” whispered Tina to Jessica from behind.  
Jessica didn’t know what to think. Having Shane here already made things awkward. Did she really want to thrust Garry into the pot of awkwardness? Then again...Garry did need to straighten things out with Rebecca.  
“Thank you all for coming” began the priest of the ceremony as he stood up to the wooden podium beside Emily’s coffin.  
Too late, apparently Rebecca wouldn’t find out.  
“Sorry” apologised Shane as he squeezed into the row behind Jessica and Tina so that he wasn’t awkwardly standing behind Rebecca.  
Shane leaned forward, resting his hands of the backs of Tina and Jessica’s chairs. Jessica shifted awkwardly in her seat, she didn’t want this, she knew now. She was Busulon’s and no one else’s. Jessica just hoped that if ‘S’ had found a way into the funeral that they weren’t taking this as her being disloyal to Busulon...again.  
“Today, we’re gathered to cherish and remember the life of Emily Ayrton, the girl of many talents and friends” continued the priest, causing a wave a quiet sobs to rush through the crowd.  
Jessica could see Tina begin to crack more tears of sorrow and gently placed her hand on Tina’s leg to comfort her best friend. Suddenly, from beside the priest, emerged a depressed-looking Jason Matthias, Emily’s ex. He quickly whispered something in the priests ear, which caused the priest to awkwardly adjust the microphone on the podium.  
“Although she may have been taken from this world too early, let her soul forever live on through us. Now, it is of my utmost...respect to welcome to the stage, one of her fathers, Tony” announced the priest as he stepped back from the podium. Then Tony approached the podium as he cleared his throat.  
“Thank you, sir” sighed Tony.  
It was obvious that Tony was holding back from breaking into tears. Jessica shifted in her seat, and lowered her head in sorrow as she heard Rebecca sigh in sadness.  
“Emily was more than just a daughter to us, she was a loving member of a family built from nothing, she was our strength, our pride, our friend. She was a beacon of hope and honour for her peers, she not only showed, but proved to people that having two fathers wasn’t a burden, but only a gift! Emily was our precious little girl. A girl who showed people how to love without pre-birth expectations that would normally be expected from biological parents. She loved with all her heart, and was loved by all out hearts, now please, please, don’t forget that…” inculcated Tony.  
Finally, Tony stepped away from the podium, a single tear streaming down his cheek. He was a tough, kind-hearted man who didn’t deserve this. His inspiring words however, broke the crowd into immense tears, even Jessica shed a few.  
“Hello, I know most of you wouldn’t know who I am, but I’m Andrew Gartoll, the recent boyfriend of Emily” introduced Andrew as he stepped up to the podium, wiping away tears from his cheeks as he did so.  
Jessica glanced over to Nick, who was crying his eyes out - unbeknownst to her, Nick had set up Andrew and Emily up for a Chinese takeaway dinner date at Emily’s house the night she presumably was kidnapped on.  
“You were such a determined girl. I’ll never forget the first time I saw you checking me out...I remember you realising that I’d spotted you doing it. Your cheeks went velvet red immediately, which made me laugh. Then I saw you turn away and talk to yourself encouragingly. I like to think that you said something like ‘Get ahold of yourself Emily! He’s just a boy! Now go out there and get him!’ to yourself, because before I knew it. You were sprinting up to me, acting like I saw nothing. Then you said ‘Hey, Lover Boy’, and you know the rest... You made me feel special, and now I am forever special because you came into my life…” smiled Andrew as he reminisced.  
The crowd started to cry another wave of tears, this time only, it was quiet.  
“Emily, may your smile forever sparkle” sobbed Andrew as he stepped down from the podium with tears flowing down his cheeks.  
Finally, the crowd couldn’t hold their emotions back quietly anymore as everyone burst out loudly into sobs over Emily. Jessica even started to cry immensely, finally feeling the emotions she longed to feel, but couldn’t seem to find. Andrew certainly had a way for words, but then again, so did Emily.  
After whole nother hour of tear-wrenching speeches, the funeral for Emily was coming to a close. People started to slowly make their own individual ways out of the front door after finally coming to peace with Emily’s death.  
Gey and Tina slowly began to leave, whilst Nick sat with the still silent Ethan. Rebecca and Shane smiled at each other before departing after Cody Hoppins.  
Jessica however, didn’t want to leave, and instead she needed more time. Only how could she spend it? Staring deeply into the beautiful picture of Emily for another extended period of time? No. Hungry for something else, Jessica got up from her chair, and headed for the condolences table and mementos table.  
Choosing to first examine the mementos table, Jessica found a pair of chopsticks attached to a letter addressed from Andrew. She smiled at the thought of Emily and Andrew together happily. Andrew really did love Emily, and it made Jessica rather upset that she only just learnt more of the two’s relationship together. Then Jessica saw a bible signed to Emily’s dads from Jason. Jessica scoffed in annoyance. It finally became apparent what Jason must have whispered to the priest, that Emily had two happily, gay fathers. In her anger, she stole away the bible carefully concealing it into her black purse. Several other small trinkets such as tiny Pokemon monsters sat on the mementos table, but didn’t catch Jessica’s eyes. Then Jessica saw a pokeball addressed to Emily from Sierra. Jessica popped open the Pokemon monster pokeball, to find a note.  
“Gotta catch ‘em all, and I can’t leave you out, Twinnie! - Sierra S.” recited Jessica with confusion.  
Clearly confused by what the message tried to display, Jessica closed up the Pokemon monster pokeball and left it back on the table.  
Now satisfied with looking at the mementos table, Jessica turned to the condolences table to read more notes to Emily or her fathers.  
Most notes were either a simple white or a pastel colour with floral decorations. Well, except for one, a yellow note address from the very well known evil…’S’.  
In a combination of panic, anger and confusion, Jessica practically leapt at the note from ‘S’ as she ripped it up from the table and into her hands. As she did so, Jessica accidently knocked the pretty pastel pink note with a single rose off the table and onto the ground. Jessica couldn’t care, she just realised ‘S’ left a note...what did it mean?  
Jessica couldn’t wait to find out, and immediately tore open the note from ‘S’.  
"Emily, I never meant for this to happen, please forgive me. - S" recited Jessica, as he eyes began to water.  
Jessica didn’t know what to think. It somehow...frightened her.  
Suddenly, Jessica realised what she’d just done, she’d ripped up a note to Emily, even if it was from ‘S’. Her guilt started to set in as she hid the torn up note away in her bra. As Jessica began to turn away, she remembered the note that she’d knocked over, and guiltily picked it back up.  
That’s when she noticed who it was from…  
Kevin Smith.  
“Kev?” questioned Jessica with wide eyes of surprise.  
A sudden, yet welcomed feeling of excitement and joy flowed through her body, and cleansed Jessica of her guilty from ripping open ‘S’s note. Jessica was so surprised to see a note from Kevin. After all, when he moved away he dropped contact with everyone. Maybe Kevin was back in town?  
Now excited to share the good news, Jessica made her way for the exit. As she finally sped past the last row of chairs, Jessica turned back to face the large picture of Emily. Jessica smiled up at Emily.  
She was going to miss Little Miss Detective.  
Not far from the exit of the cemetery chapel, underneath an old southern magnolia tree stood her friends...well everyone except Rebecca, who noticed Jessica approaching.  
“Hey Jess, I was just telling everyone that I can go back to school now” smiled Rebecca.  
“Yeah, but I’ll still be helping Rebecca around, so you can count on seeing me around more” chimed in Shane.  
Jessica froze awkwardly after hearing Shane’s comment.  
“Jess?” questioned Tina worryingly.  
“‘S’ left a note for Emily…and so did Kevin?” mumbled Jessica in confusion.  
“Why does a note from Kevin sound more shocking these days?” sighed Rebecca.  
“Exactly, but that means he could be back!” exclaimed Jessica.  
“I hope so, I’ve missed him so much” grinned Tina.  
“Who exactly is Kevin?” asked Nick.  
“An old friend of ours” clarified Rebecca.  
“Is he cute?” smirked Nick curiously.  
“Oh my god!” exclaimed Jessica.  
“You know who I haven’t missed, Garry” admitted Rebecca.  
“Are you two over?” questioned Nick.  
“I’d say so. He never visited me after the accident, not even a phone call or text either” sighed Rebecca.  
“It’s okay, Babe” smiled Shane reassuringly.  
“Babe?” blinked Jessica in surprise.  
“Oh, I thought it was obvious, Shane and I...we’re together” smiled Rebecca happily.  
“That was fast” commented Tina.  
“It wasn’t actually, I ran into Rebecca at the hospital when I went to visit by grandmother” explained Shane.  
“Yeah, Shane even caught me before I fell off my wheelchair. I guess you could say he’s been there for me a lot...unlike Garry, but I’m so over him” added Rebecca.  
“I honestly think we even had a spark when I helped Rebecca run away from that ‘S’ dude during out night school detention” smirked Shane.  
“True” agreed Rebecca, as Shane leant down and kissed Rebecca on her forehead.  
“So, do we call you two Shabecca?” laughed Nick.  
“Wow, I can’t believe that you beat Ethan to the punch” winked Tina, trying to make Ethan talk.  
“Wait, since when was Garry here?” questioned Rebecca after noticing Garry exit the cemetery chapel.  
“Oh, right that. Yeah...um Garry’s been here the whole time, we forgot about that, sorry” apologised Tina.  
“More importantly, why is he talking to that Sierra girl?” questioned Nick.  
Now everyone’s focus was on Garry and Sierra, who were strangely talking to each other. Usually, just like Emily, Garry despised Sierra for being such an airhead. So what was making him talk to her now?  
Suddenly, everyone’s gaze broke as everyone, but Shane and Gey, received a message.  
“Find out-” began Tina.  
“Who killed Emily-” followed Rebecca.  
“Or else” continued Nick.  
“- ‘S’” finished Jessica.


	51. Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'S' forces Jessica to choose who to victimize next - a decision that may result in a misplay by 'S', but a power play for Jess.

It was a week after Emily’s funeral, when school finally came back on, and the blow of Emily’s passing was only just beginning to become a reality.  
Inside the school cafeteria, around a single metallic table, sulkily sat Jessica, Tina, Ethan, Rebecca, and her newfound boyfriend, Shane, who sat supportively beside her. Jessica heard Tina’s stomach grumble beside her. Then Ethan’s rumbled, making that one of the few sounds from Ethan since Emily’s death.  
After a long wait, Gey, Nick, and Marvin, finally returned with the group’s corndogs that they’d all volunteered to retrieve.  
“About time! I’m starving over here!” exclaimed Rebecca with a sigh of relief.  
“That makes two of us” chuckled Shane.  
Jessica shuddered at the sound of Shane’s voice. She really wasn’t comfortable with him suddenly being around her again, especially after how coldly and quickly she rejected him.  
“Actually, make that all of us” replied Nick.  
“Yeah, we literally had to stand in line staring at the food!” argued Gey.  
The trio sat themselves down at the table accordingly, with Gey sitting beside Tina, Nick next to Ethan, and Marvin in between Nick and Rebecca.  
“Uh, you volunteered to!” recalled Jessica, with a hint of aggression.  
Nick rolled his eyes.  
“I mean...true” agreed Nick regretfully.  
“Exactly!” exclaimed Jessica through a giggle.  
“You guys are a laugh” smirked Shane, revealing his dimples to the group.  
Jessica lowered her head quickly to conceal the sudden flush of colour in her cheeks. Even if she rejected Shane, his dimples were still everything.  
“More like you are!” teased Rebecca as she lovingly poked Shane in the his ribs, feeling his athletic jock body as she did so.  
“You two need a room, and that’s coming from me” commented Tina with a raised eyebrow of surprise.  
Ethan shifted in his seat, obviously discomforted by something said at the table.  
“Ethan, something up?” checked Marvin.  
After a few seconds of silence, Ethan finally shook his head - something which Ethan had started to do to communicate to replace talking.  
Everyone exchanged worried glances amongst each other. It had become obvious to everyone that Ethan really wasn’t okay after the loss of Emily.  
“We’re always here for you, Ethan” reassured Tina as she reached around Tina and patted Ethan supportively on the back.  
This time Rebecca shifted in her seat. It was also obvious that Rebecca wasn’t exactly over Garry. From a conversation between herself and Tina, Jessica had learnt that Rebecca was still practically in shock over Garry’s lack of appearance and support during her time at the Greenwood hospital.  
Tina flinched upon noticing Rebecca’s reaction to what she’d said.  
“I- I think what Tina means is that no matter what happens, everyone at this table is here for each other. We should all remember that” chimed in Marvin after noticing the sudden tension Tina had accidentally caused.  
Gey smiled at Marvin, grateful to him for backing up Tina.  
“Exactly” commented Nick, before taking the last bite of his corndog.  
Jessica looked down at her’s in response, then back at Nicks. She hadn’t taken a single bite yet, so Nick really must’ve been hungry to have already have finished his.  
“How can you eat so fast?” questioned Jessica, who sounded slightly judgemental, but also a tad bit impressed.  
“Dude, I haven’t eaten all day, and mind my fuckin' language, but I need some goddamn meat in me!” confessed Nick with a blush of embarrassment.  
Ethan outstretched his hand which held his untouched corndog to Nick.  
“I guess there’s another for you” commented Tina after translating Ethan’s gesture.  
“Really, for me? Thanks” smiled Nick as he took Ethan’s corndog.  
Nick started to chomp down on his newly acquired corndog as Jennifer wafted past the group’s table.  
“I still don’t understand why she was crying at Emily’s funeral, let alone why she was there” mumbled Tina.  
“Saying something about me, Lesbo?” snarled Jennifer upon hearing her name.  
Nick jumped - almost choking on his corndog - and Gey glared at Jennifer as she turned back for their table.  
“You’re such a pathetic bitch with those prehistoric offences, you know that?” snapped Rebecca defensively.  
“Well, well...or should I be saying ‘wheel, wheel’? The Bitch On Wheels can speak all of a sudden” snickered Jennifer.  
Shane started to get up from his seat, but Rebecca rested her hand on his thigh, reassuring Shane that she was fine.  
“I could always talk, I just never found the time to speak to a bitch like you” remarked Rebecca.  
“Or maybe you were just waiting until you took Emily out?” grinned Jennifer.  
“You think we killed her?” questioned Nick with a worried look on his face.  
“Who knows, it could be anyone at this point” reassured Jennifer in a snarky tone.  
“Yeah, you” accused Gey.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you, bitch” snarled Jennifer before turning away and continuing off to where she had originally intended to go to.  
Yet again, everyone exchanged glances, all wanting to to ask the same question, just not finding the words.  
“What if Jennifer’s ‘S’?” whispered Nick, finally suggesting what everyone else wanted to say.  
“Don’t be ridiculous” doubted Marvin.  
“Why not?” questioned Jessica.  
“We all saw here crying at Emily’s funeral” reminded Marvin.  
“You were there?” asked Rebecca.  
“Yeah, I just sat with my parents…” sighed Marvin.  
Jessica glanced at Tina, it was obvious Marvin wasn’t in the loop with what they meant by Jennifer being ‘S’.  
“Marvin, the thing is, we don’t think ‘S’ killed Emily, because they want us to find out who did” clarified Tina.  
“And Jennifer sure does fit the criteria” added Jessica.  
“What criteria?” doubted Marvin.  
“Just figuratively speaking” sighed Tina.  
“You guys sure like to talk about that ‘S’” interjected Shane.  
“That ‘S’ you’re talking about is a real piece of work” corrected Jessica with a pinch of aggression.  
“Yeah, like a really, horrid piece work from hell” added Nick as he continued to chomp down on his gifted corndog.  
Suddenly Jessica’s phone vibrated. Jessica flipped out her phone, already prepared to see a message from ‘S’.  
“Speak of the devil” grumbled Jessica, who was annoyed from correctly guessing that the message was from ‘S’.  
“What does it say?” questioned an intrigued Tina.  
“Pick a bitch: Rebecca, Nick, Gey, or Marvin. You have thirty seconds to decide before Busulon goes bye-bye again. Sorry honey, but that’s the way the bitch crumbles, kisses – S” read Jessica in her head.  
“Jess?” questioned Rebecca, who was confused by Jessica’s unresponsiveness.  
Jessica couldn’t tell them…surely not. She was about to pick one of her friends for ‘S’! Obviously, ‘S’ was hungry for another victim, and at the thought of this, Jessica gulped.  
“Well, she’s obviously still alive” remarked Nick sarcastically upon hearing Jessica’s gulp.  
Suddenly it hit Jessica, Nick was the only one who would even remotely be willing to be the bait for a plan Jessica had just began brainstorming.  
What was Jessica’s plan? Easy! She wanted to trap ‘S’ whilst they victimized Nick!  
But that was definitely easier than done…and before Jessica rethink her idea, she replied with ‘Nick’ to ‘S’.  
“What a shame! I would’ve picked that bitch Rebecca, she has it coming, but whatever! Nick it is! – S” read Jessica in her head yet again.  
“Jess, seriously” frowned Tina in concern as she nudged her best friend in the shoulder.  
“Oh, right…sorry. Yeah, um just another taunt from stupid ‘S’…but hey, maybe ‘S’ stands for ‘stupid?” bluffed Jessica.  
“I wish, but probably not” sighed Nick.  
As if Jessica had just woken up to what she’d just done, she panicked. Should she tell everyone her plan?  
“…No” mumbled Jessica, unintentionally out aloud.  
“Wha?” questioned Rebecca.  
“Oh! Sorry again. I forgot that I had to go to Art class early today, I’ll catch you guys later” lied Jessica with a genuinely apologetic tone as she got up from her seat.  
“Really? So soon?” doubted Shane.  
“Yah! It’s called dedication!” replied Jessica aggressively as she wandered away from the group’s table.  
Now on the outside corner wall of the school cafeteria, Jessica glanced back to her friends, and Shane. She watched aimlessly as she contemplated telling Nick about her plans for him and trapping ‘S’.  
Fuck it, she was going to tell him, it was the least she could do for her soon-to-be-impregnated friend.  
She messaged Nick, carefully telling him to come find her outside without drawing suspicion from the rest of the group.  
Sure enough, Nick soon got up and was headed for Jessica’s location.  
Jessica took a deep breath, but she knew she’d need more than a deep breath to help tell her friend that they’d be the next one impregnated by ‘S’, and all because of her.  
“What’s up, Jess?” asked Nick after he disposed of the two corndog sticks into a nearby bin.  
“Listen, you’re not going to like this, but ‘S’ asked me who they should impregnate next…” detailed Jessica.  
“Jess, you can’t be serious, I hope you told them to get right out of here with that request” pleaded Nick in a worried tone.  
“I couldn’t, they have something on me…something special and dear to my heart. And that stupid creep wants to take it away from me!” reasoned Jessica.  
“Okay, okay…I understand, don’t worry. Although, are you going to tell me who you chose?” asked Nick empathetically.  
“’S’ forced me to choose from Rebecca, Marvin, Gey…and you” gulped Jessica.  
“Oh my god, you chose me didn’t you?” suspected Nick, only slightly astonished.  
“Yes…” mumbled Jessica guiltily.  
“Is this to get back at me for stalking you guys ages ago? Or was it from my comment before in the cafeteria? ‘Cause I mean, I understand, but this is a bit far to be honest, for either” admitted Nick.  
“Actually no, I’m way past that, and what comment?” asked Jessica.  
“Don’t worry, it was really nothing. So, why exactly me?” blinked Nick curiously.  
“Because I have a plan. A plan to catch and expose ‘S’. Once and for good. I’m just using you as bait, because I’m pretty sure ‘S’ is going to pull the same thing they did to me and impregnate you during the night” explained Jessica in detail.  
“So, I really am going to get impregnated, huh?” sighed Nick.  
“Sorry, but it’s the only way. It’s not even that bad anyway” lied Jessica, trying to downplay how terrible her impregnation really was.  
“Can’t we catch them without me getting impregnated?” sighed Nick.  
“Not unless you want them to get suspicious, anyway, they’re going to be busy impregnating you whilst I jump ‘em” reassured Jessica.  
“…Tell me again how you expect this to work” requested Nick with doubt.  
“Okay, so you’ll be sound asleep in your bed, whilst I hide in your closet and finally pop out to catch ‘S’, the end” grinned Jessica, pleased by her plan.  
“Coolios” commented Nick.  
“Wait, you do have a closet, right?” checked Jessica in panic.  
“Uh yah, where do you think I came out of?” laughed Nick smugly.  
“Oh my god!” exclaimed Jessica upon realizing what Nick meant.


	52. Partners In Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Nick's house, Jessica's plan against 'S' goes into action.

Nick’s house definitely wasn’t what Jessica had been expecting it to be. A large unkept garden and mold-ridden water fountain sat before a large two-story house with peeling paint. From the outside the house seemed gigantic, but from the inside it merely consisted of tight hallway spaces filled with all sorts of useless junk and rooms that were overrun with random belongings.  
In what would have been the foyer, was instead just boxes upon boxes of packed Christmas decorations bulging out from each wall, threatening to topple over at any given second.  
Scattered all over the grand staircase lay random, broken fitness equipment that seemed ready to break the staircase under the sheer weight of it all.  
In the main hallway of the second floor, old newspapers and magazines that dated back decades choked the walls and occasionally spilled onto the floor from the wind.  
This house was a nightmare, and even though Nick had explained Jessica about his house situation in preparation for this, Jessica still couldn’t imagine the severity.  
Other than Nick, this cluttered house held residence to his mother, his mother’s twin sister, and her fiancé. All of which horded, with Nick’s mother being heavily addicted to reading news articles and magazines. His auntie’s obsession with decorating, especially for Christmas. Then his auntie’s fiancé, a fitness freak, who never got around to actually working out, ever.  
All of whom were fortunately not at home, with the twin sisters out clubbing, and the auntie’s fiancé taking a nightshift at work.  
At the very end of the clustered hallway on the second floor was Nick’s room, which was messy, but not to the point of hoarder-level.  
Jessica took a deep breath as if she hadn’t breathed during the journey to Nick’s room, which she did.  
“I know right” chuckled Nick as he tried to ease Jessica’s obvious shock.  
“So, yeah, that was a lot, and I mean. A. Lot!” exclaimed Jessica.  
“Welcome to my world, gurl” teased Nick, trying to sound fine with this mess of a house.  
Jessica started to relax as she explored Nick’s room.  
Posters of Pokemon monsters covered all of the walls, but one, which was the wall that the top of Nick’s bed connected to. Above Nick’s bed, practically the center focus of the room was a poster of Bowser, a character from Nintendo’s ‘Mario’ franchise.  
“That’s my dad” commented Nick shyly, after noticing Jessica looking at the Bowser poster.  
“Really? That dinosaur-looking thing?” checked Jessica doubtfully.  
“Not my bio-dad obviously, but still, he’s my dad” reassured Nick proudly.  
“I love it” laughed Jessica supportively.  
“Thanks, Bebs” smiled Nick.  
“You even have a plush of your dad!” exclaimed Jessica after noticing a plush of Bowser on Nick’s bed.  
“Yeah dude! He’s the best!” grinned Nick happily.  
Jessica turned around to see the closet. It was perfectly position in front of the bed, just as Jessica had hoped and Nick had stated.  
Nick checked the time of his phone, noticing that it was 8 pm.  
“We should probably get into position” commented Jessica after peeking over to see the time on Nick’s phone.  
“But what if ‘S’ saw you come in?” panicked Nick.  
“Ah fuck, I didn’t think of that, and I don’t even know how long ‘S’ will take to make an appearance if they didn’t…” sighed Jessica, annoyed by the holes in her plan.  
“I guess we can only wait it out, huh?” frowned Nick in thought.  
“However long it takes, deal?” negotiated Jessica.  
“Deal” agreed Nick, as he jumped onto his bed and hugged his Bowser plush.  
“By the way, you might want to fall asleep” warned Jessica.  
“Wait, why?” questioned Nick in surprise.  
“So you don’t freak out if they manage to impregnate you?” suggested Jessica as she began to open up the closet door.  
“Oh right, hang on…is it too late now to quickly clean out my closet?” questioned Nick with a hint of embarrassment.  
“I need to get in there now” replied Jessica quickly, not wanting ‘S’ to walk in whilst the trap was unset.  
“Ugh…have fun, just don’t look around too much. Please, for both of our sanity’s” sighed Nick in a worried tone.  
“I’ll try” assured Jessica as she stepped into the closet and closed the door behind her.  
Immediately upon entering, Jessica soon discovered exactly why Nick wanted to clean his closet…Nick had an open douche box with the douche itself poking out of it.  
…  
It was several hours later and sure enough, Nick had fallen asleep curled up in a ball, still hugging his Bowser plush.  
For Jessica, who’d been awake for every ticking second, was fighting off the need to sleep. It had come to a point where she needed to rub her eyes every waking minute as she gradually started to slump forward.  
With the crashing sound of some jingling Christmas ornaments in what was left of the foyer, Jessica shot up, now wide awake.  
‘S’ had finally made their arrival.  
Jessica started to grin with a mixture of excitement and anxiousness.  
At this point, she was honestly just glad that her plan was working and that ‘S’ had in fact not seen her.  
The sound of some newspapers slapping the floor on impact warned Jessica of ‘S’s impending arrival.  
Creaking squeaks came from the door as ‘S’ pushed the door to Nick’s bedroom open ever so gently.  
Jessica slowed her breathing, not wanting to make even the faintest sound.  
Through the dim midnight light that shimmered into Nick’s bedroom, Jessica could make out the faint yellow blob of ‘S’ waft across the room.  
‘S’ came to a stop at the base of Nick’s bed, assumedly examining their next victim, Nick.  
Eager to see more, Jessica started to lean forward, desperate to make out a face or even how ‘S’ impregnated their victims.  
‘S’ proceeded to pull something out of their yellow hoodie. It was a weird, long, snake-like object in a green and black colour combination.  
‘S’ proceeded to pull out an egg-like object out of their pocket, then inserted it into the thicker end of the snake-like object.  
Jessica had no clue on what was going on, but she at least knew it was fucked right up.  
Then ‘S’ leant forward, carefully pulling down Nick’s pants and boxers, therefore exposing Nick’s bare ass in the midnight light.  
Suddenly, ‘S’ shoved the opposite, thinner tip end of the snake-like object deep into Nick’s asshole.  
The still asleep Nick grunted out an odd sound of pleasure.  
A now disturbed Jessica blinked in disgust.  
‘So, this is how the creep does it’ thought Jessica.  
More squelching noises started to come from the thing that ‘S’ had plunged into Nick’s ass, until finally, ‘S’ pulled it out, making Nick grunt once again.  
‘S’ then gently slapped Nick’s as if proud of their accomplishing their goal – impregnating Nick.  
Jessica couldn’t watch anymore and started to ready herself for her attack on ‘S’.  
All of a sudden, another yellow blob emerged from outside of Nick’s bedroom and stood beside ‘S’.  
“Two ‘S’s? The fuck!” blurted out Jessica, briefly forgetting that she was hiding.  
Immediately, both ‘S’s spun around to face the closet where Jessica hid.  
The two exchanged glances before sprinting out of Nick’s bedroom.  
More newspapers and magazines falling to the floor in the hallway as Jessica felt adrenaline course through her veins.  
“Ah, fuck it!” shouted Jessica as she burst out of Nick’s closet and ran out of the room after the two ‘S’s.  
Whilst Jessica was still wading through the newspaper and magazine-ridden hallway, she watched on as both ‘S’s hopped down the grand staircase, narrowly avoiding the fitness equipment.  
She couldn’t let them escape, she’d come too far.  
From behind her, Jessica could hear Nick awaking to all the commotion. He let out a loud gasp in surprise, which Jessica assumed was from the impregnation.  
Finally, Jessica had made it down the grand staircase after the two fleeing ‘S’s.  
The ‘S’ in front ran for a car, whilst the other ‘S’ turned back around to face Jessica only to shove several boxes of Christmas decorations in front of the door to block Jess.  
Jessica couldn’t care as she trampled over the decorations, smashing countless baubles in the process. She leapt out of the house, ready to catch the ‘S’s.  
Unfortunately, the blockage worked, as Jessica could do nothing, but helplessly watch on as the two ‘S’s sped away from Nick’s house.  
Jessica couldn’t stop panting. She was furious.  
If only one ‘S’ had turned up then she would’ve caught them.  
Although, the knowledge that there was in fact two ‘S’s was definitely valuable, and Jessica eased herself with that acknowledgement.  
“This feels so weird…yet good?” admitted Nick as he stumbled out of the messy foyer of his house.  
“This is fucked, Nick” grumbled Jessica adamantly.  
“What?” questioned Nick innocently.  
“There’s two ‘S’s out there. They were both in your room” revealed Jessica.  
“I don’t know what to say…” admitted Nick in shock.  
“It’s ridiculous” sighed Jessica.  
“Do you think there’s been two all along?” theorized Nick.  
“I have no idea, I’ve only seen one this whole time” replied Jessica.  
“I mean, that’s weird, but can we talk about this later. I really, and I mean really, want whatever this is out of me, and fast” frowned Nick.  
“Well, I ripped mine out, can you do that?” asked Jessica.  
“I already tried that before I came down…can you do it?” requested Nick in embarrassment.  
“I’d prefer not, but if there isn’t anyone else…I guess” admitted Jessica.  
“Actually, maybe Marvin can, he lives a bit further down the street” revealed Nick.  
“If it means I don’t have to, then it’s worth a shot” commented Jessica as she gestured for Nick to show her the way to Marvin’s.  
…  
Within a few minutes Nick and Jessica were standing before Marvin’s house. They readied themselves as they approached the house, which seemed rather similar to Nick’s.  
“Are you sure that he’ll be up for this?” questioned Jessica doubtfully.  
“I’m not sure if he’s even home” sighed Nick, beginning to doubt himself.  
Just as Nick and Jessica began to pass the water fountain, Jessica caught a glimpse of someone who appeared to be forcefully trying to open a window at Marvin’s house.  
“Get down!” exclaimed Jessica in a whisper as she nudged Nick in the arm.  
“Ow, that hurt you know” whined Nick as he crouched down behind the fountain with Jessica.  
“Thank me later” replied Jessica sarcastically.  
“Hello? Who’s there?” questioned a familiar voice from afar.  
Out of sheer curiosity, Jessica and Nick peeked over the rim of the fountain for the owner of the voice. It quickly became apparent that the person who had been trying to open a window of Marvin’s house - until they heard commotion from the fountain - was in fact the owner of the voice.  
Jessica turned to Nick in confusion, only to almost jump up in surprise at the sight of Nick’s paled face.  
“Marvin?” whispered Nick in shock and disbelief.


	53. Did You Miss Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend comes back to school, whilst the mess with 'S' just keeps getting worse.

It was the day after Jessica’s plan to put an end to ‘S’ had failed at Nick’s house, and the two were still left gob-smacked after what they saw at Marvin’s house alongside there being two ‘S’s. Jessica and Nick were wandering through the school cafeteria, weighing their options on what to say.  
“Should we tell everyone?” questioned Nick with a worried look planted right on his smooth-skinned face.  
“We obviously have to tell them about the two ‘S’s, but The Marvin Thing…I’m not sure, we should probably keep an eye on him ourselves” explained Jessica.  
“He can’t be an ‘S’, I know him, he wouldn’t” bleated Nick.  
“What you know about Marvin doesn’t clear him from whatever the hell he was doing last night” reasoned Jessica.  
“What’s that supposed to mean, Jess?” flinched Nick, in shock of Jessica’s reply.  
“I’m just saying that Marvin may not be who he used to be” sighed Jessica, who despite also not wanting Marvin to be an ‘S’, couldn’t help to assume he was one.  
There was a pause as the two noticed the rest of their friends, Tina, Rebecca, Ethan, Shane, Marvin and Gey, all bunched up in a group at a table up ahead in the cafeteria.  
Even Ethan was smiling at whatever it was that they all surrounded.  
As Jessica and Nick grew closer to the group, Jessica recognized a familiar black, quiff hairstyle and black, square-framed glasses.  
“Did you miss me?” smiled Kevin with a poke of his tongue as his glasses glinted in the cafeteria lighting.  
“Oh my god, yes” grinned Jessica.  
“Jess, you were right! Kevin is back!” exclaimed Rebecca excitedly.  
“Wait, is this hottie the one who left the note at Emily’s funeral?” whispered Nick into Jessica’s ear.  
Jessica examined Kevin before replying to Nick, taking careful examination of his rather formal attire of a light grey sweater, which covered a white button-up shirt that was done up with a pretty blue tie to match his dark blue jeans.  
Kevin had really gone through a closet revamp apparently, as Jessica was expecting a simple t-shirt with cargo pants - just as Kevin used to wear when he last lived in Greenwood.  
Jessica finally nodded in reply to Nick’s rather curious question.  
“I know it was a bit out of nowhere, but dad decided to come back. So obviously, I was all for it” detailed Kevin.  
“Yeah, Kevin’s dad is not backing down from Emily’s case” added Tina, with a frown of sadness in memory of Emily.  
Kevin glanced behind to Tina to give a faint smile of acknowledgement.  
“Anyway, I see that you’ve all changed” began Kevin, changing the topic.  
“For better or for worse” sighed Rebecca as she looked down at herself in her wheelchair.  
“We all still love you” reminded Shane as he rested one of his hands on Rebecca’s shoulder supportively.  
“Sorry to be rude, but who exactly are you? Or any of you new people?” chuckled Kevin trying to not sound intrusive as he glanced around at Gey, Shane, Marvin, and Nick.  
“I’m Rebecca’s boyfriend” greeted Shane as he shook Kevin’s hand.  
“Well, Nick and I here, well we’re just friends to the group” added Marvin with a smile that put Jessica on edge over the whole Marvin Thing.  
“Hrng, maybe not for long” whispered Nick to Jessica yet again as he bit his lip and stared at Kevin longingly.  
“I’m Rebecca’s boyfriend” greeted Shane as he shook Kevin’s hand.  
“And Gey’s my girlfriend” smiled Tina proudly.  
“I’m so glad you came out” replied Kevin with wide eyes of surprise.  
“Hey now, we’re still waiting on someone else” hinted Tina.  
“Honey, please, I already am. I came out after I left this place” blushed Kevin.  
“You did? Damn, I wanted to be there…” frowned Tina.  
“Oh please, Emily told me that you all knew already” smirked Kevin.  
“Yeah, basically” commented Jessica.  
“Jess, or should I say, Aggressica, you haven’t changed” teased Kevin.  
“Those names are dead” explained Ethan grimly, finally breaking his silence.  
Ethan’s comment took Kevin by surprise as he let out a loud gasp.  
“You speak!” exclaimed Gey.  
“Sadly” sighed Ethan.  
“Wait, Ethan didn’t speak?” questioned Kevin curiously.  
“Kevin, it’s nice to see you back and all, but things have really changed since you left, and I need some alone time” frowned Ethan as he got up and excused himself from the table before wandering off down a hall.  
“What’s up his butt?” commented Kevin.  
“Kev, don’t” warned Tina.  
“Yeah, you probably shouldn’t go there” added Rebecca.  
“Can you guys at least tell me?” pleaded Kevin.  
“Listen, he found Emily’s body, okay? He hasn’t taken her death very well” explained Tina.  
“Oh geez, sorry guys, now I look like an asshole” mumbled Kevin in embarrassment.  
“A hot one” whispered Nick once again.  
Finally annoyed, Jessica nudged Nick in the arm. Nick certainly got the message and piped down on his crush for Kevin.  
“It’s fine, we should’ve told you” reassured Tina.  
“Thanks, but speaking of assholes, is Jennifer Meridew still being a bitch?” asked Kevin.  
“Yep, as always, apparently she really hates my wheelchair too” replied Rebecca.  
“Really? God, and when I thought she couldn’t get any worse with her teases towards me!” exclaimed Kevin with a chuckle.  
“What? Was is something I said?” questioned Rebecca insecurely.  
“No, no. Sorry, it’s just funny how pathetic she is” snickered Kevin.  
“Oh, too true” smirked Gey.  
“Hey guys, whilst we’re still talking about asses, where’s Garry at? I haven’t seen him at all and I need his snarky comments right about now” asked Kevin.  
“Who cares?” muttered Rebecca.  
“Was the breakup that messy?” questioned Kevin.  
“Actually, they haven’t officially broken up” added Tina.  
“I wish we were, he’s been ghosting me enough to confirm it though” sighed Rebecca.  
“That doesn’t sound great, but I still want to see him, for me” frowned Kevin as he got up.  
“Are you going to find him?” questioned Shane.  
“Yeah, why?” asked Kevin.  
“I think I know where he is, I’ll come with you if that’s okay” replied Shane.  
“Sure thing” smiled Kevin as he and Shane went off to go find Garry.  
Jessica noticed Marvin glancing around at everyone who was left at the table. She shuddered at the thought of her sitting across the table from ‘S’.  
“Hey, should we tell Kevin about ‘S’?” asked Marvin.  
“I never thought about that” gasped Tina.  
“True, but should we? I just don’t want to bring him in this mess too fast” commented Rebecca.  
“Maybe he already is?” suggested Gey.  
“Are you trying to say that Kevin is ‘S’?” questioned Nick.  
“Who knows…” continued Gey.  
“Actually, Nick and I kind of have something we want to say” interrupted Jessica as she glanced over to Nick, who nodded.  
“There’s two ‘S’s” revealed Nick.  
It was like everyone’s souls just left their bodies within seconds of hearing what Nick said as Tina’s face went a ghostly pale colour, Gey’s eyes went glassy as if they were about to pour tears out, Rebecca’s shoulders shuddered, and Marvin gulped in surprise.  
“How do you guys know this?” doubted Rebecca, not wanting it to be true.  
“We tried to trap ‘S’ last night at my house, but there were two so we were caught off guard” explained Nick.  
“And we mean, really, really, caught off guard” added Jessica.  
“Well, I guess it makes sense, especially if ‘S’ is two people at school” commented Marvin.  
“What do you mean by that?” questioned Rebecca.  
“I’m just saying they’d hear more secrets” frowned Marvin rather defensively.  
“I guess you’re right” sighed Gey.  
“Any one of us could be the next victim now” gulped Rebecca as she looked at Gey, then Marvin, then Nick.  
“They already got me, Rebecca, we used my impregnation as a trap” clarified Nick.  
“But how did you know that you’d be the next victim?” questioned Marvin.  
“Actually, he didn’t, well at least not until I told him. You see, ‘S’ forced me to pick the next victim” explained Jessica.  
“That’s new for ‘S’” remarked Rebecca sassily.  
“And I think I know how they impregnate people now” added Nick.  
“Wait, how?” asked Gey, who seemed rather curious to know.  
“From what Jess described to me, ‘S’ uses a sex toy call a ‘splorch’, which is basically some weird replica or imagination of what an alien genitalia thing would use to impregnate people” detailed Nick, with a strange flair of knowledge in his eyes.  
“Why does it sound like you know a lot about this?” questioned Tina.  
“Tumblr exposed my eyes to it, and then I got curious, maybe a little too curious though” blushed Nick.  
“Oh god, that sort of stuff happens to me too” laughed Rebecca in understanding.  
“Right!” exclaimed Nick as he laughed with Rebecca.  
“Guys, seriously, I really think we should tell Kevin about this ‘S’ stuff” interrupted Marvin.  
“I really don’t think we should” defended Jessica, as she cringed at the thought of Kevin finding out about Busulon, because she knew that unlike Ethan, he would tell everyone else.  
“I have to agree with Jess on this one” added Nick.  
“Same” replied Gey and Tina in unison.  
“Okay, fine I guess” sighed Marvin.  
Jessica and Nick exchange glances, questioning whether or not to confront Marvin about last night.  
Suddenly, Jessica’s phone beeped for attention.  
“Hey Jessica, if I were you, I wouldn’t want these leaked…but I mean, if you can do something for me in return, I won’t leak them. I’ll message you in future, be ready. – S” read Jessica in the privacy of her own mind.  
Attached to ‘S’s odd new message were several pictures of Jessica pegging Busulon with the strap-on that ‘S’ had previously gifted her.  
Jessica groaned…she knew pegging Busulon out in the open like that wasn’t the best decision.


	54. Old Boy, New Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan deals with his auntie, Miss Norton at their home, before running into 'S' drama at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revolves around Ethan Samson instead of Jessica Orbeck.

Today was the day after Kevin’s return to Greenwood, and everyone was still so happy to have him back. Especially Ethan, who despite his abrupt exit yesterday, was still fangirling over Kevin’s appearance.  
It early in the morning and Ethan still had some time before school started, so he thought why not write Kevin a nice welcome home note and apology for yesterday.  
“Ethan, your breakfast is going cold, hurry up!” shouted Miss Norton from downstairs in the kitchen.  
Ethan sighed, his auntie, Miss Norton, was great and all, but she was always so demanding, unlike his parents, who were polar opposites until they’d left him to be cared by his mother’s older sister.  
To Ethan, he’d always felt so distant to Auntie Norton, she’d never cared about him even when he was still with his parents, and their relation only seemed to be worse after his parents ran off – which Ethan had come to believe that Auntie Norton had blamed him for.  
“Ethan!” exclaimed Auntie Norton as she started up the stairs.  
“I said I was coming!” lied Ethan in a shout, as leapt off of his bed.  
Ethan glanced down at his note to Kevin, which he held carefully in his hands.  
If only Auntie Norton understood how much his friends meant to him, maybe she’d be nicer.  
Ethan gently placed the note to Kevin on his bed and went downstairs to face Auntie Norton.  
“You need to stop being so lazy in the morning, I can’t keep doing this for you” frowned Auntie Norton as she heard Ethan coming down the stairs.  
“What for me?” remarked Ethan, questioning if Auntie Norton did anything for him at all.  
Auntie Norton was chopping up her lunch in the kitchen, her eyes baggy from sleepless nights. She didn’t seem pleased with Ethan’s reply.  
“Don’t give me that attitude, you certainly wouldn’t give your mother that attitude, would you?” criticized Auntie Norton.  
Auntie Norton knew that was Ethan’s weak point, she knew his mother meant so much to him.  
“Don’t say that!” flinched Ethan as he lowered his head.  
Ethan blinked in shock, he was so focused on his note to Kevin that he forgot to dress him. Now he just stood at the end of the stairs with only his brown plaid boxers and ankle socks on.  
“And go put some damn clothes on! You’re seventeen for Christ sake! Your breakfast can go cold” condemned Auntie Norton after looking up at Ethan finally, instead her lunch that was on the cutting board.  
Ethan shivered as he fled back up the stairs, despite being quite a nudist, he hated when other people saw him undressed.  
After finally getting dressed, Ethan slumped back onto his bed, he wished he was anywhere, but here in this house with Auntie Norton.  
He turned to face his card to Kevin and smiled at the sight of it.  
Ethan had had a crush on Kevin for the longest of times, but during that period he’d also been in a relationship with Jennifer Meridew – a bitch that he soon came to realize was a complete, and utter monster.  
“Ethan!” screeched Auntie Norton.  
“Yes, okay!” exclaimed Ethan as he got up from his bed and ran back downstairs for breakfast.  
…  
“You need to stop asking for more winter clothing, I’ve bought you enough” commented Auntie Norton as she parked her car in the parking square titled ‘Principal’s Assistant’.  
Ethan had nothing to say, he knew Auntie Norton had a point, for once.  
Instead of even wanting to look at Auntie Norton, Ethan gazed outside to see school parking lot that was still under renovation. It certainly didn’t look safe with the extension to the parking zones making a slope on the edges that only lead to large, sharp rocks.  
By this point Auntie Norton was already out of the car and was annoyed by Ethan’s day dreaming.  
“Can you get out?” judged Auntie Norton as she knocked the window on Ethan’s door.  
“Sorry” blinked Ethan, honestly as he got out of the car.  
“Hmph” scoffed Auntie Norton as she stormed off to school.  
Close behind Auntie Norton, Ethan entered Greenwood High, a place where he could be away from his auntie.  
Tightly protected within his hands, Ethan held his note to Kevin.  
He smiled proudly as he imagined Kevin accepting his apology.  
“Hey Ethan” called out Marvin from behind.  
“Hello there” waved Ethan as he turned to face Marvin.  
“A note?” questioned Marvin upon noticing Ethan’s note to Kevin.  
“Yeah, it’s nothing really” blushed Ethan, trying to downplay the importance of the note.  
“Righto, well have you seen Nick or Jessica? They’ve been acting kind of strange around me. Do you know what’s up?” sighed Marvin, rather upset from what he was telling Ethan.  
“I have no clue” replied Ethan as he noticed Kevin flee to the boy’s toilets.  
“Oh, by the way, Jessica apparently saw two ‘S’s” added Marvin.   
“Really?” questioned Ethan, who was still distracted by Kevin.  
“This changes everything for us” sighed Marvin.  
“For us?” blinked Ethan.  
“Well, now we have to deal with two of them” continued Marvin.  
“We’ve probably been dealing with two of them since the start” suggested Ethan.  
“Damn, I never thought of that!” gasped Marvin.  
“Who knows, it’s hard to tell with all these secrets” commented Ethan.  
“What secrets?” asked Marvin.  
“You know, all the ones Jessica and Nick are hiding from us” sighed Ethan, who believed the answer was obvious.  
“You’re not wrong” agreed Marvin.  
“Listen, we can talk more later, but I need to use the bathroom, sorry Marvin” lied Ethan, who only wanted to go see Kevin.  
“All right man, see you then” waved Marvin as he walked off.  
As Ethan got closer to the boy’s toilets the sound of faint squelching noises got louder.  
Ethan smiled, already bathing in the thought of giving Kevin his note.  
As he stepped into the toilets the squelching stopped.  
“H-help me, please” pleaded a quiet voice from a stall.  
“Kevin?” questioned Ethan as he dropped his note to Kevin out of surprise.  
“Ethan, please, something is inside me…in my ass” whispered Kevin, as if questioning whether Ethan would believe what he was saying.  
After hearing Kevin’s voice for a second time, Ethan managed to figure out which stall he was hiding in.  
“I know…I think ‘S’ got you” admitted Ethan as he rested his head on Kevin’s stall door.  
“’S’ what? Ethan, you’re scaring me. What is happening?” gasped Kevin in panic.  
“Kev, listen carefully, after you left, some creep under the identity of ‘S’ has been impregnating us non-consensually” explained Ethan, who felt heartbroken just trying to image how Kevin felt.  
“Are you saying there’s an egg or something in my ass?” gulped Kevin.  
“…Yes” sighed Ethan.  
“Who would so this?” questioned Kevin.  
“I don’t know, but you have to open up, I can help you. We’re in this together now” reassured Ethan.  
There was a clicking sound coming from the door which made Ethan jump back from the door.  
Kevin had opened the stall door. His face was pale with panic, and his eyes were red with pain.  
“This is royally fucked” whimpered Kevin as he fell into Ethan’s arms.  
“I know, but I’m here for you” promised Ethan.  
“How can it be removed?” asked Kevin, feeling more hopeful thanks to Ethan.  
“You have to pull it out…like we all did” explained Ethan carefully.  
“What!” exclaimed Kevin, with panic flooding through him again.  
“Listen, did ‘S’ leave you a note?” asked Ethan calmly.  
“N-no?” stuttered Kevin in confusion.  
Before Ethan could think about ‘S’s lack of a message any further, Kevin’s phone beeped.  
“I think that’s ‘S’” frowned Ethan.  
Kevin leant off of Ethan and pulled out his phone to check what made his phone go off.  
“How did ‘S’ know…” mumbled Kevin as he read the message to himself.  
“What? Show me, please, Kev!” pleaded Ethan as he tried to look at ‘S’s message to Kevin.  
“Listen, Ethan, I didn’t quite tell you guys why I left” began Kevin.  
“What do you mean?” questioned Ethan.  
“See for yourself…if ‘S’ knows, then it’s time you know” sighed Kevin guiltily.  
“Just as well your dad's a cop, or else juvenile detention wouldn't have been the only reason why you 'moved away'. Enjoy the frozen pig’s blood, because we both know it isn’t the first time you’ve had blood on you. – S” read out Ethan as he took a step back from Kevin.  
“Please, Ethan. I didn’t kill anyone, you have to believe me!” pleaded Kevin desperately.  
“Then tell me…what did you do?” questioned Ethan starting to fear Kevin.  
“I can’t…” flinched Kevin.  
“You can tell me. I’m here for you, no matter what” reassured Ethan as he stepped forward and hugged Kevin.  
“M-my grandfather raped me” cried out Kevin as he looked down in embarrassment.  
Ethan was lost for words, and Kevin started to sob onto Ethan’s shoulder.  
Ethan could feel Kevin’s tears seep into his clothing.  
“Kevin…I-I don’t know what to say” replied Ethan, finally finding some words.  
“I had to do it…I had to shoot him, it was the only way to stop him” sobbed Kevin.  
“It’s okay…” smiled Ethan weakly.  
“Please don’t tell the others…I’m not ready” begged Kevin as he looked up to Ethan for support.  
“Don’t worry Kevin, your secret is safe with me” promised Ethan.


	55. Town Of 'S'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is invited to a party 'to end all parties', only to discover that it's under the works of 'S'.

School was over for the day and Kevin was still only beginning to recover from his victimization by ‘S’ earlier.  
Jessica, Rebecca, Shane and Nick all sat in Marvin’s jeep with Marvin as driver.  
Although, if it was up to Jessica she wouldn’t be anywhere near Shane nor Marvin, but thanks to limited car space, that wasn’t possible.  
The evening was cool and relaxing, but everyone still felt on edge because of where they were going and the silent car ride hadn’t helped the mood.  
“Who even created this party?” questioned Rebecca, breaking the silence.  
Shortly after Ethan had finished helping Kevin with his ‘situation’, fliers for a welcome home party for Kevin had been spread throughout the school. The only problem was that no one knew who the party host was. Even the address for the party didn’t belong to anyone from Jessica’s group, so Jessica at least knew Marvin wasn’t behind the party.  
“Maybe they wanted to stay anonymous to surprise Kevin?” suggested Nick as he played with his seatbelt strap.  
There was a pause as Marvin drove into the location for the party. There were cars up the entire block, and it didn’t appear to stop there. Used red solo cups were sprinkled across the lawn of the party. A sea of yellow-hooded partygoers dominated the party, with not a single partier not wearing one.  
“Why does it even matter? It’s been titled ‘The Party to End All Parties’, so let’s just go out there and party” grinned Shane excitedly as he jumped out of Marvin’s jeep.  
“Well, I guess we know who set up the party…our friend, ‘S’” groaned Marvin after seeing yellow hoodie galore.  
As if forgetting something…or someone, Shane turned back to the jeep to face Rebecca and blushed.  
“Shane, don’t worry about me, go out and party” assured Rebecca, after immediately noticing Shane’s worry.  
“But who will help you get out of the jeep?” frowned Shane.  
“Don’t worry, Rebecca has us” reassured Jessica.  
Shane still didn’t look convinced, but with a wave of her hand, Rebecca finally convinced him otherwise.  
“Damn girl, you command him well” chuckled Nick.  
“It’s cute, but Shane really needs to learn that a need my own space sometimes” frowned Rebecca shyly as if she’d just accused someone of murder.  
Everyone turned around upon hearing a car park beside Marvin’s jeep.  
The car, a shiny, red Ford Mustang GT, carried the second half of their group. Before Jessica could gawk at the car any longer out popped Ethan, Gey, Tina and Kevin.  
“Like my ride?” smirked Gey proudly as she stroked her car door.  
“It’s quite hot” blurted out Jessica before she could even realise what she was saying.  
Ethan gave Jessica a look of surprise from her flirtatious moves with a vehicle other than Busulon, which made Jessica feel guilty again.  
“It is, isn’t it?” agreed Gey rhetorically.  
“I mean…eh” corrected Jessica, who didn’t want to go through another ‘Lance the Ambulance’ situation.  
“What makes you say that now?” questioned Gey, rather upset by Jessica’s change of heart.  
“Does it really matter?” sighed Kevin who seemed uninterested in the conversation.  
“It does to me” replied Gey defensively.  
“I have to agree with Kevin on this” chimed in Tina, not wanting a fight between her girlfriend and her best friend.  
“Fine, whatever” sighed Gey in a rather annoyed tone before storming off to the party.  
“I’ll go check on her, but I’ll see you guys in there” waved Marvin as he chased after Gey.  
“She gets that from you, you know” teased Jessica to Tina after Gey was out of hearing distance.  
“Don’t start with me” grinned Tina with a friendly shove.  
“Thanks, Kev” smiled Rebecca.  
Jessica and Tina stopped bantering to turn around to see what Rebecca was talking about, only to see Kevin helping Rebecca into her wheelchair.  
“It’s the least I can do for you, Rebecca” smiled Kevin, who felt guilty for not being there for Rebecca when she needed everyone the most.  
“What about you, Kevin, how have you been since, you know…’S’ got you?” mumbled Tina awkwardly.  
“I’ve been okay, but it doesn’t change what I told you earlier. I am not going to tell you what ‘S’ has on me, not yet” replied Kevin optimistically.  
“But you told Ethan, and he’s the worst at keeping secrets” whined Tina, rather annoyed by her old friend’s secrecy.  
Jessica and Kevin both gave Tina this look as if they thought differently, which was true. Ethan had kept both of their secrets for them.  
“Ethan obviously told you yet, or else you wouldn’t be asking, so I guess he can keep a secret, huh?” grinned Kevin adamantly.  
Tina sighed, she knew Kevin was right.  
“Even if it’s been like a year, I guess your rivalry still isn’t over?” chimed in Rebecca, upon noticing the tension between Kevin and Tina.  
“Just friendly” replied Kevin and Tina in unison as they turned to each other and smiled.  
Rebecca was right, it was definitely still there. Jessica could remember before Kevin had left that those two were always fighting for her attention. Always wanting to be the one that was considered her best friend.  
Tina immediately won as soon as Kevin left Greenwood, but now that he was back in town, who knew.  
“I hate to be the one saying it, but we should probably get into the party, even if it’s ‘S’s, which doesn’t sound promising” interrupted Ethan.  
“Do we really have to though? I think I’ve had enough of ‘S’ and I only just got here” frowned Kevin reluctantly.  
“Imagine being us then” challenged Tina, trying to start another friendly rivalry battle between them.  
“Ethan’s right, this party could be a cover up. The two ‘S’s might be trying to victimize someone here, and I really don’t want to let them get away with it. We should be doing this for Emily, to finish what she started and wanted to put an end to” voiced Rebecca emphatically.  
“Emily was our hero, wasn’t she?” admitted Kevin, who had become convinced by Rebecca’s words of wisdom.  
In fact, everyone had been rather inspired by Rebecca. Ethan was smiling in reminiscence, Tina nodded in approval, whilst Jessica stepped forward.  
“She still is, now let’s go” agreed Jessica as she lead the group to the party.  
As they got closer, Jessica spotted Bushie sitting on top of a table that was draped in a yellow cloth. Beside Bushie sat a figure in a yellow hoodie.  
“Hey, isn’t that the Well-Girl you were telling me about” blinked Nick as he pointed out the yellow figure at the table to Jessica.  
“DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WELL? ‘CAUSE I’M NOT A FUCKING WELL!” bellowed Heather Welberry as her head popped out from under the yellow hoodie that she wore.  
“Huh?” gulped Nick innocently as he became overwhelmed with confusion.  
“IT’S WELBERRY…WITH ONE ‘L’!” corrected Heather aggressively.  
“Hey Heather” smiled Jessica.  
“Oh hey, Jessica, I was told to expect you” waved Heather after feeling satisfied with roasting Nick.  
“T-Told to expect me?” stuttered Jessica in surprise.  
“Yeah, this really nice person, like you, asked me to sit out front and hand out these hoodies to everyone” explained Heather, which made Kevin gasp.  
“But why me, why did they mention me?” asked Jessica.  
“And who are they?” chimed in Nick.  
“They told me you’d be reluctant, then went on about you losing something like ‘Busaloon’?” clarified Heather.  
“Busulon?” mouthed Ethan as he poked Jessica’s arm to get her attention.  
Jessica nodded, it was obvious that the ‘S’s were threatening to take Busulon away from her again if she didn’t wear some stupid yellow hoodie for a party.  
“And as for you, Mr Rude, I have nothing to say to you” replied Heather resentfully as she replied to Nick’s question for her.  
Rebecca, who was being pushed by Tina, exchanged bewildered looks of distaste for Heather Welberry.  
“What if I asked you who?” asked Jessica determinedly.  
“Oh, well in that case, I simply can’t tell you, they threatened to take dear Bushie here, away from me!” exclaimed Heather as she hugged Bushie protectively.  
Jessica sighed, ‘S’ was looping everyone in on this stupid game of cat and mouse.  
“It’s okay, Heather, we’ll be fine, but could you pass us some of those hoodies?” requested Rebecca kindly, desperately trying to not trigger Heather.  
“Anything for a girl on wheels” smiled Heather, who was trying to be nice, but only came off abrasive.  
“Gee, thanks” commented Tina repulsively, as she took two hoodies, for herself and Rebecca, from Heather.  
After Tina took two hoodies, Ethan, Kevin, Nick and Jessica took their own from Heather.  
“See ya around, Heather, but please don’t get involved with this person again, Bushie needs to stay with you” waved Jessica after everyone put on their yellow hoodie.  
Nick shot forward after Jessica’s goodbye, it was obvious he didn’t want to be around Heather Welberry any longer than he had to.  
Everyone, but Jessica, followed closely behind Nick. Whilst Jessica couldn’t help, but glance back and smile at Heather and Bushie, who were mid-embrace.  
“She’s nice” commented Nick sarcastically after Jessica caught up to the group.  
“Oh, please, she’s great” added Rebecca with a roll of her eyes, which made Ethan and Tina laugh, whilst Kevin grinned behind his glasses.  
“She’s just different” defended Jessica, who felt the need to defend the only other person who she knew loved something non-human.  
“I mean, come on, Jess, she was kind of eccentric…to say the least” grinned Tina cheekily.  
Jessica already had enough on her mind thanks to ‘S’s constant threat to remove Busulon from the picture, so she decided against arguing with Tina.  
As they weaved their way through several clumps of people they could tell sticking together was going to become impossible.  
“Listen, I’m going to go look this way, I think I saw Sammy” shouted Ethan over the loud music – which was Britney Spears’ ‘Toxic’ – after apparently spotting his boyfriend not far away.  
“Okay, well Rebecca and I might go back a bit, it’s getting too crowded for us” chimed in Tina as she awkwardly started to turn Rebecca and her wheelchair back around.  
“Tina means the wheelchair” corrected Rebecca, who felt guilty for holding Tina back, but could only sigh in for forgiveness.  
“If you see Gey, please tell her where we are” requested Tina, as she tried to ignore Rebecca’s correction.  
“And I’ll go search around the outside, I really don’t want these clothes getting messed up, good luck you two” sighed Kevin as he waved goodbye and went around to the side of the party house.  
After everyone else departed Jessica looked at Nick, waiting for his turn to leave.  
“I guess it’s just you and me” smiled Nick, not willing to split up.  
“Yeah” smiled Jessica as she continued through more hordes of yellow hooded figures, with Nick close behind.  
As they got deeper into the party, it seemed as if the partygoers were becoming more drunk the further they went.  
It was starting to come to point where Nick and Jess were forced to leap every few seconds to avoid an onslaught of projectile vomit from each passing drunk teenager.  
“I dunno about this” shouted Nick, who started to sound and look put off by going any further.  
Out of nowhere, a drunk Shane stumbled between the two, looking completely out of it. He had a stupid, ugly smile on his face, which made his dimples look completely off-putting.  
“J-J-Jessica! Heyoo! I see you! Lookin’ right as, fine as, ever! How’s the party goin’, sexy?” babbled Shane drunkly.  
Nick looked completely disgusted by their friends sudden, drunk appearance.  
“Shane, what the hell? You’re drunk!” exclaimed Jessica in displeasure.  
“You know, I have no idea what you say, I just can’t stop thinking ‘bout you. I’ve missed you, but you so rejected me at homecoming, and I still can’t get over it! I love you, man! I still haven’t- ooh, pretty…wait, wah was I sayin’? Ughhh, ya! Right, I still haven’t gotten over you! Come back to me baby, I’ll do anything, even-“ rambled Shane only to suddenly stop and vomit all over himself.  
Shane’s vomit cascaded down his clothing and onto the floor. Other drunk people around the trio started to cheer for Shane’s rather gross efforts. It appeared that Shane didn’t care about the vomit, and rather just kept smiling drunkly.  
Both Jessica and Nick stepped back, completely put off by Shane’s drunk antics.  
What made it worse was that he was with Rebecca, and yet he was still hitting on Jessica. It made Jessica’s stomach turn at the thought.  
“He’s an absolute fucking mess, dude!” exclaimed Nick, in complete shock.  
“Shane, what the fuck?” questioned Jessica in a shout of annoyance.  
“Jess! I love youuuu!” shouted Shane in a desperate plea to get Jessica to love him.  
“I will, and never will want to love you, Shane. This right here, it’s disgusting, and even worse, you’re with Rebecca! The same goes for me-“ began Jessica.  
“Wait, uwawawawah? You’re with Rebecca too, dude awesome! Threeway my way!” interrupted Shane with an excited cheer.  
“No! You’re being an idiot. I’m telling you that I’m already with someone! Now back off!” shouted Jessica as she shoved Shane away from her.  
As if he’d just woken up, Shane stopped smiling, his face went flat as he started directly at Jessica. It was like Jessica’s words had just drained Shane of all of his positive emotions.  
“You’re a bitch! Jessica? More like Bitchica!” teased Shane in loud laughter as he backed away from Jessica and Nick, only to seep back into the horde of partygoers.  
“That was terrible, are you okay?” shouted Nick supportively.  
“I don’t know, I just can’t help, but feel for Rebecca, I mean look at who she’s with now…First Garry ghosting her, now…this, this mess?” cried out Jessica in complete, and utter disgust.  
“Yeah…poor Rebecca…but Jess, you’re in a relationship?” shouted Nick curiously.  
“I’m not, I just made it up to get rid of Shane” lied Jessica, not daring to even consider how Nick would feel towards her being with a bus.  
“Oh, okay, nice! Although, back to Rebecca, I think we should tell her, y’know, about Shane” suggested Nick.  
“You can, I don’t think I’ll be able to see her reaction” sighed Jessica loudly.  
“No problem, I’ll see you in a bit” shouted Nick as he went back to go find Rebecca and Tina.  
Jessica sighed, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to make it any further without Nick.  
As if the world knew of Jessica’s doubt, Kevin suddenly messaged Jessica.  
“Are you inside? I’m still outside, but heard some fucked up grunts from a girl inside, either ‘S’ or sex, should check it. I’d say it’s a first-floor room. Good luck” read out Jessica as her eyes lit up with determination.  
Even if it was sex, she couldn’t risk the chance of it being ‘S’s next victim.  
Pushing past a few more drunk hooded partygoers, Jessica finally reached a set of doors, with two on each side of a grand staircase.  
Before Jessica could even choose a door, two yellow hooded figures that didn’t seem groggy at all burst out of the closest left door.  
Immediately, the two suspicious characters noticed Jessica, and fled into the horde of partygoers. Jessica turned to run after them, but it was too late, the two ‘S’s had merged and camouflaged within the party.  
There was only one thing Jessica could do, check on the victim.  
As Jessica cautiously entered the room, the smell of alcohol overwhelmed the room immensely. Although, Jessica was already used to the smell thanks to the rest of the party.  
Finally, Jessica found the victim, who was indeed a girl, lying on a bed, groaning faintly.  
“Becky!” exclaimed Jessica in surprise, not expecting someone from Jennifer’s group to be the victim.  
“Hey girrrl, I think a dildo got stuck inside me” chuckled Becky groggily as she tried to sit up and face Jessica.  
“Don’t sit up, you’re fine here” assured Jessica as she supportively brushed some of Becky’s hair out of the drunk teenager’s face.  
Feeling safe, Becky rolled over onto her other side, this time facing away from Jessica. After Becky rolled over, Jessica noticed a small note sticking out from underneath Becky’s leg. Without a second thought, Jessica pulled the note out.  
“If you talk to Jessica Orbeck you’re dead meat. This is only the beginning of what I can do. – S” recited Jessica as she proceeded to look up from the note and frown in confusion.  
What did Becky talking to Jessica have anything to do with the ‘S’s?  
Suddenly, the lights of the party shut off, and Jessica jumped in surprise.  
“Ooh, sleepy time” groaned Becky faintly from the bed.  
Partygoers started to scream wildly as Jessica blindly exited the room. Jessica blinked in confusion at why. Surely, they all weren’t scared of the dark?  
Thanks to the dull moonlight, the party still had something for lighting, which Jessica gratefully used to navigate her way out. As Jessica got closer to the exit the faint sound of sirens could be heard.  
Someone called the police.  
Desperate to not get caught in this mess, Jessica bolted for her group’s two cars.  
As she got closer she found everyone from her group in a bunch near the cars…or at least she thought she saw them all.  
“Have you seen Ethan, Jess?” questioned Nick with a worried look on his face.  
“No, isn’t he here?” frowned Jessica as she started to get worried.  
Jessica turned to Kevin, who shook his head.  
“He wasn’t outside with me” added Kevin.  
“What about Shane?” asked Rebecca nervously.  
“I saw that guy go with Cody” answered Kevin as he pushed up his glasses.  
Gey sighed, whilst Tina glanced everywhere for Ethan.  
“Should we go look for them?” suggested Marvin.  
“That won’t help” replied Gey.  
“Guys, we can’t just sit here either!” exclaimed Kevin.  
“Kevin’s right, the cops are getting closer” warned Rebecca.  
“Ethan will have to find his own way out! We need to leave now!” decided Jessica as she ran for Marvin’s car instinctively.  
“Jess, I haven’t told Rebecca about Shane…” whispered Nick as he ran up to Jessica.  
“We can’t worry about that right n-what the fuck?” questioned Jessica in surprise as she noticed someone sitting behind Marvin’s car.  
“What?” asked Nick, suddenly scared.  
“Ethan’s in here!” shouted Jessica to everyone.  
Everyone sighed in relief, whilst everyone started to split up in the cars. With Gey, Tina, Kevin, and Nick getting into Gey’s car, whilst Jessica, Ethan, Marvin and Rebecca were left to board Marvin’s jeep, but quickly huddled around Ethan, whose face showed signs of crying, which made Jessica feel off.  
“Ethan?” blinked Marvin worriedly.  
“Sammy…he cheated on me for another guy” sobbed Ethan.  
“I’m so sorry…” gasped Jessica, who felt sorry for Ethan, but couldn’t help to compare this situation to how Busulon probably felt when she cheated on it.  
“Ethan, you’re gay?” blinked Rebecca, rather surprised.  
“No, I’m bisexual…but yay, I came out” cried out Ethan, trying to laugh at the situation.  
“Listen, the cops are coming, we can talk more on the road” reassured Marvin as he helped Rebecca into his jeep, before putting her wheelchair in too. Jessica quickly got in too, then turned to make sure Ethan did as well.  
“That’s the thing, I called them” admitted Ethan as he got into Marvin’s jeep.  
“But why?” questioned Jessica in shock of Ethan’s revelation.  
Now that everyone was inside the car, and buckled in, Marvin started down the street in the opposite direction of the sound of police sirens.  
“Sammy was ghosting me, just then…in person. I had to punish him for not only that, but cheating!” cried Ethan as he pleaded for understanding.  
“It’s okay, we understand” smiled Rebecca reassuringly.  
“Do you know why he did it?” questioned Jessica, rather curious to see if it was just a fling like her and Lance the Ambulance.  
“I don’t know…like why does anyone cheat? It’s terrible” sobbed Ethan, clearly against cheating.  
The chime of Jessica’s phone buzzing for attention went off.  
“It’s time for you to do what I want in return for keeping those photos from being leaked. Meet me in the Greenwood High photography clubroom darkroom. There will be a keycard on the floor outside the front door to school for you to use to get in. Don’t ask any questions or be late, or else those photos will be out for the world to judge. – S” read Jessica in her head as she gasped out loud.  
“Jess?” questioned Marvin, who seemed surprised by Jessica’s sudden gasp.  
“Drop me off at Greenwood High” murmured Jessica in defeat.


	56. 'S' Is For Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica arrives at the school photography club darkroom, and things take a turn for the unexpected.

Jessica let out a heavy sigh of anxiousness. She didn’t know what to expect as she stood before the door into the darkroom of the school photography club.  
As Jessica lifted the keycard for the door to the scanner, she contemplated whether letting the ‘S’s expose her secret was really that bad.  
Would her friends really judge her like they judged Heather Welberry?  
There was a beep as the mechanical lock of the door came undone.  
Jessica lingered in front of the unlocked door, rethinking the idea of pushing the door back as she recalled her friends’ sarcastic, and critical comments of Heather struck her core.  
She wasn’t going to let those that cared about her be thrown of course by disgust. Jessica had to do this. She couldn’t…mustn’t let them know.  
Not her best friend, Tina. Not Rebecca or Garry. Not Kevin or even Nick.  
No one else could know her dirty little secret, it was enough having Ethan and the two ‘S’s know.  
In fact, three was too many…three was a crowd.  
The two ‘S’s had to get what they wanted from Jessica tonight, because just maybe, it’d put a nail in the coffin of her secret relationship with a bus named Busulon, once and for all.  
Jessica finally pushed the door back, the determination of keeping her secret a secret had set cold and hard in her mind.  
Her thoughts were stone-hard, and unchangeable as she stepped into the dim, red-lit room.  
The rather cold air of the room rushed out, sending a wave of chilly air across Jessica’s face.  
She took another deep breath in just as a pair of hands viciously grasped her shoulders.  
Jessica jumped as the firm hands transition from a solid grip to a shove.  
Within seconds Jessica was screaming in pure panic as she began to fall to the ground. Time had slowed, forcing Jessica to take in every single frame of this terrifying moment.  
In reaction to this aggressive attack, Jessica flung her hands out in front of her for somewhat protection as she closed her eyes to brace for impact.  
There was a loud thud as Jessica’s body made contact with the cold, rough linoleum floor of the darkroom. Jessica shivered almost immediately.  
Before Jessica’s face stood the metallic leg of a table used for trays of liquid that Jessica had no idea what were used for, but presumed photos.  
After being distracted by her surroundings, the loud, hard slam of the darkroom door shutting behind her brought her back into the reality that someone very violent was behind her, in a room with a now closed off escape.  
“Get up, you bus-fucking filth” spat the attacker, who from just their voice, Jessica couldn’t identify.  
“Please, ‘S’” mumbled Jessica in a beg as she carefully got up from the hard floor.  
Jessica’s back was still to the door and the aggressor, but she could see the photos of her pegging Busulon, as well as the actual bus-like strap-on on a counter across from her.  
Beside the blackmail material, sat some strange clothing pieces and objects that Jessica couldn’t quite identify from the poor, reddened lighting.  
“Oh please, really? You seriously thought I was ‘S’? Damn, I didn’t think I was that good!” exclaimed the voice maniacally.   
“Then, wh-who are you?” asked Jessica weakly as she bit her lower lip out of fear of her question triggering the person.  
“Turn around and find out” demanded the voice.  
Jessica obeyed the aggressor’s commanding tone and turned to face them. Her jaw dropped as she realized who it was.  
“R-Ryan…Ryan Lopez?” stuttered Jessica in shock.  
“Yep, that’s me, not this ‘S’ bullshit” laughed Ryan teasingly.  
“Why you?” questioned Jessica as her mind began to blank.  
Ryan took a step forward, his eyes flaring up in intensity.  
“I already told you, I’m not this ‘S’ person, I’m merely Ryan. I don’t know who ‘S’ is, I just became them, because quite obviously, they have some control over you” explained Ryan as he took a note out of his pocket and held it up to Jessica.  
The note was from ‘S’ to Jessica. It was the note that came along with the bus-like strap-on that Jess used to peg her lover, Busulon.  
“You were the one who stole it!” exclaimed Jessica with a gasp as the revelation of Ryan Lopez being the strap-on thief set in.  
The pieces of the puzzle started to set in, of course it was Ryan! Who else took photos and printed them? Jessica couldn’t believe how she could miss such a simple, yet obvious detail!  
“You know, you would’ve been dead if it wasn’t removed from the commotion, don’t deny it. Thank me later, but return the favor now” replied Ryan sternly.  
“What do you want from me?” frowned Jessica as worry overcame her.  
“We’re going to have sex…and on my terms” grinned Ryan after a pause.  
“You can’t do this, you’re a monster!” exclaimed Jessica defensively.  
“Uh-uh. I’d watch what you say if I were you” warned Ryan as he waggled his finger from side to side before pointing at the photos.  
“Still doesn’t change that you’re a monster” opposed Jessica.  
“Yeah, a monster in bed” smirked Ryan.  
Jessica turned back to look at the photos of her with Busulon, she couldn’t let them out. Even if that meant having sex with the one blackmailing her.  
“Fine. Where do we start?” sighed Jessica submissively as she turned back to face Ryan.  
“How about a little domination?” suggested Ryan excitedly as he wandered over to the items beside the blackmail material, which Jessica had had trouble figuring out were for.  
Jessica wasn’t looking at Ryan as he pulled out a whip, and was instead focused on the door, thinking about how messed up this was.  
“I wouldn’t run if I were you, I mean you could, but then you wouldn’t be able to run from these secrets that I’ll expose if you do” warned Ryan as he played with the whip in his hands.  
Jessica turned to Ryan, she knew he was right.  
“Where do you want me?” gulped Jessica, still comprehending what she was saying.  
The thought of saving the secret of her relationship with Busulon through having sex threw Jessica through a loop…something that once almost broke their relationship – thanks to ‘S’ – was going to save it…  
“Lean against the door with your hands, it’s time for your spanking, you naughty, bus-girl” snickered Ryan as he started to walk back to the door.  
Jessica obeyed Ryan, with somewhat reluctance at first, but quickly got into action after Ryan spanked her to hurry up.  
“Stay still, slut” spat Ryan as he bent down and began to pull off Jessica’s pants.  
“What are you doing?” gasped Jessica as she gripped her pants defensively.  
“Don’t you fucking speak. You’re my bitch now, so shut your trap. We’re playing by my rules” declared Ryan aggressively as he ripped of Jessica’s pants and nickers.  
Jessica’s breathing started to increase now that her pants were off and down around her ankles. If she moved she’d trip, and Ryan knew it too.  
With a warm touch, one of Ryan’s hands started to grasp the right cheek of Jessica’s bare ass.  
She shuddered as she realized she slightly enjoyed the feel.  
“Yeah, you like that?” spat Ryan as he started to grip Jessica’s ass more roughly.  
Jessica could tell Ryan was starting to leave marks of domination imprinted onto her ass cheek. She started to grunt at the painful, yet pleasurable sensation.  
“It’s spankin’ time!” announced Ryan as he released Jessica’s cheek from his hand’s grasp.  
Accompanied by the sound of a slap, the whip Ryan wielded had finally smacked Jessica’s ass. The impact painfully burned into Jessica’s ass. She was enjoying it.  
“Oh fuck!” grunted Jessica.  
“You really like that, huh?” mumbled Ryan sexually as he whipped Jessica twice over.  
“You beast!” exclaimed Jessica before she could regret it.  
“Bend down on all fours, bitch” ordered Ryan with another slap of the whip.  
Jessica did as Ryan commanded, and bent down so that her hands were now pressed against the floor.  
“That’s more like it” chuckled Ryan as he spat into his hand.  
Jessica frowned in confusion. Why was Ryan spitting?  
Then, all of a sudden, Ryan’s spit-ridden hand went between Jessica’s bare legs, below her vagina. Ryan lifted his hand up, smothering his spit all over Jessica’s vagina.  
The feeling of Ryan’s warm hand rubbing against Jessica’s vagina was a welcomed change from Busulon’s usually cold gearstick, or metallic bars.  
Satisfied with his work, Ryan retracted his hand and undid his belt. With the sound of the drop of his jeans, Jessica turned around to see Ryan, half naked. He stood there with his shirt still on, but only his white – but light red from the darkroom lighting – boxer briefs holding back his shrimp-dick erection.  
Emily was right about Ryan’s dick, it really was tiny.  
“Turn back around!” demanded Ryan as he pulled out a condom.  
Jessica gulped, she knew what was about to happen. Ryan was going to fuck Jessica right in the pussy…doggystyle.  
Ryan cleared his throat as he tossed away the condom packet. He was ready to penetrate.  
Jessica took a deep breath in preparation as Ryan gripped Jessica’s hips for support as he leaned in, gently pressing his protected dick against the outside of Jessica’s vagina.  
Ryan started to grunt as he pushed his small dick up against Jessica’s vagina more. Jessica could feel her vagina’s lips begin to part as the shaft of Ryan’s dick quickly slipped into her pussy.  
Jessica finally exhaled heavily, with a slight dissatisfaction. Ryan’s no more than one-and-a-half-inch dick felt like nothing compared to Busulon’s fifteen-inch gearstick.  
Ryan grunted heavily as he started to hump Jessica back and forth, but Jessica barely made a sound. To her this was nothing, well at least she could barely feel anything thanks to his size.  
Within a few humps, Ryan’s grunts were pants and he started to shudder, only to slow down soon after.  
“I’m-I’m gonn-uhhhghhg cum!” exclaimed Ryan through some heavy pants as he pulled out, not daring to risk an actual impregnation – compared to the ‘S’s ‘splorch’ thing.  
There was a thud as Ryan collapsed against a leg of the metal table.  
Jessica started to fake-pant to ‘show’ her pleasured exhaustion from Ryan’s doggystyle sex.  
After hearing the dragging sound of Ryan’s belt, Jessica turned around to see Ryan shakily get up, now with his pants back on, but not belted up.  
Jessica finally stopped leaning on her hands. Then began to curl herself into a ball as she sat on the cold linoleum floor, still half naked, which made her ass cheeks begin to freeze.  
She watched on as Ryan did up his belt, then proceeded to wander over to the blackmail material that he had on Jessica. He picked it all up swiftly before walking back to the door, where he came to a sudden stop in front of.  
“Here, slut” called out Ryan coldly as he tossed his blackmail material at Jessica, who still sat curled up in a ball on the floor half naked.  
Jessica glanced down at the items, then back at Ryan, acknowledging that the blackmail was over…that they were over.  
“Th-thank you” thanked Jessica as she broke down into tears of equal joy, gratitude, guilt, and sadness from Ryan’s rather cold, but somehow to Jessica, warm gesture.  
“Remember my name, because you’ll be begging me for more” snickered Ryan as he turned and exited the darkroom, leaving Jessica to cry alone over the blackmail sex.


	57. Saved By The Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica reasons with Busulon until someone unexpected shows up and takes things to a whole new level.

Jessica had been crying on the floor of the darkroom for over an hour before she finally got up and exited.  
She was a mess, her eyes burned from crying so much.  
To her, it was barely about the sex, it was instead about what it had prevented from being leaked to everyone she knew.  
No one else could know about her and Busulon, it was her dirty little secret that only she and a few others knew. Of course, Busulon was in on the secret, it was a part of it. The next two, being the two ‘S’s who then wrapped Ethan in after they victimized him, and now Ryan Lopez…the one who blackmailed Jessica into forced sex with himself to drop the blackmail.  
The very blackmail material Ryan used, now hugged Jessica’s sad torso as she hobbled out of Greenwood High.  
Jessica honestly didn’t expect Ryan’s tiny penis to have such an effect on her walking, but she fought through the pain. Just like she fought to keep her secret a secret, and even if that meant having sex with Ryan, the despicable school photographer.  
Successfully keeping her secret contained still didn’t make Jessica feel that better, she knew Busulon would be upset by what she had to do for them.  
Now, Jessica just hoped that Busulon would understand, and not take it as cheating, unlike Lance the Ambulance, which certainly was.  
Jessica thought of what to say to Busulon as she pushed the door out to the parking lot open.  
The time for understanding was now or never.  
Parked facing the edge of the new, extended section of the parking lot – that still had a slope that lead to large, dangerously sharp rocks beneath it – was Busulon, which Jessica managed to spot thanks to the light from a nearby lamppost.  
Despite everything, Jessica couldn’t help, but smile at the sexy sight of her lover. With Busulon’s glistening hubcaps, big-lipped bumber, utterly clean windows, and tasty fresh coat of paint. Every single inch of that bus was eye candy for Jessica.  
Still with the blackmail material that Ryan had on her and Busulon, Jessica ran up to the sexy beast of a bus.  
With tears starting to fall from her face once again this night, Jessica finally made it to Busulon, immediately kissing the side of it hunky exterior body.  
Busulon beeped a low cry at Jessica, which made her flinch.  
“I did it for us!” pleaded Jessica, who felt immensely guilty, but was telling only the truth.  
Busulon beeped twice more, it wanted to hear more. It started to wipe its windscreen doubtfully as is trying to encourage Jessica to explain more immediately as a warning.  
“Busulon, this freak…he-he was going to expose us to the school. I had to do what he said to keep him quiet, please Busulon. It’s not like last time, this was completely for us!” explained Jessica as she started to sob at Busulon’s doubtful beeps and windscreen wipes.  
Busulon suddenly stopped wiping its screen, as if it fully understood what Jessica unfortunately did for them to stay together.  
“I love you…I could never do what I did to you with the Lance incident. Ever. Again” reassured Jessica, as she began to feel hopeful for the relationship, which seemed to only be strengthening at this point.  
Busulon tooted its horn lightly to show its acceptance for Jessica’s apology.  
“Thank you for understanding, Busulon” smiled Jessica gratefully as she placed Ryan’s blackmail material on the ground and hugged Busulon’s side.  
“Hey Jessica Orbeck” greeted a very familiar voice from behind Jessica, who was still hugging Busulon.  
“Sierra?” questioned Jessica as she spun around in surprise and embarrassment after being caught by another student whilst she was mid-hug with Busulon.  
Now, more than ever, Sierra looked almost identical to Emily. Jessica had to take a second glance to actually realise that it really was Sierra, and not her dead friend, Emily.  
“Close, but that’s not me, I’m her Twinnie, Emily” giggled Sierra, who seemed to be trying to make Jessica think that she was Emily and not Sierra.  
Jessica was too concerned with hoping that Sierra didn’t realise what she was doing with a bus to think more about what Sierra was saying.  
“Si-Emily, what are you doing here?” gulped Jessica as she corrected herself even though she knew that she was talking to Sierra.  
“Oh Jessica, I’m here to make things right” replied Sierra with a smile.  
“M-Make things…right?” repeated Jessica to make sure she heard Sierra properly.  
“That’s right” nodded Sierra.  
“Make what right?” frowned Jessica, who was now confused by where Sierra was going with this.  
“Things between us” chuckled Sierra.  
“But what exactly went wrong between us?” questioned Jessica opposingly.  
“Jess, you’re funny, like really funny. I’m talking about how you accused me of not being your best friend, Emily. Remember? You and the rest of our friends said that I was my Twinnie, Sierra, but I’m not. You know that now, right? Or were you guys just joking that day, am I right?” babbled Sierra as she bombarded Jessica with insecure questions.  
“Er…” replied Jessica, now completely speechless.  
“Don’t you remember? We were working on figuring out who ‘S’ was? And I had ‘S’s phone at my house? We talked about boys together when we went to school after you came over to my house in the morning?” continued Sierra as she tried to prompt Jessica’s memory.  
“Wait…how’d you know about ‘S’s phone?” blinked Jessica as she started to remember all the things involved with Emily, and not with Sierra, but somehow, Sierra was telling her all about.  
“What do you mean? I am Emily, of course I know, silly!” exclaimed Sierra with a chuckle.  
“In fact, how do you know about any of this, you were no where near us…” mumbled Jessica as she took a step away from Sierra, now pressing her back against Busulon.  
“I am-“ began Sierra as she started to stare at Jessica.  
“-Sierra” interrupted Jessica, as she finished Sierra’s sentence for her.  
“No! I am Emily! Jessica, of all of our friends, I thought you’d be the one to understand!” cried out Sierra as she stepped a foot closer to Jessica and started to fling her hands around in the air.  
“Sierra, listen, you’re not Emily. These ‘friends’ you’re talking about, they’re not yours, they’re mine. Okay Sierra?” clarified Jessica worriedly as Sierra continued to inch closer to her.  
Jessica started to slide to against Busulon in hopes of getting further away from Sierra.  
“Was smashing those windows at the fake Emily’s house not enough for you to realise that I was the real Emily?” questioned Sierra demandingly, with a sudden change in tone.  
“It was you? …You smashed Emily’s windows?” gasped Jessica as she slipped off the side of Busulon and ran for the front of Busulon.  
Sierra followed right after Jessica, and now the two were between Busulon and the slope of the parking lot…where the large rocks sat not far below.  
“Yes Jessica” smiled Sierra innocently.  
“You’re ‘S’?” gasped Jessica.  
“I’m not ‘S’, I’m Emily!” exclaimed Sierra trying to make Jessica understand.  
“You…you’re wrong” sighed Jessica, growing sick of Sierra’s facade.  
“How am I supposed to get the others to understand if you won’t?” questioned an annoyed Sierra.  
“I already told you, you’re not Emily. We all told you that day!” exclaimed Jessica.  
“You all said a lot that day, but not as much as Emily, that bitch wouldn’t shut about how you’d come to her aid. Stupid Twinnie! How wrong she was!” laughed Sierra maniacally.  
“Did you…kill Emily?” blurted out Jessica before she could rethink what she was saying to a potential murderer.  
Sierra stopped laughing. Her gaze lowered and her eyes went glassy.  
“Of course I killed that bitch!” snapped Sierra as her eyes locked onto Jessica.  
“How could you…Emily was your idol…my friend” sobbed Jessica.  
“She is me!” exhaled Sierra angrily as she grabbed Jessica’s right arm with her left arm.  
“Why…” cried Jessica, trying to find more words.  
“Why not! The fake bitch had to go, the real Emily needed to step in! I needed to! Me…Emily!” snarled Sierra, which made Jessica’s adrenaline kick in.  
“You’re a monster!” sniffled Jessica, trying to break free from Sierra’s grasp.  
“No, I’m Emily! The fake one’s gone! You don’t have to worry anymore Jessica, I cut their throat really good. Right after I’d had enough of listening to the fake bitch sobbing in the cage I kept her in. There’s no one left to intrude on our friendship anymore! The fake Emily bled slowly, I listened to her throat gurgle! It made me giggle! Just like we’ll be giggling when we gossip about boys more!” giggled Sierra.  
“What you need is help, not boy gossip! Sierra, listen to yourself!” cried out Jessica desperately.  
Sierra paused for a second, as if hearing her own name once more had brought her back to the real world. Sadly, it only made it worse, it finally triggered her.  
“Enough about me, let’s kill you!” shrilled Sierra, as she pulled out a knife from her pocket with her right hand.  
“Sierra, you don’t have to do this!” cried Jessica after noticing the knife in Sierra’s hand.  
“I really liked you, Jessica Orbeck. I think I’m going to miss you a lot” sighed Sierra as she lunged at Jessica with a knife clasped in her right hand.  
With adrenaline coursing through her veins, Jessica swiftly gripped Sierra’s right arm, which still held the knife that was now aimed right for Jessica’s neck.  
The two girls were locked in a brawl, with Sierra not backing down with the knife, and Jessica not giving up.  
Luckily, Jessica was stronger, and her sheer strength was starting to overpower Sierra.  
Sierra, however, was not backing down, and instead kicked out her right leg, successfully knocking Jessica back onto the hard, grassy ground out from in front of Busulon’s path.  
“You’re insane!” muttered Jessica desperately as she started to crawl back further away from Sierra.  
“Oh, stop it! You’re making me blush!” exclaimed Sierra hysterically through several giggles as she stepped one step forward, now directly in front of Busulon.  
As if called upon, Busulon started up, and accelerated forward, knocking Sierra off of the parking lot.  
Jessica could only watch on and gasp as she watched Sierra plummet down the slope and land on the large, sharp rocks below.  
The sound of several bones crunching and breaking echoed through the parking lot as Sierra’s nose began to bleed. Jessica couldn’t help, but look on as Sierra’s body started to shudder ever so slightly.   
Jessica could see the sharp edge of a rock piercing the side of Sierra’s torso. She watched on as blood trickled down the sides of the rock. Sierra’s copycat blonde hair of Emily was stained with blood.  
Then Sierra’s eyes started to cry out blood as the shuddering stopped. Her eyes stopped staring up at the night sky and drooped to the side. Sierra’s whole body went limp.  
Sierra was dead.  
Emily’s killer was dead.  
Jessica, although shaky, was alive.  
The mystery of Emily’s murder was over.


	58. The Marvin Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica spies on Marvin inside the boy's locker room, which takes a rather strange explorational turn.

Jessica eyes blazed with an angered annoyance as she stared up at a poster of Sierra Shepherd with the caption ‘Taken too soon, R.I.P.’.  
It was five days after Sierra’s death at the school parking lot, and Jessica couldn’t have been anymore angrier. Beside her stood Kevin, who was busy cleaning his glasses, and behind them was Nick. The trio stood outside the boy’s toilets waiting for Ethan.  
“Do you fucking see this crap?” questioned Jessica angrily as she ripped off the poster of Sierra and thrust it up to Kevin’s blind face.  
“I certainly see it now” sighed Kevin, who’s once cheery face dropped upon reading the poster of Sierra.  
“Can we just go around ripping them all down?” suggested Nick without thinking about the consequences.  
“If we want a school suspension, sure” replied Kevin sassily.  
“It just makes me so furious…Sierra was a monster and yet these people are putting up posters as if she was an idol” frowned Jessica as she scrunched up Sierra’s poster.  
“It could’ve been worse, Jessica. According to my dad, the police were nowhere near figuring out Emily’s killer…At least not until you killed the bitch” reassured Kevin as he finished cleaning his glasses and pushed them back up his nose.  
“And apparently Sierra’s bedroom was covered in pictures of Emily’s face. Some say Sierra even glued Emily’s face onto dolls” chimed in Nick.  
Just as Nick finished his sentence Ethan emerged from behind the door into the boy’s toilets.  
“Talking about Sierra, huh?” sighed Ethan, who seemed put-off by the rest of the group’s topic of conversation.  
“Sorry” murmured Kevin, who knew how much Ethan cared about Emily.  
“It’s okay, I’m getting through this, thanks to all of you” smiled Ethan encouragingly.  
“That’s good to hear” commented Jessica, who couldn’t help, but smile at Ethan’s progress.  
“So…should we move away from the toilets now?” wondered Kevin.  
Everyone nodded in agreement and laughed as they moved away from the toilets, whispering about what how other students would probably be judging them for standing so close to the toilets.  
As the moved away, Jessica caught a glimpse of Marvin, who appeared to be sneaking into the boy’s locker room as if it was against the law.  
“Jess, I don’t think you told us how you figured out that it was Sierra” commented Nick.  
Jessica hadn’t told anyone how she ‘did’, because in reality, she didn’t. Sierra just tried to kill her, it was as simple as that, but she didn’t tell anyone that. She couldn’t. Not even the police, because then they’d somehow question her affiliation with Busulon. Jessica had told everyone that Sierra just chased after her with a knife and had tripped off the edge into the rocks. Even the police bought it.  
As for Nick’s comment, Jessica didn’t know how to reply, and just stared off at the boy’s locker room, where Marvin had not long ago snuck into.  
“…Still, thank you Jess, I knew one of us could figure it out” smiled Ethan admirably, which caught Jessica off guard.  
“Thanks, but I wish someone else figured it out instead of me, it wasn’t fun” replied Jessica as she brushed off the compliments.  
It was starting to become clear to Jessica that she was sick of being the one cornered, first Ryan did it, then Sierra, who knew who was next in line. The who didn’t really matter, Jessica just wasn’t going to give someone else another chance to.  
If Sierra’s death had shown her anything, it was that enough was enough. Jessica had to confront Marvin about that night.  
The ‘S’s had to go, and even if Marvin wasn’t an ‘S’, the suspect list needed a trimming…and a good one.  
“Listen, I’ll catch you guys later, I need to use the bathroom now” lied Jessica as she waved to Nick, who seemed convinced by her lie, then Kevin, who didn’t seem to buy it, and Ethan, who seemed too distracted to care.  
As Jessica wandered over to the boy’s locker room, she noticed Ryan Lopez staring at her. He looked thirsty, as if he regretted letting Jessica off the hook so quick.  
Ryan winked as if telling her to come get some more, which made Jessica’s face crumple up in disgust.  
The thought of fucking that creep again was disgusting, he had nothing on her, he was powerless.  
Ryan certainly got the message of rejection from Jessica’s face. Jessica watched on as his shoulder’s slumped down in defeat as he turned away and ran off to go harass other girls.  
Jessica finally reached the entrance to the boy’s locker room. The smell of sweat and shaving cream seeped out of the room. Jessica’s eyes water  
Glancing behind herself, Jessica made sure no unwanted eyes were watching her as she snuck into the locker room.  
As class wasn’t on at the moment, practically no boys were in the locker room, at from what Jessica could see. Although, the mess of boys certainly existed as seen from several jockstraps strung around the lockers. Some were left in half opened lockers, less fortunate others were abandoned on benches.  
Now that Jessica was further in side, the smell, to her, was practically a combination of sweaty balls and dirty jockstraps.  
It really put Jessica off, but she couldn’t go back now, she was too far in to give up now. It would just be stupid to.  
Jessica flinched at the sudden presence of whispering voices from further along a hall of lockers. Fearing the worst, Jessica hid behind a locker, expecting the sudden voices to be talking about her – a girl – in the boy’s locker room.  
The whispers became weird, boisterous laughter, which eased Jessica’s mind.  
Jessica decided to investigate the voices further, and slowly crept across the hallway of lockers.  
As Jessica got closer, she realized the voices were coming from the showers.  
If the risk of seeing a boy naked in the locker hallway was risky, then the showers was a guarantee.  
Jessica started to rethink her plan, maybe confronting Marvin here was a bad idea,  
Then Jessica heard something which peeked her curiosity…  
“Come on, show us Monster Marvin!” insisted a boy’s voice from the showers.  
Jessica had no idea what that meant, but they said Marvin.  
So, with more determination after hearing Marvin’s name, Jessica finally crept close enough to see three boys with towels around the waists, sitting side-by-side on a bench. From Jessica’s angle, she was watching them from their sides. All of the boys seemed rather fit, but the two on the sides appeared to be jocks from the ab-covered bodies.  
“I mean…” mumbled the unsure voice of Marvin, who sat in the middle of the trio.  
Jessica still had no idea what the three were doing or even talking about, but it was intriguing enough to watch on.  
“Dude, I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours first” promised Andrew, who sat on the furthest side of Jessica’s angled vision.  
Andrew also fidgeted with his towel eagerly, almost as if he was toying, or even teasing, to take it off and expose himself to the two other boys.  
“Here, check out my member” smirked Shane as he sat up slightly to remove his towel.  
Jessica’s jaw dropped as she watched Shane’s uncut, ten-inch dick flop out. Shane was definitely a shower and also had a small blemish on his foreskin. As for Shane’s manscaping skills, well, they didn’t exist as shown from his giant bushy pubic hair.  
Shane’s huge dick hit his left thigh and ricochet slightly before finally drooping down, like his huge balls.  
“Dude, that’s a big package!” gushed Marvin as he started to rub his crotch region.  
“Yeah, pretty sweet huh?” grinned Shane as he stood up, gripped the base of his penis with his right hand, then lowered his open left hand below his penis, only to then start slapping his dick into the hand repeatedly.  
Jessica could hear the meaty smacks of impact from where she spied on them from.  
She glanced off of Shane’s dick to see the other two boys’ faces. Andrew seemed amazed, but used to the sight, whilst Marvin showed reluctance to join in.  
“Your turn, Marvin” announced Andrew as he poked Marvin’s noticeable bulge through his towel, whilst Shane sat back down.  
“Can you go first?” requested Marvin in an unsure tone.  
“Sure, just make sure you show us that ‘monster’” agreed Andrew as he stood up and dropped his towel.  
Andrew was cut, and appeared to be a grower, but he still definitely looked above average even when flaccid. Jessica could easily assume that he was quite far off from Shane’s ten inches.  
Andrew started to swing his body from left to right, which made his big dick join in and bounce off of each thigh it hit.  
Jessica didn’t realise how flopping dicks were, it was kind of funny to watch as Jessica held back giggles.  
Unlike Shane, Andrew trimmed his pubic hair, which Jessica definitely preferred.  
“Okay, time’s up, you’re turn dude” smirked Shane as he grabbed Marvin’s bulge with his right hand and undid Marvin’s secure towel tucking.  
Marvin started to laugh as he struggled to keep his dick concealed underneath his towel, and he was succeeding. Until Andrew, started playfully jabbing Marvin’s sides, which made him jolt and lose his grip from his towel as he shot up.  
He had his back to the two other curious boys, but his towel was gone.  
Jessica was the first to see Marvin’s package.  
It was a similar length to Andrew’s, except uncut, with a darker foreskin than Shane’s. His pubic hairs showed signs of trimming, but definitely not of recent activity.  
Marvin chuckled as he turned around to face the other boys to show them his dick.  
“Damn, you’re like me, only you’ve got that extra meat on your head!” applauded Andrew as he gently reached out and gripped Marvin’s penis head. Marvin didn’t flinch.  
“Andrew my man, you really like playing with foreskin” teased Shane as he grasped Andrew’s balls rather aggressively, making Andrew flinch in defense.  
Marvin returned to his seat, as he continued to gawk at the two other boys’ packages.  
“I think that shit’s great” replied Andrew jealously as he looked down at Shane’s dick, then reached past Marvin, and over to Shane to pull some of his friend’s foreskin to see how far it stretched outwardly.  
“Watch out, it’s not elastic” warned Shane as he flicked Andrew’s dick.  
“So, what now?” interrupted Marvin as he itched his balls.  
“Let’s just beat our meat for now” suggested Andrew as he gripped his flaccid dick with his left hand and starting rubbing up and down the shaft, which made his balls bounce along.  
“You’re a leftie?” noted Marvin as he started to rub his shaft with his right hand.  
“Apparently it just feels more comfortable to him” explained Shane as he joined in on the fun with his right hand on his shaft.  
“It does dude” chuckled Andrew as his dick started to become firmer with each passing second.  
It wasn’t only Jessica watching, as Shane and Marvin were watching their friend’s dick get thicker, harder and longer too. It was like a wave effect after that as within seconds of looking at Andrew’s, Marvin’s rose up, then Shane’s.  
Now all erect, Jessica could tell Andrew was just slightly bigger than Marvin’s, but they were both still out of league in comparison to Shane’s huge, ten-inch meat.  
What were once seconds had become minutes as Jessica watched on as each boy started to sweat in their own unique way. With the skin around Andrew’s neck being splotched with red, which Jessica thought was weird. Shane’s forehead started to shine, and Marvin started to pant rhythmically to the beat of his meat.  
They were all silent, it was rather hot to watch in Jessica’s eyes.  
“Wanna play ‘Ookie Cookie’?” grinned Shane as he pulled out a singular packaged chocolate chip cookie from under the bench.  
“What’s that?” grunted Marvin as his hairy armpits started to drip with sweat.  
“Just cum on the cookie, but don’t be last or else you’re in for a soggy feast, my dude!” chuckled Andrew as he indicated for everyone to stand up.  
Shane then opened up the cookie wrapper and proceeded to place the soon-to-be-cum-ridden cookie on another bench in front of them, which they all moved up to.  
All still standing and sweating, Jessica could hear all the impacts of the balls smacking around wildly.  
Andrew slowly reached over to Marvin’s erection with his right hand and began jerking off his friend. Marvin started to pinch his nipples with his own two hands, whilst Andrew jacked them both off simultaneously.  
Shane stood there, watching the two connect mutually as his mouth sat half open as if slowly gasping for air through his mouth.  
The smell of sweaty balls started to waft throughout the locker room much more strongly, with the trio’s mutual masturbation being the source to why.  
Shane’s pecks started to jump as he reached over to Marvin’s body with his left hand and began feeling Marvin’s slightly existent abs.  
“Marvin, oh man, you’ve got a pretty nice body for someone who isn’t a jock” complimented Shane as he helped Marvin pinch his nipples.  
“Woah, I’m close” warned Marvin as he gently swatted Andrew’s hand off of his dick, allowing Jessica to briefly see the drips of precum running down his shaft.  
Soon after, Andrew’s dick started to spill out a lot of precum.  
“I wish…I don’t have precum a lot” frowned Shane enviously.  
“Oh, I’m going to cum” announced Marvin, which made Andrew lift up the cookie to his friend’s dick in preparation for the spillage of cum.  
Within seconds, Marvin was bursting out several, small droplets of cum onto the cookie. He gasped after his climax was done, and he seemed relieved as he started to play with his going-flaccid penis.  
As if watching Marvin cum sent him over the edge, Shane quickly grabbed the cookie for himself, before unsheathing his hooded dick to trickle out a rather small amount of cum.  
Suddenly, Andrew was gesturing for Shane to pass the soggy cookie to him. Which instead of following his request, Shane decided to instead, just run in front of Andrew and hold it for him. Andrew started to gasp and groan a lot as he began gushing cum out of his uncut dick.  
Andrew started to flinch forward as he continued to cum, for what seemed past fifteen seconds now. With his free right hand, Andrew rested it on Shane’s shoulder for support as he continuously came onto the cookie at the same astonishing amount. Jessica’s and the two other boys’ eyes widened in shock at Andrew’s long climax.  
Finally, after at least a minute of constant cumming, Andrew’s dick stopped gushing out the juicy, but salty, nut-goodness known as cum.  
The cookie was now sopping wet with the combined cum of the three boys, although the credit definitely went to Andrew.  
“You came so much!” exclaimed Marvin with somewhat admiration gleaming in his eyes.  
Shane patted the two other boys on the backs as he returned to the other side of Marvin.  
“Trust me, Andrew cums like this all the time” reassured Shane as he examined the now-cum-ridden cookie.  
“That’s insane” gasped Marvin in surprise.  
“Listen, as this is your first proper time as an honorary part of the MJ ‘o’ Bros…since when we tried it at you house your sibling almost walking in on us, you have to eat the Ookie Cookie, sorry my dude, it’s a custom to be a part of the Bros, but enjoy. Although, thanks for helping us sneak out of your house” apologized Andrew as he ruffled Marvin’s hair supportively.  
Jessica’s eyes widened in realization of what that meant.  
Marvin wasn’t ‘S’, he was just a curious teenager who was exploring mutual masturbation with other guys.  
That night…  
All Marvin was doing was trying to help his buddies out of his house after a failed exploration attempt.  
It all made sense, but Jessica couldn’t help, but chuckle ever so slightly at the whole ordeal.  
Poor, Marvin.  
It was adorably funny to her as to how innocent Marvin looked now.  
‘Maybe it’s best that I don’t confront him over this…after all, I did get my answer’ thought Jessica as she started to slip back away from the boys.  
“R-Really?” gulped Marvin as his glance suddenly fixed on the cum-drenched cookie.  
This was too good to miss, Jessica had to at least see this.  
“On the house” smirked Shane as he pushed the cookie up to Marvin’s surprised face.  
“And open wide” chimed in Andrew as he held Marvin still, whilst Marvin willingly opened his mouth for the cookie.  
Jessica heard the sloppy crunch as scoffed the whole Ookie Cookie into his mouth. She couldn’t begin to imagine how salty that once innocent chocolate chip cookie would’ve been to eat.  
“All right, we’ll see you around, big boy” commented Shane as he slapped Marvin’s ass before walking out of the showering area with Andrew.  
Jessica shot up from her hiding spot, now it was time to leave the boy’s locker room and all its explorational secrets behind.


	59. 'S' Is For Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and the group are forced into 'S's game of exposing secrets, only to find out that secrets aren't the only thing that will be exposed tonight.

The events of tonight started off with the simple invitation from ‘S’: ’Go to the library at Greenwood High tonight, or else. – S’.  
It definitely didn’t seem friendly, but everyone who received the message knew that they had to…’or else’.  
Jessica sighed as her and the part of the group within Gey’s car parked in the school parking lot.  
The long, thoughtful sigh wasn’t because of whatever ‘S’ was forcing Jessica to attend to today, but was instead because of her last memory of the parking lot.  
The night Busulon killed Sierra to protect Jessica.  
She just couldn’t quite grasp how fast, yet terrifying that night had been, and memory of Sierra admitting that she killed Emily still lingered in her mind, haunting her every thought.  
The one thing that made Jessica happy was the sight of Busulon, which still sat at the same place as that night. Busulon’s presence was the only positive result that came from that night – that it hadn’t been hauled off to the police forensics laboratory. Because after all, Jessica had lied to the police for what Busulon did.  
For who it killed.  
‘Sierra tried to chase me, but she tripped and fell off the edge into the rocks down below’ was what Jessica had come up with.  
It was her turn to protect Busulon, and that was exactly what she did.  
“I still don’t get it, why isn’t Marvin suspicious anymore?” whispered Nick, who sat beside Jessica.  
Just before they drove into the school, Jessica had whispered to Nick to tell him about Marvin’s innocence.  
Although, as Jessica didn’t tell Nick anything about what Marvin was actually doing – or at least what he tried to do – Nick still didn’t seem sure.  
“What are you two whispering about back there?” prodded Tina questioningly from the passenger’s seat.  
Nick flinched at the question – neither of them had told anyone else about The Marvin Thing.  
“We’re gossiping about boys” lied Jessica confidently as she sat up comfortably in her seat.  
Nick’s eyes glistened in admiration at Jessica, whose lying skills had significantly improved since the beginning of the two ‘S’s tyranny over her life.  
“Ew” snorted Gey teasingly as she turned off the ignition of her parked car.  
“Yeah, yeah, we get it, but we like them” replied Nick, as everyone began exiting the car.  
“Yep…” commented Jessica as she lowered her eyes in guilt.  
She wished everyone knew of her relationship with a bus, but she knew that instead of welcoming the unique relationship, they’d be disgusted by it.  
Close behind them, came Marvin’s jeep, which carried Marvin, Rebecca, Kevin, Ethan, and Shane.  
“Sorry we’re late” apologized Rebecca, who blamed herself as Shane lifted her out of the jeep.  
“There’s no need to apologise” assured Nick ran over to help Rebecca.  
Nick’s comment left Rebecca smiling, which in return made Jessica smile at Nick. She was glad that Nick was beginning to form stronger connections with the rest of the group.  
“Should we go in now?” suggested Kevin with a yawn as he adjusted his tie.  
Kevin looked exhausted, like all this sudden ‘S’ stuff for him had already worn him out. Although, Jessica knew it was also probably Kevin’s sleeping disorder, narcolepsy.  
“You guys can go ahead, ‘S’ didn’t ask me” explained Shane as he got back into Marvin’s jeep.  
“Lucky you” replied Kevin sassily as he turned and headed for the door into school.  
“Then who’s going to help you, Rebecca? Because I’m still sore from last time” asked Tina worriedly, as she rubbed her non-existent biceps.  
Rebecca’s smile drooped, Tina was right.  
“Don’t worry, I can” smiled Marvin as he got behind Rebecca’s wheelchair and followed after Kevin.  
Even though Marvin wasn’t ‘invited’ by ‘S’, he still wanted to be there for and with everyone, unlike Shane.  
“Shanie, can you just come looking for us if we’ve been gone for too long?” requested Rebecca as she waved her boyfriend goodbye.  
After everyone entered the school, they started to worry about what ‘S’ was planning.  
“Any idea on what ‘S’ is planning?” asked Kevin as he pushed his glasses up his nose.  
“Why should any of us know?” replied Tina challengingly.  
“Here we go again” sighed Jessica with the roll of her eyes as she pointed out Kevin and Tina’s rivalry once again.  
“I’m just asking” defended Kevin.  
“And so am I” added Tina.  
“Pumpkin maze!” exclaimed Nick as he thrust out his arms distractingly.  
“Um, what?” questioned Kevin, with his hands on his hips.  
“I dunno, I just said it to make you two stop” admitted Nick as he poked out his tongue.  
“Nice one!” smirked Marvin as he high-fived with Nick.  
Finally, the group involved in ‘S’s torturous game arrived in front of the school library door.  
“Well, no sign of ‘S’, but we’re here” pointed out Rebecca, even though everyone else had already assumed it.  
“I guess we go in?” suggested Gey as she entered the library without a second thought.  
“Fine by me” shrugged Marvin as he pushed Rebecca into the library.  
After Marvin, Ethan and Nick entered with little fuss, but then came the reluctant Kevin.  
“I’m not so sure about this, guys” frowned Kevin, who after already going this far, only now seemed skeptical about doing what ‘S’ told them to do.  
It was a typical Kevin move. He always did this when anything started to become too intense or scary.  
“Oh Kev, I forgot you did this” teased Jessica as she reminisced on the last time she remembered Kevin doing this, which was when Jessica and Kevin went to report a lost wallet, which Kevin only started to have second thoughts about when they got to the front counter of the police station.  
‘My dad told me about the long process for lost goods…maybe it’s best if we leave it where we found it? And besides, maybe it’s involved in a murder investigation, we’ll get in trouble for tampering with a crime scene’ was what Kevin had said to Jessica as they stood in line for the counter.  
Just like Tina, Kevin was another one of her friends who overthought a lot.  
“Sorry Jess, but for once, I have to agree Kev” admitted Tina.  
“You two are mental” teased Jessica with a chuckle as she stepped inside the library.  
Jessica turned around to see both Kevin and Tina still on edge about deciding on whether to enter, but their competitiveness finally got the better of them after they tried to beat each other to the door.  
All Jessica could do was just laugh as she watched them both squeeze through the tight door together.  
“What’s with the yellow box up here?” called out Nick, from in front of the group.  
Everyone’s focus turned to Nick, who stood before a large, yellow box. With a loud slam, the door where Kevin and Tina just competed to get inside, quickly shut behind them.  
Everyone jumped as they quickly realized what exactly caused the loud sound, whilst forgetting about the box. Then they realized what exactly this meant – Kevin and Tina were right to question following ‘S’s demands.  
“I told you!” cried out Tina as worry set across her face.  
“I did, but whatever!” contested Kevin as he facepalmed.  
“Can you two shut it?” exclaimed Rebecca as she slammed her arms down onto her wheelchair’s armrests.  
It was obvious that alongside Nick, Rebecca had also had enough of Kevin and Tina’s competitive bickering. Rebecca’s agitated demand for them to shut up certainly worked as the two quickly frowned guiltily for forgiveness.  
“We can argue about who was right at this very moment!” added Marvin, whilst Ethan reactively ran back for the door.  
“It’s shut!” announced Ethan after furiously pushing the door handle failed to open the door.  
“Actually, it’s jammed, ’S’ put a damn fork and knife in the lock!” clarified Kevin after peeking through the door window and noticing the jamming technique.  
“Seriously, a fork and knife?” questioned Tina as she tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy.  
“Tina, Kevin isn’t joking” backed up Ethan as he ran his hand through his hair.  
“It really was a trap!” exclaimed Nick as he started to pace in panic.  
“Pacing won’t do us any good” replied Kevin sassily after turning back to face Nick.  
“What do we do then, Genius?” remarked Tina as she flung out her arms questioningly.  
From behind his glasses, Kevin’s eyes shifted into an annoyed squint as he glared at Tina competitively.  
Kevin was readying his comeback just as a distorted, raspy voice started to speak on school speakers through the speaker phone that was usually used for announcements and calling out students to go see Principal Connaway in her office.  
“Ooh, bitches and soon to be snitches, welcome, welcome!” greeted the hoarse voice.  
“No, fuck you” grumbled Rebecca angrily in her seat.  
There was a pause as everyone looked at Rebecca, then back up at the speaker.  
“I’m glad ‘S’ can’t hear you, Rebe-“ began Marvin with a chuckle.  
“Now, now, Rebecca. Don’t get your wheels in a knot over me” teased the distorted voice of ‘S’ on the speakers.  
Everyone’s souls died as they realized that ‘S’ could hear what they were saying. Rebecca tensed her jaw at ‘S’s hurtful wheelchair remark.  
“But how?” questioned Gey as she rubbed her brow in confusion.  
“Unless there’s a book that’s been wired, I have no clue” explained Kevin as he glanced around the library looking for a book that had been wired.  
“Not so fast Kevin, you see, my good friend here is relaying me…” paused ‘S’, whilst a knocking sound started to come from the door.  
Everyone turned back to face the door, which now had a yellow hooded figure knocking on the window, whilst waving at them with the other hand.  
“You guys were right…there really is two ‘S’s!” exclaimed Marvin as his hands fidgeted anxiously on the handles of Rebecca’s wheelchair.  
“Why would we joke about it?” sighed Jessica as she tossed her head to the side in annoyance.  
“Calm down Aggressica, there’s no need for that here. We’re just here to play a little game, or at least, you all are” chuckled ‘S’.  
“Do you mean this yellow box?” asked Nick innocently as he shifted awkwardly beside the box.  
“Why yes, good job Nick! For once you got something right!” teased ‘S’ through the speakers.  
“Hey…I get things right all the time!” pleaded Nick as he stared up at the speakers for understanding.  
“Nick, you should be looking at the ‘S’ behind the window of the door” interrupted Kevin with a sigh of disappointment.  
Nick started to blush from embarrassment after making a fool of himself in front of everyone.  
“For this game, I’ll pick someone to draw a note out of the yellow box. Only three notes will be drawn. Oh, and did I mention that these notes have secrets written on them?” chuckled ‘S’ excitedly.  
“You’re a monster!” exclaimed Kevin as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Oh please, Kevin, I’m just as much a monster as you are” snarled ‘S’ aggressively.  
“Well, that’s a lie, because Kevin isn’t a monster, so shut your trap!” defended Nick.  
Kevin lowered his head, because secretly, he considered himself a monster for shooting his grandfather after they raped him. Ethan sighed in understanding, after correctly assuming that that was what Kevin lowered his head for.  
“You know what Nick, for defending a friend, you can draw a note out from the yellow box first!” exclaimed ‘S’s voice ecstatically.  
“What if he refuses?” asked Rebecca curiously.  
“Then I’ll choose two secrets and read them both out to all of you. So, pick your poison, you read one secret, or refuse and I read out two!” explained ‘S’ with a crazed nastiness to their voice.  
“No, you won’t! I’m going to choose one, so ha!” cheered Nick triumphantly even though it really wasn’t good either way.  
Everyone’s eyes focused on Nick’s hand after he ripped off the top of the box and lunged it deep into the small box. Apart from the rummaging sounds of Nick’s hand against the pile of notes, it was silent, with all eyes still burning on the yellow box, which concealed Nick’s hand.  
“I’ll choose this one” announced Nick as he carefully pulled his hand out, which held a note within it.  
“Read it and make a bitch weep!” ordered ‘S’ excitedly.  
“Ever wondered what happened to Dante? I’m sure Rebecca’s vagina knows, after all, it got stuck inside there! – S” recited Nick as he uncomfortably looked around at everyone as if asking ‘Who’s Dante?’.  
“Oh my god, I thought it was just a toy…” mumbled Tina in shock, whilst Gey and Jessica gasped in surprise.  
“It was! Please, I was lonely! It happened once during my time at the hospital…I know it was a mistake!” cried out Rebecca, as she hid her face out of shame.  
“Who even cares? Guys use toys all the time, so why should we care if anyone else does?” defended Marvin as he rested one of his hands on Rebecca supportively.  
Everyone started to realise that Marvin was right.  
“Marvin’s right” agreed Nick as he tossed the note away, which made everyone nod in agreement.  
“Not so fast, you lot were lucky that was a rather vanilla secret, there’s much juicier stuff within!” argued ‘S’, who seemed rather annoyed by everyone quickly accepting the secret.  
“Like we have anything to hide, thanks to you” defended Gey before kissing Tina.  
Gey was right, what did either of them have to hide? ‘S’ already made Tina come out.  
“Gey, both you and your name make me laugh, so you get to go next” chuckled ‘S’ teasingly.  
“Bite me” snarled Gey as she wandered up to the yellow box, whilst Nick stepped away from it.  
“That’s Tina’s job, Lesbo” snickered ‘S’.  
Gey took no time to pull out a note, as if she just wanted it over and done with already.  
“Nick wasn’t forced to wear the black hoodie, he chose to – S” read out Gey as she turned to Nick angrily as if he just stabbed her in the back.  
In fact, everyone started to do it, even Jessica. Now with all, definitely angry, eyes on him, he took a step away from the group.  
“Please, you have to believe me, I was forced to, I-“ stuttered Nick as he started to rub his hands together anxiously.  
“We all have a choice, just like Tina and Gey chose to be gay…” teased ‘S’.  
“No, ‘S’ threatened to expose my daddy kink to everyone at school!” defended Nick as he thrust his hands out to his sides, not ready to give in to ‘S’s games.  
“Sure” doubted Gey as she warmed up her fist.  
“Please! I’m telling the truth, and I didn’t even know how it was affecting you guys!” pleaded Nick as he scanned his friends’ eyes for understanding.  
Jessica couldn’t tell if Nick was telling the truth, but she knew for a fact that Nick was very defensive about his daddy kink secret. As she learned the hard way inside the animal-care clubroom, when she tried to confront him. Jessica readied herself to step forward, when suddenly, Kevin did.  
“Stop! Can’t you see that Nick’s right? And yes, maybe I wasn’t there when Nick followed you all around, but ‘S’ has done this to all of us in some twisted way!” argued Kevin stretched his arms out protectively in front of Nick.  
“It still doesn’t change that Nick put you all through this!” hissed ‘S’.  
“Well I certainly forgive him! He never put me through anything like this!” pointed out Rebecca as she looked down at her wheelchair.  
There was a pause as the other ‘S’ hit the window of the door, before relaying back to the other ‘S’. Whilst everyone else realized Rebecca was right, even if Nick did harass them, he did it to protect himself, and anyone would’ve done that, especially when ‘S’ was the real danger.  
“Silence! Ethan read the next note before I read two!” threatened ‘S’ with a hiss over the speakers.  
Ethan quickly ran up to the box, and pulled out a note without a second thought.  
Suddenly, his eyes lit up.  
“I can’t read this, please…I promised” begged Ethan as he turned to face the ‘S’ behind the door window.  
Jessica and Kevin both gulped, was Ethan about to expose Jessica’s relationship with Busulon or the real reason behind why Kevin left Greenwood?  
“I don’t care what you’ve promised. And now that you’ve said it, how about I change the rules for this last one…If you don’t read it out, then I’ll read them all out!” threatened ‘S’ angrily as if having a vendetta against Ethan and his promises.  
“The real reason Kevin left Greenwood was to go to juvenile detention…I’m so, so, sorry Kevin…I had to” mumbled Ethan guiltily as he turned to Kevin for forgiveness.  
Jessica’s eyes widened at both the new news behind why Kevin really left Greenwood and that it wasn’t her secret that Ethan had to reveal.  
“I-I...” began Kevin as he lowered his head, unable to look anyone in the eye.  
Kevin’s secret was out, now not only did ‘S’ and just recently, Ethan, know about his dirty little trip to juvy.  
“We all have choices, just sometimes there’s consequences” chuckled ‘S’ evilly over the speakers.  
“Listen to me guys, Kevin already told me, and I understand why, you will t-“ began Ethan as he started to reason why Kevin left, but suddenly came to a stop after another, yet much louder bang came from the library door.  
Everyone turned to see the commotion that the other ‘S’ was doing again.  
Except this time the ‘S’ wasn’t standing there…Shane was.  
“Shane?” cried out Rebecca in confusion as she started to cry.  
“Shane’s an ‘S’?” gasped Kevin as he ran up to the door and tried to shove it open, despite knowing that it was jammed.  
Suddenly, Shane crouched out of everyone’s view from the window of the library door. Everyone quickly approached the door, still in shock.  
There was a loud clicking sound as Kevin burst open the door to reveal the cutlery once used to jam the door at Shane’s feet. Whilst Shane constricted an ‘S’ between their jock arms.  
Across from Shane and the pinned ‘S’, a phone lay on the ground.  
“You knocked an ‘S’ out?” questioned Gey as she ran over to help pin the ‘S’, whilst everyone else exited the library, not wanting to be trapped any longer.  
“Who is it?” questioned Marvin as he parked Rebecca beside the phone.  
“Let’s have a look” grinned Kevin as he bent down and reached for ‘S’s concealed face.  
“No need, I know whose phone this is…it’s Garry’s” whimpered Rebecca as she stared down at the phone.


	60. One Of U'S', One Of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now revealed, Garry explains himself to the group.

No one expected Garry to be an ‘S’, let alone that they’d captured one.  
Shane, who volunteered to guard the library door, handed Garry over to Gey, who then shoved the exposed ‘S’ back into the school library.  
Everyone else was still on edge and surprise as they followed Gey back into the room.  
Ethan chewed his nails anxiously, whilst Nick was pinched himself to see if it was a dream. Then there was Marvin, who shook his head to the side in denial as he continued to push Rebecca, who was crying. Tina awkwardly fidgeted with her hair as Jessica tossed between deciding which recent event was worse: Sierra trying to kill her or Garry being an ‘S’. Lastly, there was Kevin, whose glasses fogged up from how intense the situation had become.  
The other ‘S’, who used the speaker, was silent after Garry was caught, presumably because they’d already escaped the scene.  
“Start talking” demanded Kevin as he finally decided to clean his glasses, via the use of the end of his sweater as he stood before the trapped Garry.  
Gey forced Garry to sit as he still squirmed for freedom, but failed.  
Garry didn’t plan on answering that easily. His gaze set and focused purely on the one door, now guarded by Shane.  
Everyone was quiet as they waited for Garry to speak, despite them all doubting he would. Kevin shoved his glasses back on his nose in annoyance as he stepped closer to Garry.  
“I said speak!” ordered Kevin, whose frustration over the whole ordeal was becoming quite clear thanks to the built-up anger trembling through his body and sharp tone in his voice.  
“Garry, you need to explain yourself” insisted Marvin as he sat down beside Garry encouragingly, trying not to make things worse.  
Jessica look at Marvin as if he’d lost his mind. He chose to sit beside an ‘S’!  
“This isn’t going to work” frowned Tina, which Jessica was secretly also starting to believe. Marvin looked up at Tina and shook his head, Tina’s comment wasn’t helping the situation.  
“Did you even hear Marvin? Garry! We said explain yourself” continued Rebecca as she wheeled herself forward as if closing off any other option for Garry.  
Garry’s mouth started to twitch, and his eyes went glassy as Rebecca closed in on his view.  
“’S’ forced me to join them, I had no choice!” cried out Garry, who was now broken thanks to Rebecca’s move.  
“But how?” exclaimed Kevin in surprise at Garry’s sudden weakness.  
“They used my secrets against me…I didn’t know what else to do, please! I didn’t mean for any of this!” pleaded Garry as the guilt of becoming an ‘S’ started to seep through every crack of his soul.  
“We all have our secrets, but all of a sudden yours just becomes more important than ours?” questioned Tina disapprovingly.  
“You need to listen to Garry, ‘S’ did the exact same thing to me!” defended Nick, who could see where Garry was coming from as he too sat down beside Marvin.  
“It’s more than what you think. Compared to you…I’m a monster, a disgrace” contrasted Garry as he looked over to Nick guiltily.  
“For what you did to us as an ‘S’ or your secrets?” questioned Kevin as he started to pace back and forth before the seated trio.  
“All of it…the lot” sighed Garry, whose voice implied signs of withdrawal.  
“Explain it to us then, let us see eye to eye” comforted Marvin, who spoke in a slow cautious manner in comparison to Kevin, who seemed to be taking the path that a police detective would take.  
“Okay…it all started to worsen during the night at Tina’s. Rebecca and I had gotten into an argument…” explained Garry, his voice shaking as he recalled the details in his mind.  
“What argument?” nodded Kevin with curious encouragement for Garry to go on.  
Jessica couldn’t help, but look at Kevin and just see his father shining through him. If Emily saw this her eyes would be gleaming with a determined admiration to be exactly like this.  
This new Kevin was exactly who Emily always wanted to be.  
Garry started to mumble as he tried to let out his words, but he was withdrawing with each second.  
“An argument based on my rejection of his sexual proposal. Ever since I told Garry about everyone pestering me in that sex-ed class, he felt ashamed for what we as a couple hadn’t done...together” exhaled Rebecca as the weight of the secret being lifted off of her shoulders relieved her.  
“You call that a secret? That’s something all couples go through, on a regular basis” frowned Gey dismissively as she tightened her grip on Garry’s arms.  
“I never said that was the secret, it’s just the catalyst for it” explained Garry as he shook his head.  
“For what, hm?” poked Kevin, as his pace came to a stop before Garry, which made the pressure around the exposed ‘S’ even heavier.  
“That same night, I planted a drug in a glass of water intended for Rebecca, but when I tried to go into the room to give it to her, it was locked” mumbled Garry nervously as he dared not to look into anyone’s eyes as he revealed his attempted rape scheme to everyone around him.  
Jessica looked on as she watched Nick teeter between supporting and opposing Garry.  
“Garry, that is disgusting” frowned Nick as he stood back up.  
“I know! Please, I…was acting like a complete monster, and I regret even thinking about it” cried out Garry as he concealed his face in his hands out of disgust for his own past actions.  
“You have to keep going” admitted Marvin as he patted Garry’s back reassuringly.  
“S-Somehow, ‘S’ knew about what I tried to do, and when I said I got a call from my dad. It was actually ‘S’, using the exact same distorted voice as the one they used today. They blackmailed me into joining them as ‘S’ through the threat of exposing what I tried to do to Rebecca” detailed Garry.  
Jessica nodded, that was definitely an ‘S’ move that she could agree to see possible. Her sense of Garry being forcefully used by ‘S’ was starting to become more apparent. Whilst Tina, still wanted to hear more.  
“Then tell us what you did as ‘S’s minion” encouraged Kevin as he started to pace once again.  
“I was the ‘S’ near my car at homecoming…’S’ told me it would be a good time to try out my uniform. Then the morning when Jessica was at Emily’s, I was the one who smashed the window with a rock that had a note from ‘S’ attached to it” clarified Garry as he turned to Jessica in apology.  
“What about the night school detention? Did you do anything then?” pointed out Jessica curiously.  
“No, I had nothing to do with that night, I genuinely did just go to use the bathroom” reassured Garry as his voice started to sound calmer.  
“What about more recent events, what did ‘S’ make you do?” asked Kevin, whilst still pacing.  
“I was the one who cut the power at the party that ‘S’ planned, whilst at Emily’s funeral, I planted the note from ‘S’. Although I wasn’t allowed to read it” sighed Garry as if he regretted not reading the note.  
“We knew you were at Emily’s funeral, but why did Sierra talk to you there? Did you know that she killed Emily?” chimed in Ethan, after having been silently chewing his nails this whole time.  
“No, I had no clue…and Sierra confronted me to give me back my phone, which I lost after another one of ‘S’s torturous tricks” replied Garry after clearing his throat.  
“Wait, that was your phone? You were the one who tortured me in the school basement?” exclaimed Jessica as she connected the dots of ‘S’ thanks to Garry’s revelations.  
Rebecca gasped at the idea that her ex tortured one of her friends. Tina, however, narrowed her eyes as if she’d expected this from someone who had already been proven to have betrayed them.  
“I was, and I was the one who you chased into the Janitor’s Closet…but I wasn’t the ‘S’ you woke up to in the basement! Whoever they were made me do that disgusting thing to you, my friend. The semen I waterboarded you with was from a horse, it wasn’t mine” frowned Garry worriedly with a shrug as he tried to downplay waterboarding Jessica with semen.  
“Half of this stuff sounds way worse than your secret” commented Tina with doubt in her eyes.  
Kevin, Gey and Nick nodded in agreement, as they too were detecting something more secretive behind why Garry did all this.  
Garry knew they were right, with a heavy sigh, he turned to face Rebecca.  
“Rebecca, you know I love you…” began Garry as he paused for a deep inhale as if he was about to propose to Rebecca.  
“You better know that we’re over” snapped Rebecca, not wanting to hear Garry’s confession.  
“I love you” continued Garry as he started to sob.  
“And I loved you, but then you weren’t there for me when I needed you the most…after the accident” replied Rebecca, with tears flowing down her cheeks.  
Rebecca may not have wanted Garry’s admittance of love, but she could feel her heart sink as if she knew what Garry was leading to.  
“I couldn’t…I just couldn’t bear to see you that way…the way I made you” whimpered Garry as he reached out and held Rebecca’s hand as he started to cry.  
Everyone, but Rebecca and Garry gasped as the thought of what Garry admitted to sunk in.  
Garry hit Rebecca.  
It made Jessica’s face go pale like she was about to vomit. One of their own did this to Rebecca.  
Ethan started to cry, whilst Nick sweated in discomfort. Tina walked up to Gey and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder for comforting support. Kevin adjusted his tie as he and Marvin tried to imagine this whole saddening event that they’d gladly missed.  
“When I moved on from us long ago, I forgave you, Garry, and now it’s time for you to forgive yourself” soothed Rebecca as she rubbed Garry’s hand in acceptance.  
“I just…I hope you know I didn’t mean it, it wasn’t even meant to happen! And if it was, Jesus Christ, I would’ve and could have never done anything like that to anyone, but especially you! ‘S’ randomly told me to steal the stupid bus that I hit you with! They never told me why, just that because I failed I wasn’t allowed to see you, or any of you at all! A-As my punishment they not only impregnated me at the hospital, but cut my communication from everyone I loved, and yes…you guys picked up on it, this, this right here’s the reason why I did the things ‘S’ forced me into doing…” sobbed Garry as he continued to confess everything that the weed named ‘S’ entangled him into.  
“It’s okay” reassured Rebecca as she continued to cry as she held Garry’s hand, desperately trying to support her ex.  
“I need you all to know that I never impregnated any of you…an-and I even broke an ambulance just to keep ‘S’ on my good side” admitted Garry a he sputtered out words through several sobs of tears.  
The mood within the library dropped to a saddened, emotion-filled darkness. As everyone felt the true power that ‘S’ had and probably still has over them sink in deeper than anyone ever expected it to.  
Saying ‘S’ was a demonic monster was an understatement.  
Whoever was acting under the identity of ‘S’ was the real monster.  
It was disgusting to think about, but everyone knew it.  
Jessica’s heart sank as she finally realized that Garry beat up Lance for ‘S’, it hurt her, but Lance wasn’t Busulon. She’d survive for now.  
Their anger for Garry’s forced actions thanks to ‘S’ was flooding back to the real ‘S’.  
“Garry, ‘S’ has done something to all of us, you’re not alone and will never be again” smiled Nick supportively as he wiped away his tears and sat back beside Garry.  
“You’re not a monster, no one who is could ever say what you said, I’ve learnt this now” reassured Kevin as he bent down and hugged Garry.  
Gey, now satisfied with Garry and his confessions, released Garry from her grasp. Tina embraced Gey as the two acknowledged how lucky they were to have each other.  
“I’m so sorry for what we did to you Garry” apologized Ethan as he went over and joined in on the hug between Kevin and Garry.  
Marvin and Rebecca smiled at each other as Marvin helped wipe away Rebecca’s tears.  
Jessica although feeling the moment, wasn’t exactly in the moment and awkwardly cleared her throat. At the sound, everyone turned to her as if there was unfinished business.  
“Garry, that bitch may have eyes everywhere, but they don’t have us by their side like you do, now ‘S’ should be scared. Game on, ‘S’” announced Jessica as she stepped toward Garry and smiled.


	61. What A Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca's relationship with Shane is tested when 'S' uncovers a harmful secret about one of the lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revolves around Rebecca Frit instead of Jessica Orbeck.

Rebecca wheeled into school thanks to the help of her boyfriend, Shane.  
The new couple didn’t say much as they pushed through hordes of stinky teenagers.  
Ever since everyone miraculously accepted and forgave Garry last night, Rebecca had been finding it hard to properly explain to Shane, who still couldn’t believe their decision.  
To Shane, Garry was just a complete asshole especially after what he did to the girl who he supposedly loved.  
“Shane, you can’t be mad at Garry forever, not even I am” reminded Rebecca as she toyed with her hair anxiously, beginning to question whether or not it was the right move to suddenly speak about Garry.  
Shane let out a sigh as if he’d already had enough of this topic, despite Rebecca only just bringing it up. He didn’t seem in the mood for the conversation, at all.  
“It’s just-oh…uh, Rebecca…” grumbled Shane until his eyes widened in surprise as he pointed out a small wet patch between Rebecca’s motionless legs that was beginning to spread through the seat cushion of Rebecca’s wheelchair.  
Immediately upon noticing what her boyfriend was pointing out, Rebecca’s cheeks flared up a peach-red colour.  
Ever since the accident, accidentally wetting herself had been a common event for Rebecca. Aside from Garry not being there for her, this was the second most hated thing to come out of the accident for Rebecca.  
Despite wetting herself, Rebecca appreciated that Shane pointed it out. After all, it saved her the embarrassment of someone else, like a teacher or random student, pointing it out to her. She would’ve literally died if that happened.  
Finally, Rebecca’s gratefulness for her boyfriend’s caring observation shined through a smile that she managed to fabricate in order to hide her overwhelming embarrassment.  
“Thanks, Shanie, can you take me to the girl’s toilets to handle this, please?” requested Rebecca as she leant back against the back of her wheelchair and stroked Shane’s strong right arm with her dainty right arm.  
“On it” nodded Shane in understanding as he turned Rebecca’s wheelchair around for the newly intended location.  
…  
Whilst Shane waited outside, Rebecca wheeled herself into the girl’s toilets, which was empty until she entered.  
Thankfully, the closest stall was the handicapped one, and Rebecca quickly wheeled into it with little trouble, other than the door.  
Before wanting to go through the effort of lifting herself over and onto the toilet seat, Rebecca decided to see if she was still leaking.  
After lifting up her red dress, and pulling down her basic, pink nickers to check, Rebecca immediately noticed something odd and unfamiliar partially sticking out of her vagina.  
Rebecca frowned in a mixture of annoyance and confusion, as the doctors hadn’t told her anything about a strange object possibly appearing in her vagina.  
Suddenly, Rebecca stopped overthinking and realized the obvious, truth…she was ‘S’s latest victim.  
Rebecca’s breathing started to intensify as she reached down and slipped the object out of her.  
Just like Emily, ‘S’ had impregnated her with ice, except it had a strange, prescription pill bottle frozen within hers.  
Rebecca started to tear up, as thanks to her accident, she hadn’t been able to feel anything below her waist since, and the cold object ‘S’ used wasn’t an exception…nothing was.  
Rebecca dropped the cold, melting object onto the cushion of her wheelchair as she shakily pulled out her phone to call Shane.  
However, despite Shane reassuring Rebecca to call him if she needed anything, he didn’t pick up.  
Rebecca could feel herself falling apart, but she wouldn’t allow it. She wouldn’t allow ‘S’ to get to her, especially not after how far she’d come since the accident, since overcoming it.  
With her curiosity to inspect the strange, prescription pill bottle frozen within the egg-shaped ice finally at its peak, Rebecca lifted up the object and thrust it at the tile flooring of the room.  
Rebecca watched on as she witnessed the prescription bill bottle skid across the floor and out of the stall’s area.  
There was a clatter of shards of ice colliding against the floor as the finally settled in place as Rebecca quickly wheeled herself back out of the stall to find the prescription bottle.  
Now out of the stall, Rebecca found the bottle of prescribed pills below a sink.  
Carefully, Rebecca leaned down and pulled it up off of the ground, and although she almost toppled over in the process, she sat back up again, with the bottle now in her hand.  
As she examined the bottle, Rebecca noted that it was a vitamin D prescription for an unknown patient due to ‘S’s removal of the identity once listed on the bottle.  
It sounded empty, but that still didn’t discourage Rebecca from inspecting the bottle, and she determinedly unscrewed it within seconds.  
Rebecca tilted the bottle upside down as she shook out any possible contents into her other hand, which was cupped below the bottle.  
A small note slid out, and without single second thought, Rebecca immediately knew that it was from ‘S’.  
“You ran out of Garry’s vitamin D(ick), so you moved onto Shane’s? Wow! It’s just a shame that he’s never actually wanted or even loved you. He’s only been after Jessica! Sorry to burst your wheel! <3 – S” read out Rebecca as she blinked in disbelief at what ‘S’s note was insinuating about her boyfriend, Shane.  
Rebecca tossed away the prescription pill bottle, but pocketed the note from ‘S’ as she wheeled herself out of the girl’s toilets.  
She couldn’t and didn’t believe what ‘S’ was accusing Shane over, but Rebecca knew that she needed to hear it from Shane in order to move past this.  
Now outside of the girl’s toilets, Rebecca was surprised to find Shane not outside waiting for her.  
With fears of ‘S’s note coming true, Rebecca desperately wheeled herself off in search of Shane.  
…  
As Rebecca was pushing herself in her wheelchair closer to an open cafeteria door, she started to hear the familiar, but muffled voices of Marvin and Shane.  
It sounded as if the two were arguing over something as they approached the same door of the cafeteria as Rebecca, except that they were on the other side of it, seemingly exiting it.  
“Dude, you just don’t know how boring she is!” exclaimed Shane, which made Rebecca blink in confusion and mumble questioningly at who Shane meant as ‘she’.  
“You think everyone’s boring, and you even said the same thing to me after you broke up with Becky” opposed Marvin, who to Rebecca, sounded like he was defended whoever the ‘she’ was that the two boys were arguing over.  
“Except Jessica, she’s everything compared to her” continued Shane as the two grew closer to the exit, and thus Rebecca’s great listening ears.  
Although, Rebecca started to feel uncomfortable, as if the conversation was off, especially since Shane was talking about a girl other than her, Jessica.  
“How can you say this about Rebecca! She’s brilliant, and yet you go around comparing her to other girls? Even Jessica, who rejected you, like come on dude!” defended Marvin as he finally revealed the ‘she’ that they two were bickering about just as the two stepped out of the cafeteria and into Rebecca’s view.  
It was Rebecca.  
They were talking about her all along.  
Shane, her boyfriend, with his face all flustered with pure passion over the topic, was comparing Rebecca to Jessica.  
Rebecca’s stomach grumbled in disgust as she let out a weep in acknowledgement that Shane had betrayed her…that she was unloved by him…that ‘S’ was right.  
Her cry of a broken heart caught both Marvin and Shane’s attention as they turned to face to commotion, immediately noticing the wail to be coming from Rebecca.  
Their faces went pall and the light in their eyes dimmed as they realized that Rebecca must’ve heard their conversation.  
Immediately, Marvin supportively went to Rebecca’s side to try and comfort her, as his face became drenched in guilt at the ordeal.  
Whilst, Shane, who unlike Marvin, didn’t go to Rebecca, and merely stood there, with his arms crossed, before his girlfriend without an inch of sadness or even regret.  
“How could you do this to me?” cried out Rebecca as she flashed her ugly, tear-ridden face up at Shane, who seemed unmoved by Rebecca’s emotions.  
Marvin went down on his knees beside Rebecca and clasped his hands around Rebecca’s right hand comfortingly.  
“Pfft, do you even hear yourself? You’re such an annoyance to be around…and such a needy girl. Always looking to others for reassurance, well Rebecca, you’re weak, just like Becky. You two are the same dumb girl that nobody wants, unlike Jessica, who’s everything anyone could ever want!” snapped Shane as his eyes shifted into a judgmental, disgusted squint as he stared down at Rebecca.  
Rebecca couldn’t even grasp, let alone believe, what was coming out of Shane’s mouth. His words crushed her frail soul.  
“You’re a fool, Shane” opposed Marvin as he let go of Rebecca’s hand and stood back up defensively between the heartbroken Rebecca and the traitorous Shane.  
“I’m the fool? How can I be the fool if Rebecca thought I was in love with her? I’m only with the bitch to get with Jessica! This cow is a literal speed bump for my libido!” argued Shane as he defensively exclaimed each of his sentences out aloud as if he was the one being attacked here.  
“Back off. We don’t need you, and no one else does either. Consider us and the ‘MJ ‘o’ Bros’ over. Now get lost, Shane” growled Marvin as he shoved Shane back away from Rebecca.  
Shane looked ready to fight back, but thanks to Miss Norton, who was accompanied by her nephew, Ethan, she quickly intervened and saw Shane off from the area.  
Now alone, with Marvin, Rebecca’s thoughts finally settled within her.  
She and Shane were over.  
Despite the broken heart of a failed relationship, a new-found love was blossoming within her heart, instantly repairing what Shane had just recently broken.  
“Marvin, I…” mumbled Rebecca as she looked up at Marvin and toyed with her hair nervously.  
“You don’t have to say anything, I know, now we both know” hushed Marvin, with his cheeks blushed in a scarlet shade as he reached out for Rebecca’s right hand.  
“I…I love you” whispered Rebecca as she began to feel herself blush in the same usual peach-red colour.  
“And I love you too, Rebecca” admitted Marvin before lifting Rebecca’s dainty hand up to his face to gently kiss.


	62. Cock-ventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garry is invited to go to the school gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revolves around Garry Jones instead of Jessica Orbeck.

The adventure started off with a simple invitation: ‘Us tall guys struggle to gain muscle, so we should stick together’.  
And sure enough, on the evening of the same day as Rebecca’s breakup with Shane, Garry stood before the entrance to the school gym.  
Garry still felt odd with everyone, but the invitation to go workout with Cody Hoppins, a fellow Greenwood High student, who unlike his recently reconnected friend group, was unconnected and unaffected by the devastating horror known as ‘S’.  
He needed something unrelated to ‘S’ for once, as being a free man from ‘S’s grasp was a new taste for Garry.  
Dressed in blue gym shorts and a grey singlet, Garry inhaled a breath of confidence as he pushed back the large metallic doors to the gym, which were seemingly already testing him before he had even properly entered.  
The scent of heavily shaken protein shakes and sweat attacked Garry’s nostrils within seconds of entering the fitness wonderland.  
Not too far away, on a bench press, lay a sweaty Cody Hoppins, who wore only red gym shorts.  
In terms of muscles, Cody was lacking in the ab department, which he instead made up for with his huge biceps and thick wrists – which Garry got the idea wasn’t just from jerking a shake weight.  
Garry cautious weaved his way through several fitness equipment on his way to Cody, who was too distracted with lifting his dumbbell weight to notice Garry’s approach.  
As Garry grew closer to his workout buddy, it became obvious that Cody was free-balling, after Garry noticed Cody’s junk jiggling within his gym shorts whilst he struggled to lift his dumbbell weight back up to its holder.  
Coming to Cody’s assistance, Garry quickly helped his buddy return the weight back to the holder. Garry sighed in relief as he watched Cody smiled appreciatively as he sat up.  
“Thanks bro, see, I told you us tall guys need each other” reminded Cody as he wiped the sweat off of his brow with one hand and nudged his junk with his other.  
“You’re right” mumbled Garry as he tried to ignore and forget witnessing Cody briefly play with himself right in front of him.  
“So, bro, where do you wanna start?” grinned Cody eagerly as he wrapped a welcoming arm around Garry’s neck and gestured out his other hand as if he was introducing Garry to all the equipment.  
…  
Garry grunted as he started to feel exhaustion from using a treadmill for an hour straight set in.  
He turned to Cody, who was using another treadmill to the left of him.  
Garry was caught off guard by the sight of Cody’s junk, which was bouncing up and down in his loose gym shorts.  
It was kind of hot to watch.  
Garry could feel himself stiffen in his jockstrap as he continued to run on his treadmill and gawk at Cody’s loose junk  
His erection was becoming so firm that Garry was starting to see it in the corner of his eye.  
He bit the tip of his tongue between his teeth as he turned away from Cody’s junk to ‘handle’ his own.  
As Garry started to flip his erection up to his waistband he tripped on the treadmill and flew off the back.  
Garry lay dazed on his back, with his erection still noticeably bulging up through his gym shorts.  
Cody quickly jumped off his treadmill and turned both of the machines off before turning to Garry and crouching down beside his ‘bro’.  
“Bro, is that a stiffy?” smirked Cody curiously as he poked Garry’s now fully erect, seven-inch erection that protruded out from his loose gym shorts.  
“I-uh..I” stuttered Garry as he awkwardly searched the room with his eyes for an excuse and tried to conceal his erection with his hands.  
Thanks to the way Cody was crouching down beside him, Garry caught a glimpse of Cody’s flaccid junk, which stared back at him through his baggy gym shorts.  
“You’re pretty big, bro” complimented Cody before hovering his hand over Garry’s erection and gently grasping it.  
Garry didn’t know what to say to Cody, but he let Cody keep touching him as he watched Cody’s still-flashed junk start to become firmer.  
“Come on bro, let’s get some steam” announced Cody as he gripped Garry’s erection more tightly before jumping up, collecting his bag and indicating for the saunas.  
Garry was flustered by the sudden sexual tension, but he agreed to Cody’s command. He tucked his erection away before grabbing his stuff to quickly follow after Cody.  
Now standing before the saunas, Cody pointed out an empty sauna and dropped his gear in the provided baskets.  
“Don’t bother getting undressed bro, we’ll just do it in there, bring a towel though” smirked Cody as he grabbed a towel and went into the empty sauna.  
Garry still didn’t know what to say, but grabbed his own towel and followed after Cody.  
Garry entered the steamy sauna to find Cody still in his gym shorts, but also with his hands down them.  
“Are you playing with yourself?” gulped Garry, who finally found something to say, even though he was literally stating the obvious.  
“Hell yeah, bro!” chuckled Cody as he started to jerk himself under the confinement of his baggy gym shorts.  
Garry cautiously approached Cody as if not wanting to make him stop.  
“Bro, just sit” reassured Cody as he patted the seating beside him with his free hand.  
“All right” nodded Garry understandingly, as if he was just given the all clear to launch nuclear weapons of mass destruction.  
Garry slowly sat down beside Cody, who was still jerking himself in his shorts.  
“What’s a bro if you can’t jerk together?” chuckled Cody as he gently nudged Garry in the shoulder comfortingly.  
Garry said nothing as he nodded in reply before slowly reaching into his own pants to feel his still stiff member.  
The two boys sat side-by-side as they continued to play with themselves in their pants.  
Neither of them had send anything for at least a minute as the tension of the sauna started to become more sexual.  
It was as if both boys were waiting on each other to whip out their erect dicks before whipping out their own boners.  
Garry started to pant as he watched Cody jerk himself.  
“It’s just you and me” smirked Cody as he finally gave in to the sexual tension and slowly pulled out his boner with a grin.  
Cody’s circumcised erection was at least five-and-a-half-inches, but was noticeably veined in comparison to Garry’s.  
Within mere seconds of seeing Cody’s bare cock, Garry whipped out his own, seven-inch circumcised wonder.  
“Wow bro, you really are big!” exclaimed Cody with a jealous flare in his eyes as he stared at Garry’s enormous erection.  
“You’re not too bad yourself” reminded Garry as he panted through his mouth as he stared back at Cody’s.  
Unlike their size difference, both boys were rather thick, but their huge hands easily overcame the difficulty of wrapping around their girthy erecions.  
Thanks to the sauna, the pair of boys were sweating all over, and their recently worked on muscles started to shine from the sweat.  
Garry ripped off his sweat drenched singlet as Cody pulled down his gym shorts.  
Cody stood up and moved so that he was standing directly in front of Garry. Soon after, he stopped jerking himself off and began to pull down Garry’s gym shorts for him.  
In response to this, Garry stood up, but concealed his erection back in his jockstrap.  
“How does it fit in there?” questioned Cody as he curiously grasped Garry’s jockstrap, which held back his firm erection.  
Garry felt tingles all over at the touch of Cody’s hand, and returned the favour by reaching over to Cody’s erection and jerking him off slowly.  
Both still standing, Cody quickly pulled down Garry’s jockstrap and then looked into Garry’s eyes.  
“Want to rub our fat cocks together?” suggested Cody as he inched closer to Garry to that the tips of their erections were only centimeters apart.  
“Sure” smiled Garry in approval as he released his grip from Cody’s boner and swung his hip to the side so that his boner smacked into Cody’s.  
The feeling of the sensitive friction between the two boy’s cocks made them both grunt in satisfaction.  
Cody, who was slightly taller than Garry, pushed his boner down on Garry’s so that his cock sandwiched against the top of Garry’s.  
Garry gripped their two cocks and nodded for Cody to start humping their cocks together.  
They both started to groan as precum started to dribble out of their stiff cocks.  
Cody gave one last hump that almost sent Garry over the edge, but he quickly his cock from the tension of Cody’s.  
Garry gripped the base of his cock and swung it like a sword against Cody’s. The heads of their cocks collided as they exchanged precum.  
“Let’s bust ‘em” grunted Cody as the aftermath of Garry’s sword-like attack against Cody’s cock sent a ripple of pleasure through his body.  
“Gut to gut?” suggested Garry as he moved forward so that the two’s stomachs were right against each other alongside their firm boners, which pointed up to the ceiling.  
Garry reached down and gripped both their cocks between both of his hands. He started to jerk them both off as their cocks rubbed against each other and Garry’s hands.  
As if intentionally synchronized, both of their cocks started to erupt cum out.  
The cummy foam from their cocks mixed amongst themselves as it flowed down their shafts.  
Garry released his grip on their boners and chuckled with pleasure at the satisfying end to their frottage.  
“You’re pretty good at this, bro” complimented Cody as cleaned the cum off of his cock with his towel.  
“You too, dude” admitted Garry as he rubbed the cum on his hands onto the seat.  
“But bro, don’t tell anyone about this” pleaded Cody as he looked over to Garry as if this was a filthy criminal act.  
“Sure dude, any reason though?” replied Garry, who tilted his head to the side out of suspicion.  
“To be honest bro, this isn’t the first time I’ve done this, but when I did, it was with this guy who was in a relationship, and soon after someone randomly gave me this note” sighed Cody as he looked down at his cock as if remembering the sexual event, but regretting it.  
“Woah, what note?” frowned Garry as he pulled his jockstrap back on even though his cock was still covered in cum.  
“Let me grab it out of my bag” responded Cody before pulling his gym shorts back on and running out of the sauna to fetch his bag.  
Garry was starting to feel the presence of ‘S’, which made his stomach spin, so he decided to sit down in preparation for the obvious.  
The whole reason for this workout session was to be away from that monster.  
Cody quickly returned with the note in his hand, which he waved about for Garry to notice.  
“Take a look” blinked Cody as he tossed the note to Garry, which landed on his jockstrap.  
“If I were you, I’d watch out…you wouldn’t want the school to know about what you do with other boys, they might just start questioning you. – S” recited Garry as he read out the note, and blinked in disbelief.  
“I mean I don’t think it was from either of the couple, some creep probably just spied on me when I did it” frowned Cody as he trailed off in deep thought about who could’ve sent the note.  
“I don’t think so either, but I know this ‘S’ person, they like to play with the secrets of others, they use it as their weapon to toy with your life” explained Garry as he examined the note, which seemed to be covered in grains of sand.  
“That’s messed up bro” commented Cody as he started to pace around the sauna.  
“Hey, you don’t happen to remember when you got this? Or if anything came with it?” questioned Garry as he tried to jog Cody’s memory of the note, despite Cody’s obvious wishes to forget it.  
Cody came to a stop mid-pace as his eyes widened with remembrance.  
“It was during this school excursion to Sunmart Beach. And apart from the note, it came with this fucked up sandy egg-like thing, that this ‘S’ creep put in my ass! It was fucked right up bro” admitted Cody as he recalled the origins of ‘S’ note.  
“Tell me about it” sighed Garry as he rested his weary brow on his hand and reminded himself to tell everyone else of the news.  
Although Garry didn’t know it yet, the revelation from his workout session with Cody had solved a mystery which had previously seemed unsolvable to Jessica and Emily…the identity of ‘S’s victim during the Sunmart excursion.


	63. You Drive Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica spends more romantic time with Busulon and considers what the future holds for them.

Jessica was busy pleasuring herself and Busulon when her phone received the message from Garry that revealed Cody to be the mysterious victim of ‘S’ during the school excursion to Sunmart Beach.  
Luckily, her phone was on silent, so the mood wasn’t ruined.  
The darkening evening was cool and relaxing. With the nearby leaves of the trees rustling in the wind. Everything was calm for Jessica, who sat on the driver’s seat of Busulon.  
“I’ve missed you” admitted Jessica as she bit her lower lip whilst she caressed Busulon’s steering wheel.  
Busulon beeped in a low hum in agreement.  
Jessica hadn’t visited Busulon since it saved her life from Sierra Shepherd.  
The two felt odd, as although Jessica dodged Sierra’s knife, it was as if her knife had instead severed the connection between Jessica and Busulon.  
Alongside Sierra’s attack, ‘S’ was still crawling further up Jessica’s skin, making her anxious everywhere she went.  
The plays by both sides of the game of cat and mouse between Jessica’s group and ‘S’ had shifted into full gear, with neither side backing down.  
Something that certainly hadn’t changed, despite everything, was Jessica’s feelings for Busulon.  
As long as they had each other, they could heal from any wounds inflicted upon them.  
“You know, I don’t think I ever properly thanked you for saving my life, Busulon” recalled Jessica as she started to jerk Busulon’s gearstick.  
Busulon suddenly squirted out a few dribbles of water onto its windscreen as it beeped with curiosity at the thought of where Jessica was going with this.  
Jessica leant over Busulon’s gearstick and slightly pulled down her shirt and bra so that her boobs popped out.  
“Boobjob?” grinned Jessica in a tone that made her sound like she was roleplaying as a posh waitress.  
Jessica’s nipples started to go hard from the new, chilly temperature that they were now exposed to.  
After two excited beeps, Busulon began wiping its windscreen as if urging Jessica to go through with her recent suggestion of giving it a boobjob.  
Jessica chuckled at Busulon’s insane eagerness, only to look down and blush at the sight of her bouncing boobs. She’d never noticed how much laughing made them bounce before.  
Jessica started to pinch her hard nipples as she aimed her boobs for Busulon’s gearstick, only to quickly realize she was about to make a huge mistake.  
“Wait, sorry Busulon, this’ll burn, let me lube you up first” apologized Jessica before she opened her mouth to be as wide as she could make it and went down on Busulon’s gearstick.  
A salty taste of Busulon’s leathery gearstick that had been absent in her life for too long was so pleasurable to Jessica made her eyelids flicker in delight.  
God how much she missed doing this with Busulon.  
The bus started to shudder and beep as it too, felt the immense pleasure that was constantly being harvested through their intense loving bond.  
Jessica’s eyes watered as she started to go further down on the gearstick’s shaft, which she barely expected to go even a third of the way down on.  
Although, despite her doubts, Jessica somehow managed to go six inches down on the insanely salty and thick, fifteen-inch gearstick of her lover.  
Jessica felt completed with Busulon, like their love was all she needed and ever would need.  
Looking back now, Jessica regrettably realized how lackluster Lance the Ambulance was compared to Busulon. This bus was everything! How could she have been so stupid to not have seen that before she hurt it when she cheated?  
It was a thought that crossed Jessica’s mind every moment that it wasn’t distracted by her friends, ‘S’, or by Busulon’s beauty.  
Even after cheating with Lance the Ambulance, Jessica didn’t learn her lesson, as she was also tempted by Gey’s car, but luckily nothing happened.  
Now she was with Busulon, for good, and nothing was ever going to change that.  
“I promise to never be apart from you ever again” apologized Jessica, whose tone was earnest as she sprinkled the mood with a promise to cherish their love for one another forever.  
Busulon beeped a loving tone back at Jessica, as if promising to also never be apart from Jessica in return.  
Busulon’s promise warmed Jessica’s heart. This bus was both her hero and her lover. Jessica’s eyes watered once again, but this time in recognition for Busulon’s kind, loving soul.  
“God damn, you’re so hot!” exclaimed Jessica admittingly as she tried to laugh off her deep admiration for her bus lover.  
Jessica smiled as she wiped the watery tears from her eyes before lowering her breasts down onto Busulon’s lubed up gearstick.  
The recently salivated gearstick cool surface began to brush against sides of Jessica’s breasts as they separated from each other to surround the shaft of the gearstick.  
Jessica could feel her nipples go even harder than they were originally when she exposed them to the cool air. With this time being caused by the pure excitement for about to be giving Busulon a boobjob.  
She exhaled as if she was preparing to dive off of a one-hundred-meter-high diving platform. Then Jessica grabbed the outer sides of her breasts to keep them stable as she began to rub her breasts up and down the shaft of the gearstick belonging to her lover, Busulon.  
Jessica could feel herself gliding up and down the leathery shaft with such smoothness that her body started to tingle in satisfaction.  
Whilst Busulon started to shudder in pleasure at the friction surrounding its long, thick gearstick. The bus started to grunt out beeps of immense pleasure.  
“Oh, Busulon, fuck yes! Awh, this is so good!” cried out Jessica as she felt her pussy become soaked in sexual cravings.  
Busulon tried to control itself as the feeling of growing ever closer to busting water all over its windscreen continued to intensify.  
Jessica started to squeeze her boobs more aggressively against Busulon’s gearstick as she sensed it edging against nutting.  
Unbeknownst to Jessica, Busulon turned on its hazard lights as if warning possible onlookers of its soon to be explosive climax.  
Within seconds of putting up its hazard lights, Busulon let out a loud honk as it began erupting water out of itself.  
Jessica started to slow down as she looked up at the front windscreen to see it drenched in water.  
Although the climax had only just begun, the bus was already covered in its own nut, and it still wasn’t over.  
Water started to pour down off of the front sides of the bus, which made Jessica gasp in surprise, yet admiration for Busulon’s huge nut.  
Finally, after a few more seconds, Busulon’s explosive climax was coming to an end as shown by the climax’s transition from erupting out to only squirting out drops of water.  
From the transition in the climax’s intensity, Jessica released her grip on her breasts and leant back in the driver’s chair with them still out.  
“What a load!” panted Jessica as she tucked her breasts back into her shirt and bra.  
Busulon beeped in embarrassment as if taking Jessica’s comment as rather negative.  
“Don’t worry Babe-ulon, just like how I love a big one, I love a big nutter” smirked Jessica in reassurance as she fingered the driver’s chair of Busulon.  
Busulon let out several beeps as if it was laughing.  
It was obvious that Jessica’s comment, even though it sounded stupid, had definitely reassured and comforted the bus.  
Jessica rested her head against the back of the chair and looked up at the tree leaves blowing in the gentle wind.  
Busulon made her feel complete.  
“You know, I think I want to become a bus driver now” admitted Jessica as she sat up and nodded to herself in approval of the idea.  
In response, Busulon slowly moved its windscreen wipers across its front window from one side to the other.  
It was as if the bus was tilting its head in confusion to what Jessica had suddenly admitted to it.  
Jessica couldn’t help, but laugh upon recognizing Busulon’s confusion, it was too adorably cute for her to ignore.  
“Think about it, Busulon! You and I, spending time together for a job? It’s all I could ever wish for! Because you’re all I’ll ever need, and you drive me crazy! So now, I think it’s about time I drove you, but maybe not crazy?” explained Jessica as she gently started to stroke Busulon’s steering wheel.  
Busulon let out a low, extended beep as it imagined Jessica’s idea.  
“One day” smiled Jessica as the idea of them together around other people without the suspicion of them being in a relationship twinkled in her mind.


	64. Breaking Becky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the risk of angering 'S' into exposing harmful secrets surrounding her, Tina uncovers information on 'S's identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revolves around Tina Tower instead of Jessica Orbeck.

Just like they always did, Tina and Gey sat beside each other in their daily English class with their teacher, Mr Scribe.  
Although he constantly tried to hit on them, both of the girls still considered Mr Scribe a wonderful teacher.  
Especially because of his flexible rules, such as the ability to sit at any seat. Which, thanks to that, the privacy provided by their tall desk, and their careful seating choice of the back row, Gey cheekily fingered her girlfriend.  
Ever since their second class together, the loving couple always sat there and pleasured each other.  
Tina especially, as she loved the feeling of her girlfriend’s hand down her pants, as it gave her a weird sense of safety.  
They often fingered each other simultaneously, except this time, in return for being fingered, Tina leant over to Gey and lovingly nibbled on her earlobe.  
The couple had become quite accustom with each other’s bodies and taste in foreplay.  
However, Becky, the dumb girl in the row in front of them, still wasn’t happy with their foreplay and often turned around to catch them mid-act.  
This time wasn’t any different.  
“Ugh, can you two like, get a room?” scoffed Becky before going in for another suck of her strawberry flavoured lollipop.  
“Does a classroom count?” replied Gey wittily as she suddenly rubbed Tina’s clit faster.  
It was as if talking to Becky had made her sexual performance more aggressive. To Tina, it didn’t matter, it just made her grunt gently into Gey’s ear more.  
“Stop being so smart!” whined Becky after she licked all over her lollipop as if treating it like the head of a penis.  
Listening Becky talk was hard enough for Tina, let alone watching her sexually abuse a lollipop. Everything about Becky today killed Tina’s libido.  
“You’re really good at this, aren’t you?” sighed Tina as she pulled herself away from Gey, who then pulled her hand out of Tina’s pants as if getting the message that ‘playtime was over’.  
“Oh my god, I so am!” giggled Becky, after pulling her lollipop out of her mouth, which made her thick lips smack together.  
Gey rolled her eyes in recognition of Becky’s pure stupidity for taking what Tina said to her as a compliment.  
Tina couldn’t help feeling bad for Becky, she really had nothing going for her other than her looks, which wouldn’t help her a lot in modern day relationships.  
“Becky do you ever do anything in class?” questioned Tina whose concern for the girl was starting to show through.  
“Uh, yah! I’m always texting the gos’!” exclaimed Becky, as if how she wasted her class time was obvious to the two girls who weren’t in her clique.  
“I mean education wise” corrected Tina with a frown of intensifying concern for Becky.  
“Yuck! Who even needs this lame English stuff, like that Milkshakespeare guy is not even hot!” mocked Becky as she sucked her lollipop once again.  
“You need English to know how to communicate, and it’s Shakespeare, not ‘Milkshakespeare’” sighed Tina in realization at who Becky meant by ‘Milkshakespeare’.  
“Uhm, no it isn’t!” argued Becky, who was still sucking on her lollipop at the time, which made her start to choke.  
“That was brilliant, Becky!” chucked Tina teasingly as she flicked some of her hair out of her face.  
For once Tina was winning an argument, unlike when she argued with Kevin, who almost always won when they did.  
Gey rested her hand on Tina’s wrist as if to encourage her girlfriend to calm down. After all, Tina was only getting worked up over how the idiot named Becky incorrectly pronounced Shakespeare’s last name.  
“Don’t tease me!” sniffled Becky after she managed to stop choking, only to instantly go in for another lick of her lollipop.  
She really was that stupid.  
“I can do more” warned Tina as she politely brushed off Gey’s efforts to calm her down.  
The only person who could always make Tina relax was Jessica, but that was more so thanks to her outspoken trait than her supportiveness for Tina.  
“I thought Jessica was supposed to be the aggressive one in your group of losers” whined Becky as she spun her lollipop around by the stick.  
“I wouldn’t call us losers, thanks” frowned Tina in annoyance at Becky’s rude comment about her and her friends.  
“Well it’s not like you lot ever go to any of our epic parties” defended Becky, who was staying true to her comment on Tina’s group, despite Tina’s obvious distaste for the topic.  
“Really, huh? Well we have, and actually, Jessica walked in on you practically passed out on a bed during the last party we went to” smirked Tina as her tongue licked some of her upper teeth.  
Tina was pleased that Becky had brought up something that Tina could use against her, and it certainly worked as it made Becky flinch.  
“H-how’d you know?” stammered Becky in disbelief that Tina could know such a thing.  
Obviously, Becky remembered the night and the aftermath of dealing with herself being ‘S’s latest impregnation victim.  
“We know a lot of things…” hinted Tina as she rested her head on her upright hand.  
Gey looked to Tina as if knowing where Tina was trying to go and leaned in to rest on her own hand just as Tina was doing.  
“Like what?” blinked Becky awkwardly as she tried not to feel intimidated by the two girls’ sudden stance.  
“Like who’s party it was, but you don’t happen to know, do you Becky?” continued Tina as her voice implied that Becky did.  
“I can’t tell you about that, it’s confidential” whispered Becky as she returned to sucking on her lollipop as if using it to close herself off from Tina’s prying eyes.  
Tina resisted the urge to blink in surprise at Becky’s first use of a ‘big word’ and pressed on, determined to break Becky.  
“Oh please, we know all about the ‘S’ stuff, the note…and what they put in your vagina” declared Tina, whose tone and eyes were digging right into Becky’s weak point.  
“Sweet Jesus! Not so loud please!” begged Becky as she desperately leaned in closer to the girls in attempt to make them quieter about the topic at hand.  
Tina grinned, Becky had given her exactly what she wanted – an opening.  
“So not like this? Because I’m sure other people want to her about that thing in your vagina too!” announced Tina loudly as she sat up from her seat.  
Tina’s loud mouth had caught the attention and eyes of a few students, but of course, Mr Scribe, whose mouth watered at the mention of a teenage vagina.  
Becky turned around to see the eyes on them, which made her flinch.  
“Okay, okay! I’ll tell you, just sit down!” cried out Becky as she nudged the end of Tina’s shirt to help get her plea across to Tina.  
“Hm, it’s good to be on the same level for once” smiled Tina appreciatively as she rubbed her hands together excitedly at the success of breaking Becky.  
“Gosh, okay so…all I know is…that…Jennifer…set up the party…and hosted it at her party…but like nothing else” recounted Becky as she took pauses to have another suck on her lollipop in between parts of her sentence.  
Tina’s eyes widened, but quickly turned into a frown as she realized that Jennifer being the host of a party for ‘S’ should’ve been obvious.  
After all, everyone was starting to become suspicious of Jennifer being ‘S’ recently, and especially Tina, who often compared Jennifer calling her ‘Lesbo’ to her note from ‘S’, which called her the exact same thing.  
“Tell me more about Jennifer” demanded Tina, who didn’t mean to make herself sound so pushy, but ended up doing so anyway.  
“I don’t really know anything else, honest!” urged Becky as licked her lollipop once again, which was basically an expectation at this point in the conversation.  
“I’ll make you really choke if you don’t end up choking on your lies beforehand, bitch” threatened Tina, who leaned forward and planted her hand on the table between them demandingly.  
Gey’s eyes lit up in surprise at what she heard from Tina’s mouth. She’d never heard her this aggressive.  
“Don’t threaten me, it doesn’t look good on you” bleated Becky, who despite her weak tone, seemed to being trying to regain some control.  
“It’s not a threat, it’s a promise” insinuated Tina as she grabbed the lollipop off of Becky and tossed it onto the dirty floor.  
“Ugh! You’re such a bitch, fine!” rebuked Becky before scanning the room for unwanted ears that could be listening in on them.  
It was as if Becky was afraid of ‘S’ or possibly Jennifer overhearing her.  
“Well, speak” commanded Gey, who at this point, was just as determined as her girlfriend, Tina, to hear what Becky had to reveal.  
“Like this is going to sound totes weird, but like during our excursion to Sunmart Beach, Jennifer literally changed into this really, and I mean really, unfashionable black hoodie and like went outside, like the crazy party hoe that she is, during the storm for like who the hell knows why!” admitted Becky in a quiet tone as if she was still worried about Jennifer hearing, despite her prior action to examine the room for Jennifer already.  
Gey and Tina turned to each other as if finally getting the answered they needed. The pieces that Jennifer was ‘S’ were finally coming together.  
“Anything else?” questioned Tina, despite already smiling with satisfaction at what Becky had already told them.  
“I mean…nah?” blinked Becky, who looked as though she’d just admitted her deepest and darkest secrets to everyone during an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting.  
Tina didn’t reply to Becky to let her know she was free from her, and instead pulled out her phone ready to message Jessica the newly discovered news.  
“You can go now” admitted Gey, who knew Tina would agree, but was too concerned with messaging Jessica to say it.  
“Epic as, like just don’t tell Jennifer I told you though” requested Becky as she turned back around to her own table and pulled out yet another strawberry flavoured lollipop to replace the one Tina threw to the ground earlier.  
As Tina was typing ‘I know who ‘S’ is, it’s Jennifer, and now I can prove it’ to Jessica, she received a messaged of her own from someone else.  
Tina tilted her head curiously as she looked at the top of her screen for the banner of the newly received messaged.  
It was from ‘S’.  
Tina gulped as if she was about to be blamed for the potential murder of Becky Summerville, but it wasn’t that at all.  
The message was about her…  
“I’d watch out what those pretty little lips say if I were you, or else I might just expose what those pretty little lips did. – S” read out Tina in her head, whilst she titled her phone screen away from Gey’s view.  
Tina knew her secret was on the line, but so was bringing down ‘S’ or who they’re more commonly known as, Jennifer Meridew.  
“Game over, Jennifer” mumbled Tina, as she hit send.


	65. 'S' Is For Sanction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day of Tina's birthday, the group surprise Tina with a party, only to get their own surprise from 'S'.

It had been a few days since Tina discovered that Jennifer was ‘S’, who after warning Tina, was now rather quiet ever since. Despite Jennifer’s silence, everyone else wasn’t going to be, as today was Tina’s birthday.  
There was a gentle breeze that carried the familiar smell of last night’s rain as Jessica crept up to the front door to Tina’s house. From inside the Tower family house, Jessica could hear the muffled voices of Tina and her dad, Earl.  
“What if Tina’s out?” panicked Nick in a hushed voice.  
Jessica rolled her eyes as she turned around to see Nick, Ethan, Kevin, Garry all crouched behind one of the decorative hedges outside Tina’s house.  
“She isn’t, and we’ve been through this already. Don’t be so dramatic, Nick” sighed Jessica as she snuck back to the hedge.  
At this point in their friendship, Jessica had spent enough time with Nick to learn that he also second guessed everything. Nick was practically a ticking panic bomb.  
“You can relax, Garry, Rebecca and I have set this up perfectly” reassured Kevin in a sarcastic tone as he adjusted his glasses on his nose.  
“Well…what if Rebecca and Marvin take too long getting the cake?” continued Nick in yet another panic-driven whisper.  
“Seriously, calm down dude, they’ll be fine” commented Garry after he cleared his throat and rested one of his hands on Nick’s shoulder for reassurance.  
“As long as Tina’s dad can keep her occupied we’re all good, and don’t even worry about the cake. The only threat to it is Rebecca going in for a taste test” added Kevin, whose tone suggested that he was slightly doubtful of Earl Tower’s ability to keep Tina distracted.  
Everyone in Tina’s life was in on a surprise party for her.  
“Have you heard anything from Gey yet? She hasn’t messaged me” frowned Ethan as he looked up from his phone and at Jessica.  
“No, but she can’t miss this, she’s Tina’s girlfriend” reminded Jessica, who sounded as if she was trying to convince herself rather than Ethan.  
“What if Jennifer’s kidnapped Gey? Or maybe she’s going to ruin the party!” exclaimed Nick in a whisper, who flung out his arms to add to the intensity to replace his lack of volume.  
“Oh please, Gey can fend for herself, and if anyone should be worried about being kidnapped…well” commented Jessica as she eyed Nick from head to toe.   
“Why are you looking at me like that?” questioned Nick with a clueless tone to his voice.  
Garry looked down at the muddy ground that they all crouched over and shook his head, whilst Kevin facepalmed in disbelief at how Nick could be so oblivious.  
“She means you, Nick” explained Kevin with a sigh as he continued to hide behind his own facepalm.  
“Ohhhh…” blushed Nick with an elongated gasp.  
Whilst Nick was still mid-gasp, Marvin’s jeep crept quietly up the Tower family’s driveway.  
Thank god, they’re here” exhaled Kevin as if he’d been holding his breath until their arrival.  
Marvin’s head popped out from the window of the driver’s seat before he waved at his cautious friends who all stayed hidden behind the hedge, not daring to reply in any manner.  
As if he knew not to expect a response, Marvin hopped out of his jeep and snuck around the side to assist his new girlfriend, Rebecca, with exiting the vehicle.  
“Now all we need is for Gey to show up, and preferably fast” whispered Garry factually with several blinks as if he was checking off an imaginary checklist in his mind.  
“Hey guys, the cake is in one piece” reassured Rebecca in a proud whisper as she titled her head down at the cake that rested atop her thighs.  
Jessica smiled up at Rebecca and Marvin, who stealthily pushed his girlfriend towards the front of the house.  
From Jessica’s recent observation of the two’s relationship, she knew that Rebecca and Marvin were meant for each other. Marvin was very supportive of Rebecca’s disability, and this support had shone through far before he and Rebecca actually became a thing.  
As the two lovebirds came to a stop before their friends, the muffled sounds of Earl and his daughter, Tina, were growing closer to the front door.  
“Ugh, I knew getting Earl to distract Tina was a mistake” whined Kevin as he shot up and turned to face the front door.  
Kevin was right. Earl definitely wasn’t the right type of person to distract someone for a surprise party, he was more of a leap-out-of-a-cake-and-surprise kind of guy.  
“We still should surprise her!” gasped Nick in realization as he shot up quickly after Kevin.  
For once, Nick was right, they still had a chance.  
After Nick’s realization, the rest of the group turned to the door and prepared themselves as well.  
With a click of the doorknob Tina’s face emerged from behind the front door that gently swung open.  
“Surprise!” cheered everyone in unison.  
“Sweet Jesus!” cried out Tina as she jumped in surprise at the surprise that awaited her outside.  
“Happy birthday, Tina” chuckled Earl from behind Tina.  
“We have to watch ’17 Again’ now, because you won’t be seventeen again next year” smirked Nick, who was the only one that thought his own comment was funny.  
“You guys! I think I nearly sharted!” cried out Tina in a nervous giggle.  
“Ew, if this is what the seventeen-year-old Tina has to say, I don’t know if I’ll last” teased Kevin in a tone that showed no remorse for his friendly rival, despite today being her birthday.  
“Classic Kev” replied Tina with a shake of her head that indicated the friendly disapproval of Kevin’s comment towards her.  
“Hey, uh, you don’t think we could come inside now, do you? It’s kind of getting cold out, and I really don’t want to stand around in this mud any longer either” asked Garry as he tried to stick to a friendly tone.  
“Oh yeah, sorry go ahead, although is Gey around?” asked Tina with a frown of worry.  
Ethan turned back to Jessica as they all walked up the stairs, he didn’t know what to say to Tina. Jessica’s brain sighed, she could see the creases of worry intensify on Tina’s face. She needed an answer.  
“She’s just coming late” lied Jessica, who had no clue where Gey was or why she was taking so long.  
Tina’s shoulders loosened as they bathed in relaxation at Jessica’s reassuring response.  
With the combined strength of Marvin and Earl, Rebecca and her wheelchair glided over the stairs.  
“Thanks” smiled Rebecca as she glanced down at her wheelchair’s muddy wheels.  
“Don’t worry about your wheels, Rebecca, we’ve been needing to clean the house” nodded Earl with a smile of approval.  
Everyone surrounded the dining room table as Rebecca wheeled up to it and placed Tina’s birthday gently onto the table.  
“Will Gey mind if we take a group photo of you all behind the cake without her?” asked Earl with a thoughtful frown.  
Jessica turned to Tina for an answer, who didn’t look concerned.  
“Gey won’t mind, she isn’t really a picture person anyway” reassured Tina as she readied for a pose behind her birthday cake.  
After they all behind Tina, Earl snapped a picture of the happy group. He smiled in approval of the beautiful picture.  
“Honey-bear, I’ll be back, I have a little something for you in the garage” explained Earl with an excited grin as he headed for the door to the garage.  
“Your dad is smiling a lot” pointed out Nick in a tone that expressed admiration of Tina’s dad.  
“That’s Earl for you” smirked Kevin as he turned to Tina to see her reaction, only to see her heading for the cake with a knife.  
“He’s pretty great” blushed Tina as removed the plastic lid off of the cake’s box.  
Jessica was rather surprised by Tina’s haste to cut the cake. She expected Tina to wait for Gey’s arrival.  
“You’re eager” teased Kevin as he adjusted his glasses.  
“And you’re an ass, Kev” replied Tina with a snappy tone.  
Tina’s rebuke certainly got Kevin, who quickly backed off from annoying Tina any further. Whilst Tina, unfazed by Kevin’s comment, cut further into the crisp center of the cake.  
“Guys, I think the cook left like a spoon in here” blinked Tina in surprise as she retracted the knife out of the cake.  
“Ew, I don’t want to eat a spoon, the only cutlery I’d try is a fork” commented Nick in a displeased tone as he stared at the cake.  
Ignoring Nick’s comment, Tina pressed her hand into the center of the cake, only to pull out a sandwich bag.  
Tina wiped cake crumbs off as Jessica gazed into the bag to see shards of what appeared to be a broken heart that had Tina’s name on it.  
“What the hell’s this supposed to mean?” questioned Garry as he pulled the strange sandwich bag out of Tina’s hands to examine it more closely.  
Before Tina could react to Garry’s quick possession of the bag, her phoned buzzed for attention in her shorts pocket.  
“Say bye-bye to your finger-lickin’-good girlfriend! Oh, and happy birthday, Lesbo. – S” read out Tina as she stared at the message on her phone.  
As Tina finished reading out ‘S’s message to her, Gey burst through the front door of the house.  
Gey’s eyes were dull, and she shivered all over.  
“Gey?” questioned Tina worriedly.  
“’S’…I mean, Jennifer…she got me” cried out Gey as she stumbled up to Tina.


	66. The Naked Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tina's birthday party now ruined by 'S' after Gey is revealed to be 'S's latest victim, it only gets worse once the secret behind why is exposed.

Tina said nothing as she dropped the bag that contained the broken heart and weakly slumped forward to catch Gey with a hug.  
The sound of the already broken heart smashed against the floor and crumbled into even tinier pieces as Gey sobbed into Tina’s shoulder.  
“Gey you’re going to be fine, I’m here” reassured Tina, who struggled to hold back her own tears.  
“I know what you did…with Jessica” wept Gey as she started to push herself out from Tina’s hug.  
“What are you talking about?” questioned Jessica with confusion in her tone.  
Jessica turned to Tina for an understanding, but Tina just looked to the floor.  
“Something that I was told was just a kiss” replied Gey in a whimper.  
“I…” mumbled Tina as her words trailed off.  
“Don’t…just don’t” scoffed Gey in a defensive tone as she removed something from her jean pocket.  
Gey, still with tears flowing down her face, held up a photo of two girls kissing to Jessica’s face.  
Tina let out a sigh of defeat as Jessica realized who the two girls were.  
“Wait, I thought I dreamed this? Tina…when did we…is this…real?” asked Jessica as she stumbled with her words.  
A lot of that night at Tina’s house had been a blur for Jessica, she could barely remember a thing, and what she could remember only felt like a dream.  
By this point the rest of the group had peaked at the photo from behind Jessica and Tina. Within seconds, they all let out gasps of surprise.  
Ethan shook his head before looking up at Jessica in disappointment. Kevin muttered in disbelief at the idea of Tina and Jessica being a thing, whilst Garry furrowed his brow in thought at the same idea. The corner of Gey’s mouth twitched as single tear trickled down her left cheek. Nick covered his still open jaw of shock with his hands, unable to break free from his practically frozen state. Then there was Marvin, who in a mesmerized state, stared into the photo, with the only sign of life being the bob of his Adam’s apple from a large gulp.  
Rebecca, who was too short to see the photo, looked up to Marvin for details and nudged his arm for attention. He quickly leant down to whisper the revelation to Rebecca, who then let out her own gasp.  
“It’s true, we did. Well, I did, I was the one who kissed you” admitted Tina as she sniffled her emotions back in.  
“Yes, that’s the part I understand…I already knew of the kiss when Tina told me of it when we first started dating” clarified Gey as she wiped the stray tear off of her face.  
“Then what don’t you understand?” frowned Kevin in a confused tone.  
“Th-the part I don’t get is this: ‘Jessica was the main course…you’re just the desert, sorry bitch – S’” explained Gey as she turned the photo around to reveal a message from ‘S’.  
Jessica scratched one of her eyebrows as she tried to recall more from that past night here in Tina’s house.  
Tina started to back away with her face down at the ground, unable to look Gey in the eye.  
“Tina, just come clean” sighed Kevin, not wanting the situation to get out of hand.  
“Wait, that night, I wasn’t just impregnated by ‘S’…someone, maybe just ‘S’, ate me out” recounted Jessica as she looked up at everyone and sighed.  
“But isn’t Jennifer ‘S’? Doesn’t she hate us gays?” reminded Nick.  
“Nick’s right, Jennifer does, so it couldn’t have been her, she’d rather die. Tina?” agreed Kevin as he turned to face Tina for an answer.  
Everyone followed Kevin’s lead and faced their friend alongside him. All eyes were on Tina now.  
“You’re not wrong…it was me, and I know it was wrong. This is exactly what ‘S’ tried to use against me to make me come out… I’m so sorry. So, so, so sorry…please Gey, I was too ashamed to tell you” whimpered Tina as she came to a stop several feet away from her friends.  
“I thought we kept no secrets between us” mumbled Gey as she kicked the bag with the broken heart that was by her feet.  
“How could you do that to me?” questioned Jessica in a tone that pleaded for an answer.  
“The way you brushed off my kiss as if it was nothing…it-it hurt me, a lot” reasoned Tina.  
“So, you got back at Jess by raping her?” questioned Garry in a tone of disgust.  
“Who are you?” frowned Rebecca in disbelief as she examined Tina from head to toe as if she was a stranger to her.  
“Guys! We need to relax, people lose themselves when they’re hurt, Tina is no different” defended Ethan as he approached Tina and hugged her.  
“Ethan…” smiled Tina gratefully, despite her saddened tone.  
“These secrets are breaking us” cautioned Ethan as he turned back to face the rest of the group.  
“They really are” agreed Garry with a nod.  
“Couldn’t have said it better myself” smiled Kevin as he joined Ethan and Tina.  
Everyone started to realise that this was the truth, even Jessica.  
“Okay, Tina, you are forgiven” smiled Jessica as she ran up and hugged her best friend.  
Now alone, Gey stood there with the picture from ‘S’.  
“Gey?” called out Tina weakly over Jessica’s shoulder.  
“Oh God, I can’t do this! Being mad at you is too painful…I love you, and I know you love me” cried out Gey in a grateful tone as she ran up and joined the hug between Jessica and Tina.  
“It’s not over everyone, these secrets, they’re too strong, and they’re only getting more dangerous to hide. Why hide something that’s just tearing us apart more?” warned Ethan with a sigh.  
“What are you trying to suggest?” asked Marvin as he looked down at Rebecca in worry.  
“Can’t you see that the bitch can see?” exclaimed Ethan as he stepped forward.  
Jessica squinted in confusion. What Ethan getting at?  
“Yes, your crazy ex, Jennifer, is a monster, but we’re always a step behind her, so what can we do?” frowned Garry in a worried tone as he scratched his head.  
“We beat her to it, we expose our own secrets” detailed Ethan as he turned to face Jessica.  
Jessica’s eyes widened, she finally knew exactly where Ethan was going. He, the only other person besides ‘S’ and that creep, Ryan Lopez, knew about Busulon. Something, that wasn’t about to remain as three secret keepers.  
“Ethan, you can’t…please don’t!” begged Jessica as she broke free from the hug with Tina and Gey and desperately dashed right up to Ethan.  
“Jessica, I’m sorry, I’m saving you” reassured Ethan as he swiftly dodged Jessica’s advance on him.  
Jessica’s mind spun in circles. She didn’t want to become the town’s laughing stock alongside Heather Welberry. Not even her friends liked Heather, and Jessica was almost exactly in Heather’s position. Now thanks to Ethan, it was about to become a reality. Would her friends still love her for who she is? Or will the despise her like Heather? Would they even keep her lover a secret, or would her secret be burnt wide open to the whole school?  
“Jessica’s in love…with a bus named Busulon” exposed Ethan in a tone that had no regret in it.  
Everyone looked at each other as Ethan had just lost his mind.  
“Ethan, how could you?” cried out Jessica as she fell to the floor in tears.  
Upon hearing Jessica’s admittance to the revelation, the group of friends all gasped in shock at Jessica’s once secret love life.  
“I did it for you. I exposed your secret that was bound to be unleashed sooner or later!” pleaded Ethan with a single sob of regret.  
“That was my secret to tell, not yours” whimpered Jessica.  
“Jess…we don’t care who you love, because we love you just the way you are” smiled Nick reassuringly as he crouched down and hugged Jessica lovingly.  
“Once again, Nick’s right” nodded Kevin approvingly.  
“He really is” agreed Garry.  
“Jess, how could we ever hate you?” questioned Tina, which Gey nodded in agreement to.  
“I’ll admit, I’m confused, but also so intrigued!” gushed Rebecca curiously.  
“That’s one lucky bus then, huh?” chuckled Marvin with a poke of his tongue.  
“How is this possible? Why do you all treat me like nothing changed? Like nothing was wrong with me?” questioned Jessica with several sobs of confusion.  
“Because there’s nothing wrong with you, nothing at all” replied Garry as he patted Jessica on the shoulder reassuringly.  
“Nothing has changed, except now we just know more about you, know more of what to love about you, for being you” admitted Tina with admiration in her tone.  
“You are you, and we love you, it’s that simple, see?” reassured Kevin.  
Jessica could feel the warm love of her friends surrounding and accepting her for who she was. Except, Jessica still couldn’t shake a cold feeling out of her heart.  
“See! I didn’t harm anyone!” insisted Ethan with a tone that pleaded for agreement.  
Jessica winced as her heart felt another sharp jab of pain after hearing Ethan speak again.  
“You betrayed me” mumbled Jessica as she slowly stood back up to face Ethan, whose eyes seemed glassy upon hearing Jessica’s response.  
“No, I helped you! Jess…I just want to be your friend, so I did it!” sobbed Ethan in admittance to why he revealed Jessica’s secret.  
All eyes were on Jessica and Ethan, but no words came out.  
“If you were, you wouldn’t have said what you said, because despite the happy ending I got out of what you said, a friend wouldn’t have done what you did to me…what you could’ve put me through if they rejected me” snapped Jessica in pure hatred of what Ethan had just done.  
“I did it to help you, not destroy you like Jennifer would have wanted” mumbled Ethan desperate for Jessica to change her mind.  
“Jennifer may be ‘S’, but you hurt me just as much as Jennifer would have” opposed Jessica in a murmur.  
“I…Jess, I’m not Jennifer! I-I’m your friend…not a monster” pleaded Ethan in a weak whimpering tone.  
No one knew how to respond or diffuse the situation, because secretly, everyone agreed with Jessica.  
“I wouldn’t tell a friend to leave, so leave…now” replied Jessica as she turned away from Ethan, now finished with and over him.  
Nick looked to Ethan with a sad frown as if quietly apologizing for Jessica’s insane behavior.  
Ethan turned for the door, with tears burning his eyes. He couldn’t believe how badly his idea of helping Jessica could backfire so badly in his face.  
Now in front of the door, Ethan glanced back at the group as if he still had a chance, but Jessica was focused on everyone else, everyone that she actually cared about.  
Ethan, in disbelief at what was happening to him, broke down into tears as he stepped outside into the harsh world and left those who once loved him.  
Jessica heard the door slam behind Ethan’s exit, and for a second, felt a pinch of remorse for what she'd said.


	67. Daddy Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick attends Greenwood's annual Drag Queen Festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revolves around Nick Plains instead of Jessica Orbeck.

The day after Tina’s birthday was a long-awaited day for Nick, as it held the annual Greenwood Drag Queen Festival. This year’s festival was especially important to Nick after he missed out on going to last year’s to help look after his then sick mum.  
Each year the festival was held on the Greenwood High school grounds. His best friend, Jessica, had promised to meet up with him at the festival after she reluctantly finished reading a chapter of ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ with both her family and Tina’s.  
Now halfway through the lineup to get inside the festival, Nick eagerly peered out from the right side of the line to see the progression of the line. The festival workers, who all wore individually unique florid style clothing, elegantly waved the line up towards them.  
He watched on as each patron received a plastic admission bracelet, Nick could feel his wrists begin to ich at the sight. With a determined shake of his head, Nick shook off the feeling, because despite his skins irritation for the feeling of the plastic, the drag festival was worth it. Every single ich of it.  
“Ticket please, girrrrl” smiled a flamboyant festival worker in a primarily yellow, with green featured florid outfit.  
Nick blinked as if he’d just been abruptly awoken and obliviously turned to the festival worker, unsure of if they were talking to him.  
“Me?” checked Nick as a worried frown briefly flashed across his face.  
God, he wished Jessica was by his side, as she, like any best friend, always helped him with social interactions.  
“Yes you, damn girl! I really did catch you by surprise, hehe, now ticket please, girrrrrl” requested the festival worker with a cheery chuckle.  
“Oh, sorry, here” replied Nick, who’d finally noticed that he’d held up the line.  
The worker strapped on the admission bracelet and let Nick into the long-awaited festival, only to give him a sassy side eye as they watched him excitedly wander in.  
The festival sparkled in the colours of the rainbow as Nick’s eyes twinkled in admiration at the lights.  
Everywhere he turned colours shone out and lit every crack of darkness into joy.  
He smiled.  
The wait had been worth it and so much more.  
Everything ‘S’ had put him through and forced him to do felt forgiven in the rainbow lighting of the drag festival.  
Oddly, as if due to ‘S’ being Jennifer, a homophobic bully, Nick felt protected within the land of drag and world of pride.  
Nick stopped day dreaming thoughts of protection from ‘S’ after his eyes focused in on a sign that caught his mind’s attention.  
‘Beware of the Bear Named Susan Thing!’ read the sign as Nick ran up to examine the sign’s details more closely.  
From Nick’s curious observation, he realized that this was a new event in the Greenwood Drag Queen Festival.  
Nick let out a wide grin that revealed his pearly white teeth.  
He had to see this show, he just had to…for his daddy-seeking mind.  
Immediately upon entering, Nick gasped at the sight of a fine-looking drag queen up on stage doing stand-up whilst dressed in dominatrix bondage gear.  
The drag queen acknowledged Nick’s entrance with a solid, longed gaze on him.  
“Okay now, I was playing this game called ‘Watchover’, and although I said I was playing, I was mostly flopping, as I was playing this character called ‘Hamzo’, but terribly. So, I apologized to my team by saying ‘I’ve gotten rusty on Hamzo, so sorry for the throw’, and they said everything was fine…but not to me, so I go ahead and reply, ‘but Hamzo shoots, not throws’” explained the sexy drag queen with a grin as laughter broke out from those who understood the joke.  
Nick was one of the many who got it, and broke out into laughter.  
‘Damn! This queen was hot and funny! The double package in a guy dressed up as a woman, who has a huge package himself!’ Thought Nick to himself through his giggles as he gawked at the performing drag queen’s large, untucked package.  
The queen, in return, caught Nick’s thirsty gaze, and smiled before continuing with the joke.  
“So, this one guy replies back to me with a sarcastic ‘that was deep’, in which I respond with ‘thank you, it’s my comedy gold, just like my dad’s gold tooth’” nodded the queen, whilst more laughter broke out as he licked his thirsty lips with his gaze back on Nick once more.  
Nick blushed at the attention he was getting from the queen. It made him hot under the collar…and the pants!  
“To which this guy further responds with ‘Susan Thing, have you considered stand up?’” chuckled the queen named Susan Thing as the glanced around at the still laughing audience before landing back on Nick with a smile on his face.  
“Uh, yeah, hmm I dunno if I have!” teased Susan as they thrust out their hands to point out the stage that they were standing as if the question he was answering was obvious, which it was.  
Nick could feel an erection coming along as his penis became tight against his skinny jeans.  
“Anyway, I reply back with ‘well my dad left me, so he did stand up to me’, the guy initially goes silent to my reply, but shortly after replies with ‘fuck, you’d be a cracker’, to which I then reply with ‘I prefer cheese, personally’, and finally, this time he goes dead silent” concluded Susan Thing with a grin as he bowed before the audience that roared with cheers of laughter and satisfaction of the stand-up performance.  
Nick clapped with the rest of the crowd as Susan Thing stepped down from the stage.  
A new drag queen, who Nick couldn’t care about, stepped onto the stage in replacement of Susan. Unlike the rest of the crowd, who clapped the new queen a welcome to the stage, Nick kept his focus on Susan.  
He watched as Susan came to a stop before the backstage entrance, and whispered something into the nearby bouncer’s ear before they both glanced up at in Nick’s direction.  
Nick froze in a worried stance as the bouncer nodded before he started for Nick’s direction as Susan disappeared into the backstage room. With his face now pale thanks to fanciful thoughts and predictions of what could and potentially was about to happen to him, Nick could only watch on as the bouncer closed in on his position, whilst his erection shriveled away.  
“You there, Susan Thing requests you’selves comp’ny backstage, and ya’ bestn’t leave the drag queen waitin’” explained the bouncer with strange, yet uniquely terrible pronunciation of his words.  
‘He’s probably foreign’ reassured Nick to himself as he gathered up what remained of his nerves after proving his bizarre ideas of what could’ve happened or even become of himself wrong.  
In shock of what was happening and requested of him, Nick continued over to the backstage entrance, still ignoring the new drag queen on stage.  
“So, what’s your name, Cutie?” asked Susan Thing with the lick of his lips as Nick entered the backstage area.  
“I’m, uh…Nick? It’s really nice to meet you, Susan Thing” greeted Nick as his eyes explored the backstage room.  
The room was empty, rather small, and brightly lit up.  
Nick’s eyes landed back onto Susan Thing, whose body, now under the brighter light and closer view was ever sexier.  
Susan’s hairy chest was exposed, which was rather strange for a drag queen, yet Nick detected a unique creative flair behind the sexy man’s choices. Susan Thing was definitely a bear…and a daddy.  
“Yeah, there’s only two queens here, me and Isle Fireya, the queen on stage now” explained Susan as they examined Nick under the bright light.  
“I honestly didn’t notice them, you’re just so…so, fine” admitted Nick all in a blurt before he could realise what he was saying to the drag queen who he’d already fallen in love with.  
“Oh, dear sweet, Nicki-boo, please, call me Garret, or if you’re the submissive type, then Mr Smithers” grinned Garret Smithers in a hushed voice before taking a cheeky bite of his own lower lip.  
“Okay…M-Mr Smithers” replied Nick with an anxious hunger to suck Mr Smithers’ dick, that Nick carefully hid away from his tone.  
Or so Nick thought he did.  
“You’re a cute one” blushed Garret as he slowly lifted his right hand up to Nick’s face before carefully fingering the teenager’s mouth with both his index and middle finger.  
Nick didn’t object, and instead, edged forward, to take Garret’s fingers deeper down his hungry throat.  
“Oh Daddy! Yes, Daddy Smithers, yes!” gargled Nick through Garret’s fingers.  
There was an applaud outside as Nick and Garret realized how quickly time had passed from their foreplay.  
“We can’t let Isle Fireya ruin this…ruin…us. Take my phone number, and sneak out the back, Isle Fireya will get me kicked off the show if he realizes what we’ve done, and will definitely do more of to each other” winked Garret in a sexual tone as he extended out his left hand which held a piece of paper, with pre-written phone number on it, within his palm.  
“Okay, don’t worry Mr Smithers,” reassured Nick as grabbed the paper with Garret’s number on it and went for the back exit, before coming to a stop to turn back to face Garret, “So, are we like dating now?” he asked anxiously, as if calling his observation out too early.  
“Why of course, dear Nicki-boo” smiled Garret with a blush.  
Nick smiled back in a mixture of amazement and awe.  
All of his dreams were coming true, he had found a daddy that loved him, he was friends with Jessica’s group.  
It made Nick smile, at least until his exit in which he was instantly blinded in darkness by. Except, not by the rest of the festival lighting as that was all the colours of the rainbow.  
It was odd, and Nick was confused, but there was a shove then a tug as Nick collapsed to the ground. His breathing intensified as he realized that at least his head was trapped in a black cloth that wrapped around his head.  
He tried to cry out for help, but his efforts seemed to worsen the situation as his mouth was quickly smothered by the attacker’s hands, whilst one of their knees dug into the side of his torso.  
“Don’t try anything, or else neither you or any of your friends will be safe” threatened the attacker’s voice with a hiss.  
Now helpless, Nick could only realise that the voice belonged to Jennifer before he went slump with sleepiness as she smeared something against his face, knocking him out cold within seconds.  
Nick was being kidnapped.


	68. Vroom-vroom, Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now at the Drag Queen Festival, Jessica is confused by Nick's lack of appearance, at least until she gets a message from the one and only: 'S'.

“About time” groaned Tina after her and Jessica finally received their admission bracelet for the Greenwood Drag Queen Festival and entered it.  
With a roll of her eyes, Jessica looked at Tina as if she’d lost her mind.  
“Yeah, that was me after we finished that chapter of ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’” commented Jessica with a scoff as if questioning whether her friend secretly enjoyed reading the book that she openly despised.  
The two girls started to look around for Nick as they continued they conversation with minimal eye contact.  
“I mean, that chapter wasn’t that bad! I just think that if you had a little more enthusiasm, you’d actually enjoy the story” defended Tina.  
“Yeah? Like your enthusiastic moans for Anastasia Steele? I’d rather be punished by Christian myself, thanks” argued Jessica with a hint of judgement.  
The girls fell silent as they finally decided that Nick was nowhere to be seen. Tina turned back to face Jessica, who in return noticed a worried frown planted across Tina’s face.  
“Where the hell is he?” exclaimed Tina with panic now setting in her tone.  
Still obviously heated from their debate on ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’, the girls were rather tense. Especially Jessica.  
“I don’t know! He just told me to meet him at the entrance” explained Jessica in a rather whinny voice.  
With the buzz of their phones, the girls expected an apology from Nick that explained he was too busy drooling over daddies to come meet them. Except that wasn’t it at all.  
It was instead a message from ‘S’.  
“You girls should’ve been reading ‘Fifty Shades of Gey’, not ‘Grey’! – S” recited Jessica as she stared over at Tina for her reaction.  
“Oh, fuck right off Jennifer!” shouted Tina dismissively.  
“Forget that bitch, we need to find Nick, try calling him” reminded Jessica, trying not to let Tina stay worked up over Jennifer’s games.  
With a nod, Tina followed through with Jessica’s suggestion, and began to call Nick’s phone.  
“Hey, Jess, can you help me out here?” called out a girl’s voice from behind.  
Jessica turned back to see Rebecca alone and struggling to push herself in her wheelchair. Marvin’s lack of appearance was rather worrying to Jessica, as him and Rebecca had been rather inseparable ever since they started dating.  
Jessica frowned with confusion at the sight as she ran over to help Rebecca back to where Tina stood.  
“Yeah, don’t ask about Marvin, I haven’t heard from him all day” explained Rebecca, who somehow managed to figure out why Jessica was giving off a confused frown.  
“No response from Nick, same goes for Gey, and also Ethan, but I think it’s because he’s still hurt from what you said at my party, Jess” added Gey after overhearing Rebecca talk about Marvin’s lack of appearance, whilst she put her phone back into one of her pockets.  
“You know what he did was wrong” defended Jessica, who was still recovering from the fact that her secret love life had been exposed by not ‘S’, but one of her friends.  
“You’re not wrong, and maybe he over stepped his boundaries, but ‘S’ was already well past it, so you should cut him some slack” reminded Tina, who secretly felt upset by Jessica’s decision to kick Ethan out yesterday.  
The three girls fell silent as they thought deeply about the events of yesterday.  
Just as the tension of their silence took a turn for awkwardness, Tina spotted Phil Baset up ahead.  
With displeased look on his face, and judgement in his eyes as he looked up at a sign that read ‘Beware of the Bear Named Susan Thing!’, Tina called out to him.  
Phil’s face shifted to shock as if he was embarrassed to have been recognized in a Drag Queen Festival.  
“Tina, what the hell are you doing?” questioned Rebecca in a freaked-out tone, that could only match Jessica’s thoughts exactly.  
“What? I’m asking if he’s seen anyone else around, problem?” replied Tina as she gestured for Phil to come over.  
“You cannot be serious. Have you forgotten about what he did to us? The fight?” reminded Jessica, in a desperate tone that matched her desperation to stop Tina’s efforts to bring Phil over.  
“Tina! He punched me in the friggin’ nose!” added Rebecca, who’s tone seemed to agree with Jessica’s intentions.  
Tina’s face suddenly lit up with realization, but it was too late. Phil was only feet away from the girls.  
“What?” questioned Phil in an aggressive tone, which reminded Jessica of herself.  
“Er…I, you…um” mumbled Tina as she suddenly froze up before Phil.  
“Thief, what’s up with Lesbo-Lips?” snorted Phil dismissively as he unhappily stared at Jessica for an answer.  
“Tina here, had something to ask” responded Jessica as she rather aggressively nudged Tina in the shoulder.  
Jessica wasn’t going to be the one to talk to Phil, she’d already had enough of him just from the sight of his existence.  
“Heh…um, I just wanted to know if you’ve seen Garry or Kevin around here, so have you?” asked Tina as she tried hold back the regret of ever asking.  
“I didn’t even know Kevin was back until I saw him here earlier, I dunno where he went after that though. As for Garry, I have no clue” explained Phil in a rather earnest tone.  
“How could you not know? He’s been at school for over a week now!” exclaimed Rebecca, who couldn’t hold back her surprise for Phil’s lack of awareness.  
“More like how didn’t you about me being suspended from school?” scoffed Phil as he looked down at Rebecca, and frowned in distaste upon seeing her frail legs.  
“Uh, more like when were you?” replied Jessica sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.  
“Right after the excursion to Sunmart Beach, Mr Scribe got me suspended for vandalizing the bus that had its tires slashed, but I didn’t even do it! Some asshole set me up for it!” defended Phil, who seemed rather desperate to argue over his innocence.  
Obviously, Phil was referencing Busulon, and the three girls all caught on rather quick, with both Tina and Rebecca glancing over at Jessica as if expecting a reaction. Although, Jessica already knew it wasn’t Phil, after all, he had no idea about the bus named Busulon, right?  
“Cool” replied Jessica, as she tried to shoo away the eyes of her friends.  
Tina blinked in astonishment as she tilted her head to the side in surprise at Jessica’s response.  
“Really? You think getting suspended for something you didn’t do is ‘cool’? Wow, what an idiot!” snorted Phil in mockery of Jessica.  
“Oh, shut up, Phil. I know you didn’t do it” sighed Jessica, who was growing tired of Phil’s annoying presence.  
Phil stumbled back in disbelief of what he’d heard exit from Jessica’s mouth.  
“I’m sorry, did I hear you? Y-you think I didn’t do it?” gasped Phil as his eyes lit up as if he had newfound respect for his My Little Pony rival.  
“Yeah, ya did!” answered Jessica in an exaggerated tone.  
“Woah…” whispered Phil awe.  
Jessica couldn’t help to roll her eyes once again. Phil really wasn’t that bad, they were pretty good friends as kids, he just was a rather annoying person. Especially when it came down to My Little Pony facts and quizzes.  
“All right, thanks Phil, bye now” commented Rebecca as she slightly wheeled herself closer to Phil in attempt to shoo him away.  
Phil’s jaw-dropped as he realized his rival was the only person who believed him. His shocked gaze stayed locked onto Jessica.  
Rebecca continued to slowly wheel herself closer to Phil, but he wouldn’t budge.  
Slowly, Jessica lifted up her right hand, and flapped her finger collectively up and down at Phil to form a wave.  
“Bye, Phil” sighed Jessica in a tired tone as she continued to wave him goodbye.  
Phil’s jaw gently shut again as he finally got the message.  
He turned back from the three girls and slowly walked away as if the shock of Jessica believing him was still too much.  
The girls, with slight worry for him, watched on as Phil disappeared into the crowd.  
“Jess, I think you’ve messed with his head” chuckled Tina as she turned back to her friends, now satisfied with seeing Phil off.  
“I think she’s always done that, maybe he’s finally overloaded?” smirked Rebecca cheekily.  
“Who knows” sighed Jessica as she tried to imagine Phil’s brain even running at all.  
Two persistent beeps echoed from Jessica’s pocket. Her phone wanted her attention.  
“Whose it from? Marvin?” asked Rebecca as she wheeled herself back closer to Jessica as she pulled out her phone.  
“Uh, my dad, he just wants to know when I’ll be home” lied Jessica as she stared down at ‘S’ in the location of the messenger’s name.  
“I thought you already told him before we left?” frowned Tina, with a rather suspicious frown across her face.  
Jessica quickly read the message from ‘S’ in her head.  
“Hey Jess! I suggest that, for the safety of both Nick and Busulon, you move your ass down to Busulon! If you don’t, Jennifer and I will ‘take care’ of these two without you, and if you tell anyone, your secret won’t be so secret for long. Kisses. – S” she read as she blinked in disbelief, before realizing that her friends were still waiting for an answer to Tina’s question.  
“I did, but he’s just checking in. Hang on, he wants to call me” apologized Jessica, despite lying yet again.  
Her lie was weak, and she knew it, but thanks to her message from ‘S’ – and Jennifer? – her head was backflipping in a mindless craze.  
“Why would he need to do that?” questioned Tina, who was growing in suspicion.  
Jessica blinked back to reality as Tina readied herself to accuse Jessica of lying.  
“Apparently he wants to know where I am, because he’s dropping off Noel for us to look after” added Jessica, who was only continuing to spin a web of lies at her two friends.  
Within seconds Tina and Rebecca groaned in annoyance.  
Jessica’s lie had worked its magic – they believed her.  
“Yay, what absolute fun! I can’t wait to take care of that little Demon Spawn” sighed Rebecca with a lackluster cheer.  
With that, Jessica, anxiously, turned back in the direction of the exit for the Drag Queen Festival, on her way to Busulon, Nick…and ‘S’, who apparently wasn’t exactly Jennifer.


	69. Unma'S'ked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 'S' threatens Nick's safety, Jessica has no other choice, but to do as 'S' demands, and come face-to-face with them.

As Jessica made her way out of the festival, the warmth of the event started to fade into the chilly air of the unused Greenwood High school grounds.  
Jessica watched on as the sun dipped behind the earth, its orange beams coated the clouds in its wake.  
With only the flickering lights of the festival to guide her, Jessica slowly made her way toward the parking lot where Busulon was parked.  
Each step she made let out a small crunch as her feet pressed against the fresh, green grass.  
It sent chills up her spine.  
In fact, everything was now.  
The hoots from the owls in the distant trees where Heather Welberry once stole Bushie, set the tone of nearby predators watching her every move.  
Then there was the gentle, yet still chilly breeze that seemed to pick up in ferocity with each progressive step Jessica made towards Busulon.  
Its frosty air pierced through the sleeves of Jessica’s favourite long sleeve shirt, and made Jessica shiver.  
Jessica rubbed her huddled arms in an attempt to keep warm as she passed the trees with the owls.  
With a snap of a tree branch, the owls shot out of the trees and fluttered away. Whilst Jessica, still cold, jumped out of fear as she shot a glance in the direction of the snapped branch.  
She couldn’t tell if ‘S’ was trying to jump her, or if Heather Welberry was back to collecting another bush from under the trees.  
Either way, Jessica was scared of whatever made the sudden sound’s origin.  
There were no more sounds coming from the trees, with the distant festival sounds of cheers and music being the only sounds now.  
Jessica came to a stop, now questioning whether this was indeed a good idea. After all, ‘S’ had never proven trustworthy previously, so why should Jessica start trusting the very person behind tormenting her and her friends now?  
Her second thoughts on the idea of potentially walking into one of ‘S’s traps started to get the better of her will to continue.  
She went to turn back, forgetting about ‘S’ threatening message that had been the catalyst for this journey in the first place.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” warned a voice from the trees.  
Jessica’s body stiffened at the voice’s sudden presence.  
She should have expected this, but she didn’t. Apparently, the snapped tree branch wasn’t enough.  
Jessica fumbled in her pockets in attempt to pull out her phone as she turned in to face the trees.  
Another pair of footsteps crunching against the fresh grass started out before the trees.  
Whoever’s voice had warned her against opposing ‘S’s wishes, was coming towards her, and rather fast.  
Not wanting to face this assumedly dangerous person blind, Jessica, with her phone in hand, outstretched her arm and flicked her phone on.  
The rather dim light of her phone flicked just as a pair of legs in yellow clothing came into the light’s view.  
Jessica could feel her legs tremble at the sudden sight.  
The yellow figure, however, didn’t flinch as they proceeded to walk into the light of the phone.  
Jessica wanted to run, but her feet wouldn’t budge. It was as if they were planted, or maybe even cemented, into the ground.  
She felt defenseless and alone as she stood before the still approaching figure.  
“Not so tough now, huh?” hissed the same voice.  
Jessica started to recognize the voice as their face entered the light of the phone.  
Only feet before Jessica, stood a girl, in a yellow hoodie with a vicious smirk.  
“J-Jennifer” stuttered Jessica in a low whisper.  
Jennifer exhaled in a chuckle as she took another step towards Jessica.  
“’J-Jennifer’, just listen to how pathetic you sound” scoffed Jennifer after mimicking Jessica.  
Jessica clenched her only free fist tightly, as if willing herself to fight back against Jennifer’s teasing advances.  
Jennifer judgmentally examined Jessica from head to toe.  
“Am I supposed to be afraid of you? The bus-fucker?” mocked Jennifer in a tone of disgust.  
Jessica’s eyes flared up in anger at Jennifer’s exceptionally hateful comment.  
“Why you? Why would you do this to us?” questioned Jessica as she tried to calm herself.  
“Barely any of this has been my making, your friend ‘S’ is the one you should be asking” insinuated Jennifer with a smirk.  
“What does that make you? ‘S’s accomplice?” continued Jessica in a tone that exposed Jessica’s raw desperation for answers.  
Jennifer’s face twisted into a cruel snarl as she considered what Jessica was accusing her of.  
“Yes, I do go around doing what ‘S’ bids of when they cannot, so for once, I suppose you’re right, Stupidica” spat Jennifer in a tone of superiority.  
Jessica could feel her anger boiling up inside her. Jennifer was getting to her.  
“Jennifer, what’d you do to Nick?” demanded Jessica as she unleashed her anger out.  
“Wow, so you ask about that stupid loser who follows you around, and not your stupid bus? What kind of pathetic love is this?” teased Jennifer with a grin.  
“Shut up, Jennifer! Busulon can take care of itself!” frowned Jessica, who was rather worked up over Jennifer’s harsh critiques of her love life.  
“Oh, gross! It even has a name, you’re definitely sadder than what I expected, and I thought stooping as low as fucking a bus was bad enough!” mocked Jennifer in a rather critical tone that matched her equally judgmental eyes.  
“Just fucking answer the question Jennifer! What’s happened to Nick?” repeated Jessica, with deep anger for Jennifer burning within her.  
“What makes you think I did anything to that fool?” defended Jennifer, despite knowing that Jessica’s accusation was right.  
“Don’t play games with me!” argued Jessica aggressively as she flung her clenched fist into the air wildly.  
“Why not? I already have been since the start, bitch!” hissed Jennifer, not willing to back down from Jessica’s now rather aggressive self.  
Jessica froze at what she heard Jennifer admit to.  
“Y-you’ve been in on this from the beginning?” gulped Jessica, who was rather surprised.  
“Congratulations, you figured out how to use your ears, now get moving. We shouldn’t keep your friend, ‘S’, waiting any longer, you stupid bus-fucker” teased Jennifer angrily.  
Jessica reluctantly followed through with Jennifer’s suggestion. The safety of Nick was in her hands, and was too much to bear risk too if she didn’t.  
The two rather aggressive girls were silent on the way to Busulon, with only the sounds of the crunching grass beneath their feet being the sounds that emerged from them.  
The sun had disappeared, taking away any sense of safety with it.  
Jessica, although a nervous wreck, had to do this, for Nick.  
Through the faint moonlight, Jessica could make out that the nearby bus was indeed Busulon.  
Its door was open, but Jessica could tell that Busulon wasn’t happy about it. In fact, it wasn’t happy about any of this. It never wanted Jessica to be so close to danger.  
Jennifer grabbed Jessica’s wrist and pulled the two towards Busulon’s open door.  
The bus’ interior was dark, seemingly empty.  
“Get in, your friend, ‘S’, is waiting” ordered Jennifer as she pushed Jessica towards the doorway.  
With a deep breath, Jessica stepped up onto the interior of Busulon.  
The bus beeped in horror at Jessica’s decision to thrust herself into seemingly more danger than what she was already in.  
Jennifer stepped up behind her, blocking Jessica’s only open exit.  
“Keep moving, Slowica” insisted a rather impatient Jennifer from behind her.  
Jessica inched forward enough so that she was past the driver’s seat where Tina’s dad sat every week.  
Through the almost pitch-dark night, Jessica peered down the narrow corridor between the several rows of seats that Busulon provided.  
‘S’ was nowhere to be seen.  
Jessica’s breathing started to increase as she feared for her safety, but there was a grunt from the back of Busulon.  
Her eyes lit up as she barely made out Nick’s dull figure out from the back of the bus.  
“Nick!” cried out Jessica as she in a rather desperate dash, ran up to her friend.  
Jessica shone her phone against Nick’s body, revealing his rather exhausted face that was bound and gagged. Jessica pulled at the rope in and around Nick’s mouth, but couldn’t make out the knots in the dark.  
“What did she do to you?” gasped Jessica as she gently gripped Nick’s shoulder to comfort him.  
Nick started to sob as the interior lights of Busulon flashed on, revealing Nick’s also bound hands, ankles, and body against Busulon’s chair.  
Jessica turned back up to the front of Busulon to see Jennifer in the driver’s seat of Busulon just as she started Busulon’s engine.  
Jessica went to question Jennifer just as she slammed down on Busulon’s accelerator.  
Then, as if a demon emerging from hell, ‘S’ emerged out from a seat that they once hid down behind, with their phone in hand.  
‘S’s back was too her, but she knew that ‘S’ knew that her eyes were on them.  
Jennifer, rather silent. drove towards the lights of the festival.  
Jessica’s heart started to race as ‘S’, with their back still against her, pocketed their phone into their hoodie before looking out at the myriad of lights that seeped out of the ongoing festival. They flickered in all the colours of the rainbow, with each tiny light glinting against Busulon’s front windows.  
With their head lowered to conceal their face, the yellow hooded figure slowly inched around to face Jessica, whose body froze up in anticipation of coming face-to-face with ‘S’.  
Jessica did nothing as she watched the still faceless tormentor come to a stop.  
‘S’ lifted their yellow gloved hands up to their face just as they also slowly lifted their head up to Jessica. As the tormentor’s face came into Jessica’s view, ‘S’ removed their hoodie.  
A sinister broad grin flashed across ‘S’s face as Jessica acknowledged their identity.  
“Hello, Bussica” greeted Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Anniversary! Kisses. - S


	70. Lord Of The Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jessica, Nick and Busulon hostage, the now unmasked 'S' explains themself to Jessica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter post!

Everything outside of Busulon started to slow down, as if time itself was just as frozen in shock as Jessica.  
Jessica stared at Ethan, with her phone threatening to plummet to the grounds from the trembling of her hands.  
“No…no, this can’t be right! Ethan you can’t be ‘S’…you were with me when I saw them!” exclaimed Jessica in a tone that was equally as frantic as her shaking body.  
“You’re forgetting about Jennifer, she hasn’t just been my accomplice from the start, but a red herring too. Jennifer’s done a lot for me, from graffitiing the school, then blackmailing Garry into becoming ‘S’, and even planting more red herrings like the high heels in Tina’s room before witnessing what she did to your drunk self from Tina’s closet, but that’s just to name a few things, of course. Alongside me, Jennifer also impregnated almost everyone, except for Garry and I, she handled us herself under my request” reminded Ethan with a sinister grin spread across his face.  
Jennifer, still in the driver’s seat of Busulon, turned back and grinned alongside Ethan.  
“Why would you even impregnate yourself?” questioned Jessica in a cautious tone after finally recognizing the danger she was in after standing before the two ‘S’s.  
“To get closer to you, and that’s exactly what happened and what I wanted from it, but I did want to try it. I was inspired to use the splorch on everyone like my favourite movie franchise villains attacked their victims, from Alie-“ reasoned Ethan, before Jessica suddenly jumped in on his sentence.  
“Aliens…” sighed Jessica in a disgusted tone at the thought of Ethan gaining inspiration from a monstrous creature.  
“Exactly!” chuckled Ethan, who was glad that Jessica understood what he was saying.  
Jessica felt the chance to figure out how the ‘S’s chose their victims, and quickly jumped on the chance before Ethan changed the subject.  
“Then how did you choose your victims…because I know the aliens certainly didn’t go around picking out their victims for specifics, unlike you seemingly did” added Jessica, who despite being face-to-face with ‘S’, was still somewhat curious.  
“I just chose whoever had a secret that needed exposing at the time, whoever felt right to pick, I picked, and the only time I couldn’t decide, I made you do it for me, despite Jennifer’s disappointment to your choice” replied Ethan as he adjusted his hair after it had been slightly muddled from his yellow hoodie.  
Jessica glanced outside as she thought of what to say to Ethan, and noticed that Jennifer was circling the road around Greenwood High.  
“But why? Why expose the secrets of the ones you want to be friends with?” questioned Jessica, whose confusion glistened in her eyes.  
Ethan crossed his arms as he shook his head dismissively at something that Jessica couldn’t quite figure out.  
“Secrets shouldn’t be between friends, and knowing them only brings friends closer” stated Ethan with his full attention on Jessica, as if desperately seeking her understanding.  
“Did it never occur to you how painful revealing the secret would be to the one hiding them?” questioned Jessica, who although understood where Ethan was coming from, still wasn’t willing to accept his view so easily.  
Nick started to make mumbling sounds as if he was trying to agree with Jessica, which caught Ethan off guard.  
“I…no! You’re lying, the only people who get hurt are the ones that the secrets are kept hidden from! I saved us all from being my relationship with Sammy! He ruined me after he admitted to cheating on me with Cody Hoppins in a mutual masturbation session!” cried out Ethan, whose broken heart showed through his tone.  
“Is that why you impregnated Cody? To get back at him for making Sammy cheat on you?” assumed Jessica after she added up what she knew about Cody’s – up until now – seemingly random victimization.  
Ethan’s face went as red as the afternoon sun once was with agitation.  
“Of course, that’s why! Cheaters are disgusting, and I’m sorry Jessica, but that includes you. Because as much as I enjoyed watching you hurt your relationship with Busulon, I couldn’t help, but feel angered by your careless actions…I’m not a real friend if I don’t stop you destroying yourself!” argued Ethan, who clearly was adamant towards how he felt about cheating.  
“I understand the cheating, and I completely regret everything I did to hurt Busulon, and it knows that! What I don’t understand is why you thought hurting my relationship with Busulon would make you my friend!” exclaimed Jessica in a rather intense tone.  
“That’s exactly it, I want to be a friend with Jessica, not Bussica!” defended Ethan, with a tone that only expressed how much he felt second choice to Busulon.  
The distant festival sounds cheered on as Jennifer continued to circle the school grounds.  
“They’re both me! Who I love doesn’t change me! It just shows you who I love! How can you not understand that?” demanded Jessica disappointedly.  
“Because you’re mine, not Busulon’s! This is exactly why I slashed this stupid bus’ tires on the excursion…so, you’d be apart!” admitted Ethan in a shrill voice.  
“Then if that’s what you wanted, then why bring Busulon back?” questioned Jessica, now desperate to know why Ethan apparently had a sudden change in heart for her relationship with Busulon.  
“I realized a made a terrible mistake, after I did that to you, you weren’t Bussica or Jessica, you were Depressica. I had to bring Busulon back, for you…as I am a caring friend! Unlike Garry” insisted Ethan, who was tensed up as if he was readying to fight for his very life.  
“What does Garry have to do this this?” frowned Jessica, after being yet against confused by Ethan.  
“Have you just forgotten about what he did to Rebecca? He ran over his own girlfriend in a hit and run! That’s why I punished him…why I made him cease all communication and affiliation with the group, as his punishment…he ruined everything with that one move!” exclaimed Ethan in a tone that demanded to be heard.  
“Ethan, how could the terrible accident with Rebecca that Garry caused ruin everything?” doubted Jessica, who thought that Ethan was purely exaggerating.  
“He tore everyone apart with that accident! All I wanted was for him to steal Busulon from you, but instead he ended up making me resort to Busulon’s tire slashing and push Rebecca away from us…from me!” cried out a rather intense Ethan.  
“How could you have predicted any of that? You shouldn’t blame him” argued Jessica, unwilling to give up on defending Garry so easily.  
“I can, because I planned it out perfectly, at least it was for when I only knew of ‘Red’ being one person…god damnit, Emily…you always had to have something up your sleeve, huh?” sighed Ethan as he recalled Emily in his mind, with slight admiration for her.  
A set of fireworks screamed as they shot out of the festival and off into the sky. They burst sparkles of colours in the dark, night sky.  
“…Wait, you knew Em was ‘Red’?” gasped Jessica, who was rather surprised at how Ethan could possibly know that.  
“No, I didn’t find out who ‘Red’ was, or I guess I mean, who they were, until everyone else also found out. Emily wasn’t just a good detective, she was a good deceiver too. Hell! She guessed ‘S’ was me right at the start!” explained Ethan, who shook his head as if still in disbelief of Emily’s correct guess.  
“She did? But she never said anything! When did this happen?” questioned Jessica with a gasp.  
Jessica couldn’t believe what she was learning from Ethan. The disbelief that Emily had guessed Ethan was ‘S’ was still surprising despite Emily’s amazing deduction skills.  
“Emily confronted me after her note from ‘S’, as her note referenced rejection and a broken heart, which was exactly what I had gotten from her after she said no to me, and although I lied to her, she still had her suspicions of me. Well, at least until I framed Nick enough for her to believe that I wasn’t ‘S’, and that he was” detailed Ethan with a frown of annoyance at Emily’s persistence.  
“Why did you even frame Nick? To torture us more? To just keep Emily distracted?” guessed Jessica as she fired out questions.  
“I planned on ending the game when you caught Nick, but after Garry ruined everything as I said before, I couldn’t, and besides, I definitely had more to work on for everyone to be friends” admitted Ethan in a slightly disappointed tone.  
“Why do you think we needed to be worked on?” sighed Jessica.  
“Only some of everyone’s secrets were out, and that wasn’t good enough” answered Ethan without batting an eye.  
“But what about Emily’s secret about guessing you were ‘S’, why didn’t you expose that?” questioned Jessica.  
Ethan frowned in annoyance, Jessica was right. If he wanted all the secrets out, that counted as one too.  
Before Ethan could answer, another set of fireworks flew out of the festival and exploded in the sky above.  
The light from the fireworks seeped through Busulon’s windows and covered the teenagers’ confrontation.  
“I couldn’t let you put an end to ‘S’ before I was ready” frowned Ethan, who thought that was such an obvious reason.  
“What about why Emily didn’t tell me, or anyone else?” asked Jessica, despite doubting Ethan knowing the answer.  
“I don’t know, I can’t answer for Emily, I guess that’s just Emily for you, but she even kept secrets hidden from me, as I had no idea about Sierra smashing her windows, or that she’d managed to obtain Garry’s phone after he semen-boarded you…but Emily…I wish she’d let me know about Sierra, she flew right under my radar and killed my own friend…I feel like a failure for a friend” admitted Ethan, with an upset tone to his voice when mentioning Emily’s death.  
“Then why continue with ‘S’?” exclaimed Jessica, who couldn’t understand how the death of their friend still didn’t stop Ethan being ‘S’.  
“That’s the thing, on that very day, the day Busulon came back with that strap-on, and Emily’s body was found, was the same day I had decided to end ‘S’. With this second decision to end ‘S’ to be the last, until Emily’s death crippled it just as much as the first plan’s failure” grumbled Ethan in annoyance of his plan to end ‘S’ failing once again.  
“How did you plan on ending it then?” asked Jessica, with a rather anxious tone to her voice as she tried to imagine how the mastermind behind ‘S’ wanted to end their game.  
“Well, by forcing ‘S’ to expose all of the remaining secrets in the school library, which I still tried to do later on, but still failed at, no thanks to Shane knocking Garry out” frowned Ethan, with a snarl at the mention of Garry and Shane.  
Jessica took her glance off of Ethan, and calmed herself with the sight of Busulon’s interior. She couldn’t believe that Ethan had planned on exposing her secret before Tina’s birthday party.  
“So, you just planned to expose the secrets then make ‘S’ disappear into the shadows never to return ever again? I don’t understand, you make it sound like all you wanted to do was expose secrets, was that what ‘S’ stood for? ‘Secrets’?” assumed Jessica in a muddled tone as she looked back over to Ethan, who grinned at the attention.  
“’S’ is for ‘secrets’, ‘splorch’, ‘separation’, ‘Samson’, or whatever really, it just depends on how you look at it, but I really just needed to come up with an anonymous villain for you all to despise. Although, you’re wrong, exposing secrets was still only a part of ‘S’s existence, it had a much simpler reason, don’t overthink it” admitted Ethan, who carelessly brushed off the question.  
“Then why Ethan, just tell me” pleaded Jessica, who still couldn’t precisely pin why Ethan had been torturing his friends.  
Jennifer, for the first time, came to a stop before a stoplight as Ethan inhaled before his response.  
“Everyone was leaving me…first Jennifer broke up with me, then you and everyone else started to randomly hate me, and even after the hate, Emily rejected me” listed Ethan with hurt in his voice.  
“What do you mean ‘we started to hate you’? Of course, we hated ‘S’!” exclaimed Jessica, who mistook what Ethan meant.  
“No, before ‘S’, after I gifted you all those nicknames, and a few to the others, you all just stopped caring about me…as if I was nothing. After that, I didn’t know who I was to any of you, but I still knew what I wanted to be to everyone, a friend!” insisted Ethan, now desperate for Jessica to understand why he put – who he considered friends – through ‘S’s game.  
“You didn’t gift me anything, and if you wanted to be our friend, then why’d you put us through any of this?” demanded Jessica, who wasn’t understanding.  
“I couldn’t go on without any of you, losing any of you is like losing myself…b-but, you don’t think my nicknames were gifts?” stammered Ethan, who felt a sting of hurt from Jessica’s disliking towards the ‘descripticas’.  
“No! They were all just burdens that you left me with!” exclaimed Jessica, who was rather upset by Ethan’s lack of knowledge as to how she felt towards his nicknames for her.  
“Jess…you sound like my parents, they called me a burden too, even my aunt agrees” admitted Ethan, with a hurt frown of guilt across his face.  
“You’re not a burden, not exactly Ethan, but what you did as ‘S’… that is” clarified Jessica earnestly.  
“What I did as ‘S’ was for all of us! We were falling apart! I had to bring us together again! That’s why ‘S’ even exists, to be a common enemy for all of us to bring down together!” persisted Ethan, who finally realized that he had to make Jessica understand him clearly.  
“So, you thought practically raping your friends with your ex was the way to bring us all together?” questioned Jessica in pure sarcasm.  
“I had to be sure that you’d actually want and need to bring ‘S’ down!” exclaimed Ethan before he bit his lip anxiously.   
“Are you serious? Phil and I are just competitive in something as small as My Little Pony quizzes, but I still want to bring him down, and you think rape and foreign object impregnation is the only way?” bellowed Jessica in disbelief of Ethan’s thought process.  
Jessica’s exclamation seemed to trigger Ethan as his eye’s flared up and the corner of his mouth twitched.  
“Enough!” exclaimed Ethan in a tired tone as he inched closer to Jessica with each step he made down Busulon’s isle.  
“Why, Ethan? Why…h-how could you…how could you d-do all of this?” stammered Jessica, with pure fear in her voice, as she backed away from Ethan’s advance.  
“I already told you, I did it for us! I can’t let anyone else leave me, not again, not ever, ever again! We all need each other! I need. You. All!” shouted Ethan, not backing down.  
Ethan showed no sign of stopping his movement, and it was making Jessica extremely anxious.  
“You’re wrong Ethan, what you need right now is help…serious help!” corrected Jessica as she unleashed what she, Nick and Busulon, were all deeply thinking.  
Jessica’s words made Ethan stop in his steps. His face contorted to an angered frown.  
“I’d stop if I were you” warned Ethan angrily, as he pushed his hands into his jumper pocket  
It was as if Ethan was avoiding the urge to punch something within Busulon.  
“No! Why aren’t you listening to me!” cried out Jessica, who finally accepted that her friend was definitely in need of help.  
“Stop right now or else!” threatened Ethan as he pulled out his phone and flicked the screen on to display a Facebook page titled ‘Jessica’s dirty, big, yellow secret’.  
Ethan was on the verge of posting Jessica’s relationship with a bus named Busulon to social media, for all eyes to see.  
“You can’t! Don’t you dare…Ethan, please don’t do this!” begged Jessica as she dropped to the ground.  
“I won’t have to, if you make the right choice: join Jennifer and I on the ‘S’ Team, or have your secret exposed?” grinned Ethan, who finally managed to twist the argument in his favor.  
“Join you in torturing my friends?” questioned Jessica in an opposing tone.  
“I think you mean our friends, and no, we’re going to bring everyone together, with or without your help” smirked Ethan as he toyed with his phone in his hand, still waiting on Jessica’s choice.  
“I…” paused Jessica, who felt crushed at the idea of choosing between her with Busulon and her friends.  
“What will it be: join the ‘S’ Team and be called ‘S’ica, or burn under the fires from the judgmental eyes of your high school peers as soon as they learn of your dirty little secret? Are you going to become ‘S’ica or Bussica?” Make up your mind carefully, Bussica!” repeated Ethan, with an emphasis on Jessica’s newest ‘descriptica’, as if reminding her of the hell she’d go through if she took the path of Bussica.  
Jessica turned back to Nick, who still sat tied down in a chair of Busulon.  
“Fine…I’ll join you” answered Jessica with a reluctant sigh as she turned back to Ethan.  
Ethan’s eyes squinted in satisfaction at Jessica’s choice.  
“Welcome to the team, ‘S’ica” grinned Ethan sinisterly.


	71. The Bus Leading The Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else starts to gather at the festival, only to quickly learn of Jessica's dangerous whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revolves around everyone that isn't inside Busulon.

Meanwhile, whilst Jessica was being confronted by ‘S’, Tina and Rebecca were still trying to get a hold of everyone else.  
Rebecca glanced around for Garry, who after Jessica left, answered his phone.  
She sighed.  
Looking through a sea of people from the height of her wheelchair wasn’t going to get her anywhere closer to finding Garry.  
After growing bored of looking for her ex, Rebecca watched some festival workers carting off a few boxes of fireworks to a designated area on the school’s oval, Rebecca finally decided Garry wasn’t here yet.  
Tina knew it too.  
“I know you’d hate this, but maybe call him again?” suggested Tina with a worried frown on her face that equaled to Rebecca’s own worry.  
Rebecca had nothing to say to her friend. She knew Tina was right.  
After dialing Garry’s number, that she’d removed from her contact list over their breakup, Rebecca placed her phone gently against her right ear.  
The first ring played out, but halfway through the second, it stopped.  
“Hello? Rebecca?” questioned Garry’s weary voice.  
Last time Rebecca called Garry, he didn’t sound this tired.  
“W-where are you?” stuttered Rebecca, before looking up at Tina and giving her friend a look of regret.  
She absolutely hated this, but all Tina could give her was an apologetic shrug.  
“I’ve just picked up Marvin, the guy’s been cooking with his grandma all day, he said that he told you this” reminded Garry, which despite it being old news to him, was new news to Rebecca.  
“I don’t recall him saying anything about cooking to me, but why do you sound so tired now?” questioned Rebecca as she turned back to Tina, as if trying to tell her that Garry was tired at the same time she was asking him.  
“What?” mouthed Tina, who was confused thanks to only getting half of the conversation.  
“Yeah, about that, I was having a nap when you called me, but the tiredness only just kicked in, sorry. Also, Marvin’s just told me that he apparently told you yesterday after Tina’s party” replied Garry with a yawn between his sentences.  
“Oh! Sorry, I remember now. Although, I’ll be honest, I barely remember anything from yesterday, I’ve been trying to forget it. I just feel so bad about what happened to Ethan” explained Rebecca, who felt that she needed to explain herself, despite thinking that Marvin’s terrible planning skills were also partly to blame.  
Still confused, Tina quietly toyed with the pockets at the ends of her jacket that was longer than her self-cut jean shorts.  
“Did you also forget what he did to Jess? He broke her after what he revealed, but whatever” sighed Garry, who to Rebecca, seemed to be trying to shrug off yesterday in his own way too.  
“Anyway, how close are you two?” asked Rebecca, who wanted nothing more than to push past their conversation on yesterday’s events.  
“Two?” mouthed Tina, whose eyes lit up at the thought of Gey arriving at the festival.  
Tina started to grin as Rebecca shook her head in dismissal of Tina’s hope. Her smile quickly died out alongside the shine in her eyes.  
Gey was still not responding.  
“I’d say…give us about five more minutes” answered Garry after pausing to come up with his estimation.  
“Okay, bye” replied Rebecca before quickly hanging up on her phone call with Garry.  
Although Rebecca still wanted a friendship with Garry after their breakup, having direct conversations with him now where still rather awkward for her.  
“So, I take it Gey isn’t with him, not even a chance?” frowned Tina, in a rather defeated tone.  
“No, sorry, but Marvin’s with him. And look, I’m sure Gey’s just out doing something, that’s what Marvin was doing” reassured Rebecca, as she tried to keep Tina positive.  
“Gey’s been with me” called out Kevin, as both him and Gey ran up to the two girls.  
Tina couldn’t help, but smile, at the sight of her girlfriend. She’d really missed Gey’s voice.  
“Where’ve you two been?” questioned Rebecca as she watched Kevin and Gey come to a stop.  
“Kevin asked if I wanted to look around the festival with him” answered Gey before leaning against Tina to kiss her cheek.  
“Yeah, not going to lie, I’ve been dying to learn more about this girl of yours, Tina” smirked Kevin shyly as he poked of his tongue.  
“How cute” commented Tina, with a suspicious frown of her brows.  
She couldn’t tell if Kevin was being genuinely honest, or simply trying to compete with Tina over who would have the closest relationship with Gey.  
“Where’s Marvin, I’d expect him to be with you, Rebecca” commented Kevin, who quickly changed the subject as if trying to dodge Tina’s suspicious gaze.  
Before Rebecca replied, she looked down at her wheelchair and fidgeted with one of her armrests anxiously. It was as if everyone expected her two always be with someone, and it was getting rather awkward, despite her even accepting it as the truth.  
“Marvin’s being dropped off here, with Garry, they won’t be long” replied Rebecca with a strange tone of reassurance to her voice, as if she was trying to reassure her friends that everything was okay.  
“Just asking, don’t have to tense all up” chuckled Kevin, who seemed to always know how everyone was feeling, especially Rebecca and Emily, before she sadly passed.  
Everyone within their original group knew it was Kevin’s special skill, that he had apparently not lost, despite serving juvenile detention for the start of the year.  
It was something Tina thought of quite a lot actually. She often tried to imagine what their world would be like if Kevin was here before Rebecca’s accident…before all this ‘S’ nonsense, and maybe, just maybe, he could’ve put a stop to Emily’s idea of making herself and Rebecca ‘Red’ to try to stop ‘S’.  
However, Tina kept her imaginative thoughts to herself, she couldn’t bare the idea or even a single thought of what were to happen if she expressed her imaginations to anyone, especially Rebecca. Tina knew Rebecca wouldn’t handle the idea, her mind would spin in a constant loop at the imaginary world. Rebecca would dream of it to be a reality, until her final days. It was something Tina didn’t want to happen, and gladly she knew it never would as ‘S’ certainly couldn’t read minds.  
The idea of ‘S’ having the ability to read minds made her laugh awkwardly, as if now worrying that they could.  
Everyone turned to Tina, all rather surprised by Tina’s strange laughing outburst.  
“’T’?” checked Kevin, with worry in his tone.  
Tina’s laughing fit stopped, and she regained her composure.  
“Sorry, I was just thinking Phil’s reaction to what Jess said to him before she left to go get her little brother” lied Tina, who despite lying, was partly telling the truth as she did in fact find what Jess said to Phil rather funny too.  
“What’d she say?” questioned Kevin as he pushed his glassed back up his nose.  
“Oh, just something about how she’s never really hated him, nothing too much, it was just Phil’s look of surprise at her comment that really got me” added Tina with a smile at the thought of Phil’s astonished face.  
Kevin nodded in approval, as if picturing the same thing as Tina.  
“Speaking of Jess, where is she? She should be back by now” frowned Rebecca as she brushed some hair off of her lips.  
“Maybe she got kidnapped by Jennifer? I wouldn’t doubt what that cow could do” teased Gey, who still hated Jennifer for everything she’d done to Tina and her relationship with Tina.  
“Oh my god! You don’t think she’s totally ditched us for that bus she’s with, do you? What as its name again?” exclaimed Kevin, who jumped at his own theory of Jessica’s lack of appearance so much so that his glasses briefly bobbed up off his nose.  
Rebecca forgot how whimsical Kevin could be, but his theory on Jessica was definitely a possibility. Gey, however, had no previous knowledge of Kevin’s quirks, and was taken by surprise by Kevin’s strange movement.  
“I think its called Busulon” replied Tina as she rubbed Gey’s shoulder as if telling her to relax.  
Gey blushed at the commotion, but Kevin let out a grin, which she couldn’t help to grin back at. Within seconds, the two’s grins started to quiver as if trying to hold back laughter.  
It didn’t work, and laughter burst out instantly.  
Tina and Rebecca shook their heads in disbelief at Gey and Kevin, who seemed to be rather hitting of off in terms of their friendship.  
“You two are a mess!” exclaimed Rebecca with slight disapproval in her tone, despite her smile, which seemed to admire the friendship.  
Out of jealousy, Tina couldn’t stand to watch her girlfriend and rival laugh together any longer, and gazed off into the festival.  
People started to gather around a fence placed on the oval, where the sign for a firework display lead to.  
From squinting, Tina could just make out the fireworks from afar.  
Several fireworks suddenly shot out, as if waiting on Tina.  
Kevin and Gey stopped laughing, and instead turned to gasp at the sight as the fireworks exploded into a beautiful myriad of colours in the night sky.  
Rebecca quickly wheeled herself around to catch a glimpse of the stray fireworks that hadn’t managed to explode yet.  
As they all watched the fireworks in awe, someone tapped Kevin on the shoulder from behind.  
“Wh-Jesus!” exclaimed Kevin as he jumped out in fright, and managed to spin himself around to see who poked mid-jump.  
As he landed on the ground, Kevin realized who stood before him.  
It was Garry, Marvin, and Phil. Their faces all furrowed in concern.  
“Marvin!” grinned Rebecca excitedly after she turned to see the commotion with Kevin.  
Marvin turned to face Rebecca, and let out a weak smile.  
Now Tina and Gey turned around, who both quickly frowned in confusion.  
Another round of fireworks let out a screech before exploding. The bright colours of light from the fireworks sprinkled against the faces of Garry, Marvin and Phil.  
Everyone was silent. They were all waiting on the three newly arrived boys to speak, who for some reason, dared not to.  
“What?” questioned Gey, who finally spoke up to avoid the awkward silence.  
“We don’t have much time, Phil only just found and told us the news” announced Marvin with a heavy sigh as if unwilling to accept whatever Phil had told him and Garry.  
Gey couldn’t believe that Marvin was saying they didn’t have much time, he literally just took forever to even speak up.  
“News? What news? The hell are you guys talking about?” questioned Kevin, in a shocked voice as he shook his head in confusion.  
“Jennifer took Jessica, and Nick and Ethan are probably already there too” revealed Garry, in a tone of pure concern for his friends.  
“What do you mean took? Like kidnapped them?” gasped Tina, who immediately started to freak out at what Garry was informing them of.  
The three boys froze up, as if trying to deny the truth to what Tina had assumed.  
Rebecca cycled through looking at the three boys, still waiting for an answer to Tina’s question. She wanted to know too.  
Phil nervously cleared his throat before stepping forward from the line he was once in with Garry and Marvin.  
“Yes, you’re right. I saw Jennifer forcefully leading Jessica to the parking lot” explained Phil, whose eyes seemed to tear up in fear for Jessica’s safety.  
“See! I told you! Never doubt what that cow can do!” cried out Gey, who despite exclaiming she was right, still seemed just as surprised as the rest of the group.  
“Wait! There’s a bus on the move now!” exclaimed Marvin as he noticed a bus slowly heading towards the festival.  
“It’s Busulon!” acknowledged Tina, with even more worry after noticing it was the bus her father usually drove.  
After the party Jessica had revealed to them all that she was in love the bus Tina’s dad drove, and seeing it on the move now only made Tina more scared for Jessica. As now, she finally knew this was the works of ‘S’, everyone did – well at least everyone, but Phil.  
“Bus-who?” questioned Phil, who was rather confused at what Tina had cried out.  
“What do we do? How do we save them?” gasped Rebecca, who dismissed Phil’s question immediately.  
“We stop the bus” answered Kevin gravely.


	72. Hit And Run, Run, Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Jessica's choice, the two 'S's suddenly clash against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may deserve an update.

The lights of the town shined through the night as the bus followed the road that circled the school.  
“What’s your plan?” sighed Jessica, still unsure of whether or not she made the right decision, despite knowing that she had to use being a part of the ‘S’ Team to her favor to stop Ethan and Jennifer.  
“Get me back into the group, and it’s over, and I mean all of it…every single thing. I just want to be with everyone” reasoned Ethan, whose grin shifted to be much friendlier.  
Over the shoulder of the still-grinning Ethan, Jessica could see Jennifer frowning from the driver’s seat of Busulon. It was obvious that Jennifer clearly wasn’t in agreement to something Ethan had said. Intense anger emanated from Jennifer.  
“What the hell, Ethan? None of this was part of the plan!” snarled Jennifer before slamming a clenched fist against Busulon’s dashboard.  
Jessica winced at the painful beep Busulon let out. Neither of them felt safe.  
Ethan flinched as of he’d been backstabbed, before turning to face Jennifer.  
“Plans change” argued Ethan anxiously, as his grin faded away.  
“No, you promised me that we’d keep torturing Jessica. But how the hell can we do that if she’s a part of our ‘S’ Team?” snapped Jennifer, determined to make Ethan revoke his offer to Jessica.  
Jessica couldn’t believe that the two ‘S’s were arguing over her.  
Although she couldn’t see it, Ethan started to tear up.  
“Don’t make me choose between you two!” shouted Ethan in a tone of desperation.  
“I didn’t think you had to! You’re with me! That’s why you came back to me, to get back at Jessica and all those other freaks that took you away from me! And now all I hear is you talking about bringing them closer together?” hissed Jennifer angrily.  
Jennifer was beginning to lose focus on the road in the midst of her rage. With each passing second, Jessica grew worried of their safety on board Busulon.  
“It was the only thing you agreed to do with me! You’re the one who wanted to punish them, not me! Please Jennifer…I don’t want to fight” pleaded Ethan as slowly made his way up to Jennifer.  
Although the streets had become rather quiet from the late time of night, Jennifer’s lack of focus was still a threat.  
“Wh-what about Nick? What happens to him?” questioned Jessica nervously as she turned back to see Nick still bound to one of Busulon’s seats.  
Jessica needed to get Ethan’s attention, she couldn’t allow him and Jennifer to keep arguing.  
“He can’t stay, he needs to leave Greenwood” frowned Ethan as he turned back to face Jessica.  
“Why do this to N-“ began Jessica before gasping at the appearance two familiar cars blocking the road ahead of them.  
Jessica’s wide-eyed stare at the cars caught Ethan’s attention, as he turned back to see the cars too.  
Jennifer could clearly see the vehicles, but showed no sign of stopping.  
“Jennifer, stop! What are you doing? That’s everyone I’ve ever cared about!” cried out Ethan as he shook Jennifer’s shoulder desperately.  
“Screw them! Screw you! You’re just as much of a freak as they are! They’ll pay for thinking that they could ever stop me!” cackled Jennifer maniacally as she accelerated right for the two vehicles.  
Jessica gasped as she made out the specks that were her friends, who frantically jumped out of both Garry’s car and Gey’s car.  
“You’re a monster!” screamed Ethan as he lunged at Jennifer.  
Within the commotion, Jessica dove onto a seat in front of Nick, who was shaking from head to toe.  
From his own sheer strength, Ethan ripped Jennifer, his yellow hooded accomplice, out of the driver’s seat. There was a thud as Jennifer fell onto the cold, metallic floor of Busulon’s inside.  
Ethan slammed his foot hard on the breaks as Busulon’s tires screamed out in agony, before coming to a screeching stop only inches before the other vehicles.  
In recognition of his success, Ethan slumped back into the seat, as his phone slipped out of his yellow hoodie pocket.  
The phone rattled as it hit the floor of Busulon.  
Jennifer groaned as she reached out and grabbed Ethan’s phone.  
Jessica sat up and quickly went to Nick’s side.  
Nick was slumped forward, and bleeding from the nose and forehead. Blood covered half of his face.  
“Nick?” cried out Jessica as she gently pushed Nick against the back of his seat and loosely undid his mouth gag.  
He wasn’t responding.  
The rushed break of Busulon’s stop had thrusted Nick’s head against the back of the rows of seats before him.  
Jessica started to sweat furiously as she checked Nick for a pulse.  
“Please, no, not you Nick! Don’t let go!” sobbed Jessica as she found his pulse.  
There was a clattering of footsteps as Jessica noticed Nick’s ears begin to bleed. The sight sickened her as she started to gag.  
Jessica couldn’t help, but sob.  
“Jess!” called out Kevin as he rushed into Busulon.  
“Kevin, please help! Nick’s bleeding badly!” cried out Jessica as she gripped Nick’s hand anxiously.  
Kevin dashed to Jessica’s aid, whilst more of her friends rushed on board.  
“What happened?” exclaimed Tina as she followed closely behind Kevin.  
“Jennifer…she-she tried to k-kill you…all of you” whimpered Jessica, still in disbelief.  
Within second, of seeing Nick, Kevin, still calm despite the situation, pulled out his phone, and dialed 911 in an instant.  
Jessica glanced back to the front of Busulon, to see Marvin and Garry emerge from outside.  
“N-Nick” sobbed Marvin as he rushed up to his wounded best friend.  
Jessica froze up at the sight of Marvin’s emotions before also crying.  
The two couldn’t imagine a world without Nick. It was a world of nightmares. Of no hope. Of defeat.  
“Where’s Ethan?” questioned Garry, in a tone that showed he knew his timing was terrible.  
“And Jennifer?” added Tina nervously.  
Despite their terrible timing, they were both right.   
Ethan and Jennifer were gone.


	73. How To Get Away With Fucking A Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the pursuit of 'S' comes to a screeching stop, Jessica's dirty little secret might still be unleashed into the world.

Everyone was silent as the sound of rapidly approaching sirens roared up the empty streets. Jessica took one more glance back at Nick, who still had Marvin by his side, before she wiped away her drying tears and headed for the front exit of Busulon.  
She passed Garry and Tina without saying a single word.  
Jessica had nothing to say.  
They couldn’t figure out what to say, but they followed her.  
As she stepped off of Busulon, the smell of burnt rubber overwhelmed her. It smelt horrid, but she turned to face its source…Busulon’s injured tires.  
Busulon whinced.  
She couldn’t help, but stroke her lover. Her gentle, angelic touch reassured the bus.  
Jessica didn’t care that Rebecca, Tina, Garry and Phil were watching her.  
All of them – apart from Phil of course – already knew, so why should she hide her love anymore?  
It wasn’t like Ethan was going to expose her. He’d promised to keep it a secret if she joined him and Jennifer on the ‘S’ Team as ‘S’ica, and that’s exactly what she did.  
“Jess…Busulon will be okay” reassured Rebecca, as she wheeled forward and gently patted Busulon alongside Jessica.  
“I know it will” replied Jessica, who couldn’t resist to let out a small smile at the thought of Busulon’s recovery.  
Jessica just couldn’t shake off Nick’s injuries, all that blood, all from his head. It terrified her.  
Then someone cleared their throat, as if clearing Jessica’s mind of Nick’s wounds.  
“Again, who exactly is the ‘Busulon’ guy?” chimed in Phil, who knew this probably wasn’t the time, but couldn’t resist his urge to know.  
“It’s this bus, okay? I love it! Are you happy Phil? I. Love. A. Bus!” exclaimed Jessica, who spun around to face Phil.  
Jessica frowned defensively, in anticipation of a snarky remark from Phil.  
Instead, Phil’s face broke out into a frown of understanding. It was as if he knew exactly how Jessica felt.  
“Finally! Someone I can relate too!” exhaled Phil, in a manner that showed the release of something secret.  
“Y-you can?” mumbled Jessica, who couldn’t express how surprised she was in just words.  
“Yes! I’ve been madly in love with Rainbow Dash since…forever!” admitted Phil in a rather excited manner.  
Memories of Phil staring into Rainbow Dash’s eyes flashed through Jessica’s mind.  
“Oh my god!” exclaimed Jessica, now in awe at how she could be so blind.  
Tina, Rebecca and Garry all looked confused, but Jessica and Phil couldn’t care. They had found someone just like themselves.  
The sounds of the sirens wailing finally consumed everyone’s ears as they screeched to a controlled stop behind the near crash scene.  
Seconds after the screaming sirens ended their terror on Jessica’s ears, more screaming came, but this time, from a voice.  
“You guys need to go now! Jennifer’s on the run, Ethan’s chasing her, and I tried, but I couldn’t keep up. Drinking at the festival was a mistake…” screamed Gey, who seemed ready to collapse after running on a full stomach.  
“We need to help Ethan!” cried out Tina as she looked in the direction that Gey started to point in…Greenwood High.  
A clatter of footsteps echoed through the bus as Kevin’s head popped out of one of Busulon’s windows.  
“Go now! I’ll handle the first responders!” announced Kevin frantically, before flicking his face off of the group outside the bus and to the two ambulances.  
The red and blue lights flickered off of Kevin’s face rhythmically as Jessica nodded.  
“Let’s move” ordered Jessica as she took the lead and ran off after Jennifer and Ethan who headed for Greenwood High.  
As Jessica ran, the thought of what Jennifer and Ethan could be planning flew through her head. Were they actually going to put an end to ‘S’?  
Jessica couldn’t make up her mind, but she turned her head back to see who made up their mind on following her in pursuit of the two villains.  
Tina, Garry, and Phil.  
Did any of them even realise that Ethan was ‘S’?  
Only time would tell.  
…  
As Jessica neared the school parking lot, her eyes lit up at the sight of Ethan and Jennifer, who fought under one of the parking lot spotlights.  
Jessica didn’t stop, she couldn’t. The urge to stop them both overpowered her.  
There was something in their hands, and whatever it was, it seemed to be the cause of their fight.  
“Give it back, Jennifer!” demanded Ethan as he attempted to pull the object out of Jennifer’s grasp.  
“No! She needs to be punished!” hissed Jennifer, who in return, attempted to pull the same object out of Ethan’s grasp.  
“What’s going on here?” shouted Garry, in a tone of concern.  
“Give it up, both of you!” cried out Jessica, who still couldn’t believe the two ‘S’s were fighting over her.  
“You…t-two?” stuttered Tina, with a frown of confusion.  
Jennifer came a stop, her hand still tightly gripped around half of the object she and Ethan were fighting over.  
“Wow, Pathetica, you didn’t tell them? Did you?” snickered Jennifer teasingly.  
“Tell us what?” frowned Garry, who didn’t want to believe a word Jennifer was saying.  
Garry turned to Jessica, he had to hear whatever Jennifer was going on about from her.  
Jessica looked up at Ethan, then back at the trio who had followed her here.  
“Ethan’s ‘S’, not Jennifer, that bitch is just his helper” admitted Jessica after a deep sigh of disappointment at what she was admitting.  
The admittance to Ethan, someone she called a friend at the best of times, had betrayed and tortured them all alongside his ex.  
Garry, Phil and Tina’s eyes widened as if they’d just seen Death himself.  
“Ethan, this can’t be true! Explain yourself…please!” cried out Tina, who shook her head in disbelief.  
“But it is, see! Why can’t you just use your own stupid eyes for once, Lesbo!” spat Jennifer as she, during the moment of distraction, shoved Ethan off of the object they were until recently fighting for…it was Ethan’s phone.  
Ethan fell to the ground, but no one batted an eye of concern in his direction, not even Jessica, whose anger for him was rising once again.  
Ethan being ‘S’ still sat in her stomach like a plague.  
Jessica directed her angered gaze at Jennifer, who typed away on Ethan’s phone. She didn’t like the look of any of this. Not a single bit of this ‘S’ situation.  
“Ethan Samson…’S’, the monster” growled Garry angrily, with his fists clenched tightly.  
Garry looked as if he was ready for a fight.  
“Yes!” cackled Jennifer evilly as she continued to interact with Ethan’s phone.  
Ethan glanced up at Garry, his eyes full of tears.  
“How could you do this to me? What you made me do crippled Rebecca!” snarled Garry, as he started for Ethan’s location.  
“Uh! No one move…or else Jessica here, gets her social media life updated to ‘taken’!” warned Jennifer with a manic chuckle as she backed away from everyone.  
“Jennifer, please!” gasped Jessica, desperate for the one who despised her to listen to her just this once.  
“No! As soon as this asshole told me all about you and a bus, I almost lost it, but then I realized…imagine everyone else’s faces when they find out you’re a bus-fucker!” cackled Jennifer, as her mind drifted off in thought of everyone’s judgmental faces staring at Jessica Orbeck.  
“H-how do we know you’re not bluffing?” gulped Tina, who couldn’t figure out if Jennifer even knew Ethan’s password.  
“Because I know Ethan’s passwords thanks to all this ‘S’ nonsense he made up! And if you asked me, I didn’t even want to be anonymous when we tortured you all, but it has been rather fun!” smirked Jennifer, who couldn’t resist the urge to smile at the recognition of all the power she held over them all now.  
Everyone fell quiet as they listened to Jennifer cackle once again.  
“You’re both monsters!” exclaimed Phil, who couldn’t shake the idea of him being in Jessica’s position.  
“Phil, you’re wrong…Ethan may have been a monster, but Jennifer’s been one all along” frowned Jessica, as she stared at Jennifer, who grinned at Jessica’s comment.  
“No, Jessica, you’re wrong! If Ethan’s ‘S’ then he ruined Rebecca’s life!” reminded Garry, aggressively as he thrust his hand out and pointed to Ethan as if trying to remind Jessica of the incident.  
“He never planned on doing that, I know becau-“ began Jessica in defense of Ethan.  
“Oh, shut up, Loudica! Ethan can speak for himself!” hissed Jennifer, with her finger still at the ready of hitting send on the post about Jessica’s love life.  
Ethan’s lower lip trembled in fear of being dismissed.  
“Jessica’s right, I didn’t mean for it, my plan was ruined after Emily hijacked it with the revelation of there being two ‘Red’s” admitted Ethan anxiously as he looked up at Garry for understanding.  
Garry’s eyes lowered, he couldn’t help, but understand and accept Ethan’s reasoning behind the accident. It was as if he knew, deep down, that ‘S’ – but now revealed as Ethan – never really intended on hurting anyone in that manner.  
“Who cares! Like I mean really? A girl and a bus?” exclaimed Jennifer, who had intended for Garry to get even more heated by Ethan’s response, not calmer.  
“Shut up Jennifer, it’s over!” frowned Ethan, who couldn’t believe that Jennifer wouldn’t give up.  
Jennifer’s eyes flared up as her terrifying glance flashed down to Ethan.  
“You shut up, you’re just as pathetic as I thought you were when you left me! Maybe you just need a wake-up call!” hissed Jennifer as she sped forward and kicked Ethan in the in the shin.  
Ethan dropped to all fours, whilst everyone else froze in horror at what they were witnessing, and couldn’t stop without harming Jessica’s life…forever.  
Jennifer kicked Ethan again, there was a loud crack as Jennifer’s foot impacted the side of Ethan’s stomach, to which Ethan fell onto his side from.  
Ethan was wheezing at his broken rib.  
There was a click of a gun as the weapon was cocked from behind Jennifer.  
“I order you to stop!” called out Kevin’s dad as he aimed his gun at Jennifer and continued to steadily approach her from behind.  
No one could believe it. The detective had snuck up on them all unnoticed.  
Jennifer’s smile dropped as she turned around to face the detective.  
“What are you going to do? Shoot me?” snickered Jennifer teasingly.  
“Not exactly” replied Detective Smith, as he pulled out a taser and fired it right into Jennifer’s stomach before she could react.  
Jennifer started to shudder, her grip around Ethan’s phone went limp as fell to the ground and shattered against the concrete.  
Jessica’s secret was safe.  
Following the phone, Jennifer fell back-first against the ground, with Ethan managing to catch her head before it too could hit the hard surface.  
Despite his broken rib and heart, Ethan still cared for Jennifer.  
“Ethan Samson, you’re under arrest” announced Detective Smith as he pulled out his cuffs, to which Ethan obliged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly how I planned on stopping one of the villains, but hey! Who doesn't want to see them get tased?


	74. The End-gasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With 'S's terror over, everyone's lives move on...for good or for worse.

The two lovers came to a stop before the door. Rebecca sighed anxiously in anticipation of what was to come past the door. Marvin grabbed Rebecca’s hand, and he caressed her soft hand gently. The morning of today was only the beginning for Rebecca’s stance against her father. They both knew it, and they both would get through it together. Marvin pushed the door open, and led them both through. The light in the room was harsh, but shined upon hope of what today held. As today was the day that Rebecca would finally put an end to her father’s desire to press charges against both Ethan and Garry for what they both had sadly done to her.  
…  
Beads of sweat flung off Garry as he slammed his gloved fist into the punching bag vigorously. He couldn’t repay for what he did to Rebecca, even if he didn’t even mean for it to happen in the first place. He just needed a way to let go of himself, to free himself of his guilt. That’s why he’s here, Kevin had shown him the way, just as Kevin had found this same method to release himself of the memories of what his grandfather had done to him…and what he’d done to end it.  
Garry turned to his side, to Kevin, who pummeled his own punching bag. Although the two stood there together in sweats and singlets, just punching a bag full of fluff, the two were free.  
…  
She scribbled another needle-like line into the outline of the boy she once loved. Jennifer did it every day, and every day it made her smile again. It reminded her of how pathetic Ethan was to the rest of those losers. How could he choose them, those…those stupid freaks like Jessica, bus-fucker, Orbeck over her? The Jennifer Meridew! It threw her through a loop, just like where most of her sanity had gone. Maybe tomorrow held her answer? Just after another line…and another day in her solitary confinement at her new home, juvenile detention.  
…  
There was a click as the huge camera took a snap of Tina and her family, who all held a book of ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’. Gey popped up from behind the camera with a huge grin.  
“You look cute” she smirked.  
Tina tossed her book aside and dashed for a glance at the photo that Gey thought so highly of.  
The photo was terrible. In fact, it was completely horrid. Tina’s grin shifted to the displeased smile that the photo had captured.  
“Trust you to say that” scoffed Tina, before kissing her girlfriend’s cheek.  
Their banter had only gotten better, just as their relationship had. As how couldn’t it? If even Jennifer, someone who sought out the destruction of ‘Gena’ as Ethan would probably call them, had failed, how could anything else even possibly tear them apart?  
…  
Nick slowly sat up from his hospital bed. He was certainly groggy, and not all there in terms of memories of that night, but he was still here. He didn’t know how long he’d slept, but he sure as hell knew that his neck and shoulders ached like a damn bitch. Thanks to that whiplash and concussion as the doctors had explained to him, he wasn’t too thrilled to awake. Although, maybe it was for the best. As rested gently on the bedside table, sat a note with some belongings that Nick recognized to be his own. ‘Some belongings that belong to you that were found at the scene of the accident. – Kevin’s dad, Mr Smith’ it read. Nick tested his memory on the items. Obviously, Nick recognized his phone, and jacket, but this small piece of paper? A phone number was scribbled into the small, precious paper. Nick had no idea what that was, but he certainly still had the curiosity within him to find out. He weakly grabbed his phone, and slowly dialed the number.  
Whoever’s phone it was picked it up almost immediately.  
“Nicki-boo?” cried out Garry Smithers in a rather anxious, but still excited tone.  
Nick started to tear up.  
He remembered.  
…  
Miss Norton teared up as she handed him over to the Greenwood Psychiatric Hospital. She knew he’d be in better hands with people who knew how to help him the right way, but it still broke her heart to see Ethan go. Now she was just another family member leaving him behind. Ethan titled his head to the left and smiled as both his grin and wide eyes celebrated the nothingness that becoming ‘S’ had achieved for him.  
He was alone again…and maybe this time, forever.  
…  
Busulon’s newly fitted wheels came to a stop as Jessica eased down on the breaks of her lover, just as she’d been advised to do so by Tina’s dad.  
Her dreams of being with Busulon and having the bus by her side without judgmental eyes was becoming a reality before her very eyes. She couldn’t help to grin at the matter of fact, to which Busulon let out two beeps in agreement to. Jessica was destined to become a bus driver, and not any ordinary one, but instead a bus driver who’d lovingly drive their bus-lover off into the sunset with until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends the 'proper' plot to Bussica, but stay tuned for two final chapters that will be individually dedicated to Halloween and Christmas.


	75. 'S' Is For Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, all dressed in costumes, spend Halloween in a maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cast of Bussica celebrates Halloween.

The air was chilling to the touch, as if the souls of the undead had coated the earth with their ever-ghastly presence.  
In the moonlit sky that cried back to a werewolf’s cry, the eerie flaps of crows and bats alike plagued the shadowed night.  
Orange lights flickered and seeped through the pumpkins with horrifying, bloodstained carvings.  
With their mad grins concealed behind masks of other-worldly foes, children cackled through the streets, their mischievous ways would only bring them sweets tonight.  
As tonight, the supernatural became the natural.  
In a hedge maze riddled with cobwebs, a group of friends now too old for trick-or-treating, raced against each other in teams of two for the ultimate prize, a vanilla scented candle, which resided dead-center in the maze.  
Dracula, in his deathly-black attire, crept into the hedge maze. With his vampiric, black cloak lined in blood-red running in the wind behind, he sought out his victim, a lost and confused pilgrim, deep within the maze.  
Ms. Frizzle panted as she saw the distant flicker of the vampire’s cloak. Minutes beforehand, the eccentric fourth grade teacher with food cutouts glued to her purple dress was standing beside her pale-skinned teammate, navigating the maze together.  
As Ms. Frizzle kept an eye on Dracula himself, the wind around her picked up. The wind was eerie, and put goosebumps on her skin with even the slightest touch.  
A piece of newspaper flew past. The red-headed teacher read the words “escaped patient” as the paper lifted off of the ground and flew off with the wind.  
She had no time to think on what the paper could’ve been hinting towards, she had to stay on Dracula’s tail.  
The powerful vampire took a turn at a hedge segment with an open area that occupied a mossy water fountain where four aged griffins hissed out water. An innocent pilgrim rested his head against one of the griffins, not daring to look into its envious, moss-filled eyes.  
Dracula swiftly disrobed his cloak, and neatly placed it on a different griffin to the one that the pilgrim rested at. His pale hands rubbed together as if readying himself for a sinister act.  
The pilgrim’s muscular, Koopa King teammate named Bowser toyed with the dumbbell that had onions for actual weights looked up and nodded at Dracula as he started to whisper in secrecy to the human.  
Jessica, with her orange Ms. Frizzle hair couldn’t believe that her teammate was in cahoots with another team.  
Then again, it was Nick, one of only two out of the whole group who still wanted to go out trick-or-treating this year, with the other being Rebecca, who was easily convinced that they could just buy even more candy then what they’d receive if they did.  
Jessica crept forward, pressing herself behind the edge of the hedge to get insight on what was going on.  
“I want to suck your dick” admitted Nick in a typical Dracula voice.  
Kevin frowned in shock, and from under his pilgrim hat, he glanced at Garret, whose grinning face was sticking out of the mouth of his Bowser costume. Jessica shared the confusion that Kevin had. Weren’t Nick and Garret dating?  
“Come on, ever dreamed of a threesome?” winked Garret assuredly.  
Kevin said nothing as he stood up and undid his fly.  
Nick grinned eagerly as Garret came to his side and kissed him on the cheek.  
The two reached forward and pulled Kevin in for a hug. They all started to make out with each other whilst still bound by their hug.  
Jessica, so bewildered by what she was witnessing, tried to sneak away, only to stumble on a rock behind her, falling flat on her thick ass.  
The trio weren’t embarrassed, but rather surprised by Jessica’s awkward tumble.  
“Oh, fuck…Jess, I was trying to avoid you” sighed Nick, who couldn’t help to feel responsible for this unintended commotion.  
“Who cares about that. What the hell’s going on here?” exclaimed Jessica, who still couldn’t process what had just happened.  
“What happened here, Huntey, is a polyamorous relationship” explained Garret in a rather sassy tone.  
“You’re all dating?” blinked Jessica, who thought they’d just had a fling.  
“Well, not yet, but we’ve been really getting into it” admitted Kevin through a blush.  
There was a rustle from the hedge maze behind Jessica.  
Jessica spun around to see the distraction, not willing to be jump scared on such a day.  
A green blob with hideous rows of teeth and a furry blue big foot-looking monster with purple spots emerged through from part of the hedge maze.  
“Getting into what?” called out the figure in the wheelchair who was dressed as Mike Wazowski.  
“Nothing” lied Jessica, who thought that the polyamorous trio would want to keep their relationship private.  
“Are you guys teaming?” growled Rebecca through the mouth of her Mike Wazowski costume.  
Even Marvin was surprised by Rebecca’s rather competitive outburst.  
“Um, no we’re actually trying out a polyamorous relationship, except for Jess, of course, Busulon wouldn’t approve” joked Nick as he brushed off the accusation.  
Rebecca’s face went red with embarrassment at how wrong she was, but she quickly regained her composure upon spotting the onion dumbbell.  
“Nick, why is Garret still carrying that stupid onion dumbbell for you? Actually, why is it still even with you at all?” questioned Rebecca, as she recalled already telling Nick to throw the thing out.  
“I just like it, anyway, my Dracula is a daddy with some muscle on him. So much muscle that he’s not even weak to onions!” grinned Nick as he got the dumbbell from Garret and gave it a few lifts.  
“Nick, dude, you do know that vampires are weak to garlic and not onions, yeah?” chuckled Marvin as he facepalmed himself.  
“Ye-yeir?” lied Nick in such an unconvincing manner that it seemed like not even he managed to believe his own words.  
“Amazing” scoffed Rebecca through several burst of laughter.  
“After all our late-night vampire movies, you still somehow forget!” added Marvin as he shook his head in disbelief.  
“Should we start walking around again? The others are probably already at the end of the maze” reminded Kevin before wiping his glasses lens on his pilgrim clothes.  
“Sure, I want to go see Busulon soon too” commented Jessica, who was still finding it weird to be so open about her relationship with a bus named Busulon with her friends.  
At least she was adjusting, after all, she did want this.  
As they walked the group looked into why Garret really dressed as Bowser.  
Everyone knew Nick had a thing for Bowser, but they just had to hear it from him. They needed to know that Garret was just being an uber daddy for Nick by dressing up as the only other thing that he saw as a daddy, apart from Garret.  
“I guess you could say I’m double daddying for Nicki-boo” smirked Garret as they took a turn in the hedge maze.  
Jessica couldn’t respond, something else had caught her attention back where they’d come from in the maze.  
Something more yellow than Bowser.  
Something with a hood.  
A yellow hoodie.  
It was a stain in her vision, just like it was a stain in her past.  
“Jess?” cried out Nick’s voice, breaking Jessica’s gaze on where she’d seen the yellow hoodie.  
Nick’s steps started to slow down, as if he was trying to talk to Jessica in private.  
“Yeah?” mumbled Jessica as she broke her focus on what she’d seen in the distance.  
“You all right? You seem a bit out of it. Are you thinking of Busulon?” whispered Nick in a soft voice, as if trying not to intrude on his friend’s privacy.  
“Not exactly, I wish I was, god I miss that bus already” admitted Jessica with a blush of excitement.  
She hadn’t seen Busulon in a week, and tonight that was going to change.  
Up ahead of the three teams, the sight of the exit came into their view.  
The space was rather open, apart from a rather odd-looking tree in the center where the vanilla candle prize was said to be.  
“Hey guys, you should probably catch up now, you don’t want to be last now, do you?” teased Marvin who’d grown slightly more competitive ever since Rebecca had come into his life.  
Upon getting closer to the center, the sight of the Cookie Monster, a vampire hunter hugging a witch doctor and Rainbow Dash was a welcomed sight for the other three teams’ sore eyes.  
“What took you lot so long, huh?” teased Rainbow Dash with a poke of their tongue.  
“Don’t even Phil, you had witch powers on your side” winked Jessica defensively.  
Jessica’s comment to the witch doctor made them laugh.  
“Sexy witch powers at that too” flirted the vampire hunter before kissing the witch doctor on the cheek.  
“Get a room you two” teased the Cookie Monster in a strange, demented Cookie Monster voice.  
“Garry, that voice is utterly disturbing” admitted Rebecca as Marvin wheeled her up to Garry, who alongside his Cookie Monster costume, was carrying a jar of cookies.  
Rebecca munched down on a cookie almost immediately.  
“You and Gey should’ve dressed in matching costumes too” commented Marvin as he pointed out Tina in her vampire hunter costume and Gey in her witch doctor one.  
“Eh, I wanted to stake stuff and Gey wanted to brew stuff, we’re still a power couple now that we’ve combined out costumes’ forces” defended Tina, who seemed to be getting worked over yet another pointless thing.  
“Hey, we did what we wanted, don’t worry” reassured Gey as she stroked Tina with her plastic crow skull bracelet.  
“That looks so freaky” commented Phil in a rather disturbed tone that matched his facial expression perfectly.  
“Is this too dark for your little pony?” smirked Tina teasingly.  
“Hell yeah it is!” exclaimed Phil in his Rainbow Dash costume as he lifted up his two front hooves and covered his costume’s eyes with them as if he was really afraid.  
“Hi, are you all done now?” interrupted a voice that didn’t belong to anyone from the group.  
“Who said that?” frowned Tina.  
“Um, me. The tree behind you” announced the tree that Jessica had seen on the way to the center.  
“Don’t even start…a talking tree?” blinked Phil in surprise.  
“Trees don’t talk, they feel. It’s me, Heather Welberry” explained Heather as she popped her head of from a hole in her tree costume, which practically seemed real.  
“How did none of you notice that a person was in this tree the whole time, haven’t you been here for over five minutes or something now?” scoffed Rebecca in disbelief.  
“I am a tree though” commented Heather.  
“Well, Heather you’re not” sighed Tina worriedly, as if unable to comprehend how this school acquaintance could think that they were indeed a tree.  
“DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FUCKING WELL?” screamed Heather through her tree body as she wriggled her tree branch arms around wildly as if trying to attack.  
“Not this again” complained Nick, who hated Heather’s outbursts about being called a well the most.  
“Put a bark in it, Mr Rude” frowned Heather as she glared at Nick.  
“It’s meant to be cork, not bark, but yeah, don’t say anything else Nick, for all our safety” corrected Rebecca as Marvin wheeled her back, in anticipation of another outburst from Heather the apparent ‘tree’.  
“So, Heather, what now? Who gets the candle?” asked Kevin, who couldn’t care less about the candle, but had to keep that tree-girl occupied.  
“These four all arrived at the same time, so I don’t really know what to do either” frowned Heather, who for the first time showed that she held the ability to think.  
“Draw a name out of a hat?” shrugged Nick, who still toyed with the onion dumbbell in his hand.  
“You still have that?” gasped Gey, who couldn’t believe that Nick would want to keep that stupid dumbbell that had no purpose due to its lightweight.  
“I like it” blushed Nick, who could tell no one else apart from his boo, Garret, agreed with him entirely.  
“It’s dumb, look what you did to those poor onion babies! You’re a little monster, Mr Rude. You certainly don’t get the candle” frowned Heather aggressively.  
“Well, I don’t like your costume either” replied Nick, without thinking about what word he’d just said to Heather Welberry.  
“DID YOU JUST SAY THE ‘W’ WORD?” hissed Heather, who acted as if the word ‘well’ was her ultimate weakness.  
“Forget him, Heather, I think he’s wrong. Your costume is actually the best here. No one could top you, not even match you at that” complemented Garry with a smile.  
“Aww, thanks Cookie Monster, whose real name I don’t know” blushed Heather, who seemed completely taken by Garry’s comment towards her.  
There was a pause as Heather awkwardly dove back into the tree trunk of her costume.  
Heather re-emerged with the vanilla scented candle in hand.  
“For me?” asked Garry shyly as he looked down at the outstretched hand of Heather’s that held the candle.  
“Obviously” blinked Heather, which she thought was obvious.  
“Damn, thanks Heather” smiled Garry as he grabbed the candle from Heather’s hand.  
The scent of vanilla was strong.  
Jessica turned away, she could smell it from behind Garry, and she hated vanilla.  
She looked back at the path of the hedge maze where she and five others just came out of.  
It seemed darker than before, maybe because of the yellow splotch that tainted the scenery.  
It lingered.  
Whatever it was.  
Whoever it was...  
Was watching.  
Jessica couldn’t think of anything else, so she waved.  
It waved back.  
Jessica let out an exhausted sigh, as if pained by it.  
Then it faded back into the greenery of the maze.  
‘S’ was gone again.


	76. Merry 'S'mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast of Bussica celebrates Christmas.

Coming December 25th, 2018!


End file.
